Kunoichi Gamer
by David Arcwing
Summary: Inspired by Naruto the gamer files and several other fanfics lets see what Naruko does when things change for the better. Naruhina main pairing ON HIATUS FOR COLLEGE
1. Planning

i said i would do this so lets give it a try, naruko the gamer or something the title still a work in progress but kunoichi gamer seems like a good idea so far. Tell me what you think of the first chapter and let me know if you want more because i'll at least post some content maybe put up the story for adoption.

* * *

In the middle of the night in a dark forest an orange swirl masked man was jumping through the trees on his way to Konahagure the village hidden in the leaf. Had he not been in such a hurry he would have noticed a white portal open up behind him but the man was long gone before then. Jaune stepped through finally making the trip was a hassle but it worked. Azreal jumped out as well but took a while to fully come to traveling through Omni.E.H had lessened the strain of traveling to another multiverse like this but they wer both still tired. He stood tail flicking in distaste as they looked at the man's rapidly disappearing back as he jumped away. "I dont get why we dont kill Obito like we should then none of this crap would ever happen!" Jaune sighed knowing Azreal was right. "We tried that remember but all that happened was sending this world into chaos and derailing it into oblivion, we can't defeat the enemy ourselves we can help but Naruko has to do this and certain events have to play out a certain way to get this right but its not like we're helpless we can change several things outside of certain events like Kurama's forced attack on the leaf or the thirds death though that one might be a toss up."

Azreal sighed bitterly as the sound of a Bijuudama exploding through the forest and sptinted off knowing what was going to happen. All the same it was going to happen like it always did. Jaune followed close behind as he stared at the guardians back. As they came closer they easily passed through Kushina's barrier landing in the clearing undetected and Jaune subtly mixed in his influence to make sure Kurama's chakra's wouldn't seperate but the shinigami seemed to be resisting his attempts Azreal glared hard focusing his grimm power on the ethereal creature making it freeze and letting Jaune take over the sealing but they had to work fast they didn't have the time or the strength. Minato seemed to register shock for a second but it was irrelevent as Kurama's claw drew closer to Naruko causing both parents to use their bodies to sheild her impaling themselves as the sealing completed and the Shinigami faded Jaune and Azreal tiredly leaped into action Jaune grabbing their bodies and Azreal placing the fakes down next to a crying baby. "Alright lets go." The two disappeared just as the Sandaime hokage and Anbu Captain Inu arrived.

* * *

OMNI EVENT HORIZON

* * *

Portal hopping was no joke and Jaune and Azreal landed in the medical ward with the grace and sublety of an ice skating semitruck each managing to keep the person they were carrying from harm. "Get those two to the lazarus right now!" The two nurses grabbed Minato and Kushina while another handed them some of the lazarus formula which they consumed fast to restore their strength and jumped back through the portal, the formula would help keep them on their feet long enough to complete their objectives but who knew how long it would take them to finish time was not on their side.

* * *

KONAHA MEETING ROOM

* * *

"The demon must be killed now!" Sarutobi sighed angrily before blasting the civilian concil member with his killing intent making the man soil himself. "Hokage sama in all fairness we don't know if the seal is stable or not the best action is to kill her before she gains to much power." The sandaime glared at his two council members and the civilian council this meeting had been going on for hours since the Yondaime's death and this was getting them no where despite this being a ninja village the civilian council and his advisors thought they could muscle in and tell him what to do, he was to old for this job and he needed Kami samas help to deal with this. 'Wish granted' All the ninja training in the many years of his life prevented the Hokage from screaming like a frightened girl. 'What was that?!' The voice spoke again and Sarutobi fidgeted slightly. 'Well you asked for a Kami and well here i am. Now listen you'll notice everyone around you is frozen and no its not genjutsu.'

The Hokage looked around him to see everyone had indeed stopped moving but when he tried pulsing his chakra nothing happened, Hirunzen sat there for a small while before nodding his head and leaning back. 'How do i know for sure you are who you say you are?' He felt an invisible smirk before Jaune appeared before him. "Once you had sex with an Iwa Kunoichi when you both were trapped in a cave one at the border of the land of water. You were seperated from your team while fighting her and you tumbled of a cliff with her when the battle overhead forced you both to run as debris fell down in to the whole leading you to the cave. Seeing as the land of water is known to get cold even snow at times its not surprise you tried to huddle together for warmth but then it quickly turned into something else didn't it. She fell in love with you and you her if the circumstances were a little different she'd be Asuma's mother but because of her injuries she died shorty after in your arms, the next day your team managed to dig you out."

Sarutobi looked at Jaune in shock as he laid it all out in front of him like that a tear sliding down his face. "I, i never told anyone about that, how did you?" Jaune smiled "i told you i am a god. The little girl in your hands has a great destiny ahead of her and circumstances have allowed me to be far more involded than i was before." Sarutobi looked at the man who looked down at him. "What do i need to do?" Jaune smiled before reaxhing out his hand and cupping cute litte baby Naruko's cheek. "Protect her, as best you can, i need time tp regain my power but i shall return soon." With that said Jaune dissappeared leaving Sarutobi to watch as the room began to regain whatever it was that it had lost. He closed his eyes thinking everything ove rin his head before opening his eye a powerful and resolute look on his face.

"I shall only say this once, Naruko's jinchuuriki status is to be kept secret no one in this room is to reveal anything about it under penalty of death and anyone who speaks of Naruko's status to people not privy to this knowledge is to be immediatly executed on the spot no questions asked starting right now. That includes calling her demon." Sarutobi glared at the civilian council his advisors and Danzo to make his point clear. "Dismissed, for now."

* * *

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

* * *

Inu known by the other two people in the room as Kakashi Hatake was sitting next to another large white haired man known as Jiraiya of the sannin listening the the tale of the Sandaime as he held a small baby girl in his arms rocking her slightly. "So then he said he would return after his power recovered and he would watch over her directly." Jiraiya sighed as todays events played in his head again and again, Minato and Kushina were dead his teacher had been forced to take his old seat, his goddaughter was a Jinchuuriki and now his Sensei had been spoken to by Kami Sama. "So sensei what do we do now?" Sarutobi brought his pipe up and lit it. "For now we follow his instructions and make sure Naruko is as closely guarded and monitored as possible. Then when he returns he can explain himself, Jiraiya in addition to managing your spy network i want as much work done to improve our information network in Konahagure as humanly possible, Inu you will begin to increase your training immediately and you are to monitor Naruko at all avalible times."

The two men nodded glancing down at the child and swearing on their souls to protect her unaware of the forces that conpired against them had already set to work.

* * *

DANZO

* * *

The old war monger sat in his chair awaiting his Lieutenants arrive. "You summoned Danzo Sama." Danzo allowed a faint smirk. "Fu you are to spread the knowledge of Naruko Uzimaki's Jinchuuriki status immediately and to inform Kohara and Horuma of this and then contact our Oto associate." The Ne anbu nodded before disappearing and Danzo turned around unaware of the blue eyes with red pupil piercing the back of his head with their glare as Azreal was silently ransacking his desk as he looked away. 'Lets hope Jaune did his part.' Azreal tucked the necessary scrolls away before glaring at the man he'd so easily snuck past, he could never inderstand why people would see the appeal of Danzo, Azreal was all for pragmatism but Danzo was nothing but a war monger with greed and ambituon to fuel him behind his facade of true patriotism. It was digusting how he tried to justify his ammoral actions and hypocrisy, always trying to say he was making Konoha stronger when he was stuck on like a leech draining the life out of the village.

Azreal growled promising Danzo would get his sooner rather than later before he dissappeared.

* * *

BASTION OF ARC

* * *

Jaune and Azreal sat down huffing and sweating the Lazarus forula had worn off and they were feeling the effects of multiverse hopping kick in. "Whats with all the bullcrap about people ending up in other worlds and never getting tired or otherwise messed up?" Jaune nodded. "I know right do people have any idea the strain that puts on your body?" Azreal handed Jaune the scrolls and he read through them before nodding to himself. "Alright now we know what Danzo's going to be up to and we can at least run a little damage control without interference so lets heal up and get back soon." Luckily now that Naruko's world was connected to the Bastion they didn't have to worry about portal hopping but now they had to be discrete. 'This is how things start, lets do it right this time.'

* * *

FOUR YEARS LATER

* * *

The small malnourished girl ducked behind the alleyway losing her pursuers as they ran right past her, she stayed that way clutching the object in her hands for several minutes before deciding the coast was clear and ducking out wincing at the bruises and the blood flowing from her various injuries the mob was really vicious today. She'd managed to sneak away from the orphanage who had recently made it their duty to hurt her some time ago but because of that Inu and Ero Sennin didn't visit as often and anymore. Naruko would have felt abandoned but with all they'd pain stakingly taught her she realized they had responsibilities they couldn't drop even if they wanted to and she had a feeling they were tearing up Konaha looking for her. It felt nice to know that there were people out there that still cared, there was Inu, who visited whenever he could but as the best Anbu Jiji san had at the moment he was always on missions, Ero Sennin was around less but he stuck around longer talking about Naruko's parents but not revealing their names.

Recalling them seemed to cause him a great deal of pain and yet he still steadfastly promised to tell her their names a soon as it was safe to, Naruko was aware that someone was actively trying to ruin her life and setting back any attempts to make it better. Then there was that pretty Hyuga girl that tried to get her Guardian to help her after Naruko got beat up protecting her from bullies. There were also the two people who worked that Ramen stand they were nice to her. "There she is!" Naruko cursed as the mob sped up to her and she took off not letting them get close as she held the object in her hands. 'All this for a loaf of bread?' Not that it mattered after all they'd attacked her for less than that. The park near the academy came in view and she sprinted for it.

**QUEST ADDED. GUARDIAN ARC**

**EXP:2500**

Naruko nearly jumped out her skin and tripped seeing the weird blue box in front of her but ignored it as the mob closed the distance. One final sprint got her near the forest before a hand grabbed the back of her neck lifting her off the ground before another smashed into her stomach robbing her of her breath and breaking a few ribs. The next thing she recalled was being slammed into the ground and feeling her cloths being ruffled she realized they were trying to do and fought back only to have a kunai pierce her eye before another punch found her throat making her unable to scream. The punches and kicks came next while the stabbing was a little later just when the took the rest of her clothes off a roar came form the forest. The mob stopped their attack on the demon just was a large animal prowled out of the forest underbrush its size making it seemingly impossible to hide that way. It's eyes were sky blue but the pupils were a hellish red?

Naruko cranked her damaged neck to spot the creature out of the corner of her one good eye and spied the blue box from earlier.

**QUEST COMPLETED: GUARDIAN ARC**

**2500 EXP AWARDED**

**BONUS QUEST COMPLETED**

Naruko ignored it as blissful unconsciousness over came her just missing the screams of the villagers as the beast charged them.

* * *

NARUKO'S MINDSCAPE

* * *

Naruko next awoke to find herself in sewer water and jerked up to get out of it sputtering nastily as she tried to wipe herself off. She noted that she was in a hallway without allot of light but it seemed to lead somewhere so she followed the piping to a large room and moved to inspect it noticing the giant cage in front of her the two parts held together by a flimsy paper with the Kanji for seal on it. A pair of blood red eyes opened up from the dark as Naruko stared into it and she jumped back in surprise. "So my Jailer comes to greet me?" A woman stepped out of the shadows in the cage standing five feet ten inches tall with long red hair and whisker marks like Naruko's she wore a priestess outfit that was orange like a foxes fur and Naruko noted the large fox ears on her head as well as the nine tails twitching and moving constantly. "Kawaii!" Naruko leaped at the woman and hugged her legs taking the woman by surprise. "Enough!" Kurama pushed Naruko off of her legs before setting her down almost remorseful of what was going to be said.

* * *

OUTSIDE

* * *

**NEW QUEST :UZUMAKI DELIVERY 10,000 Exp.**

**NEW OPTIONAL QUEST :ROOT SABOTAGE 20,000 Exp.**

**NEW OPTIONAL QUEST :PARTY TIME 40,000 Exp.**

The massacre was over and Azreal changed back before lifting the small damaged girl up in his arms noting Kurama had already taken to healing her injuries as he jumped towards the Hokage tower. Azreal landed on a roof and shifted Naruko into a one armed carry as several Root Anbu landed on the roof tip less tanto pointed at him. "I don't suppose you're here to surrender?" If they had a sense of humor which they didn't they didnt answer and charged towards Azreal ready to kill. Azreal raised an eyebrow watching them their speed was by no means slow but compared to Ruby's they weren't that great. 'They might as well be in slow motion, ZA WARUDO" The world changed color for a second as everything froze and Azreal took out the orb. 'The EXP point sharer was a great idea thanks Julius.' Tapping the option Azreal placed the orb next to Naruko and used his new ability to incapacitate the Ne Anbu before they know what hit then a swift slash or a punch here and there. 'Wonder why these guys are all the same level?'

**NE ANBU (chunnin X5) Lv 35**

**HP 5000/5000**

**CHAKRA 10,600**

**INT 245**

**STR 276**

**SPD 278**

**END 265**

**STA 225**

'huh stamina in sub par and theres no defence stat, guess they might be assassin type.'

Azreal finished tying them up before unfreezing time making his hostages drop like a sack of potatos before he pulled out a prisonner sealing scroll and sealed them away it was dificult with only one arm but he wasn't going go let her out of his sight or mins even though she was healing faster now. "Alright then now to move on." Azreal pocketed the scroll before leaping back onto his path and sticking to the window using Chakra, normally he would just use his Grimm blood energies but that was completely unsubtle because such energy didn't exist in this world. The hokage turned around and went white as Azreal's hair before motioning for Anbu to take action. "Deus Arc." Sarutobi's eyes widened and he signaled the Anbu to stop their advancement and opened the window to let Azreal in. "Come i've been expecting you Anbu get me Jiraiya and Inu and tell them to come to my office immediately." Azreal came in an set her down on the couch before taking a cloth out and wiping away the blood. "When is the other one getting here?" Jiraiya and Inu appeared in a shunshin and stood impassively while their hands inched towards their weapons ready if Azreal did something but stood by anyway.

"Im here." Jaune fazed through the ceiling dropping down onto a chair that wasnt there before as Azreal finished up and to Jaune's surprise handed the Hokage a prisoner storage scroll. "Five chunin level NE Anbe tried to stop me on my way here, i've incapacitated them and put then in this scroll." Jaune looked at him surprised. "Really?" Azreal pointed up and showed two of his three completed Quest making Jaune go oh and nod. "Before we get started, Hokage-Sama, Jiraiya, Inu, would you like to Join my party?" The three ninja stood their confused before blue boxes appeared in front of their faces.

**JOIN PARTY (YES) (NO).**

Knowing this wasnt a Genjutsu the Hokage tapped the yes button and Jiraiya pushed it soon after trusting his Sensei's judgement, Inu hesitated for a little while but soon enough he pushed yes too.

**ALL QUEST COMPLETED BONUS 7000 Exp**

**LEVEL UP!**

**Jaune 1-13**

**Azreal 1-14**

**Hirenzen 1-15**

**Jiraiya 1-11**

**Kakashi 1-12**

**Naruko 1-18**

The three looked shocked before Jaune opened the quest screen and expanded it to show then all what was happening. "The quest are objectives we complete to earn experience points which then feeds into our levels as our levels increase our stats which is our powers and abilities given numerical value increase a set amount and we are afforded bonus points to increase then manually even further." The three made an oh faces before checking their new stats, the concept was followed easily because of their knowledge in the complicated art of fuinjutsu. Each saw their stats had gone up by twenty points and they had thirty points to spend. "How does this work, exactly?" Jaune nodded in Kakashi's direction. "The balance in complicated but precise even if you had to go out of your way to do it you could become Just as strong as the Hokage or Jiraiya but your natural strength is the same. It doesn't matter that if you started it before you became a ninja or now because you would still be able to gain levels and strength the same as if not faster than you have naturally but this has some perks like so."

Jaune tossed Jiraiya a scroll and then handed Kasashi one.

**SECRETS OF LIGHTNING RELEASE **

_**A scroll detailing the use of advanced lightning nature release and the various uses it grants as well as secret exercises to increase the strength of your affinity. Would you like to learn this skill? [Yes] or [No].**_

"You dont have to move or anything just think it with your head." Kakashi mentally spoke yes and the scroll disappeared and he noticed a new caption.

**(Advanced lightning release. Lvl 1)_ passively increases strength of lightning jutsu by 30% reduces chakra usage by 15%._**

"This is incredible!" Everyone looked over to Jiraiya as he nearly doubled over in laughter. "What scroll did you give him?" Jaune chuckled. "The secrets of true fuinjutsu mastery." Jiraiya was off in nerd land as Azreal called it, he was a nerd too but at least for all his new found love for the sealing arts he wasn't that easily excited about it, at least he hoped nor, Naruko woke up a deep contemplative look on her face. "You met Kurama didn't you?" Naruko looked over to see Inu, Jiraiya, and the Hokage looking at her but was also surprised to see two others. One had white and black hair and animal ears on his head just like Kurama but Naruko knew he wasn't a Bijuu because as Kurama had explained all the Bijuu were women. She also saw he had a striped tail that nver seemed to hang limp always moving slightly. His eyes were a light shade of blue while his pupils were red and shaped like a ten sided star. She saw power and compassion in his eyes but also a sheer righteous anger that burned through her fear of this stranger.

The next one made Naruko's heart flutter in her chest and her face flushed red. He had blond hair like hers but a shade paler not to the same extent as a Yamanaka, his eyes were a darker shade of blue than hers and he had a large faded grayish scar that went from the right side of his fore head across to the left diagonally stopping just above his eyebrow before going down over his left eye stopping just short of his cheek. Naruko sputtered trying to think of what to say to the scarred one feeling her face getting redder just looking at him, she handt felt this way since seeing the pretty Hyuga at the park. "Y-Yes." Jaune laughed seeing her sputter while Azreal chuckled lightly. An urgent knock was at the door and Jaune made hand motions to Azreal the two motioned for Naruko to folow them to the corner of the room and the three ducked down and disappeared from the three ninjas senses as Sarutobi straightened himself out. "Enter." Danzo and the elders walked in a sence of urgency that Jaune detected as totally false, which he warned the three members of his new party about.

"Hokage sama there has been an attack at the academy several corpses were found and the bodies were torn apart, the council has called for a meeting." The three ninja went after Danzo and the council as Jaune and Azreal led Naruko after them. "Whats going on?" Jaune made a shushing motion and explained to Naruko as they moved. "So that big monster was you?" Azreal flinched before looking away saddened. "Naruko, Azreal saved your life its horrible to call him that even if he torn your attackers apart like that, ninja are expected to do the same arent they?" She flinched at how Jaune repremanded her like her was scolding a child which he was but then she felt bad, people had called her a monster and even though now she knew why she didnt blame Kurama it was sad to think that the thing everyone called a moster and a demon was an even bigger victim than everyone else. "Im sorry, thank you for saving me." Azreal nodded feeling a little better the hidden trio made there way to the meeting room.

"um uh" Jaune chuckled. "Its Jaune Naruko." Naruko blushed again. "Jaune san the doors are closed." Jaune chuckled but kept walking and simply fazed through the doors making Naruko shake with excitement. "That was so cool!" Naruko covered her mouth worried about her outburst before calming down seeing no one seemed to notice a thing. "dont worry were easedropping and they cant hear us." Sarutobi sat in his chair Inu standing to his right and Jiraiya his left as the council convened. "Now what is this about?" A civilian member stood up haughtily. "The demon has started taking is revenge on us, we must kill it!" The council member was soon on the ground a kunai lodged in his throat making him choke on his own blood. "My hand slipped." The ninja rolled their eyes at Inu while the civilians in a rare moment of common sense kept quiet. "I'm sorry but from what i've heard the cause was me." Azreal faded into view causing the ninja to nearly spring into action but Sarutobi seemed calm enough so no one acted.

**QUEST ADDED COUNCIL OF FEAR: 55,000**

**QUEST ADDED PLAY YOU PART: 70,000**

**BONUS QUEST DOMINATE THE DOGS: 66,000**

**BONUS QUEST NEW CLAN:100,000**

"Ah Azreal, tell me what is the Guardian of Children doing here?" Tsume head of the Inuzuka clan snorted looking at the strange man who looked no older than a teen. "Guardian of children? Not a very good title if you ask me." Tsume froze feeling a sword pressed against her throat and a black in white striped tail wrapped around her leaving her bound and unable to use jutsu to escape. "I assure you mortal i take my title DEADLY SERIOUSLY, it would be pertinent for you to take it seriously as well." Just like that Azreal was back where he stood before his hellish pupils glaring at her. "Tsume-san please dont agitate the Kami of Guardians, he's earned another title that you my like more, Azreal the Invincible." Shikaku head of the Nara muttered troublesome before sitting up all the way now fully awake, Kami or not he moved fast enough to incapacitate a jonin before even the Hokage could react, this Azreal was serious business. "Back to what we were saying, Azreal are you admitting to killing those civilians?"

Azreal smiled before formally bowing. "Of course Hokage Sama i have a reputation as an honest person to uphold after all." The Hokage motioned for Inu to step forward and so Inu shunshined to stand in front of Azreal. "Execute him." In an instant Inu drew his Tanto and stabbed Azreal in the heart holding the sword there until his body slumped over before removing it and checking for signs of life. "Its done sir, he's dead." The Hokage nodded and Inu took his place back by the Hokage's side just as Azreal sprung back to his feet making every clanhead nearly crap themselves, and made the civilian literally crap themselves as Danzo eyed him a cool calculating gaze despite his shock. "Now that your sentence has been carried out you are free to leave." A civilian jumped up despite her fear screeching like a howler monkey. "Hokage Sama you cant let him leave he must be executed for his crimes!" The clanheads pulled the earplugs out before giving Hyashi Hyuga a curt nod of gratitude, it seemed he knew it was going to be one of those meetings.

"Haruno-San he was executed his heart stopped and i made sure i stabbed through it, technically his sentence has been carried out as such we hold no weight over him he isnt a member of the village and belongs to no clan." Azreal shook hos head clearing his throat. "Thats not true i belong to the Arcwing clan and have even brought a fellow member of it here with me to apply for citizenship in Konoha." Jaune appeared in a shunshin giving the illusion he was a regular ninja. "This is my much younger brother, Jaune Deus Arc." Jaune waved and smiled making every woman in the room nearly orgasm. "Hello again Hokage-Sama." The Hokage waved back smiling lightly. "Sarutobi you know these people?!" The Sandaime nodded before gesturing to the two Arc's. "I met then on a solo mission in the second Ninja war, they helped me complete it because of my, how did you put it, Aura of honesty, after it was completed i offered them a chance to join Konoha and it seems all these years later they finally accepted.

Danzo and the elder glared unsure of wether to trust his story however they sensed no lying on Sarutobi's part (thanks to Jaune) and so accepted it as a truth though they still had there suspicions. "How come you never told us this?" The Hokage was about to reply but Jaune beat him to it. "We asked him to keep quiet about it, among the Arcwing clans there are many talented individuals of immense power however there's one skill that we value more than anything because its kept us alive, being anonimous." Hyashi looked intrested. "And what are your other skills? If i may?" Azreal shrugged. "Jaune is a skilled medic of no equal or better." Now everyone looked intrested. "May we have a demonstration it would be logical to see if your claims holds truth." Shibi leader of the Aburame clan, stoic and logical, if a bit rude. Azreal pointed to the dead civilian on the floor and Jaune went over before making handsigns at a speed not even the Jonin could completely follow making his hands glow green before plucking the kunai out the mans throat. "The bodies mostly intact so this shouldnt be hard."

**QUEST ADDED PLAYING GOD :55,000 Exp**

**BONUS QUEST DEMON AND ARCWING :300,000 Exp**

Jaune put his hand on the mans throat and the other on his chest clearing the lungs of blood and fixing the throat. "Clear." A jolt later and the man shot up shock filling his face. "Whats going on where am i, you bastard you tried to kill me! I'll have you and that Demon whore strung up by your ne-heuk" he didnt make it far before Jaune sliced through the vertebrae in his neck where the base of the skull gave way to the spinal column. "Why did you do that?" Jaune shrugged wiping away the spinal fluid from his sword and burning the rag, no need for anyone to get herpes after all. "You had him executed because he broke an S-Rank law didnt you? Thats the only level of law that allows for instant execution so he must have broken it, plus from the look on your faces i could tell he broke it a second time. Also that guy had spinal herpes so cant exactly let him go around reproducing" Everyone shivered at the thought. "Anyway is that good enough?" The Hokage nodded feeling more than satisfied evaluating Jaune's skills.

"now then all for allowing the Arcwing clan to join Konoha?" The many ninja clans raised their hands while the civilians didnt being down one member meant they were nearly equal but surprisingly Danzo and the elders raised their hands breaking the tie that was barely there. "Motion carried." Azreal whistled to get everyones attention. "Hokage Sama are we allowed to adopt orphans into our clan to increase its numbers?" Everyone raise an eyebrow while the Hokage leaned back in his chair. "There is no law against it however i will review every orphan you choose as well as having you go through all the proper channels to do so." Azreal nodded that sounded good enough. "Now then the civilians may leave this next order of business is Ninja only, Danzo and the elders may stay though." Soon the council left and Azreal and Jaune kneeled to the shinobi council making then raise their eyebrows yet again. "Thank you for voting in our favor, we are the last two of our clan to find refuge in a village and are truly grateful for being accepted by you."

Jaune stayed kneeling eyes closed. "For that we owe you this plus one favor you may call in here and now or at a later time however we too have a request." Azreal lifted his eyes to stare right at them. "Our clan has existed longer than even the Sage of Six paths and wielded chakra as soon as it came into being, however dispute all our power knowledge and longevity we will one day die out." Jaune raised his eyes tears forming in his eyes. "Our clan is powerful but just as unstable, many a time they descend into madness, its a terrible way to go, worse than torture rape and several other horrific ways we have witnessed, Azreal has been forced to kill his own children to spare the lives of those around them to prevent the slaughter of hundreds." Jaune looked down gritting his teeth. "I was forced to kill my daughter Ember, there was an accident, she ended up hurting me, the guilt no matter how minor triggered her descent and i was forced to end her, my only comfort is that she did not suffer." Jaune shuttered and Azreal continued.

"Do to our immense power our birth rates are incredibly low, most mothers arent strong enough to handle the strain of caring for the child growing inside them so fast and the baby requires to much nourishment in its early stages. Sooner or later the Arcwing clan will be gone forever." Jaune and Azreal dropped fully to their hands and knees. "That is why we with to pass on our teachings to others who think them worthy of their notice, when your children come of age we wish to help instruct them in the ninja arts." A snort was heard and the clan heads were snapped out of the euphoria of sadness that enevloped all but the blackest of hearts. "Pathetic a supposably powerful clan groveling and crying." Apparently the Uchiha clan head had a very black heart. "How dare you say that!" The clan head turned their heads the opposite way so fast the Amachi clanhead felt something crack in his neck. Fugaku glanced genuinely surprised that Hiashi of all people was getting so worked up.

"These two have lost their clan and are offering us the chance to learn and grow stronger from them they have no reason or obligation to share this with us especially how Tsume has mocked them." Tsume bristled angry at being reminded of that but conceded that it was true. "Hiashi i believe you are simply emotional from the incident with the Kumo ambassador please try to remain calm." Hiashi bristled not noticing Jaune notion to Azreal who nodded. Jaune walked over to the council as Hiashi sat down and stood in front of Chouza Amachi and grabbed his head before twisting it back into alignment making a wet crunch sound through the room. "Augh why would you- oh hey that feel allot better thank you!" Jaune nodded and stepped before the clan heads began to talk amongst themselves in a group huddle. "The clanheads, most of the clanheads." Hiashi corrected himself glaring at Fugaku. "Have decided that we would be honored to accept your request." Azreal stood taking one final bow mirrored by Jaune. "Thank you."

With that the meeting was adjourned and everyone went about their business Jaune went over to Naruko who'd fallen asleep and so carried her out before disguising her and taking her to a hidden apartment. Azreal was walking around getting a feel for the village when the sound of a cane tapping against the ground got his attention. "Danzo-Sama" the Warmonger nodded respectfully before standing in front of Azreal. "I must say i'm curious of something do you mind if i ask?" Azreal motioned for him to continue. "If your clan is so powerful why must you stay hidden until its no longer an option?" Azreal sighed looking up. "Would you be surprised if i told you it was made that way because of the bijuu." Danzo raised an eyebrow but waited for Azreal to continue. "The Bijuu come from a being that was known as the ten tail or Juubi and the sage fought this mighty creature and sealed it before eventually splitting it into the things we know as the nine tailed beast. The arcwing clan predates even the sage and we had access to a power that made our oldest and most powerful of our members strong enough to combat it."

Azreal sighed in agitation while Danzo listened. "However thanks to the actions of the Juubi and the destruction those actions unleashed this power disappeared from our blood making us, mostly, mortal men, the sage as thanks for helping him defeat the Juubi taught us the ways of chakra, while we could no longer use our other power thats name is lost to even me, its presence in our systems made our jutsu stronger than most, how ever people feared us because of that power and many tried to kill us targeting our descendants mostly after the knowledge of our low birth rates became known." Azreal stared right down at Danzo. "I was tasked with protecting the children of the Arcwing clan earning me the title Guardian of children it was war, and as they say war is hell, they drove our children to madness and that madness was passed onto their children and my descendants." Azreal huffed letting loose an angry breath. "So we allowed ourselves to fade into obscurity and erased all knowledge of us that could be found."

Azreal stared right at the man thinking for a second he saw empathy but he realized instantly it was false earning Danzo more of his ire. "I'm sorry to hear that i truly am." Azreal concealed a snort. 'I bet' Azreal bade the elder farewell before following Hiashi's scent after noticing its faint trail. Of all people Azreal didnt expect Hiashi to be at the memorial stone but it could wait til later Azreal noted he was staring at a single name, Hizashi Hyuga. 'Brother, twins if i remember correctly, oh no dont tell me, Neji.' Azreal snuck away to make sure Hiashi didnt hear him swear. He smirked as he ran to a training ground to relieve some stress and after venting on the trees, the grounds keeper could piss off for what he cared, he smiled sincerely as he approached the Uchiha district, time to spy on everyones favorite eventual traitors.

**BONUS QUEST ONE TRUE THREESOME :Exp 45000**

'Oookay? I have no idea what that means.' Azreal shrugged and looked at the panel in front of his face oddly trying to understand the context of this quest. Bonus quest were weird in the context that the less likely you were to do them the higher Exp they yielded, apperently as Julius and Jaune put it the you'd get more Exp if you went and did something for some one without any true inclination to do so, given how much he hated Danzo he wasnt to inclinded to capture his Root stooges he'd much rather slaughter them for the inhumane way they took and broke children turning them into near mindless soldiers. This one was weird though as far as bonus quest go this wasnt very high. 'Maybe it something that i would do irregardless or something.' Azreal melted through the wall like a phantom to see a kitchen destroyed and a woman glaring down at her husband. 'She must be Mikoto Uchiha.' "Mom?" The woman stiffened her sharingan deactivating when Itachi walked into the room. "What happened?" Azreal glanced at Itachi wondering what to make of him.

"Honey I know this looks bad and while i can't say i know for sure what your thinking i can tell you thats not it." Itachi narrowed his eyes at his father then turning his gaze back to Mikoto. "Then what really happened?" Mikoto blushed embarrassed. "You father came home drunk from a party with some of the other clan members and stumbled into the kitchen, don't tell anyone but your father is suicidally clumsy when drunk i wouldn't be surprised if there was a trail of destruction in his wake, anyway so then while i tried to get your father under control this." She gestured to all the destruction that happened around them. "Is what happened." Itachi seemed satisfied with the answer and let after promising to keep it a secret. Mikoto sighed in exasperation before lifting her drunk husband up and dumping him on their bed. Her husband, the words still didnt feel right even though they'd already had two children together. "It was going to be the three of us, Minato ,Kushina, and me, sure it would have been difficult but we were willing to try."

Mikoto for all these years couldn't help but feel the lack of satisfaction from it all Fugaku was a good man at least for a while but she felt like there was nothing really keeping her here except her sons now. "Would you like to see them?" Mikoto turned around Sharingan blazing only to be thumped in the forehead by Azreal. "I asked you a question would you like to see Minato and Kushina again?" Mikoto stared at Azreal feeling like she was making a deal with the devil, but regret warred with longing and so she agreed. Azreal grabbed her and pressed the Quantum Aura Beacon on his belt transporting them to the Bastion.

* * *

ARCWING APARTMENT

* * *

Jaune dropped Naruko onto the bed and locked her over. "Diagnosis"

**Naruko Uzimaki, jinchuuriki of konoha and daughter of the yellow flash,**

**Bonus stat - Malnourished 24 (debuff) -50% all stats**

"Need to fix that later." Jaune examined her body noting that a few bones werent healed correctly but that could be fixed later for now she needed to sleep, and he needed to examine her. "Status Naruko." Jaune was shocked at what he saw.

**NARUKO UZUMAKI**

**RP: 60,000**

**CHAKRA: 15,000**

**STR:36**

**INT: 33**

**END: 23**

**STA: 150**

**Abilites**

**Shunshin Lv**

**Kenjutsu**

**Taijutsu**

**Wind Release**

**Water Release**

**Fire Release**

**Bojutsu**

Jaune stared bewildered by it all. 'How does she have so many different abilities?!' Jaune paused adopting a thinking pose and pacing trying to figure it out, man did he wish Jaune.A was here two heads were better than one after all and Azreal would be gone for a while. 'Wait duh.' Jaune scanned her for special abilities.

**_SPECIAL ABILITIES_**

**PHOTO KINETIC REFLEXES (Chakra Mutation)**

**_A chakra mutation similar to the Sharingan allows for the passive ability to copy and master any kinesthetically possible skill or ability including all Jutsu's, Parkour, cooking and medical expertise and musical talent._**

**_(Disabilities) Reduced skill in stationary tasks like reading, chakra control exercises, and meditation._**

Jaune blinked owlishly before laughing softly, who would have thought she had the same condition as Jaune.N that made teaching her easier but what about reading? 'I'll figure it out later.' It was getting late so Jaune decided to turn in and talk to Azreal in the morning. 'I wonder what he's doing right now?'

* * *

OMNI EVENT HORIZON

* * *

"How come, if you came jump from universe to universe, did we have to come through another to here rather than going right here?" Among Mikoto's questions Azreal thought that one was probably the most thought out, not that her other questions were stupid. "Because traveling to another multiverse put strain on the body and drains your power, going through one portal isn't so bad and it only takes anywhere from a few hours to a few minutes to recover from but going there and back would have left you to weak to such an insane degree you might slip into a coma, now come on we need to get there visit them and get out." They walked in silence for a few more minutes before coming to a door that was labeled Patients Uzumaki. "I should warn you, the two of them are comatose so please contain yourself." Mikoto nodded before Azreal opened the door and ushered her in and she gasped in shock seeing her two best friends there in those beds. She cried tears of happiness before running over and sitting next to their beds.

"We made sire that the Shinigami didn't take their souls and that they received the best of care. I promise you we will and are doing every thing we can." Azreal smiled watching her sit there reassured letting a small wave of satisfaction pass over him as he ignored the blue prompt.

**QUESTS COMPLETED. Level up!**

* * *

SCENE

* * *

I don't know how good i'll do writing this but please give me your honest reviews.


	2. Rock Lee

Next chapter things heat up Azreal leaves for Suna and Jaune meets a certain bushy brow. ROCK LEE HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY.

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

Naruko awoke the next day to the sound of Jaune sighing and Azreal groaning. "So let me get this straight." Azreal groaned again. 'perfect he's doing it again.' "First you left the Exp share ball in Naruko's pocket, then you spoke with Danzo, and then you showed Mikoto Uchiha where we're keeping our patients?" Azreal groaned and nodded before a vein in Jaune's forehead nearly busted. "Whatever, now then lets go greet her." Naruko paused until she heard the door open and Jaune and Azreal stepped in. "So how are you feeling?" Naruko felt unsure at first but then she remembered they were supposed to be her Guardians so for now she was safe. "G-good." Jaune nodded a little put off, looks like they had to take this slow. "Naruko, you remember how i asked you if you talked to Kurama right?" Naruko nodded. "What did she tell you?" Naruko looked nervous and averted her gaze unsure of what to tell them. '**_Tell them everything.' _**

Naruko nearly jumped but realized it was Kurama. "She told me about what happed the night i was born, what happened to my parents, who they were, the man with the mask, how she killed them." Jaune bit his tongue and Azreal's tail coiled like a snake each trying hard not to blurt out the truth of that night. "I-Is what she said true?" Jaune relaxed before answering her. "Yes, I'm sorry" 'sorry for lying to you' Azreal sat down in a chair while Jaune moved closer sitting on the other side of the bed. "What else?" Naruko swallowed nervously. "I heard what you said about the game." Jaune chuckled nervously while Azreal's eyes widened and his tiger ears shot up straight. "So how much of it are you aware of?" Naruko put a hand to her chin and both Arcs wanted to hug the cute little face of concentration. "About everything from stats to learning skills." Jaune sighed. "Well that certainly makes things easier." Azreal clapped getting their attention. "Lets take it from the top okay. Pull up the menu." Naruko whispered status and a screen popped up.

"As you are now you posses a number of skills and abilites that make things easier if more diverse, Jaune examined you last night and apparently you possess Phote Kinetic Reflexes, something we have experience with." Jaune stood up and patted her on the shoulder. "Manage your stat points to improve your stats for now then when your ready we'll be outside in the kitchen come eat with us." Naruko nodded before staring back at the screen unsure of what to do but they must have thought she was smart enough to figure it out by the stats was a plus button so that must have been how to add points onto herself she looked down at her current stats wondering what to doo

**NARUKO UZUMAKI Lv18**

**RP: 60,000**

**CHAKRA: 15,000**

**STR:36**

**SPD: 45**

**INT: 33**

**END: 23**

**STA: 150**

**Abilites**

**Shunshin Lv**

**Kenjutsu**

**Taijutsu**

**Wind Release**

**Water Release**

**Fire Release**

**Bojutsu**

**Available stat points 68**

Endurance was the lowest stat so she put ten point in to to bring it up to the thirties that worked out well enough and then wondered what else to do she pondered increasing speed but it was her second highest stat so no reason to increase it just yet she saw strength was pretty high but she decided to put nine points in that to even it out with speed. She wondered what else but decided to say screw it for now and just evened out her other stats. She looked back at the screen to see she still had twenty five stat points left which she couldnt decide what to do with so she left it alone for now. She looked back at her stats satisfied and realized one thing she was hungry.

**NARUKO UZUMAKI Lv 18**

**RP: 60,000**

**CHAKRA: 15,000**

**STR: 45**

**SPD: 45**

**INT: 45**

**END: 45**

**STA: 150**

**Abilites**

**Shunshin Lv**

**Kenjutsu**

**Taijutsu**

**Wind Release**

**Water Release**

**Fire Release**

**Bojutsu**

**Availible stat points 25**

Naruko exited the room only for a pie to come sailing at her face and she raised her hands to block it, the pie hit her and made a bit of a splat but other than a bit of a mess she was fine. She heard a ping go off somewhere and looked surprised as a screen popped up.

**A new stat has been created through action DEF = Defense decreases the amount of damage you take from all sources higher defense mean less points from Rp gauge are used to heal.**

Naruko filed that information as she made it down the hallway to see Jaune sitting casually while Azreal stared at him a weird between amused and annoyed. "See i told you it would work." Azreal cheshired (For those who don't know tigers don't in fact growl the noise they make is technically called a cheshire.) before sitting down in a bit of a huff. "Now then Naruko sit and eat." Naruko noticed the spread before her and dug in with a gusto that put an Akimichi to shame as Jaune and Azreal did the same, they hadn't had a full course meal since they started this assignment. "Hm you stats are about equal to a seasoned Genin so no worries there but if things are going to work out we need to start your training immediately." Naruko looked at them strangely sure she wanted to be a ninja and was even vocal to that fact it sounded like they were preparing for something. "Training for what?" Jaune sighed before beginning to explain what was to come and how things would turn out he told her about the Akatsuki, the moons eye plan, Kaguya, and even Black Zetsu.

"So if i don't do this the world will be taken over by the lady Kurama used to be a part of?!" Jaune nodded while Naruko seemed lost in thought. The two Arcs continued to eat but much slower waiting for her to respond. Azreal got up from the table washing the plates he used before bidding Jaune farewell saying something about going to Suna but Jaune was to focused on Naruko. She eventually looked up a hard resolve blazing in her small blue eyes. "I'll do it! I'll kick the Akatsuki's collective asses and protect the Bijuu!" Jaune smiled before tapping her on the forehead. "BakaNaru-chan" she blushed bright red. "You wont be alone you'll gain a large number of allies as time goes on, now come on we need to familiarize you with the game mechanics before we really start training." After forcing Naruko to shower, she needed it but wouldn't admit it, Jaune lead Naruko to a busy part of the market place were they hid inside an alleyway.

**A new ability has been created through multiple repeated actions!**

**(Stealth)= how easily you hide from those around you and those trying to detect you.**

Jaune and Naruko shared a look before turning back to the market place to see two hyuga pass by. Jaune raised an eyebrow seeing Hiashi walking down the street with a similar little girl. "Hey isn't that the pretty Hyuga girl?" Jaune raised an eyebrow while Naurko squeaked and covered her mouth. "You thinks she's pretty huh?" Jaune grabbed Naruko's hand and dragged her out the alleyway despite her sputtering protest before calling out to the Hyuga clanhead. "Hiashi-Sama a pleasure seeing you here." The Hyuga Clanhead turned around as his daughter turned as well before blushing neon red at the sight of her secret crush and the teen holding her hand. Several people were turning around from the noise before seeing Naruko and sneering but Jaune released a blast of killing intent that that briefly stopped the civilians hearts but not strong enough to affect a chakra sensitive human like Hinata. Naruko noticed but was to nervous to care. "A pleasure Jaune, but might i ask what your doing here?"

Jaune shrugged before letting Naruko go and setting her next to Hinata napearly snickering at the blushing duo. "Well Sandaime-Sama said we could start at our earliest convenience to recruit members so i went out for a stroll to the orphanage and found Naruko here." Jaune motioned to the girls who were having their own quiet conversation a few feet away Jaune noted Hiashi had his Byakugan activated using Genjutsu to keep it hidden. 'Subtle' "So what bring you out here?" The Hyuga Clanhead allowed a small invisible smile that Jaune admitted looked good for him. "Just going for a walk with my daughter Hinata. Have to socialize every once in a while right?" Jaune nodded to that before bidding the Clanhead farewell and dragging a reluctant Naruko away. They rounded a corner and disappeared in a Shunshin before appearing on a roof top close by. "So Naru did you like your talk with Hinata?" Naruko blushed before looking away heatedly.

"I dont hear a no." Jaune let it drop while they sat watching the crowd Naruko scanning the people as they walked by.

**A new ability has been created by repeated action (Observe) = allows you to scan a target for a multitupe of things like stats, abilities, titles, relationships, and equipment.**

Jaune noted the blip but waited for Naruko to start asking questions. "Holy Shit!" Normally Jaune would have chided her for her language but her bug eyed expression told him she was to shocked to register a scolding anyway. "What is it?" Naruko's shock eventually gave way to a migraine of rapid fire questions but Jaune tapped her forehead again. "Baka Naru-chan, one thing at a time please." Naruko blushed being called that but his light tone and warm smile made her feel better. "How are your stats so high they're easily in the Trillions." Jaune smiled. "Thats because the game still allows you to increase your stats passively through things like training and sparing so doing enough push ups will increase your strength stat, you can gain as many as passive stat points as you can levels but there's a limit, as you are now being level eighteen means you could gain eighteen passive stat points however as you gain them they become harder to get say you do a hundred push ups and gain one stat point well next time you may need to do two hundred maybe three, thats not really the case when your not part of the game. Having Kurama's full power in you strengthened you considerably but you are now a part of the game and you play by its rules."

Naruko nodded before asking again. "But you're only level thirteen." Jaune smiled again. "Thats because once you reach max level you stand the option of reseting your level back to zero it made that way so it never stagnates after reaching level one hundred, this was originally made to be a training tool and eventually it was reworked into what it is now." Naruko scanned a passerby to spot another difference. "How come your Gauge says RP instead of HP?" Jaune pulled out a kunai and stabbed his hand before showing it healing right in front of her face. Naruko noted that his blood smelled delicious but pushed that disturbing thought down as she noted his RP gauge had decreased a few points. "The main difference that the training program has is instead of Health points you have Regeneration points, the game heals people automatically in order to prevent fatalities or injury while in use so instead of having a gauge to display how close you are to dying it shows how much more it can heal you."

"So the number of points i have determines my in battle healing." Jaune nodded. "Bingo" Naruko looked him in the eyes worry clouding them. "What happens when my points run out?" Jaune shrugged putting the kunai away. "You start taking damage and healing at your normal rate you become as vulnerable as every non game included ninja, also you RP gauge doesn't make you invincible there are several techniques in the ninja world capable of killing the people hit with them several times over so it wouldn't matter if you had it or a regular health bar if someone say cut off your head." Jaune smiled while Naruko grimaced. "But it helps with minor things like being poisoned, getting stabbed or cut not to mention burns, in combat its often the little injuries that pile up over time that really do in a strong ninja." Jaune got up to go somewhere but motioned for Naruko to stay seated. "Stay here and use observe some more, your skill should level up as you use it more and i'll go look for more people to recruit."

Naruko watched him disappear in a Shunshin before turning back and being greeted by two screens.

**QUEST ADDED: OBSERVATION 750 Exp**

**SHUNSHIN LEVEL INCREASED BY ONE!**

Naruko brushed them aside absently pushing the accept button before using Observe to scan the crowd. 'So that guys a blacksmith?' 'Oh kami that guys having an affair!' 'That guy likes to wear womens clothing gross' Naruko brushed the thoughts aside as she continued, the information she seemed to get varied from person to person but it was constant in the fact it either told her about their job what they wanted to keep secret and in some cases their hobbies. But when she tried examining ninja only so much was given away. 'What good does knowing she hates perverts help me with?' Naruko continued to observe and steadily her interest was peaked as more information was revealing itself and she learned how to focus observation. "Observe stats" Just like that it started becoming clear to her, this was good.

* * *

JAUNE

* * *

He smiled as he walked out of the orphanage the number of kid there was aplenty and he even found a few candidates but so far no one who really stood out, that didn't stop Jaune from feeling he was close then he noticed a kid with large eyebrows and large black pupils looking a little saddened by something, Jaune smiled as he used Diagnosis to examine the kid, he was perfect. "Hey kid!" Jaune began to walk towards him only to stop and tilt his head to the side letting a Kunai whiz by his right ear. "Jaune Deus Arc of the Arcwing clan you are to come with us." NE Anbu dropped down to surround him Jaune sensed about five of them but ignored the one in front of him as he walked past him. "Sorry but i have urgent business to attend to, if you could wait a few minutes i'll corporate, now if you'll excuse me." Jaune disappeared in a burst of speed appearing in front of the sulking kid causing him to bump into him. "Im sorry" Jaune waved it off with a smile.

"Its alright if anything it's my fault, now listen kid i saw you were down and honestly a couldn't stand the sight of it so wanna talk about whats bothering you?" The kid sighed before kicking a rock in front of him. "The nurses at the academy say i cant become a ninja because i cant externalize chakra meaning i cant use jutsu." Jaune looked at him honestly sympathetic there were people in his universe that didnt use Aura to make themselves stronger and some had even gotten into Beacon despite the fact hearing this kid couldnt even get a chance to start on the path he wanted to take was bullshit. "Kid whats your name?" Bushy brows looked up at Jaune before straightening a little more. "I am Rock Lee!" Jaune smiled. "Rock Lee would you like to Join My Party?"

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

After several hours or at least that what it felt like of observing Naruko was bored so she decided to go and find something to do it wasnt easy making her way down the floors of the building but she managed and soon she was dashing through the alleyways towards her favorite Ramen stand. "Teuchi-ojisan Ayame-neechan!" The two ramen workers wer happy to see their favorite customer again. "Naru-Chan you're back! Ayame was getting worried about you." Ayame whacked her father upside his bloated head making him cringe. "I should ground you for that." Naruko laughed at Ayame's dismayed face before ordering Ramen out the wazoo it didnt matter how much she ate this morning there wad always room for the food of the gods and that was Ramen. "So Naruko what have you been up to?" She looked away flinching and Teuchi and Ayame raised an eyebrow in concern and worry. "A mob attacked me again, i stole some bread i was starving and i couldn't get to you guys."

"Then they caught me as i ran to the Academy, they started attacking and hitting me, then they started taking my clothes off and touching me in weird places, i blacked out after a while before this thing showed up out of the trees." Teuchi felt cold sweat running down his face as he listened. "N-Naru-chan were you?" Naruko's expression brightened which was unnerving to the man considering the question. "Nope that thing from the forest turned out to be my Guardian, Azreal i think his name was, he and this other teenager Jaune saved me." Teuchi sighed in relief Ayame doing the same as their postures relaxed. "So Azreal, such an odd name." Azreal stared at Teuchi giving him a really blank look. "Ya well where i'm from your the one who's named oddly so please be sure to keep your mouth shut on such matters you wouldn't talk to one of your customers like that would you?" Three jumped in surprise to see Azreal sitting in the left seat next to Naruko's having already polished off just as many bowls.

"How long have you been there?!" Azreal stared at her weeping comical tears. "I've been sitting here the whole time, why are you ignoring me?!" Naruko sweat dropped at the weirdo before shrugging and going back to eating as Ayame stared at the ears on top of Azreal's head with hearts in her eyes. "Kawaii!" She whispered but Azreal's ears twitched meaning he heard her. "You can touch the, if you want." Ayame practically barreled over the countertop to play with Azreal's ears. Despite being a white tiger Azreal's ears were wolf like in shape because of his previous form as a Hunter Killer. Naruko shrugged before going back to eating as Teuchi watched a weird mix between perplexed and amused at the scene before a deep rumble made Naruko and Teuchi pause and stare, Ayame had just found Azreal's sweet spot that all cats have in this case scratching behind his left ear, Azreal was purring? 'Observe'

**AZREAL ARC**

**TITLES: Guardian of children. [Effect] whenever anyone younger than Azreal is in battle with him or otherwise in harms way all stats increase by five percent every minute.**

**The White Tiger. [Effect] Allows for use of sonic based attacks. Including _Byakko No Hoko._**

'The what?' Naruko pondered that for a second until the sound of a rock was heard and she felt her instincts activate. Naruko dodged to the side even as Azreal's hand shot up and caught the projectile.

**'NEW SKILL ADDED'='Danger Sense'**

**NEW STAT ADDED RFLX=Reflexes the speed you absorb and process infomation around you both inside and outside of combat. (50% increase due to danger sense')**

Naruko ignored the prompts as Azreal crushed the rock into powder and turned around to glare at the Chuunin behind her. "I know ninja dont fight fair but attacking a little girl while her back is turned is just plain cowardly. The chunin sneered before trying to turn tail but only run into Jaune. "Hello." Jaune laid him out with a single punch. "Hokage sama can have a word with him later lets go Lee." Lee followed after Jaune wondering why he agreed to this. 'Oh right he promised to make sure i could get into the Academy.' Lee reminded himself of that and of the deal he had accepted. "Jaune good to see you made it." Jaune stared perplexed at Azreal. "I thought you said you had business in Suna?" Azreal sweat dropped. "Ya about that, i'll be making trips there at least once a week form now on." Jaune's forehead vein pulsed but he sighed and let it drop,Azreal could do what he wanted. "Okay well this is Rock Lee and he has joined our party." Azreal raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Ko-Chan eat as much as you want for now we have work to do."

Jaune went over to the ramen shop before bowing to Teuchi and Ayame. "Thank you for taking care of Naru-Chan" Jaune stood straight up leveling a glare at them.

**'DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

Naruko stared shocked at how her skill increased so much just by Jaune glaring and not even at her! "If anything happens to her while she's in your care, i will gut you both." Jaune demeanor switched back so fast it was like it never happened and Naruko would have thought it didnt except for the level up screen reminding her. "We'll be back soon Naru-Chan." Jaune and Azreal disappeared in Shunshin's making Naruko blink in awe.

**'SHUNSHIN LEVEL INCREASED BY TWO!'**

"Naruko, those two are scary." Naruko nodded before going back to eating her precious ramen. "Yeah but thats what makes them awesome!"

* * *

JAUNE, LEE, AND AZREAL.

* * *

The trio appeared and knocked on the door causing the Hokage to speak. "Enter" the door opened and Jaune walked in leaving Azreal and Lee who was sick from the high speed movement. "We found a recruit sir." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow as Azreal held up a sick Lee showing him to the Hokage. "Even with his problem which i'm sure i can fix, he still wants to be a ninja so i thought we could recruit him, after all he's already joined our party." The Hokage nodded before taking out a piece of paper and signing it. "Now them um?" Lee stood up. "Rock Lee Hokage sama." Sarutobi nodded. "Right then Lee-Kun please sign here." Lee signed the paper and Jaune looked it over before doing the same and handing it to Azreal. "That should take care of it Lee-Kun is now part of the Arcwing clan." Azreal raised an eyebrow. "Thats it? Usually the adoption process takes much longer to work and there are several channels you have to go through."

The Hokage smiled explaining how he had the power to change laws and finalize documents at his leisure after all he was head ninja of a ninja village after all. "Well now that thats out of the way can we please talk about how you blatantly threatened a girl and her father." Jaune figured Azreal would say this just not in front of the Hokage. "I dont trust them Azreal and i have no reason to be inclined to, several of the run throughs before you came along those two tried to poison Naruko with their ramen loading it up with all sorts of dangerous chemicals and toxins, in every time i went through this timeline before ultimately pressing the reset button they seem to have it out for her. I have no reason to think of them any differently until i see for myself these versions of them are truly different." Lee after being filled in by Jaune after accepting conceded to that point after all Jaune knew what he was talking about. "Then why choose me?" Jaune shrugged before staring Lee in the face.

"Because i've seen in every run-through that you are truly a person who will stand by his comrades no matter what the only one who supported Naru-Chan all the time and that has earned you my trust." Lee almost teared up before Jaune nodded to Azreal who disappeared in a Shunshin. "Do you have anything you want to grab from the orphanage before we settle into the apartment?" Lee nodded and Jaune motioned for him to go get it while he went back to see the Root ninja he'd left standing there. "Thank you for waiting." The root ninja didn't say anything because they couldn't move and Jaune didn't want them to. Jaune pressed his fingers to the leaders skull and smiled. "Lets see if we cant reverse a little of Danzo-sama's brainwashing shall we."

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

Azreal appeared paid the tab and disappeared with Naruko in tow back to their apartment as Jaune appeared with five root members making Azreal raise an eyebrow. "And these people are who exactly?" Jaune smiled. "These are our White Dragoons." Azreal smiled white dragoon was the code word for mole implanted and freed from a group using mind control or otherwise mental facility altering effects to recruit numbers. "So they're going to bring us their other members and victims of Danzo so that we destroy Root slowly but surely." Jaune nodded he'd used his powers to gaze into their souls where they could not lie to him nor themselves. "Now then return to Danzo-Sama and act natural for now lets work this one person at a time, we have to secure just enough people to avoid suspicion but not to much to alert Danzo to whats going on so for now each of you only retrieve one person." Each Dragoon nodded putting on their mask and schooled their features and disappearing to report the 'failure' of their mission. "Now then i'll be right back." Jaune disappeared only to reappear a second later with Lee in his grasp.

"Lee Naru-Chan is currently stronger than you but that doesn't matter because we're going to start your training right now." Lee nodded wondering how this would go as Azreal led him to one room Naruko didn't know about about while Jaune led her to another. "Now then want to see something cool?" Naruko nodded before Jaune opened the door to the room and led her into a grassy field with a spotlight that illuminated the darkness leaving a big circle of what she knew was grass but the darkness was so thick its like there was nothing else there. "Here." Jaune tossed her a scroll one she held in reverence, no one had ever given her anything like this before. "Observe"

**Taijutsu style, Joanne of Arc (beginner)= a taijustu style invented by Jaune's mother this is the Parent style of those several Arcwing clan members fighting style it's a simple style whos beauty is in its focus on simple powerful speedy attacks and solid defense. Increases Str by 50% Spd by 20% and doubles Def stats [Do you want to learn this skill? (Yes) or (No)**

Naruko stared at him shocked and weak in the knees, this style was made by his mother and he wanted her to learn it but it was such a powerful style. "Go ahead." It was a faint whisper but it seemed to take her control away and her hand pressed the button.

NEW SKILL! Taijutsu style learned!

Joanne of arc Lv 1

Naruko did something neither of them expected, she hugged Jaune. "Thank you!" Jaune was admit ably a little awkward when it came to little girls crying but he did his best. "Now now Naru-Chan you may know the style but now its time to practice." Jaune gave her a hug that made her feel better before setting her down a few feet away and taking his stance.

NEW STYLE POSSIBLE! Odayakana Arashi - an advanced version of the Joanne of Arc style suited to Jaune Deus Arc would you like to copy this style? {Yes} or [No]

Naruko quickly shook her head and pressed the no feature, that would be cheating even as far as the game went. Jaune had a hidden smirk, he was impressed by her restraint. "Now then lets do this." Naruko didn't really have a stance to assume the style was basic in form so there was no set stance to take it simple told you to assume what was natural.

STANCE CREATED FIRE SHADOW TEMPEST!

Naruko raised an eyebrow but she was just standing her what kind of a stance could that be? Her musing was cut of when Jaune charged forward and her danger sense flared so hard she almost passed out and her body moved in one smooth motion to dodge as a fist grazed her cheek and she felt a cut appear from that alone.

**'DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

**DANGER SENSE INCREASED BY ONE!'**

Naruko put some distance away from Jaune and herself mortified to see how her danger sense had increased itself so greatly by one almost hit. 'Then again Jaune sensei is more powerful than anything i've ever seen.' **'You're damn right he is!**' Naruko sweat dropped listening to the Bijuu in her head, what was wrong with her? Jaune went in for another strike and Naruko's danger sense kicked in again this time she saw he slow down slightly before her body on auto pilot leaped away from danger. Naruko was surprised she didnt have more prompts showing up but then again her danger sense couldnt warn her about attacks she could see coming. "Impressive Naru-Chan, lets take it up a notch!" Jaune's smile turned sadistic and Naruko knew it was to scare her, it was working.

* * *

LEE AND AZREAL

* * *

The room they entered looked like a forest with a few clearing in it and Lee was boggled on how it was possible but shoved that aside as Azreal handed him a scroll. "The basics of hand to hand combat?" The tiger Faunus smirked. "Kid while Naruko does skill training we're gonna focus on unlocking your stats and leveling you up, so this is where you need to start, plus fittingly your chakra mutation is Taijustu legend so this is perfect for you." Lee learned the skill and was instantly flooded with the knowledge. "Now then best get to work." An animated practice dummy appeared and took a fighting stance as Lee did the same. "Ready begin!" Both combatants charged.

* * *

ROOT

* * *

The five 'Root ninja kneeled in front of Danzo after finishing their mission report, he was not happy. "Very well we shall focus on other assignments for now, dismissed." The Root members sneered behind their masks and disappeared in Shunshins leaving the old war monger alone but the days he had left had grown shorter still, and he was none the wiser.

* * *

SCENE

* * *

Danzo's been temporally foiled and Lee's training begins, now things are going to pick up about two years later in the next chapter the year right before Lee enters the academy so let that be forewarned. And as always please review.

**NARUKO UZUMAKI Lv 18**

**RP: 60,000  
CHAKRA: 17,000**

**STR: 45 X 1.5= 67  
SPD: 45 X 1.2= 54  
INT: 45  
END: 45  
STA: 150  
DEF: 43 X 2 = 86  
RFLX:47*1.5=70**

**Abilites  
Shunshin Lv 4  
Kenjutsu Lv 1no style  
Taijutsu Lv 1 Style (Joanne of Arc)  
Wind Release  
Water Release  
Fire Release  
Bojutsu  
Danger sense lv 17**

**Availible stat points 25**


	3. Loyalty reward

Things get better and Naruko gets into a sticky situation with the Hyuuga, and Jutsu training begins.

* * *

Naruko woke up feeling bone creak in protest even though she should be healed from a good nights sleep. 'Sensei's a slave driver.' Naruko got up before deciding to work out a few more kinks loving the satisfying pops and crunches her bones made. "status"

**NARUKO UZUMAKI Lv 18**

**RP: 70,000**

**CHAKRA: 55,000**

**STR: 75**

**SPD: 65**

**INT: 55**

**END: 75**

**STA: 150**

**DEF: 86**

**RFLX: 70**

**CTRL: 68**

**Abilities**

**Shunshin Lv 18**

**Kenjutsu Lv 1no style**

**Taijutsu Lv max Style (Joanne of Arc)**

**Odayakana Arashi Lv 15**

**Wind Release Lv Max**

**Water Release Lv 6**

**Fire Release Lv 5**

**Bojutsu Lv 5**

****Shurikenjutsu Lv 10****

**Danger sense lv 18 max**

**Available stat points 25**

Naruko smiled happy with her progress so far Jaune had her skill grinding for the past two years in order to make up for no level grinding being allowed. 'You cant advance in strength to fast or people will get really suspicious.' Thats what he kept telling her and despite knowing how he was right it irked her but luckily they were starting jutsu training soon and that made her happy. "Bushy brow its time to wake up." The nicknamed Rock Lee shot up out of bed and nearly did the nice guy pose before his stomach rumbled and he blushed, it sounded like a dying animal. Naruko laughed until her stomach roared like a raging Bijuu the sound echoing off the walls and making both their ears ring. "What the hell was that?!"

Jaune bolted into the room swords raised and ready to slay but relaxed seeing it was just the two of them. "Okay then false alarm." Naruko saw a ghost of a smirk play at Lee's lips but he just made the zipped lips motion. "Thanks Bushy brow." Naruko liked Lee, he was over enthusiastic sometimes ironically coming from her but he was reliable. 'If i actually liked guys i think Lee would be my choice.' Naruko took the bathroom first and Lee relaxed doing push ups to pass the time. 'STR Increased by 1' The caption seemed to inspire Lee more as he went faster and faster hoping to gain a little more but alas by the time Naruko came out the shower nothing happened. So Lee shrugged and went into the shower leaving Naruko to dress and head for the kitchen. Jaune was sitting reading through his medical ninjutsu scrolls even though Naruko swore he had those memorized by now. Azreal was playing with a ball of yarn? 'Weirdo' Naruko and watched oddly fascinated as Azreal started croshes which as far as she knew was one handed knitting.

Jaune put the scrolls away and handed Naruko a scroll just as Lee walked in and sat at the table. "Thats for you." Azreal stopped which was sad because he was making and amazing scarf to hand Lee a scroll. "And this is yours." Naruko unfurled the scroll and saw a seal etched on it and applied a little chakra shocked when a bracer popped out. It was simple in design with leather wrappings to secure it and had three metal buckle to keep the straps safe the forearm guard was metal with smooth curved lines and a rounded contour it was oddly shaped but it fit. "What is this?" Jaune smiled. "Something that took me two years to make it perfect." Naruko shrugged thinking it was to big but then Azreal motioned for her to open her menu. 'Menu' As Naruko poked around Lee stared at his scroll confused. 'A jutsu scroll?' Lee looked to Jaune while Azreal was busy. "Sensei I think this is a mistake." Jaune looked over to the scroll. "Your right." Lee sighed. "This is the intermediate version Azreal should have given you the beginner version."

Jaune took the scroll before giving Lee another instead. "Now before you say anything, i want you to know the doctor lied." Lee looked at him expectedly. "Remember when we adopted you, the same day the doctor said you couldn't weave chakra for jutsu?" Lee nodded. "I went to the hospital and found out that the doctor you mentioned didn't exist." 'Which is really weird but i wont tell him that.' "After that i checked over the test they for some reason had you do and well they were wrong about you not being able to use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, the map of your chakra network if nothing else only proves you have no talent for either art." Lee seemed a bit conflicted on one hand it meant he wasn't as handicapped as he believed himself to be and on the other it still meant he was still rather bad at what he thought he couldn't do. Jaune punched him in the arm not hard but it still stung a little and got his attention. "Don't worry about that, thats exactly what the game is for to allow you to pick up skills and abilities you normally wouldn't obtain, for now don't worry about it."

Lee seemed reassured and a lot happier so he turned his attention back to the scroll.

**Roar of The White Tiger (beginner)- Azreal's signature ability is his roar able to send enemies flying and kill Hunter Killers several times his size and now he has chosen you to wield this power, [Effect] by focusing Chakra to your throat larynx lungs and ears in order to release a roar of true power the farther it goes the greater its power. Hand signs sequence Ox, Dog, Snake, Dragon, and Tiger Would you like to learn this skill? (Yes) or (No)?**

Lee looked over to his teacher for the last two years in wonder he had no idea what a Hunter Killer was but knowing how powerful his teacher was gave him a pretty understanding that they were no joke. "I understand the parts about focusing chakra to the inside of my body but why the ears?" Jaune sweat dropped nervously. "Saying that this jutsu is loud is like saying Tsunade is only a little bit bad at gambling, though honestly thats not her fault, gambling is almost all about luck and even a person with an average level of luck would lose as much as Tsunade if they gambled enough, but some people just have bad luck plain and simple and Tsunade has really bad luck." Naruko had finally managed to get her bracer equipped and stared at Jaune. "Um Sensei?" Jaune realized he was rambling. "S-sorry anyway this roar is not only very powerful but loud enough to put a Bijuu's shout to shame." Lee consumed the scroll causing it to appear in his abilities section.

"Now then kids lets go have some fun." Jaune stood up and began to walk out but stopped when he realized they weren't following him. "What is it?" Naruko pointed to the table showing they still hadn't eaten breakfast. "Oh, right."

* * *

HOKAGES OFFICE

* * *

Everyone appeared in a group Shunshin that Sarutobi took note of setting down what ever he was doing in order to talk. "May i ask what you're doing here, not that i don't mind your company." Jaune smiled. "Revenge" the Hokage felt icy terror grip his heart for a split second but pushed it aside. "For what?" Jaune motioned to Naruko and the Hokage sighed. "Think you could take a few minutes off?" Sarutobi sighed tiredly. "As much ad i want to i simply have to much paperwork to do, sorry." Azreal seemed to be thinking something over if his closed eyes and the hand to his chin was any indication. "Why don't you just use the Kage Bushin, when we asked you about it you said they could think for themselves and they could transfer memory so its not like you'd forget or not know what your clones signed."

**Achievement the secret to paperwork!**

Everyone stared blankly at the blue screen above Azreal's head. "...What?"

**You have discovered achievements these happen when you complete a task that wouldn't become a quest or bonus quest, achievement range from the stupid like this one to the serious but completing them will always yield an interesting reward.**

The Hokage tackled the poor Tiger and hugged him crying tears of joy. "Thank you! You have taught me the secret to defeating the evils of paperwork and for that i am in your eternal debt!"

**LOYALTY REWARD: the Sarutobi clan, Your actions have gained you the loyalty of the Sarutobi clanhead and the members of his clan to a lesser degree you may now make request from any Sarutobi in order to fulfill certain objectives.**

'Well that seems, useful?' Lee didn't want to be rude but watching an old man even if it was the Hokage, scratch that especially the Hokage crying into his Sensei's chest over something like paperwork was off putting. "Only those who understand the horrors of Paperwork can know his pain." Azreal but cringed when he swore Hiruzen wiped his nose on his shirt. "I know in my place i own Beacon." Jaune looked at him shocked. "You do?!" Azreal pulled the Hokage off his shirt before mustering needing to change opened his inventory and switched his shirt with a clean one. "And that children is what we will use to steal a butt ton of stationery."

* * *

KONAHA STREETS

* * *

The Hokage followed by Naruko and Lee walked through the village happily while Jaune and Azreal hung back. "Is what you said about Lee learning Jutsu true?" Jaune smiled. "Of course its true what i learned is not that Lee can't learn Jutsu or that there was something wrong with his chakra coils its that plain and simple he sucks at them to much." Azreal nodded. "So its not that he cant use them its that he's not good enough to use jutsu." Jaune scratched Azreal behind his ear and he purred for a second before slapping Jaune's hand away and cheshiring. "Stop that!" Jaune smiled while Azreal glared at him. "We're here." The two Arcs looked up to see they were indeed at the Konoha ninja general store perfect. "Alright Hokage Sama time to put or plan into motion don't worry you don't have to do anything just sit back and watch Naruko and Lee work their magic." Having gone over the plan before there was no words needed as the group separated Jaune going over to the cashier to distract her while Azreal bid everyone farewell in order to handle business elsewhere.

'alright now its payback time.' This was the only one of the few places that refused to be nice to Naruko and had done worse the few time they did anything, oh this would be fun.

* * *

FIVE MINUTES LATER

* * *

'Three, two, one.' Jaune yawned as an angry store manager bellowed through the store right to where Naruko, Lee, and Sarutobi were sitting. "Alright where is it?!" The three looked at him skeptically. "Wheres what?" The man tried to slap Lee but Naruko grabbed his wrist making him grit his teeth as she nearly crushed it in her hand. "Dont you dare touch him!" The Hokage tore her grip off the poor mans arm before he lost it. "Im sorry but what is this about?" The manager cringed holding his tender wrist. "These two have stolen from the store, i've been going through the store to take inventory and almost all our ninja supplies are gone considering that these two and yourself are the only ones who have been through that section i imagine these brats are trying to pull a fast one." Jaune walked over and sat down hand on his chin and eyes closed. "So what your saying is somehow not only have these two six year old children with no ninja training have stolen hundreds of dollars worth of stock but also did it in front of the Hokage no less."

The manager looked like he was going to say something but then he realized just how much trouble his next words could get in. "I-i dont suppose you would allow me to search them would you?" The Hokage seemed to think it over before nodding as he focussed his killing intent on the man. "If i hear something about you touching them 'oddly' I'll have you gutted, is that clear?" Normally the Hokage wold never threaten civilians but the runthroughs of the timelines Jaune had told him about made him much less lenient, in all these years for all him love for the village until they proved otherwise this village had lost his trust. "O-O-Of course." The two children left with the man and Jaune leaned forward. "Now then lets talk jutsu, i want to give the kage bushin to Naruko." The Hokake moved to open his mouth but before his lips could part Jaune had a hand over his mouth. "Be quiet for a second." Jaune sat back down and Sarutobi was reminded that the person in front of him was much more powerful than him.

"In every run through its her signiture technique and her most powerful in practicality, you dont have to worry about her killing herself or anything, trust me." Sarutobi nodded before handing Jaune the scroll for the Kage Bushin and several others. "You keep all that in your hat?" Jaune's look of confusion was hilarious to him but he only chuckled in response. "Its where i keep allot of things i might need to take to the office." Jaune just nodded. "We're back." Lee and Naruko came back fully clothed while the manager walked away grumbling about his boss. "Naru-chan, Lee-Kun would you go to the park for me and just hang out for a little while, i would say go to the apartment but i forgot my key and Azreal left for Suna, and knowing him he wont be back till later tonight." The park was fairly close so the two nodded and left the store while Jaune sat staring at the hokage. "Alright fuck it Lee can use jutsu." The bluntness caught him off guard but the Hokage had a poker face worth his salt so he kept his face neutral. "That is odd, for what you've told me Lee-Kun has never used Jutsu before."

Jaune ran a hand through his hair, he'd learned everything he could about Naruko's universe before coming here but sometimes it just felt better to get information from the person who actually lived here. "I thought that was the case when Lee told me he couldnt externally project Chakra and we worked around it by making In'nā geijutsu (Inner arts) specifically for him but then when i went to the hospital to ask more about Lee's condition i couldn't find the doctor who gave the diagnosis, and when i examined Lee myself i couldn't find anything wrong with his chakra coils. It might just be that Lee has no innate talent or skill in the ninja arts." The Professor nodded thinking it through. "He may be similar to Might Guy or even Jaraiya, in Guy's case he possesses no talent in the ninja arts either and like Lee was unable to use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu in his earlier days but now he's competent in Genjutsu and can use ninjutsu even though he prefers Taijutsu over it, Jaraiya despite being easily the strongest of the Sannin is unable to use Genjutsu."

"So it's only Lee's lack of talent that makes Jutsu impossible not anything with his chakra coils." Sarutobi nodded. ''Luckily this game of yours seems to do him allot of good after all it's thanks to it that Lee is using jutsu now isn't it?" Jaime nodded in truth the game acted as a training simulator meant to allow people to acquire and master skills they otherwise wouldn't posses so in hindsight Lee using jutsu made perfect sense. "Now then Hokage-Sama lets talk clan house."

* * *

THE PARK

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later that Jaune arrived having not only hashed out the details behind the full inclusion of the Arcwing clan but also managed to bag the cute cashier from earlier. "Look the demon is dead." Jaune's blood chilled slightly as he raced over to the person who said that only to see him kicking something lying on the ground and a flash of blonde and black made itself seen as he pulled his leg back looking to stomp one whatever was on the ground Jaune raced forward slashing the mans back and and punching him in the nerve cluster near the base of his skull a small mix of Raiton chakra jolting the poor sap into unconsciousness. "Naru-chan, Lee-Kun?!

His students HP gauges were both in the red meaning someone attacked them with the intent to kill yet that wasn't all, Naruko was lying on her stomach and from what he could note by lifting her shirt it was a chakra strike to the her back meaning who ever did this attacked from behind but Lee was facing the opposite direction laying on his back meaning Naruko was attacked first and Lee turned around to face however struck. 'Judging from the way they were both standing before Naruko fell its obvious their attention was focused on something or someone else.' Jayne heard groaning and looked over about five feet away to see a group of three older boys groaning and getting up. "That demon and her bug eyed freak are gonna pay for what they did." Juan grabbed the only kid fully conscious before slamming him into the tree next to him before going through one handed signs and channeling a little Raiton chakra to his index middle and thumb fingers before touching his hand to the boys skull. Causing him to jerk slightly before shaking his head.

"I am going to ask you a question and you are going to answer me every single time!" The boy nodded seeing his posy couldn't bail him out. "What were you doing here?" The boy wanted to lie and he tried but Jaune's jutsu made him speak the truth. ''We came to bully the Hyuga girl again just like last time." Jaune's grip tightened. "What do you mean last time?" The boy spoke against his will. "About two years ago we caught her picking flowers here she thought she was so high and mighty so we decided to teach her a lesson but that demon showed up and beat us up." Jayne squeezed and his glare said one word. 'Continue' "But her stooge came and hit the demon in the neck and left her there. When we saw her here we thought it would be a great chance to teach her a lesson but the demon showed up with her eyebrow lackey and kick our asses." Jaune narrowed his eyes before slamming the kids head against the tree hard enough to knock him out again and did the same go his lackeys before focusing on Naruko and Lee.

They were slowly healing but it seemed like they wouldn't get up for several minutes at this rate. "Well better get them healed up." Jaune flew through handsigns before touching their hearts where the strikes were aimed before letting the energy flow out and heal them Lee was the first to wake up he had minimal damage because of his awareness and Naruko was up a few seconds later having actually sustained damage to the heart. "Were going to go see Hiashi sama and calmly explain this incident and then were going to find the hyuga that did this and we just might snap their spine." Jaune grabbed their hands and helped them get steady enough to move on their own before making their way out the park and to the Hyuga compound.

* * *

HIASHI'S STUDY

* * *

The Hyuga clanhead was not having a good day, Hinata seemed to be focusing on something else the elder were forcing another match to prove her worth, Hitomi was facing severely declining health, he was swamped with paperwork from the Elders, Hanabi had shown possible signs of complication and it seemed Neji was smiling about something. Not the i'm happy kind of smile but the ploting to push an old woman down the stairs smile. "Hiashi Sa-Sa-Sama." Hiashi raised an eyebrow as a branch member opened the door to his study, the branch house should've known that the main house would punish them for entering without knocking or getting permission or face the use of the cage bird seal but the pale skin and bloodshot trembling eyes of the branch member seemed to be pleading for punishment as if it would allow him release from something looming over him. "Yo-You have a visiter in the dojo." 'Where the Elders and the rest of the clan are to watch' The branch member shakily nodded to the clanhead before motioning for him to follow.

Hiashi rose from his seat and made his way past the Hyuga and outside his study and nearly buckled from the weight of the pressure he was feeling, killing intent so strong it felt like the Kyuubi was roaring in his face. Hiashi didn't falter though and continued to walk the branch member at his side both feeling it grow more powerful was they walked this intent wasn't like other killing intent which was usually used to frighten or force away this intent seemed as if it beckoned them closer their bodies on auto pilot moving towards the voice ringing in their skulls thick with malice. '**_DIIIEEEE_**' the branch member stumbled and Hiashi caught him by the arm before he could fall. The intent was momentarily forgotten as the branch member was nervous of such an undignified stumble in front of the Clanhead no less. "Its alright i feel it to." Helping the man regain his balance the short walk to the dojo was concluded and Hiashi opened the door for himself and an eyebrow rose.

Sitting in the far corner was Jaune staring right at him, his two students Naruko, who he'd met before and another child with large eyebrows that reminded him of Might Guy sat respectfully behind him seemingly unaffected by their Sensei's barely restained wrath. "Thank you for coming Hiashi-Sama, would you please sit, there is something serious i would like to address." Hiashi had gotten to talk personally with Jaune a few times and this was the first time he'd gone without the use of contractions, not a good sign. Hiashi sat down eying the people gathered and noticed his wife and his eldest daughter werent there, they were probably caring for Hanabi right now. "today someone attacked my students at the park where i told them to wait for me while i spoke to the Hokage, a chakra powered strike to the heart meant to kill, Lee who actually saw their attacker has told me what he looks like, but in the name of mercy i am asking him to come forth and admit his deed and my pinushment will not be as severe." A Hyuga elder stood self righteousness oozing out of him.

"How dare you accuse the hyuga clan of-" the rest was never said as Jaune's glare intensified and the killing intent in the room spiked striking the Elder dead where he stood. The mans body flopped to the ground like a slab of meat cleaved from a bone as Jaune stood up and formed a few handsigns his arm sparking with electricity and slammed it into the downed mans back jolting him back to the land of the living. "Now then as i was saying." Jaune glanced at the man daring him to speak again. "Would you kindly bring your daughter her Haishi i want a witness you might actually believe." Hiashi motioned for someone to retrieve his daughter while Jaune went and sat back down. "Lee do you see him in here?" A Hyuga on the far side of the room say them. "What are you whispering about?" Jaune turned to the man. "Lets answer your question with another question, why don't you fuck off?" Hiashi almost snorted seeing the Hyuga sputter angrily he always thought despite the Hyuga's well earned status they'd become to arrogant forgetting it was the very people they thought of as beneath them that put them up there in the first place.

The Arcwing clan respected only one thing strength of character not status or ceremony. "Enough they are here." Hitomi walked in carrying Hanabi and Hinata followed her mother like a shadow trying as hard as she could to disappear. "Hinata!" The small Hyuga heiress forgot about disappearing for a second before bowing happy to see her saviors. "Naru-Chan Lee-San you're alright." Jaune was surprised she said it with no stutter but hey it was an improvement form before, what he was surprised not complaining. "And why wouldnt they be?" Hinata instantly retreated into her shell faster than even Jaune could blink. 'And that was over quickly.' Jaune groaned in disapproval, it was like when Nora came crashing through that window last time he visited her and Ren. 'We don't talk about that time, that poor family was never the same after that.' Normally you'd have to ask what the hell did that have to do with this but lets shove that aside for now. "Ano Neji-Nii San attacked Naruko and L-Lee while we were at the park."

Jaune stared blankly, that was easy. "I see." Hiashi turn ped to the young Hyuga who didnt look the least bit worried. "Is this true Neji?" The evil smirk was back. "Of course it is, but i did so with the best of intentions." Jaune nearly ripped his head off but kept it in check for now. "And how is trying to kill two people who protected your cousin the best of intentions?" Neji shrugged. "I was simply trying to protect the Hyuga's secrets." Neji shot Naruko and Lee a glare that was returned to fold. "Those two attacked those bullys using a bastardized version of the gentle fist, they stole our clans jutsu and that afforded them death." The killing intent spiking said otherwise as Jaune focussed it all on Neji, but because of his powerful moral restraint it wasn't very effective on a child even as much of an ass as Neji was. "Thats not true Teme Jaune-Sensei taught us that and its called the gentle tempest not the gentle fist, besides you oh so precious Hyuga art isn't so great."

Normally Jaune knew situations like this one required more tact but tact went out the window with what Neji did. "Why don't you show him just how wrong he is Lee would you mind teaching Neji a lesson?" Naruko wanted to interject but held her tongue, Jaune probably knew she'd just pound his face in. "Of course sensei." Lee stood up and took a fighting pose Neji haughtily doing the same. "Begin." Lee rushed forward as Neji ran through handsigns and activated his Byakugan as Lee closed the distance his right hand held back for a palm strike but it was a feint. Lee sent his palm forward which Neji deflected sending out one of his own but instead of blocking it like he thought a Hyuga copycat would Lee dropped down dodging Neji's strike and preforming a sweeping kick that took his footing out from underneath him and as he fell sideway Lee's left palm shot up catching him in the chest before a burst of chakra blasted him back. Lee reset his stance as Neji rolled on the ground.

"Gentle Tempest Kata #1 false deliverance." Lee sat down as his opponent got up. "So Neji-San have you learned your lesson?" If Neji's glare was anything to go by he hadn't. "Well then Hiashi-Sama you remember our agreement dont you, i would like to access your daughters skill now." Hiashi had a ghost of a smirk on his face as his wife sat next to him. "Dear what does he mean agreement?" Hiashi was about to explain but Jaune interrupted him. "If i may Haishi-Sama, your wife doesnt look well, is something wrong?" Haishi signed feeling older as the seconds rolled by. "Yes our second daughters health is not well she has made no progress or improvement she is almost a year old and we cant figure out whats wrong." A Hyuga elder stood angrily. "Why do you tell and outsider these things Hiashi this is a betrayal to the cl-" Jaune had struck the back of his neck rendering him unconscious before he could finish his statement. "Would anyone else like to talk?" The silence meant they were finally getting it. "The reason he told me is im a doctor and a damn good one of i say so myself." Hitomi was next to Jaune faster than most thought possible but then again Jaune had seem his sick mom tear through A-class Grimm so it wasn't that shocking.

"Please help my baby!" Jaune often swore on his hippocratic oath that babies came first but this mother was working herself into an early grave. "Sleep!" Jaune slapped a hand on her forehead forcing Hitomi into unconsciousness before catching her and Hanabi and setting then down. "Okay little one lets see what the problem is." Jaune ran through the hand-signs for a diagnostic jutsu and waved it over Hanabi's body going from head to toe. "Oh thats what it is." Jaune ran through a different set of hand-signs as he held her close to his chest. "Tell me has Hanabi suffered any symptoms lately any strange behavior?" Hiashi pondered it for a while recalling anything that could help. "She hasn't gained any weight, she sometimes vomits after meals, she makes wheezing noises sometimes and possibly choking sounds, occasionally a wet burp, and lastly sometimes she refuses to eat or only eats very little." Jaune narrowed his eyes and opened Hanabi's mouth leaning her head back and produced a small flashlight shining it down to check her throat he spotted a certain redness to and possible bleeding.

"That sounds like Gastrpesophageal Reflux." Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Its the same thing that gives adults heart burn. It affects kids too, and its a serious problem for babies sometimes fatal." Jaune looked straight at Hiashi. "How severe are these symptoms?" Hiashi was a stoic man but Jaune could clearly see the cold sweat running down his face. "Sometimes she seems fine, but other times is very serious." Jaune nodded as he felt Hanabi's stomach settle. "Luckily it seems that in a few months maybe a years time she'll be just fine, no real need for alarm but you'll still need to take these steps to ease her along through the process." Jaune handed Hiashi his daughter and took out a piece of paper. "Avoid feeding her citrus fruits, chocolate, foods with caffeine, fatty and fried foods, garlic and onions, spicy foods, tomato-based foods and sauces, and peppermint. Keep her in an upright position during feedings." Jaune paused looking up from his list of instructions. "You said she's almost a year old is she still being fed milk ? If so is she breast feeding or do you use formula?" Hiashi pondered for a second.

"Yes she breast feeds we were hoping to keep feeding her this way for about a month or two before switching to foods and she feeds directly rather than using a bottle." Jaune raised an eyebrow before writing again. "Thats good breast milk is usually easier for the babies to digest than formula so you doing good in that regard but you're going to have switch her to bottle fed breast milk, you'll need to slightly thicken her milk with rice formula in order to help her keep it down." Jaune stopped to recall any other useful information. "Also at night raise her head six to eight inches to minimize the reflux she might have at night." Jaune handed him the list before staring into the Clan heads eyes. "If this doesn't go away when she's older a surgical procedure called fundoplication might become your only other option. Make sure she eats plenty of iron it's essential to her mental and physical development" Haishi nodded a wide smile on his face prehaps the first Jaune or anyone else had ever seen. "Thank you."

**ACHIEVEMENT EARNED: HYUGA TEMPEST**

'Thats new'

**LOYALTY REWARD: FOR SAVING THE LIFE OF HANABI HYUGA YOU HAVE BEEN AWARDED THE LOYALTY OF THE HYUGA CLANHEAD AND TO A LESSER EXTENT THE REST OF THE HYUGA CLAN.**

**ADDITIONAL REWARD: HYUGA STUDENT, YOU HAVE HAINED THE STUDENT HINATA HYUGA BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS.**

Jaune smiled as Hitomi awoke still frantic, but was placated by Hiashi. "Relax honey things are fine." Jaune didnt have the heart to tell him that probably wouldn't be the case. 'She's already worked herself to hard her bodies breaking down, as much as we change certain things must remain the same. Sorry Hiashi.' Jaune smiled sadly a forlorn look that they didn't catch. "Make sure both of you." Jaune pointed to Hitomi and Hanabi. "take care of yourselves, Hitomi get some rest, it'll stop the pain." Jaune left before they could ask him what he meant. "Oh by the way, Hinata." The Hyuga heiress stared at him. "Meet me outside next week in the morning, we'll start your training then."

* * *

KONAHA CEMETERY

* * *

At first the rain didn't bother him but now it was going on three days strong and it was just getting annoying, yesterday six days after Jaune and his students visited the Hyuga clan Hitomi Hyuga died. The funeral had been the very same day, so now her they were Naruko and he were both paying their respects to the woman they hadn't known for more than a few minutes. 'At least there are no asshole murderous scum trying to take her away from her father.' Speaking of him Hiashi appeared holding his oldest daughters hand each holding a bouquet of white lilies in hand. "They were her favorite." Jaune nodded feeling the need to speak in private was great. "Hinata, why don't you and Naruko go somewhere else for a little while." Jaune motioned for her to move and Naruko left to comfort the Hyuga heiress leading her away from the two adults towards a hillside on the far side of the cemetery. "You knew didn't you." Jaune sighed as Hiashi stood in front of the tombstone the two side by side. "Yes i did, but there was nothing i could do, i cant heal someone who's worked themselves like that."

Hiashi stared at his wifes resting place as he let the rain soak his skin the cold water helping numb the aching in his heart. "did she suffer, the body breaking down like that is painful, for it to be fatal this soon she must have hidden it really well." Hiashi sighed sadly letting tears slowly fall. "I told her she was worrying herself to death, i wish i hadn't been right." Jaune sighed too, that was what always got them something they said before they died o. something accidentally foreboding. "You couldn't have known and by the time i knew it was to late, these things happen and they break us down, but its our job or duty to ourselves and others to pick ourselves up." Hiashi wiped away the tears to look Jaune in the face. "I know what its like to lose my mother, and my wife, but you have a duty to your daughters to support them and keep them together, take care of them and you'll find the pain isn't so hard to deal with." Hiashi looked at him a question dawning. "Are you saying the pain goes away?" Jaune smiled sadly a tear flowing out of his left eye. "No emotional pain never goes away it just becomes easier to deal with."

"Take care of those still here and you'll find that the pain isn't so bad after all use it as motivation to build yourself and others back up."

**BONUS QUEST AWARD: SOMETHING FOR THE PAIN 10,000 Exp. Rewarded**

'I didn't even know this was a quest.' Hiashi nodded before setting the flowers down. "Thank you." Jaune smiled. ''No problem."

* * *

NARUKO AND HINATA

* * *

The Uzumaki held her Hyuga friend as she cried, this was hard for her she wasnt good at comforting people. "Hina-chan, i'm sorry about your mom." Hinata just cried harder making Naruko stiffen as they stood there. "Hina-chan, i don't like seeing you like this, please stop crying." Naruko knew none of her words could really help she'd never lost a parent she could remember so she had no way to comfort her other than just being there to hold her. "Let me talk to her." Naruko looked up from the person crying on her shoulder to see Azreal standing there next to them. "Okay." Naruko moved away as Azreal sat down next to the standing heiress. "Hinata, look at me." Hinata's tears has simmered down to sniffles as she looked at the Tiger Faunus. "I know you sad but you shouldn't be." Azreal held up a hand to stop her. "Tell me how did your mother die?" Hinata pressed her index fingers together. "She worked herself to death." Azreal sighed sadly he'd phrased that incorrectly. "Let me try saying it a different way, how was she feeling when she died?"

"Sh-she was surrounded by family and happy, she died peacefully." Azreal patted her on the head. "Good girl, now tell me would she be happy to see you sad, hung up on how she died?" Hinata tried to say something but she knew he was right, her mother wanted her to be happy not crying over her grave or even her memory. "Its natural to feel grief when someone dies but to let it weigh you down and pain your heart isn't, i know what its like to lose loved ones better than anyone else, in fact i have a wall in my secret house full of pictures of people i've loved and lost. However!" Hinata was shocked by his shout. "You should never focus on how someone died focus on how they lived and your mother lived loving and caring for her family, she died happy so don't let that die, focus on the good but don't let the bad fade. Pain never goes away but it does become easier to deal with, besides you still have your father to lean on don't you?" Hinata smiled before Azreal leaned in to smile like the cat who ate the canary then scratched the shit out of the couch.

"You also have Naru-Chan don't you?" Hinata turned red embarrassed. "Oh and she feels the same way." Hinata was between to extremes right now on one hand she was so happy to hear her crush felt the same way on the other she was fearful of what would come of this. "I know just what you need to cheer you up!" Azreal pulled out a huge umbrella from his cloak and set it down blocking the rain as he laid down a tarp. "Here." Azreal pulled out a cinnamon bun and handed it to the Hyuga heiress confusing her. "Its my specially made version full of chakra boosted vitamins, it may not seem like it but its a great comfort food and really good for you." Hinata pulled open the container as Naruko Hiashi and Jaune sat down and Azreal pulled out food for them too. "Dont worry between a doctor and an old man like me i doubt you'll see calories piling up." Hiashi took the food and eyed it oddly. "Where we're from its called a hamburger." Hiashi didnt think they had that in the leaf village but shrugged and tried it anyway.

"Hey Jaune you Naruko and Lee finished setting up for that prank didn't you?" Everyone stopped eating to see Jaune smile. "Yep." The explosion of color that followed lit up the sky as the Konaha ninja general store seemed to burst out the windows blew out and the doors were knocked off their hinges and soon enough angry people ninja most of them filed out swearing incoherently as they all leapt towards the Hokage tower covered in mixed bright paint stains even as the rain washed it away, the paint mixed with the water causing various streams of color to trail all over the place. Everyone stopped to look at the odd picture that was being painted by the Shinobi and Kunoichi with an odd feeling of serenity before going back to eating. "This is really good." Hiashi thought as he nearly inhaled the burger in an unHyuga like manner.

**QUEST COMPLETED: 12,000 Exp awarded.**

* * *

SCENE

* * *

Tell me what you think so far and if you can guess what Azreal is doing in Suna all the time.


	4. Titles

The titles

* * *

THE HOKAGES OFFICE

* * *

The Arc's stood in front of the Hokage along with several other jonin, chunin, and Anbu. "Do you mind explaining whats going on outside?" Both Arcs looked outside the Hokage's window to see some of the building suffering structural damage while others were covered in paint and other even had people embedded in the sides of the structure. "We can totally explain, but I'm not sure we should." Then a large white tiger walked into the room carrying Naruko, Lee, and Hinata who seemed to be cuddling something on his back while poor Shikamaru was held inbetween the massive tigers jaws gently not that the Nara heir cared, he was just praying he didn't get eaten. "Raja please put him down." The giant tiger tried to use the pouting face all cats seemed to know and it nearly worked but the squirming kid on its jaws subtracted from the over all effect. "Now Raja." Reluctantly Raja dropped the Nara heir to the ground letting his sprint away hoping the tiger didnt follow him. "Troublesome, why was your pet chewing on my son?" Azreal shrugged before an angry Tsume finally appeared glaring at the large tiger standing in the room.

"Good now we can get started. Jaune Azreal please explain why the village looks like we went to war with a paint store and lost." A soft meow sounded and the ninja in the room, which was all of them, turned to Hinata who was cuddling a small jet black tiger in her hands with blue eyes just like you'd expect from a white tiger. "Blake come here." Azreal made cute baby noises and the tiny tiger made her way over before jumping on Azreal claws out. "Ah!" The little baby tiger climbed up Azreal's leg up to his head hooking her claws into Azreal's scalp as she rubbed against his head. "Blake?" Azreal looked over to Jaune. "What she reminds me of my daughter, and she really likes tuna." Jaune rolled his eyes before looking back at the Hokage. "So it all started like this.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

It was about nine am in the morning when Jaune nudged Naruko and Lee awake and told them to grab their gear. It was the standard gear mixed in with a few surprises, Naruko equipped her Gauntlet which she had named Royal Straight while Lee equipped his Bostaff which he hadn't yet picked out a name for and sealed them away inside their new additions. Jaune had explained that they were gonna ramp up the chaos they caused to pay back the Leaf village for all it had done to Naruko and Kurama and this was the day of reckoning. At first Lee wasn't for the idea of the pranking but after learning the truth about Naruko's treatment and Kurama's mistreatment he was convinced a little payback no matter how petty was well worth it. "So got everything?" Both nodded before the three left, Azreal was gone but for once it wasn't to Suna instead he said he wanted to scout out the forest surrounding the leaf village and cleared it with the Hokage before anything else.

"Alright now to pick up Hinata and start the fun." Hinata had adapted well to Jaune's training and even joining the party was easily accomplished, however the breaking her out of her shell thing was noticeably harder. 'So glad we're not back in time so far that we have to say solid dick.' Jaune still couldn't believe it when Davion told him that Solid Dick used to be a phrase for straight talk, like when you asked your parents a serious question and they sat you down to explain it slowly, he could tell he wasn't lying but maybe he just didn't want to believe him. Jaune and his student dropped down in front of the Hyuga compound where the heiress was waiting. "Hello Hina-chan." Naruko hugged who had become her best friend over the last few weeks and Hinata smiled back shyly. "Hello Naru-chan, Lee-kun." Jaune sighed knowing Hinata still needed time to overcome her mothers death but he knew this was a slow process after all it took him a long time too. "Lets go first target."

* * *

ANBU HEADQUARTERS

* * *

Cat or Neko if you prefered was unaware of the little blonde girl currently sticking a seal inside all of her clothing drawers as her fellow members were all also caught with their pants down as the four stealthily worked, only the soon to be on duty Anbu were pranked as Jaune had pilfered the information needed to pull this of from the Hokage's desk without him knowing. **"YOU DID WHAT?!"**

* * *

FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED

* * *

Jaune groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hokage sama if you want this to be explained please reframe from interrupting me." Haishi leaned forward and Jaune nearly doubled over seeing that he had corn rows in his head. "Hinata's handy work?" Hiashi nodded as Azreal leaned in Blake gingerly pawing at the Hyuga clan heads hair. "I think she likes it." Hiashi smiled at the black cat before standing back up straight. "You are aware stealing from the Hokage is a capital offense right?" Jaune smiled before shrugging. "No it isn't, i looked up the most up to date and official Konaha laws and nothing in it says you can't ransack a desk after its been thrown out a window. Its also not illegal to throw the Hokage's desk out the window when he isn't in his office." Hiruzen's eyes widened before leveling Jaune a glare. "That was you?!" Jaune smiled like a little kid. "I neither confirm nor deny that statement." Shikaku sighed before scratching his head. "So by technicality you haven't broken any laws." The clan head wanted to mutter troublesome but he couldn't be bothered. "So as i was saying...

* * *

FLASHBACK RESUME

* * *

After the Hokage's desk had mysteriously been sent flying out of his office the earlier week Jaune had discovered the Anbu rotation schedule for this day and had planned accordingly, the chart was very through showing what Anbu would be part of which squads and when they would rotate duty. He also found a bunch of written smut books that he burned with extreme prejudice. **"WHAT?!" "Stop interrupting me!"** So anyway there were four groups of Anbu they were pranking Jaune handling the lesser members while they handled the captains of each squad. Naruko put the seal on the last clothing drawer and silently activated it and left the room quickly navigating the hallways and out the exit before anyone knew she was there, it was embarrassingly easy, the Anbu weren't expecting an attack and were much more lax as a result more lax than they should have been. 'They dropped their guard and just like sensei said everyone Kage or Genin is vulnerable when their guard is dropped.' Hinata came out followed by Lee both their pulses racing from the fear and nervousness as Jaune appeared and gave them a thumbs up. "Next targets."

* * *

FLASHBACK OVER

* * *

Jaune smiled as he recalled then moved on. "Our next target was the Yamanaka clan and it went really well as you can see." Jaune pointed over to Inochi who didnt seem all that angry despite the prank pulled. His hair was wavy and shiny with a bright shade of red almost the same shade as an Uzumaki but you'd have to be dumb to make that conclusion.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Jaune and team Kitsune as he had taken to calling them after Naruko won the coin toss dropped down in the clan residence they were going to invade with out much problem it was about nine thirty and they were making great time. "Lavender." They'd taken to using code names after you guessed it Naruko won the coin toss again. 'We're gonna walk by a casino later and i swear every slot machine is gonna hit the jackpot all at once.' It seemed with out altering events in his favor Naruko's luck was just enough to out match his. 'Then again you know what they say when out matched cheat.' Jaune smirked as Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the house for chakra signatures, while most ninja were out and about this time why take the chance. "All clear Incubus." jaune patted her head happily. "Good work. Prower" Naruko stepped up as Jaune unsealed the hair dye of so many different varieties. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruko made sure to whisper as multiple copies materialized each grabbing a bottle as Lee picked the lock on the door. "Go" The clones like a well oiled machine all invaded the clan house each headed for the sleeping quarters of the clan members, Jaune had learned with a little coercion that most Yamanaka took showers around midday.

The clones soon emerged empty bottles in hand and gave them back to Jaune who sealed them up and soon team kitsune was on the move, they went in an erratic path to seem like they didnt have a set destination in mind but Jaune made sure to lead them over the roof of a Casino called the red dragon and as soon as Naruko's feet touched the roof cheers erupted from the building growing louder and louder as more dings were heard. The kids in Team Kitsune were confused but Jaune smirked. "Called it."

* * *

FLASHBACK OVER

* * *

Jaune nodded hand on his chin and his eyes closed as if in deep concentration as he smiled. "After that it was pretty easy to prank the other clan houses. We braided the Hyuga's hair, used the Reindeer in the Nara clans fields to pull a flaming sleigh, swapped all the meat in the Akimicki's meat locker with tofu, rubbed cat nip all over the Inuzuka's clothes, and tilted all the furniture and paintings in the Uchiha clans district while also moving then one millimeter over to the right. That last one may not seem like much but i've noticed the Uchiha clan is sometimes very OCD about placement so we moved all the their stuff just enough to mess with them to know somethings wrong but not enough for them to figure out what exactly is so wrong. Like those kid games where they say find one specific person in a giant crowd of people." The hokage groaned rubbing his temples as Jaune bounced on the balls of his feet. "All and all it went rather well. We didnt prank the Aburame clan because they've never done anything to slight us, despite their apparent lack of empathy they also arent malicious either."

"that doesnt explain the destruction outside." Jaune made a sour face as his expression darkened. "We were attcked by a mob on our way here, they said they were trying to get rid of the Demon whore and her followers."

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

True to what he said Jaune and his students were blocked at an intersection by three groups of five. "I know what this is and one question can we solve this with out violence?" The glaring faces and sneers told him that wasnt the case. Jaune caught a bottle that would have hit Naruko in the face before deciding violence was the only solution. "Hinata close your eyes." Naruko and Lee were no strangers to violence especially after seeing Jaune and Azreal's knock down drag out brawls but Hinata was still fresh and Jaune wanted to ease her into it slowly like his mom had tried to do for him. Jaune ran forward blades at the ready as the villagers decided to gather their courage not that it helped.

* * *

FLASHBACK OVER

* * *

"So all of that was just for three brats." Jaune glanced at Fugaku before smirking maliciously. "I may be a doctor but i have only mercy for my patients not my enemies, if they show even the tiniest disdain for them i will snap your spine and beat you to death with your broken crippled limbs." The ninja in the room shivered, it wasnt a threat it was a promise. "Apparently that little display earned me a new title, The Demons Protector, i like it." Jaune sighed happily. "Then thats when the seals we used on the Anbu went off."

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Jaune cleaned the blood off his sword as they walked before he tucked them back into his shirt and they disappeared without a trace. "S-sensei ho-ow do you do th-that?" Jaune smiled warmly at Hinata despite the carnage around him, while he had sent their attackers flying that didnt mean it was a clean fight, Jaune made sure to bleed them well not enough to kill them but enough to really beat in the message. "Simple storage seals." Jaune took off his shirt making everything with two X chromosomes and over the age of 12 faint blood leaking out their noses, even some of the men fainted something Naruko noted happily. 'So many uses so little time oh wait sensei's talking.' Jaune gestured to his body urging his students to get closer and they stepped in slightly and then they noticed it. Scars, Jaune's body was covered in scars the discoloration wasnt hard to see upclose from a far distance you'd never know the difference. Jaune turned around and showed them a sealing matrix that seemed at first like a tattoo.

Jaune began explaining it was as he turned back around putting his shirt back on. "The tattoo that it appears to be is a modified storage seal that only allows for gradual removal of an object it doesnt come out all at once like in a regular storage seal it senses my chakra and my body movement in order to determine if i'm reaching for my weapons of if i'm just scrathing my back." lee raised his hand even though he wasn't in a classroom setting. "Yes Lee" Lee put his hand down before adopting a serious face. "What happens if your tattoo is damaged?" Jaune smiled seeing his students had the forethought. "Simple the seal that allows it to sense my intent also bonds it to my body on a cellular level meaning even if the tattoos damaged by say a cut on my back it can still be used so even if they flay the skin off my back which would just grow back when i heal myself the tattoo and everything stored in it will still be in there."

Jaune reached behind his back and out of nowhere pulled out four chairs. "Sit." Even though they were in the middle of a road they did as told. "While many would think not being able to instantly pull out whatever they need is a disaster waiting to happen the seal offers so much practicality to those who use it. One is that because of it's link to your chakra network it takes no chakra to use, this is good because any ninja worth their weight is piss should be able to detect the use of chakra no matter how finite even if its an E-rank, though E-Ranks are really useful when you get creative like with Azreal's **Bushin Shunshin** technique but thats not the point. Second it works really well in concealed weaponry for the same reasons and more so in intimidation." Jaune reached again and pulled out a massive nine foot long sword as wide as he was that he let fall to the ground which cratered under the weight of the blade before Jaune lifted it again and made it disappear just by putting it behind his back. "I keep forgetting that your old enough to be my grandfather's grandfather." Jaune snorted before they stood up and kept walking after Jaune recollected the chairs. "You know Azreal has a descendent named Peter Port who constantly forgets that too, Azreal is a little exasperated having to remind him all the time his age comes into play."

Jaune smiled as he looked at a watch. "Well its about that time." Jaune flared his chakra and there were four large poofs of smoke that could be seen all over the leaf and there were soon cries of outrage as the Anbu were left to their devices. "Come on i made sure to leave a note of where they could mind us." Jaune lead his students to a training field as he unsealed a bunch of water balloons.

**QUEST: BANE OF ANBU PART 1 complete.**

**10,000 Exp rewarded.**

**Level up**

**Jaune 13-14**

**Lee 17-19**

**Naruko 18-19**

**Hinata 5-12**

"Sensei." Jaune smiled it was truly a boon Naruko was here Hinata could at least talk to him without stuttering. "Yes?" Hinata pushed her index fingers together and Jaune waited for her to gather her wit. "How does this help us grow stronger than normally?" Jaune was waiting for that question for a while. "Think of it this way imagine training yourself to reach level three outside the game to the same level as you are now but without the game you end there but with this you still have stat points that you got from training yourself up to this point allowing you to increase your stats even further. Like Lee outside the game to this level but now say he was to injured to train normally well he can still take quest to increase his level and with it his strength. Not to mention he's have skill points he could use to increase his strength without needing to level up further." Jaune smiled as Naruko began sealing paint balloons into the spade design on he gauntlet as Lee did the same with his Bostaff. "Now additionally the game allows you to learn and achieve skills that would be normally either beyond your reach or flat out to difficult. Lee for example thought he was incapable of using jutsu."

Lee paused and Naruko gave him a side hug to comfort him Jaune wasn't trying to be cruel and it wasn't a cruel statement but Lee was well aware that without the intervention of Jaune he might have given up in this run through of their timeline. "But it was simply a lack of skill rather than a lack of ability, Naruko normally wouldn't be able to use Genjutsu because she isn't a Genjutsu type but the game negates that." Hinata nodded so the same was a work reward system it made acquiring skills easy but made mastering them well worth it. "You can come out now Anbu san!" The four Anbu squads dropped down and the four nearly doubled over in laughter. One squad lead by the Anbu Tora was covered in stripes of neon colors so bright that in the sunlight they nearly blinded the poeple who looked at them for to long, the second squad lead by Bird was drenched in saggy clothing making them look like deflated balloons, the third lead by Inu or Kakashi as he was really known was leading a team with rainbow afros and clown noses glued to their masks compleye with big red shoes and rubber chickens in place of the normal Anbu tanto.

The fourth squad lead by Yuugao Uzago or Neko was the most flamboyant with african headdresses that shot out like a lions mane and large feathers sticking out the their backs like a Peacock presenting themselves to potential mates and the co,degra was the red and black stripes with grass skirts making them look like a wear mix of animal pelt and native. "Hello Anbu-san, i wanna play a game." Neko must have been mad if her tone was anything to go by. "And what makes you think we'll play your 'game' Arc-San?" Jaune flared his chakra and the Anbu tensed feeling something wash over their clothing. "You have no choice but to, you cant do back to headquarters dressed like that and the costumes themselves mean you'll be spotted easily, and we booby trapped your clothing with a chakra detecting reverse summoning seal included into the design that swapped your clothes with the ones your wearing now, though it was modified to fit Inu's needs." Inu nodded a little impressed Jaune had accounted for his Sharingan eye. "If you use any amount of Chakra for so much as an E-Rank your clothes and underwear will be reverse summoned back to your dresser drawers and if you dont believe me please go ahead and try." **"ZZZZZZZ, ZZZZZZZ." "Somebody wake him up!"**

* * *

FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED

* * *

Jaune groaned and gritted his teeth, Azreal had to pick now of all times to fall asleep. 'Then again cats sometimes do weird things.' Jaune punched Azreal's cheek making a solid smacking sound resonate, that meaty sound that said you'd just broken your opponents jaw and the crack hadnt resounded yet. Azreal jerked awake as Jaune's fist left his face and he mumbled good morning as he stretched. "Okay i'm good, you were saying." Jaune rolled his eyes before begining again hopefully for the last time.

* * *

FLASHBACK RESUME

* * *

The Anbu looked between each other wanting to weigh their options before Inu spoke up. "So whats the game?" Neko looked over at Inu and if not for the mask you'd see the incredulous look on her face. "Sempai you cant be serious?!" Inu shrugged pulling out his book before it disappeared from his hands. "No reading on the job Inu." Jaune smirked at the shock plastered on their faces. "The game is simple." A poof later and there were large bens of water balloons everywhere. "Have fun." The Anbu looked confused. "What are these for?" Faster than he realized he was drenched by paint the balloon splattered on impact. "I'm sure the Anbu the elite ninja force of the village wont have a problem figuring it out." Jaune threw so fast Neko was sent flying by the ballon that hit her mask dead on and like that chaos erupted. Lee laughed as a balloon missed his head before returning fire hitting the Anbu before a ballon got him in the leg making his lower legs orange.

Hinata ducked behind a tree afraid to get involved before a ballon hit her in the face ruining her hair and unleashing a fury unheard of, Jaune sweatdropped watching Hinata dive into the melee like a monster of war. "I wonder if i should tell her i threw that one?" Jaune shrugged before pulling out Inu's Ichi Icha book. "This porn is an insult to women everywhere, no womans this easy to ensnare i should know." Inu grabbed the book from a branch opposite of Jane before starting to flip it to his marked page. "I read it for the plot not the realism." Jaune smiled hopping down just as Tora and Bird began to gang up on Naruko who was using her clones to overwhelm the other Anbu. "Well then you should love the ending its quite the plot twist." Jaune fought hard not to laugh as Inu pain him no head and he leapt into the chaos himself balloons in hand as Inu got back to his marked page, causing a massive explosion of paint that made the sky breifly black out from the sheer size of it before it started raining rainbows that drenched everyone. "Best trap ever."

* * *

FLASHBACK OVER

* * *

Jaune smiled at finally finishing his story. "Eventually the fight spilled over out of the training ground and into Konoha proper so ya." Jaune turned to Azreal smiling. "So how was your day?" Azreal smiled. "Oh it was great! Until Raja and Blake showed up."

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Azreal glared at the black puff ball gnawing on his tail as he walked. "I dislike you with great intensity." Raja made a noise he recognized as a laugh he sent Blake into the air with a flick of his tail scaring her before she fell right onto her fathers face. "Haha." Azreal kept walking before his ears shot up in alarm as he felt jaws clamp on his tail again. "Dammit." Azreal grumbled as he kept walking back to Konoha hoping Blake would let go. It was five minutes later the gate was in sight and Blake would not let go, in fact she made it her mission to bite him all over his body. Azreal glared at the guards and they let him through no problem, they knew better than that after being glared and mauled enough times to know that Azreal had a certain posture and stance that couldnt be copied by anything human and right now he was a tight spring that was like a coiled snake ready to strike. "LET GO!" Azreal roared in anger glaring at the small tiger attached to his arm.

People made sounds of alarm as they saw Raja walking behing the Tiger Faunus but they both paid it no mind as Blake gave Azreal the pouty face that was dimished by how she had his arm in her grip. "Let go." Blake let go falling to the ground as a flaming sleigh past them. "Hi sensei!" Lee waved as they past and Blake sprang into action chasing after the deer as Azreal and Raja gave chase vaulting over the fleeing people as they ran after the fastly disappearing black blur. "Dammit!" As Azreal and Raja ran past a splat was heard and both were covered in sewage. The two looked up to the sheepish man, "who dumps their sewage in the street?!" The two tigers boiled with rage smelling all the different nasty components invading their senses, it was like jamming a knife into their skulls and both knew how much that hurt even though the brain technically lacked pain receptors. "Get down here!" Azreal's shout shattered the window and cracked the wall and with Raja's follow up roar the wall shattered.

"Blake?!" Azreal forgot the man as Man and Tiger ran after the small kitten that had disappeared into the large crowd both letting the sewage blast off of them with a burst of **Tora Koko release**. Both tried to sniff her out but the sewage was making the scent trail hard to find. Until they heard a squeak of pain, Raja roared in anger and Azreal felt pure fury overwhelm him for a second, Blake was annoying sometimes, really annoying but he still cared. Both moved faster towards the sound pinpointing it instantly and ran to it in a flurry not knowing that they'd ran into the Inuzuka lands. Both skip to a stop to see Blake surrounded by several dogs with blood matting down the fur on her back which made it obvious one of the dogs had bitten her. Raja leapt in without a second thought.

* * *

FLASHBACK OVER

* * *

"While i stopped him from killing any of the dogs i honestly hate myself for doing it because they got off easy." Tsume seemed to have enough and lashed out. "Got off easy?! That bastard of a cat right there tore through all our house sent our partners flying Kuromaro lost an eye, and decimated our training ground!" Azreal shrugged an eerie clam about him. "I don't think you have any right to be angry over what happened, Raja had every right to tear the place to the ground, just attacking Blake is enough to insight his wrath and the Inuzuka dogs not only nearly bit Blake in half but also attacked her before she even set foot on your property and their territory. Plus you shouldn't get started on the hypocrisy behind your statement, if it was one of your children you'd raise hell too of all people Hiashi killed the Kumo ambassador in cold blood because he was kidnapping his daughter." Azreal shrugged before letting some of his killing intent leak out and focussed it on Tsume, "The title Gaurdian of children extends to more that more than human children." He poured it on till she backed off which was soon enough as even the enraged had some form of self preservation.

"Now may we go?" Azreal seemed agitated but he was holding it in well enough. "Yes dismissed." Azreal shot himself out the window nearly breaking it as he shot off like a rocket he needed to tear something apart the Hunter killer in him was begging to kill. "Dammit!" The shout was loud enough to be heard even when Azreal had landed in the farthest training ground he could find. Fury released as he smashed a tree into splinters with his bare hands and continued doing so till he got tired of it and started smashing apart the ground in frustration. 'Its not enough!" Azreal took a brief inhalation before releasing a roar of pure anger, it was like a nuke the shockwave hit before the sound and the sound was enough to split apart the ground he was standing on. The roar lasted only a few seconds maybe ten at most but it felt like a lifetime. Azreal huffed feeling the wrath leave him. "Sensei." The ears on Azreal's head twitched moving from side to side even if he didn't turn around. "Of all people i didn't expect you two." Azreal turned around to see Lee and Hinata staring worried at him. "I'm fine at least now i am." Azreal sat down in the gorge he'd made as his students came up worried about him.

"Sometimes i lose it and need to let the beast out, i doubt you two would understand." Hinata and Lee sat down next to him unafraid but nervous. "S-Sensei, please tell us whats wrong, w-we c-can't help if we don't know what it is so please explain, and we'll try to understand." Azreal sighed before standing up and pacing around them even when he wasnt focussed on them it was slow and calculated, like an animal circling prey. "Must beings are born from two parents male and female mommies and daddies but thats not the case for me or any of my now dead brethren, we were created not born. Where I'm from there are monsters, monster intent on nothing but the destruction of man and all man has created and wrought, my creator was attacked by one of these monsters and in his moment of need he willed me into creation." Azreal continued to pace steps becoming heavier as his blood boiled. "He thought the only thing that could truly kill a monster was another stronger one so i rose from the depths of his mind and tore apart his aggressor." Azreal growled through clenched teeth. "I felt hunger overwhelm me and i greedily consumed the fading remains of the corpse."

Azreal almost looked crazy if not for his hair covering his eyes as his head leaned forward a rueful chuckle. "Eating it made me stronger i took all its powers and abilities for myself. For the briefest instant i nearly wanted to feed on my creator." Azreal sighed feeling it all leak out of him in waves it made him feel old well that wasn't correct he always felt old but this made him feel older still. "But couldn't i couldn't bring myself to hurt him because he made me a monster i thrive and grow stronger feeding off of malice and destruction but he made me something else too, a guardian of children. Even now he's dead and gone forever but I'm still here, i look different but in the end i am what he made me." Azreal huffed feeling the negative energy flow out of him. "Thanks for listening, i feel better." Azreal cracked a small smile feeling happy again. "No problem sensei, but i have a question." Azreal stretched out his kinks. "Shoot" "Jaune sensei said he gained a new title, and i've seen yours before but what're the uses for titles?" Azreal shrugged and got into teacher mode. "Titles are like certain equipment creating a boost to certain stats based around your achievements and you as a person thats why my boost is called Gaurdian of children because at my core thats what i am so my title reflects that. Jaune gained the title Demon's protector because of how many times he's had to physically defend Naruko."

"Titles can do anything from increasing specific stats or allowing you to learn a new technique but luckily they dont come into play against you unless you have one of your own. So in that regard you're either lucky or unlucky depending on how you think of it a title is either earned of given but is unknown what exactly makes it happen it could be a nickname, an insult, or maybe even a given title you already have. Hm form what i see you both don't have a title. So that means you'll either get one based on events or just plain luck." A scream was heard and the three turned to see Shikamaru being chased down the path by Blake which was odd but then Raja came around the bend making them all sigh in understanding. "Lets go make sure those two stay out of trouble." Azreal Hinata and Lee ran after the cats hoping to prevent another incident. 'I'm lucky to have caring students.' Lee and Hinaya nearly fell over running when their screens lit up.

TITLE EARNED: Cub Of The White Tiger =you relationship with Azreal has improved and so has your opportunities.

Allows for use of TORA KOKO RELEASE

chance to learn BYAKKO taijutsu style

Do you want to equip this title?

(YES) or (NO)

Hinata wasnt sure so she closed the screen but Lee pressed yes immediately and felt power course through him as he ran his eyes sharpened and his senses invited an amazing number of sensations as he ran he felt coiled like a spring and he felt power rise out of his throat. Lee released a yell of excitmemt that vaguely seemed like a roar as they ran faster.

QUEST COMPLETED

* * *

Scene

a little bit of character development and increased tension to further the plot as well as a set up for later jokes, i'd say this is going good so as always leave me your reviews.

ROYAL STRAIGHT: created by Jaune for Naruko Royal Straight is a pranksters dream come true holding a multitude of non lethal features from blunted weapon launcher, stink bombs, smoke pellets, gas grenades, flash-bangs, paint bombs, a bola launcher, knock out darts, an assortment of none lethal poisons meant to incapacitate targets and even a first aid and field surgery kit.


	5. Final test

Jaune takes the kids to their final test and Azreal's tension with the Inuzuka increases.

* * *

Hinata was awake the moment the sun's rays hit her face and was out of bed soon after getting dressed and ready for her Sensei. Jaune was always there to pick her up in person on the days she spent with him sometimes she spent days with Kurenai-san unfortunately the two didn't seem to get along because of one incident last month. Kurenai had tried to inquire about the training she was undergoing and Jaune had rather heatedly refused to tell her anything. Hinaya thiught her sensei was being rude initally but Jaune explained that while he was her sensei it was her training if Jaune didnt want to tell anyone what he was teaching his students than he didnt have to and if Hinata wanted to tell someone that was her business, no one had the right to ask him anything and he wasnt obligated to tell Kurenai about what he did in his free time and she had no right to ask or demand anything from him, he also mentioned that he sensed a certain disdain coming from her. Hinata was all to sure whom that disdain was for, she saw it every time Kurenai looked at Naruko or Azreal, though she didn't know why Kurenai didn't like him.

Hinata took care of her business and was out jumping over the rooftops before anyone could stop her. The apartment was close and it hardly took any time at all to get there so all it took was a matter of knocking before the door was opened by Raja? Hinata looked astonished at the large tiger who could work a door knob with his tail. "Raja who is it?" The tiger made a bunch of sounds that she didn't recongnize before letting her in. "Great send Hinata this way." Raja lead her down the hall to the last room, Hinata knew what this room was, the dungeon, why here? Raja opened the door with his tail again and let her in, the room itself was the same as all others except it was much larger made to accomidate all out battles. Jaune was standing in the center around three dummies while Lee and Naruko watched from the sidelines watching him as he used a weapon Hinata had never seen before, at first glance it seemed simply a kunai attached to a ribbon but the sheer concentration on his face was something else. Jaune launched the Kunai from his hand twirling it around by the ribbon and twisted his body the opposite direction the kunai spun heading for the back of Jaune's foot aimed at his achilles tendon when he slightly lifted his foot the tip of the Kunai passing by the tip of his shoe before he slammed it forward kicking the kunai by its ringed pommel sending it flying towards the first dummy spearing its heart and was yanked out just as fast.

Jaune spun it around in a circle making it smaller as he pulled the ribbon in as he went next he changed the angle causing it to wrap around his arm the end of the ribbon came near his wrist before his arm shot forward his hand held flat like he was about to preform a chopping motion but with his palm facing upward. The kunai shot forward again spearing the second dummies forehead and was again yanked out as Jaune leapt into the air spinning as he used the ribbon to reel in the kunai again before in a blur he jabbed an elbow forward hitting the kunai on the flat of the blade deflecting it towards the third dummy slicing the neck slightly at first Hinata thought he missed but she realized he'd have still hit the jugular if the dummy was a real person. "Dammit i missed." Jaune muttered softly but they still heard him. "You missed but that was a sure kill shot!" Naruko stared shocked at the display of raw skill. "Yes i got him but it was supposed to hit the middle of throat right though the soft tissue into the cervical vertebra." "Its still impressive given you did it in less than three seconds." Lee held up a stopwatch to show the recorded time was 2.78 seconds for three sure kills. "Thats one tenth of a second faster than last time Jaune sensei."

Jaune nodded before handing Naruko a second object. "Here you'll need it for the final test." Naruko looked at him before opening it and finding a second bracer. "This ones flush, i thought it went well with what you named your other one, the bracer on your left hand has a number of features but this ones for the more lethal variety. Royal Straight was originally going to have these features but i couldn't cram so many functions into one weapon without making it to impractical by way of to many options which is bad in the heat of battle plus i realized your a natural dual wielder like me. Flush is its evil twin filled with a number of lethal toys." Jaune motioned for Naruko to hand it to him which she did with some trepidation, this was a scary weapon. Jaune put it on before channeling chakra to the topside making a click sound followed by three soft booms sounding like a muffled explosion each followed by a soft thunk making the three look over to see a dummy with three modified hollow flat kunai embedded in the chest.

"You could shoot someone in the eye from over a mile away if you wanted to." Jaune flicked his wrist and the kunai launcher disappeared replaced by a kunai blade on the underside, Jaune pressed a button in the palm wrapping of the bracer and shot his hand forward like he did with the rope dart when taking out the second dummy making the blade shoot out of it and impale the dummy before Jaune pulled on the rope drawing the dummy in closer before the kunai came out with a tug and Jaune uppercutted the abused piece of equipment destroying its head. "That one also doubles as a grappling hook for when you need to get around without using chakra." Jaune channeled chakra to the sides causing two blades to shoot out like a pair of wolverine claws. "And this is the shredder claws one of my favorite functions." Jaune then explained how it also shot out shuriken various things ranging from timed explosives, sticky bombs, senbon and even a poison gas capsule that could fill up an eight by ten room in three seconds flat. "Here you go."

Jaune handed it back to Naruko whom held it in trembling hands. "S-Sensei i don't think i can do this!" Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" Naruko was nearly crying in fear, "I know ninja have to be lethal but the things this can do? It scares me." Jaune smiled softly wiping away the unshed tears. "And thats exactly why this weapon is for you." Naruko was still shaking so Jaune pulled her closer taking Flush out of her hands and putting it on the ground facing away from them and everyone else. "Most people like that Anko lady would play around with this like a kid treat it like it was a toy but you understand its not a toy its a weapon to be taken and handled seriously, that alone makes you worthy of such a weapon." Jaune patted her back as she let it all out. "For now i'll modify it to use the none lethal varients but i still think you should work on mastering it okay?" Naruko nodded feeling a little better as Jaune made a shadow clone to take Flush away. "Now then on to your test, you all have your standard ninja gear correct?"

The three nodded before Jaune snapped his fingers a roar sounded and their attention was drawn to a large monster, a minotaur. "This test is to see if your allowed to use dungeons from now on, passing this test will allow you the use of the dungeon creation skill to use at your leisure and one final lesson but dont expect it to be easy." "Observe." Naruko bit back a curse it wasnt impossible but it wasnt easy by a long shot.

**MINOTAUR Lv 45**

**Hp 20,000**

**Chakra 24,000**

**Str:245**

**Spd:45**

**Int:25**

**End:100**

**Sta:243**

**Def:348**

**Rflx:200**

**Minotaur the creature of the labyrinth is truly a monster no ordinary man can best, despite its many strengths it has glaring weaknesses to go along with them.**

"This wont be easy, its a tanker." Lee muttered under his breath as Hinata groaned. Tankers were made for defense and not much else but a good one could dish out just as much as it could take if not more. "Go!" Their danger senses flared to life making them jump out of the way as the minotaur charged horns facing forwards to impale, Hinata's Byakugan pulsed to life, Lee gathered chakra in his lungs and Naruko threw a flash-bang. Lee roared a powerful blast of sonic energy impacting the Minotaurs stomach as it raised its hands to its face to block the flash-bang but as the blast hit its hands moved by instinct to its stomach leaving it vulnerable. Hinata covered her eyes as the flash bang engulfed the large creature stunning it before rushing forward. A minotaur towered over even a tall man like Jiraiya so to a few children it was a battle of david and goliath. The small Hyuga dropped to her Juuken stance and hit the chakra points in its left leg making it limp before jumping back as her danger sense blared. The minotaurs hand blurred into motion only grazing Hinata's forehead but she was still sent flying by the force of the blow. Jaune cringed as Hinata bounced off the ground he knew she was fine but watching her bonelessly collapse was cringe worthy.

"Hinata-san/Hina-chan!" Lee took a deep breath going through handsigns again as Naruko ran forward creating several clones. The minotaur swatted at them angrily as they latched onto it covering the creature in a swarm pof little girl. "Boom baby!" Jaune facepalmed even as a massive explosion and Lee blasted his roar forward. 'Should never have told her about Julius' fight with Weiss.' The roar muffled the explosions while still blasting the monster back but it wasn't done yet. The Minotaur charged out of the smoke as Lee focussed sonic energy to his arms, Hinata went though her own hand signs and Naruko charged up a spinning ball of chakra Jaune raised an eyebrow. 'She copied Jiraiya's rasengan?' It wasn't perfect by a long shot but it seemed good enough to be practical. Each rushed towards the charging beast from a different angle Naruko meeting it head on with Lee and Hinata charging from opposite sides. **Shiroi tora!** Lee smashed his left fist into the ground shaking it and causing fissures to open up tripping the monster and trapping its hands. Hinata ran in and activated her twin lion fist and hammered at the Minotaurs head as many times as she could before it turned to bellow at her tongue hanging out its mouth.

Hinata uppercutted the creature slamming its mouth shut and severing its tongue between its flat but sharp front teeth. 'That was brutal, Azreal really got her to go all out!'

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Hinata sat in front of the table as her sensei paced on the other side. He didn't look angry but Hinata felt she was about to be scolded by her father. "Hinata." Azreal began. "You're not doing as well in sparring as i'd expect and i really think you're only hurting yourself in this endeavor, please tell me why are you holding back?" Hinata looked at the table unable to meet Azreal's gaze. "I-i-i, i don't want to h-hurt Lee or Naru-chan." Azreal sighed bitterly. "So you like hurting yourself instead?" Hinata flinched and almost cried hearing the harsh tonem her fathers tone was stoic but cold Azreal's was bitter cold like a sharp knife but his words burned. "I'm sorry that came out wrong." Azreal stood up and walked around the table picking her up and hugging her. "Hinata I'm not your father but i do care about you like you are my own and i want you to succeed, i know your afraid you'll hurt someone but you know how the saying goes, no pain no gain, we don't stronger because life sissy slaps us, we get stronger because when life hits it hits as hard as it can trying to knock out our two front teeth, but we get up tell life you hit like a bitch and kick her right in her CRUSTY DUSTY CUNT!" Hinata blushed and Azreal sweatdropped in embarrassment. "Perhaps that isnt the best methaphor but you get what im saying right?" hinata nodded. "'Sigh' good now then dont be afraid to go all out you'll be by your friends side forever so it doesnt matter, you'll fight, you'll stumble, you'll hurt eachother by accident but in the end anyone who gives their all in everything they do is strong and will get stronger."

* * *

FLASHBACK END

* * *

Jaune smiled Naruko slammed the Rasengan into the Minotaurs chest. 'I know he got through to her but damn that was vicious, Azreal's actually starting to rub of on her more than he realizes." Jaune looked over to the still twitching tongue, and thought that was one of the grossest thing he'd seen in a while. "jishin ken!" Jaune looked back to see Lee slamming his other fist into the Minotaurs chest its health bar dropping at an insane rate. 'Lee may have just scored a one hit kill it what i think might happen really does.' The minotaur bellowed in rage its heart pumping faster and faster before it simply fell over dead.

**QUEST COMPLETED! 300,000 Exp awarded**

**LEVEL UP!**

**Naruko 19-21**

**Lee 19-24 MVP award double exp**

**Hinata 19-22**

Jaune clapped his hands as his Diagnosis ability scanned the Minotaur. "Does anyone know what just happened?" Lee and Hinata were panting nearing chakra exhaustion from using their most powerful techniques but Naruko was fine the Rasengan was self sustaining after-all. "No sensei why did it die so easily?" Jaune snorted and chuckled. "You think that was easy? Lee your fist of the white tiger just destroyed that monster in all sorts of ways." Jaune pulled out a scroll and went into teacher mode. "The **Shiroi tora jishin ken **or fist of the white tiger killed that minotaur for two reasons. One if the Minotaurs blood, most minotaur have non-Newtonian liquid for blood it works the same way as our blood but with the added bonus of being much thicker in order to carry more oxegen hardening when force is directed against it, and increased clotting making it hard to kill a minotaur by bleeding it out, Lee's sonic based attack lingered in the Minotaurs boddy for several seconds after the fact and because its a non newtonian liquid that was hardening and changing back and forth at irregular intervals it began working the minotaurs heart that much harder to pump its blood but that not all that happened."

Jaune looked to see they were following along really well so far. "Alright the second reason is the fact that Lee's technique also creates infrasound which are sound-waves below the normal range of human hearing but at what you don't know is that infra sounds at certain hertz or loudness can cause the bodies inner working parts to move in erratic ways, at i think its one hundred and forty four hertz your lungs would expand and contract out of sync with your diaphragm and thats not even going into things like your brain and heart but the most deadly is the liquid range, it varies between materials but its possible to use infrasound to literally make something shake itself into a liquid form the sound waves shaking the body and disrupting the binding forces between atoms if not destroying them entirely. The weakened state of constitution and the frantic heart beat immediately produced a lethal aneurysm in the minotaurs arteries meaning it bled to dead in a matter of seconds." Jaune finished his lecture and when over to his student picking their jaws off the ground. "You should put these back." The three clamped their jaws shut as they looked at the screen. "Why did Lee gain so many levels?"

Jaune's shadow clone returned and stared at the dead minotaur as it vanished. "They're done already?" Jaune nodded before taking the Flush from the clone which dispelled. "Okay Naruko Flush is fully reconfigured to non lethal variants." Naruko accepted the bracer feeling a lot better about it. "Now then allow me to explain."

**MVP AWARDS**

**Rewards given by the game to the person who contributed most to the completion of a goal, rewards range from Exp multipliers, upgrades, special items, power ups, and evolving weapons. To obtain MVP status in boss battles however is not as cut simple many a time it wont be who does the most damage it will be the person whom makes victory possible that will get the MVP award.**

"Allow me to elaborate on that last part while Lee's attack nearly one hit killed the Minotaur if not for the other complications the Minotaur would have survived and defeated you three easily after all you used your strongest techniques but hardly did any damage not to mention Naruko was the only one still good to go but because Lee's attack caused complications that guaranteed it's death Lee was awarded MVP status." Naruko nodded thinking it over. "So its not always who secures the win but the person who makes winning possible." Jaune patted her head. "Excellent Naru-chan." Naruko blushed but not for the same reason, over time she became used to Jaune's presence but she still wasn't used to the constant genuine affection. "Now then, time for you to realize the true nature of chakra." His three students sat back down. "Chakra is different from other internal energy sources in many ways, take a gander at both Davion's version of Ki and my version of aura, both are made up of the inherent physical mental and spiritual energies of our bodies combining into one extremely powerful pool of energy, chakra however has only draws energy from the body and the soul not the mind, while the distinction isn't always clear cut the mind and the soul are not one and the same. This means that chakra is naturally weaker than both my Aura and Davion's Ki, the true difference that gives chakra is greatest advantage however is the simple fact of control."

"While Chakra, Ki, and Aura are the same in the sense that they are powers hidden within a person that all people have, you have to train to learn how to use Ki and Aura has to either unlock itself in response to a need or be unlocked by someone else with Aura, the thing that makes chakra different is that you are literally born making chakra your body itself has chakra coils which are chakra makers are a natural part of the body. In a weird way Ki and Aura are like a vehicle that you have to learn to drive manage steer and upgrade but chakra is a limb you simply need to learn how to use right, like a tail. This means in most but not all cases chakra is easiest to control of the several different forms of inner energies." Hinaya looked skeptical while Lee and Naruko ate it up, being orphans they never had anyone to teach them about chakra but Hinata was a clan heiress. "Sensei are you sure thats correct, the elders said the hyuga teaching were always right." Jaune scowled hard at the obvious sign of Hyuga brainwashing, even after trying to crush and undermine her the elders found ways to make Hinata loyal, his words came out more heated and mean spirited than he meant them to.

"And yet the elders also say you're a failure who'll never amount to anything, but that's the biggest load of Bullshit i've ever come across since Nora fed Altus thirty bean chili." Hinata flinched then giggled remembering some of the horror stories he'd told about his friends, like the time Ren and Nora got kicked out of a home depot for getting frisky after Nora bent over to pick up a can of paint. "God i miss Nora, i still owe her that threesome with her and Ren- and i should not be saying this in front of my students." Jaune facepalmed even as the student laughed. "Its okay sensei, like you said sexual practices and sexuality are neither a crime nor something to be a shamed of or descriminated against." Jaune smiled thinking back to that. "The talk was allot smoother with you three then with Penny and Nia, but then again that was probably because mom wanted me to give them a visual demonstration like she did with me." Naruko chuckled evilly thinking of her sensei in such an awkward and mortifying situation. Then her thoughts took a perverted turn as she imagined Joanne and Claire 'educating' Jaune on the pleasures of the flesh.

Jaune tapped her in the forehead. "Baka Naru-chan focus." Jaune sighed happily as Naruko flushed in embarrassment, she was such a pervert in the making. "My point is that chakra is something you can control as well as you want it to, it doesnt need to be mastered because your already the master."

**QUEST COMPLETED Exp 4000 secret of chakra.**

"Now then students follow me." Jaune sped of and his student launched to keep pace as he exited the apartment. Jaune sped across roof tops watching his students rush through Konaha's street levels and suburban alleys through his influence. 'They really are learning to be like us.' Naruko was actually using Flush's grappling feature to jump around and navigate but had seemed to think it was a good idea to make multiple shadow clones each taking a different route to maximize experience every time a clone would get dispelled from a misstep the others would correct themselves however minutely necessary. Lee was much more aggressive in his approach lunging and twisting around like a tiger clawing a path through enemies leaping over obstacles twisting around in the air like a cheetah and was off like a bullet the instant his feet touched the ground. Hinata had a subtler approach than her friends weaving through the crowds unseen and not heard, she was trying to be invisible. 'I wonder how she has so much practice with that?' Jaune questioned sarcastically in his head. As he dropped down into the field. "Alright my student you are all aware of the tree climbing chakra control exercise and how it works so please get to it!"

He saw they had doubts but the hopped to attention and got to work thinking about what he said about the nature of chakra so they focussed and soon enough the began walking up the trees without any effort. 'He was right!' The collective thought was immediately was dismissed their senseis were always right so what was the point of doubt now, while someone couldn't be right all the time but they'd yet to be wrong. "Naru-chan" Naruko jumped down from her branch to see what Jaune wanted. "How did you copy the Rasengan?" Jaune thought it might have been Jiraiya's but he realized it wasn't fully formed. "Inu san showed it to me last time he came to visit." Jaune made an oh face before calling forth his chakra. Naruko watched amazed as a Rasengan formed in slow motion the chakra so compact and dense it glowed before it was even fully formed, slowly but surely like threads wound together a rasengan formed.

**RASENGAN INCREASED BY 6**

Naruko blinked in shock at how the jutsu had leveled itself up. "Photokenetic reflexes are a really powerful thing Naruko, Jaune.A could learn how to use his powers in ways he didn't even know were possible simply because he watched someone else use their's that way" She nodded as Jaune rammed his rasengan into a tree and she watched it slowly grind into the large plant. "But its not infallible, if you try to do something beyond your physical limits you'll tear your body apart, promise me you'll be careful." Naruko nodded resolute in not breaking her promise. "Alright then, make as many shadow clones as possible." Naruko shouted out her jutsu as several dozens of puffs of smoke appeared. "Alright listen up i want you thirty working on the Rasengan, i want to see you forming it forwards, backwards, sideways, on trees, underwater, any way or situation you can think of, i want you to do it as slow as physically possible to form the jutsu and then slowly speed up try to be able to form it in less than an instant, as controllable as it is the rasengan is still one complex chakra construct, the sixty remaining will continue to practice two of the academy three as always, twenty on henge, twenty of Kawamiri, and the last twenty are to go and practice the bushin shunshin that Azreal has allowed me to teach you." The clones got to work and followed instructions as Lee and Hinata stood next to the original. "Now then students, lets have a spar."

While normally that would have filled them with cold dread, this time they were excited. Jaune was a monster in compart no matter the ninja art Jaune was the epitome of skill in it so no matter how much they fought it was like a paper tiger before a supernova, but each at their own pace and in their own way realized what Jaune and Azreal were trying to do, they were preparing them, in the ninja world facing stronger opponents was a constant so fighting an unbeatable literal invincible monster on a daily basis was quite desensitizing to the fear of fighting an A-rank ninja in the future. "Lets go!" Naruko shot her hand forward launching the modified grappling hook at Jaune's head when he tilted it to the side dodging just barely letting the grappling hook touch his stubble. 'Reminds me to shave later.' Naruko shot forward pulled by the special motor as Lee dropped to his tiger stance, and Hinata adopted a Mauy tai stance, many would question the logic of a Hyuga using a hard martal art but Azreal saw the appeal. 'Now lets see how well he's been teaching you.' Jaune launched forward aiming to test his students progress.

* * *

SUNAGAKURE

* * *

Azreal looked down in pride at his panting and limp student who didn't bother moving as he felt himself lifted up. "You've done well, lets get you home." He felt the last of his students strength used to grip the front of his shirt as he was carried. "I dont want to." Azreal sighed staring at the ground as he carried his charge home, it was always like this for the two short years they'd known each other his student liked him so much more than his own family, it just wasnt right but how could he not. "I know they treat you like a disease but trust me when i say they do care, at least your sister does, which one is your sister again?" They both laughed at his joke. "You'd think it was the one who wears make up but no." Opening the door with his tail Azreal wasn't surprised to see the house empty. "Sorry but this is where you get off." Even though they took the scenic root they had arrived and now it was time to go. "Here." Azreal handed him a scarf that was red the color of blood. "Happy birthday." Azreal left the scarf in his hands and slowly left not happy but content, it was time to report to the Hokage.

* * *

KUNOICHI BAR

* * *

Kerenai downed the saucer of sake as fast as she could before going for another. "Whoa easy Nia chan." Of all people Anko who loved to get her friend plastered was trying to stop her snatching the bottle out of her hands. Hana Inuzuka watched as an obviously drunk and pissed Kurenai glared at her friend. "Did you find anything out?" Kurenai gripped the table angrily nearly splitting her nails. "No, he saw through me like an amateur, first he angrily refused to answer my question than deflected it to Hinata like he knew i was fishing for information, but then stuck me with someone who had none all in one smooth sentence. Yugao Uzuki patted her friend on the back sympathy and a little alcohol playing on her beautiful face. "I know how you feel Hayate saw those two spar and said he felt inadequate and has been training his ass off since." Yugao knew her boyfriend, how he prided himself on his skill with a sword but after seeing first hand the crazy things the two could do with blade and skill it was no wonder he felt bad. "Why exactly do you have us trying to find out information on pretty boy and tiger boy?"

Anko played with the last of her Dango while her nose started to bleed and she giggled pervertedly. "What do you see in Jaune?" Hana asked disgust filling her voice, she'd never really seen him up close but if he was anything like Azreal she was sure he was someone to be hated. "It may not seem noticeable at first but pretty boy's covered in scars, all those rippling muscles have the beautiful mark of a weapon painted all over him like my favorite works of art. I'd love to make my contribution to that mural of work." Brushing off their weird friend's particular taste the other two stared at Hana as she looked at her hands. "The tiger Azreal is almost never around the village, Jaune or pretty boy hangs around the Kyuubi brat all the time, Azreal's constantly leaving the village for parts unknown and Jaune admits to pilfering from the Hokage desk. It think they might be spy's." Kurenai and Yugao stiffened while Anko adopted a very dark sadistic expression she spoke just before breaking the dango stick in her hand. "I'll get my tools, looks like pretty boys about to need a few new marks."

**QUEST COMPLETED**

* * *

SCENE

* * *

Problems are coming and what of the next sets of strife, a second time skip is coming and will take place after the Uchiha massacre, when Naruko and Hinata enter academy. Guess who Azreal's student is, get it right win a cookie!


	6. Uchiha Massacre

Azreal sighed as he jumped through the treetops leaving that kid with his family was hardly what he wanted but he remembered what happened last time he tried. 'Suna went to war with Konoha and Orochimaru came in and fed off the survivors like a vulture.' That was to say nothing about Kumo and Iwa rushing in to pick up the scraps, were the snake sannin was a vulture the two villages were bugs. It was like when his Yang had her memory erased, the nightmares, the torment, the suicide attempts, the unclean feeling that made her rub her skin raw trying to wipe away the feeling of their hands gliding over her small body touching her in all manner of disgusting ways, all that was gone in an accident, but so were her memories of him. In this case the circumstances were different his students situation was bad but at least he wouldn't have to worry about having to check constantly to make sure he hadn't wrapped a rope around his neck and kicked away the chair, but all the same dispite it all there was nothing Azreal could do without consequences. An amnesiac Yang who couldn't remember her own name let alone protect herself from Hunter-Killers, or a kid who's departure would cause war it was all the same blood would be shed and the lives of people he knew would be lost, so just like with leaving Yang at the orphanage he decided to leave his student in Suna. No matter how much it angered him.

Azreal's top ears twitched and he stopped recognizing the heart beat. "Sai good to see you." The small former root ninja jumped down to greet him with a small not false smile. "Azreal-sama Jaune and Hokage-sama would like to report that all is ready for the coup to take place, root is ready to be freed of Danzo." Azreal grinned ferally happy to hear that. "Good to know. Lets go." The tigers tail wrapped around Sai hoisting him onto his back while he crouched on all fours, the tail wrapped around them securing Sai and Azreal was off like a bullet through the forest running like the tiger whos blood coursed through his veins, as their speed increased Azreal's power flexed itself slighty increasing the heat building in his throat, a roar of triumph sounded and then they were at the gate. "Well that was fun." Azreal stood up and used his tail to set Sai down as he tried to set his hair back down to its natural state. "Yes...fun" Azreal just shrugged as Sai fell over. "Well then, bye." And like that he was off to the Hokage tower, arriving in no time and went inside mouthing a songs lyrics in his head.

"You can't take away my strength, fix these broken things, nothing left to fiiiight, live free or let me di- oh hello Tsume san." Nothing could really break Azreal's current mood, he felt good knowing Danzo was going to be taken down one enemy of all children destroyed and gone was something that really made his day not even Tsume's animosity could get to him. "Hello Azreal." Azreal was well aware the Inuzuka didn't like him but honestly he didnt see why, he understood pack mentality after all before he was a white tiger he was a noble wolf but Tsume seemed to constantly trying, to put it bluntly, measure dicks with him, even though he knew for a fact he'd win that was not on his top ten list of things to do, being the alternate counterpart of a butt monkey slapstick magnet had certain advantages, like being well endowed, of all the crap, humiliation, slapstick, torture, and hurdles that all the different versions of Jaune Arc would go through they could rest easy knowing that they would never be given that cruel of a handicap. Azreal glanced to the side to see Hana Inuzuka giving him the evil eye so me smirked as the wolf cunning took hold.

"So Hana-San hows my ass?" Tsume turned red hot wether from anger or embarrassment at how off guard the question got her Azreal didn't care. "It's just you've been following me around all the time staring at me from behind, so i just assumed you liked what you saw, so tell me do you?" He leaned past Tsume flashing a wolfish grin, he was alpha and he knew it. "Let me show you why a tiger doesn't need a pack to take down big game." The canon Jaune's dad was right ladies did love confidence but for different reasons, some like to tear it down, some find it attractive, some found it pretentious, and to others it was flattering. Hana was one of the tear it down ones, Azreal's favorite kind of prey, the look on their faces when they realized he was the real MVP. "Excuse me?!" Azreal hold his hand over his heart and pressed the back ot his other hand in exasperated drama. "Oh how in-courteous of me Tsume-San, where are my manners." Azreal pulled her close pressing his body comfortably against hers a slight growl in his throat. "Of course you can have the first go at it." He inched his teeth closer to her neck sharp points extending to taste the vermillion in her jugular. "ahem" Azreal growled before pulling away wanting to taste the crimson but reigning himself in. "Fine lets go." He didn't bother looking at Jaune as he went into the Hokage's office leaving two furious, confused, and sexually frustrated Inuzuka.

Azreal's tail thrashed angrily as he breathed out hot vapor that heated up the room as the Hokage and the elders watched him. "Sorry just trying to, blow off some steam." At this point Jaune and Azreal looked around confused expecting Yang to make a full of hot air joke. "What are you looking for?" Both Arc's snapped around so fast the that Danzo nearly felt his spine snap watching them twist around like that. "Nothing brat, just an old habit, a friend of ours love to make jokes so its odd when we didn't hear her say anything, only to remember she isn't here." The Hokage sweat dropped thinking about that. "Azreal-San it would be wise to show your elders the proper respect." Jaune rolled his eyes at Koharu. "Azreal predated the Sage of Six paths and the Juubi itself, and thats only the form he holds now which is his most recent, while i myself am older than the four of you combined, you are not our elders, you are children and impudent ones at that." It was taking all of Jiraiya's effort not to fall over laughing and drop his guise. Koharu sputtered but Danzo held up his hand to stop her reply. "He is correct, they may look like children but they know much more than we, their jutsu and abilities seem more like magic and sorcery, they predate us. We are the children."

Azreal nodded as an achievement popped up. He ignored it for now. "Now then, lets talk business, Azreal, Jaune the clan home you ordered has been built to you specifications and awaits your, personal touches to complete it to your liking. Now then how have your first two students doing?" Jaune adopted a thinking pose. "Naru-Chan is deadly and skilled and has energy to spare but lacks versatility in jutsu, her fighting skill while eclipsed by Lee whom is a Taijutsu prodigy, she is still able to match him blow for blow in that regard, she has no specific weaknesses as of now." Azreal piped in pride and happiness on his face. "As said before Lee in truly a prodigy in his art, and while he isnt as skilled in the other two ninja arts he is at least knowledgable in those feilds as well. He has finally found a name for his bo staff **_JunFansKuroBo_**. Speaking of that Hokage-sama do you think you could acquire a few scrolls on Bojutsu for me, i'm skilled in the use of any weapon but i fear my style is to alien for Lee to use." The Hokage tossed a few scrolls to Azreal which vanished into thin air. "Thanks we'll begin moving our things and redecorating soon enough. Now then i have a complaint to file. Kurenai yuuhi, Hana Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi, and Yugao Uzuki have been spying on us for the past two months now. Im starting to get something beyond annoyed by this."

Jaune looked outside to see the full moon beginning its rising arc. 'So thats why he's so off.' He shrugged thinking they deal with that later. "anyway Hokage sama make sure to meet us at the new house, we have much to discuss." A Shunshin later and they were home. "Naruko and Hinata enter academy in about two years and i still haven't thought of a weapon to give Hinata. By the way how was Suna?" Azreal shrugged. "Well my student passed his test though just barely, which made me proud because his test was supposed to be unwinnable at least at his current level, but then he surprised me by taking a page out of his brothers book and using chakra strings and a small puppet." Jaune snapped his fingers. "Thats it!" Azreal didn't understand but then put two and two together and got five. "I don't think its a good idea to let puppets near Hinata, they creep her out." Jaune looked at him for a second. "What no! I meant what you said about chakra strings, i can make something with that. Maybe teaching her **Kyūjutsu **would be a good idea as a hyuga she doesn't have many many long range techniques plus her Byakugan would make it perfect." Azreal nodded in theory that was a good idea, Neji nearly met his end at the hands of a Kyūjutsu user after all.

"But what does that have to do with chakra strings?" Jaune winked but Azreal could see the gears turning in his head and even heard a distinct ticking noise, like clockwork. "You'll see." Knocking on the door Raja opened it for them as they walked in and sat down on the sofa. "Jaune-sensei." Jaune perked up. "Can i ask you a question?" Jaune smiled at Naruko. "Technically you just did." Azreal hunched forward bringing his fist to his mouth. "'Cough' Smartass 'cough'" Naruko rolled her eyes before thinking it over. "Can i ask you two questions?" Jaune chuckled. "Shoot" Naruko gestured to Royal straight. "Why does my Bracer have a Lv.4 title under its name when i observe it?" Jaune smiled before sitting up to stare fully at his student. "Remember when the possible MVP awards also listed evolving weapons?" Naruko nodded and Azreal heard Lee sitting back, also listening. "Well thats what Royal Straight, Flush, and _JunFansKuroBo_ are evolving weapons, they level up with you or at their own pace and with leveling they gain boost in thing like durability, can carry more, gain upgrades to their features or give you the option to add a new one onto them."

Naruko looked like she was going to ask more when Azreal shot up from the sofa. "Somethings wrong!" Jaune's lethargic attitude was instantly replaced by adrenaline, Raja roared waking up Blake who looked around confused. "STAY HERE!" The two Arc's exited the apartment and jumped across the rooftops as fast as the integrity of the buildings would allow. Azreal smashed down destroying the stone beneath him. "what do you smell?" Azreal took a whiff and growled. "Two live Uchiha all the others dead one unknown and tons of dead bodies." Jaune motioned for him to lead the way noting his eyes had inverted themselves now blood red with s blue pupil, Lunacy was setting in, Jaune wasn't worried though far from it because if nothing else something Azreal had in spades was self control, but even he got certain urges when he smelt something good. Azreal was off like a bullet guiding Jaune to the fading life he could sense. "Miko-chan!" Jaune knew he didn't mean that romantically but he was surprised by the affectionate term. "You get to the other i'll help her." Azreal had medical knowledge but he couldnt fix something like a ripped out throat but Jaune could.**_  
_**

Jaune knelt down and got to work, there was no hope for Fugaku, the kunai in his skull was to deep in it couldn't be fixed without giving to much away. Azreal bit into the corpse of a dead Uchiha whom must have been someones grandma in order to get a blood trail. The world seemed to lose color as he found the only living Uchiha's trail, Mikoto's son Sasuke. Azreal was off following the trail as fast as he could noting that the tile was bloodless. 'Itachi?!' Azreal skid to a stop at the scene before him, Sasuke on the ground unconscious as Itachi loomed over him, but it didn't smell like Itachi, there were two different Itachi blood trails and this one didn't have Uchiha blood. 'Itachi' didn't have time to react by the time he turned around Azreal's teeth were biting chunks from his spine. Azreal clamped down on the cervical vertebra canines slipping into the segments of cartilage and severing them pulling the bone segments out by his teeth the brain stem held stretching like cheese before tearing made it give the tension ripping it to pieces. Azreal continued his feast as knowledge of Jutsu, combat training, stealth, and a number of other things flowed into his brain soon there was nothing left but the head which he sealed into a scroll.

"Hokage-Sama, right on time." Sarutobi dropped down flanked by Inu, his Anbu squad and Jaune who was holding Mikoto in his arms bridal style. "How is she?" Jaune shrugged moving his arms to better support her head. "I did what i could but i honestly don't know if she'll make it." Azreal nodded licking the blood from his teeth. "Any other Uchiha? Could any of the others be helped?" Jaune shook his head. "Sorry Azreal these people were maimed one at a time and it wasn't pretty, i need a mostly intact body and brain but these people are anything but whole." Azreal snarled and growled an odd but alarming sound. "Hokage-Sama do you have a Yamanaka you can trust with your life, more so than even Inochi?" Sarutobi nodded sending signals to his Anbu before being stopped by Jaune. "Hokage-sama there's nothing here anymore i've already colected the bodies and washed away all traces of D.N.A they wont find a thing but i noticed a pattern to the attack that makes no sense, i'm going to do a deeper level examination of all the bodies and i want you and your Anbu there." The Hokage nodded instead motioning for the Anbu squad to follow him.

The trip back to the apartment was silent but heavy as Azreal couldnt tear his gaze from Mikoto's prone form. 'She'll be okay right, she has to be, right?' Azreal shook his head before smacking his cheeks, most of them took it as him trying to stay awake. 'Of course she'll be okay! Jaune is the best doctor in the omniverse even without Aura or his Semblance! I cant let myself become to emotional.' Lunacy had that effect on him, the moon was never truly full in his world because of its broken state but like any wolf he felt its pull on him, he was a creature of darkness after all born in darkness, evolved in carnage and reborn in light. The moon had that effect, it made him feel weird, vulnerable, so close to home and yet so far away. 'I need i need, i don't know what i need right now.' Azreal was confused another weird thing for him. "Jaune, here." He handed Jaune the scroll with the impostor Itachi's head in it before jumping away. "This is worse than i thought. He'll need time to get his head straight." Jaune lead them to the apartment Raja opening the door for him as he set Mikoto down next to Naruko. "Watch her."

Jaune noted Tora putting down Sasuke on the adjacent couch but ignored it was he lead the Hokage to the lab. Jaune opened the door and the Anbu were grateful they were wearing masks because the lab made their jaws drop, it was advanced stuff more advanced than any technology they'd ever seen, computers, science equipment, medical supplies was the bulk of it though considering Jaune was a doctor. "Victim one Kunai to the chest cavity before suffering multiple stabs to the skull." the Anbu stopped gazing around to see Jaune sealing and unsealing people one at a time showing the Hokage the bodies, explaining the cause of death then sealing them back into the scroll. "Victim forty three, snapped neck resulting in destruction of cervical vertebra number 3 instant irreversible death, I,E no chance of revival." Jaune looked up sealing away the small child's body a vehemence of rage hidden beneath cold lethality. "Have you noticed the pattern yet Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi nodded grimly as he stroked his beard. "The eyes are untouched. This was a bid for the Sharingan eyes." 'By Danzo.' Sarutobi added that as an after thought. "Anbu gather the council and explain the situation, i have business to attend to elsewhere, tell them i am personally investigating this and i'll join then soon."

Jaune held up the scroll with the impostors head in it and handed it to hokage. "So do we go find a Yamanaka or should i do it?" The hokage unsealed the head initially surprised until his Observe skill told him it was an impostor. "By all means." Jaune ran through the handsigns for the mind walker jutsu and was inside the dead mans head in an instant, Sarutobi was surprised Jaune's body didn't fall over but when he went to touch it his body twitched and moved away. So thats how it worked, he was so wired to be aware of his suroundings that his body defended itself even while unconscious. "I'm back." "Danzo?" Jaune nodded. "Danzo, this is how he got all the Sharingan the first time in your world, an impostor poses as Itachi slaughters the clan and then Danzo has the council label him a traitor. Itachi may be a prodigy but Danzo seems convinced that this would give him a greater tactical advantage, setting Sasuke on the path of revenge seemed to be the impostors idea, on the off chance Sasuke becomes just as skilled as his brother. Then with just a little stroking from the bastard civilians and a more than a few biased ninja and boom Sasuke's ego drives him straight to Danzo. At least thats what the plan is."

Both knew that's not at all what would happen but things had to play out a certain way so no stopping it now. "I'm confused though why hasn't the head changed back to its true face?" Jaune adopted a thinking pose too. "Probably plastic surgery, sometimes the mundane does overpower the supernatural." The hokage nodded before Jaune snapped his fingers turning the head back to whom it was before. He was an average looking man of no distinguishing marks or outstanding attributes. "Now then, whats the safest way to dispose of the sharingan?" The hokage shrugged before jokingly saying. "Well we could have Azreal eat them." Jaune smiled evilly making the Hokage nervous. "Thats a great idea!" Sarutobi prayed Jaune was joking.

* * *

AZREAL

* * *

A loud gulp was heard then the sound of a shot glass hitting the bar counter. "Another round please." Even as sloushed as he was Azreal knew to be polite, seems Lunacy had that effect on him normally he could out drink a fire dragon the size of Igneel whom alcahol was like water to but right now he was on his fifth bar. Not shot, bar. He'd already cleaned out every bar he'd come across, Azreal knew about all the dangers of alcohol but at this point he didnt care alcohol was poison but there were thing inside him he needed to kill. "S-s-sorry si-sir were all out." Azreal smiled lightly putting the female bartender on edge, the way he put it away to inhuman not even Tsunade of the sannin could put up shot after shot like that without stopping to purge herself of the liquid, she felt her fear rising as she served him even as he made amicable conversation with her fearing and hoping for it to end, she was scared to set him off. "Right sorry." Azreal had the modesty to be embarrassed and rubbed his head blush darkening. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a massive amount of Ryo making the bartender gape at him. "Will this cover it?" Azreal easily put three hundred thousand Ryo on the counter. "I know i didn't drink that much but consider the rest a tip, considering no one else sat near me." Azreal swept his tail across the bar noting how even his fellow ninja kept their distance.

"Bye Lisa." He didn't even stagger as he walked out as the bar as Lisa looked at him surprised, she didn't think he remembered her name. She hastily did the math and realized than minus the expenses he'd left her a two hundred thousand Ryo tip! Lisa nearly did a happy dance as she pocketed her tip and went to deposit the rest of the money into the bars safe, and she thought this was going to suck! Azreal hummed happily to himself knowing he wouldn't have a hangover later, it was good to be an anti hunter killer you didn't get old, didn't get hangovers, didn't need to sleep (no matter how amazing it felt.), never went hungry, you did get tired but only for a few seconds before going back to one hundred percent and only the worst of injuries could impair you much less kill you and being invincible meant that last one wasn't even possible! Azreal felt great. "Well loosh shoo it pizzz." He raised an eyebrow as Tsume was helped to walk by her equally drunk daughter. "A pleasure." Azreal felt the taste for blood was back but right now he felt a heat flow through him. He didn't realize it but he was in heat, it happened from time to time being an animal like he was but he could keep it in check, but Lunacy had hit hard his thirst for blood and the alcohol making it harder to resist or even be aware he was supposed to.

"You two look like you could use a hand." Hana seemed to growl in challenge but Azreal's return growl silenced her getting her to back down and subconsciously submit to Azreal as Alpha. "Lets get you two home." He leaned down to let the shorter Hana grab on before they started walking steadying the two Inuzuka as he did so the pleasure of two women up against his body did nothing to alleviate the hunger but Azreal didn't know what he was hungry for so it meant nothing anyway. "You're a good friend" Tsume's words were slurring worse now and he wasn't sure she even knew where she was or who she was talking to. "Im soo luufy to have vu daufer like you." Azreal raised an eyebrow, she thought he was Hana? The carry back to the Inuzuka compound was peaceful enough Azreal only had to figuratively tear off a few heads to clear his way past the clan members. "And here we go." Setting Hana down on the couch was easy enough as was creping past little Kiba's room. "And down." Setting Tsume down was a little difficult given how clingy she was but doable. Azreal went down stairs picked up Hana and put her in her room before opening the medicine cabinets and grabbing the asprin and a glass of water for each of them.

"there. Now to get out of here." Azreal exited out the window yawned before dashing off to enjoy his drunk haze a little longer. "This is nice."

* * *

JAUNE

* * *

Jaune sighed pilling the sheet over Mikoto's head. "Are you sure this is right?" Jaune smiled before pressing a button making her body disappear in a flash of white light. "Yeah this is for the best. For now Mikoto Uchiha is dead." The Hokage nodded but Jaune winked. "Unless i find a certain Jutsu that can alter matter, mix in a little Edo tensei, and maybe we'll pull out a miracle." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow but let it slide as Jaune exited the room and made his way out the apartment. "Its best you go to bed now kids, we'll have allot of work to do not to mention we have your first dungeon crawl." Reluctantly they obeyed Lee going first to and Naruko hung back slightly before going herself. "Now then Hokage same lets move." The trip was quick with a few shunshin making up the trip. The Hokages walk was brisk Jaune lagging slightly behind and entered. "I apologize Hokage sama but oddly the Inuzuka Clanhead is not here." The hokage shrugged it was odd indeed but they had important business to attend to. "Everyone you may notice that the Uchiha clan head is also absent that is because mere hours ago there was an attack."

* * *

ITACHI

* * *

"Danzo sama has commanded you be captured for treason." The Uchiha glared at his so called opponents before his Sharingan flared to life. "Come and get me."

* * *

THE COUNCIL ROOM

* * *

"Thus we exposed the attacker as an impostor, he is dead killed by Azreal-San before he could escape." The Hokage noted a bead of sweat running down Danzo's face before Jaune smiled. "On that note i am passing a law, Danzo is to be arrested for high treason against the village of Konoha!" The council room erupted into chaos. "Enough!" Jaune's Ki blasted across the room silencing both arguing sides. "The Hokages word is law even if it might seem foolish to listen you had better lest he have you executed for supporting a traitor." Jaune shunshined next to Danzo slapping containment seals onto his body to stop him cold. "I'll take this." Jaune reached under the bandages exposing the hidden Sharingan eye making many gasp before plucking it out of Danzo skull making the old man scream in pain. "Azreal!" It was a yell that barely got past the walls but he heard him because he appeared soon enough. "What is it?!" Jaune shoved the eye in him mouth almost to the back of his throat making Azreal instinctively swallow so he could breath. "What the hell bro?!" Everyone watched as Azreal's eyes changed color becoming red with three black tomoe before disappearing and his eyes changing back to normal.

"Did you just shove a Sharingan down my throat?" Jaune nodded and Azreal grabbed him by the shirt. "Feed me more." At that point the civilian council fainted unable to take anymore while Jaune pulled out a jar containing the rest of the extracted Sharingan. "Oh Kami above he wasn't joking." The hokage was nearly beating his head against his desk in frustration. "Fuck it." Azreal's jaw unhinged like a snakes and he ate it large jar and all. "It to late at night to deal with this, we'll meet again in the morning." Everyone blankly nodded before getting up and leaving trying to process the honestly weird trail of events that had just proceeded but decided the Hokage was right it was to late for this insanity.

**QUEST COMPLETED!**

**NARUKO UZUMAKI Lv 21**

**RP:10,000  
CHAKRA: 27,000  
STR: 83  
SPD: 123  
INT: 100  
END: 115  
STA: 180  
DEF: 125  
RFLX: 123  
Abilites**

**Kenjutsu Lv 1no style  
Taijutsu Lv max Style (Joanne of Arc)  
Wind Release lv 15  
Water Release lv 15  
Fire Release lv 15  
Bojutsu lv 5  
Danger sense lv 22 max**

**Availible stat points 46  
JUTSU  
Shunshin Lv 18  
Rasengan Lv 7  
Substitution Lv 19  
True Henge Lv 19  
Kage bushin Lv 19**

* * *

SCENE

* * *

**_JunFansKuroBo- pretty much the weapon Lee used in Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom, it takes the place of his regular weights and is in fact a shout out to Bruce lee with a fun little trivia mixed in. Jun Fan the first part of his weapons name is actually Bruce Lee's Chinese given name which he later changed to bruce lee. The next part Kuro Bo means black rod and was actually part of a scrapped idea for how Lee would summon it. Originally i was going to have Lee wear a white suit with a black stripe down the side a tribute to Azreal and a reference to Bruce Lee's famous yellow jumpsuit. Lee would summon his weapon by literally pulling the stripes off and putting them together to for his bo staff. Anyway since Lee is an obvious tribute to bruce lee it seemed at least appropriate to throw in something of the sort._**

**_2 +2 =5/ an expression used in certain universes to explain a misfire in deduction basically meaning having all the clues but coming to a similar but wrong conclusion. Saying someone put two and two together and go five is like saying they were close to getting it right but didn't._**

**_BLOOD TRAIL- blood based tracking power gained by Azreal from consuming Samuel the Dahaka an arrogant tracking based Hunter-Killer created by the god of Grimm to eliminate all of Azreal's children but was torn apart by Azreal and eaten. The blood trail allows him to follow a target forever by draining blood from someone. The user is then able to track not only the person but everyone that person is related to by blood or interacted with even something as simple a person they bumped into on the street, allowing the user to track down not only every relative ancestor, descendent, or otherwise but also everyone a target has ever known the trail is eternal and only goes cold when the target is dead and gone forever. _**


	7. Dungeon crawl

this saga continues right now, and we start delving into more learning. Also we have a little more of the character inversion im going for, Naru in canon tends to accomplish what many think is impossible for her or just plain impossible period and while its a welcome attribute what would happen if that wasnt always a good thing? What would be the impact if she did something bad that was supposed to be impossible even if only by accident?

* * *

The sparing room turned pitch black before being lit up by flashes of light and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh before lighting back up showing Jaune standing over Azreal with the glowing red Kanji for demon on his back. "Do you really have to practice this on me?" Azreal groaned standing up and popping his back. "Well considering all it does is inconvenience you rather than killing you like it should, yeah pretty much." Naruko walked in just as Jaune did it again seeing the whole thing and gaping in awe as a screen popped up.

**Shun Goku Satsu Lv 1**

**Turn the power of your foes sins against them to destroy their soul, the final and greatest technique of the Ansatsuken martial arts style the power of the raging demon knows no equal! Use this move to make your enemies DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS!**

Naruko's jaw nearly hit the floor as she read the description of the technique, it was just like Flush, so overly lethal, it scared her. "Oh shit." Jaune stared at the screen a mix between shock anger and horror playing out on his face. Shock because he didn't think it was possible for Naruko's chakra mutation to be that powerful that it let her copy a move that in her universe was straight up impossible, it made sense Jaune.A could and did learn the move in his universe from a video game because his universe came from a video game but Naruko just learned a move that shouldn't, doesn't, and couldn't be possible in her universe. He felt anger at himself for not thinking about the possibility of one of his students walking in on them while doing this, it was careless but how could he have known this should have been impossible but here it was right in front of him. The next horror was obvious, giving her this kind of power even by accident was scary, no child should be burdened by something so heavy on them as an instant kill move. With Flush it was a carefully crafted test of character but it was a test of no consequence if she failed it it just meant she wasn't ready.

"its okay." Jaune hugged her to his chest glaring at the screen. "You don't have to use it if you dont want to." This was a difficult subject to broach, how could a child a six year old be expected to end up learning an instant murder move. "Listen, Naru-chan." Naruko focussed on him trying not to shake. "I know its bad but lets try and make this work alright. This technique does not control you or define you and i know you wont and cant use it by accident so dont worry about hurting Lee or Hinata. Also if you really think about it you know several techniques that are overly lethal anyway, chin up. Okay?" Naruko controled herself pretty well and let the worry die down, it was like Kurama's chakra, it was serious and deadly but she sidnt have to use or rely in it. "Now then this may seem odd but maybe you should practice The Raging Demon." Naruko looked at him weirdly, didnt that just derail their entire conversation. "Look i know that sounds bad."

**ACHEVEMENT UNLOCKED: UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE CENTURY**

Jaune's eye twitched, why was the game such a smart ass? Oh wait because Julius and he made it. "Anyway!" Azreal and Naruko stopped snickering. "If you have a technique like this, its one you definately dont want to mess up, finding a safe way and practicing it is important. The Shun Goku Satsu is something you dont want to mess up. I know i just repeated myself but trust me i can not stress this enough."

**QUEST ADDED Raging Kitsune Exp 5000**

Jaune massed the accept button and left. "Hey wait," Jaune turned around. "How do i practice it without killing anyone?" Jaune gestured to Azreal who was napping standing up again. "Hello, immortal invincible anti hunter-killer immune to The Raging Demon." Naruko smiled evilly. "Can i draw on his face first?" Jaune smiled back. "Be my guest but be warned, there will be a reckoning Azreal will get you back for it, so make sure its worth it." Jaune was already out the apartment when he stopped in the middle of the street. "Oh no, thats not gonna do." Jaume turned around and went back before grabbing Blake. "Come on little one, you need exercise." The little kitten tried to protest but Jaune just deadpanned. "I have two daughters, the cute face isn't effective on me anymore." Blake pouted before dropping down the the street and walking alongside Jaune. "Lets see." Jaune pulled out a list. "High carbon spring steel might be a good place to start but heat treating would take to long because of the elders wanting to view Hinata's progress."

Jaune sighed knowing then he was gonna have to save that design model for later. "Plus there's the seal work to the arrows that need to be done not to mention getting the materials for the arrows themselves, the melee compensation on the off chance it needs to be used to block, even with enough shadow clones this process simply takes to long, i'll have to do the leatherwork too for not only the bows wrap but also the quiver, not to mention the anti gravity and resistance seals, the reverse summon feature, chakra converter, and special Arrow heads that have to be modified. Then there was the gloves, less said about that headache the better luckily he had a head start on those." Jaune tapped his pencil against his face unaware what his thinking face was doing to the female populous. Blake grabbed onto Jaune's leg startling him slightly. "What wrong?" Then Jaune smelled it, dog and snake. "Perfect." Jaune put the list away as Blake rubbed against him for comfort. "Come on out Hana, you too Anko before i slice up that tree you in behind me on the right side into pieces and turn you black and blue with the kindling." Jaune made a shadow clone and handed it the list. "Get what you can as fast as possible, and get back to the house to begin work on it alright."

The clone nodded before taking the list and making more clones who splintered off to acomplish there task. "Congratulations, all your efforts have finally come to bear, you have been steadfast in your attempts to defeat me." Anko leaned over to whisper in Hana's ear. "Whats he doing?" Hana shrugged. "You have finally done it, you have finally bested me! You have ruined my walk down the street, and scared my cat!" They both sweat dropped as Jaune turned around his eyebrow angrily twitching. "Now then, may i ask why you've been spying on us?" Hana looked angrily at him while Jaune stared back. "Listen i have things to do and torturing my cat isn't one of then so if you kindly just leave before i show you why those stupid civilians call me the demons protector." Anko raised her hands in a placating manner. "wait wait, we didnt come to fight." Jaune's right foot twitched and a flex of his toes cratered the ground underneath him. ''You shouldn't have come at all." If he'd waited for their reply he would have cared less. "Come on lets get you away from bitch mutt and crazy snake hooker." Blake did the closest thing to a cat laugh as Jaune picked her up.

He put her on his head even though she was the size of a cocker spaniel he supported her easy while her claws dug into his head. 'Azreal was right that hurt.' Jaune jumped away leaving the two seething women behind. "Did he call me a crazy snake hooker?!" Hana shrugged. "Well there was that one guy who paid you 30,000 ryo to sleep with him." Anko seethed like a child throwing a tantrum. "He was a part of the mission! I only accepted that money in order to kill him while he slept!" Hana smirked. "Didn't stop the sparkle in your eyes when he handed you the money." Anko pouted. "Shut up mutt bitch." Anko smirked. "You know he's kinda right, you are a mutt, you're an Inuzuka alright but you have other civilian traits mixed in." Hana glared while Anko grinned. "Paybacks a mutt bitch and so are you." Anko ran off while Hana ran after her intent on clobbering her 'friend'. "Hana's a mutt! Hana's a mutt! Hana's a mutt! Hana's a mutt! Hana's a mutt!"

* * *

JAUNE

* * *

Deciding his free time was ruined Jaune jumped back to the apartment intent on getting to work. "Wanna do this again some time?" Blake meowed as Jaune set her down. "yeah me to now lets see its about getting you some food." Jaune decided to go for the showy session and prepared her food as she watched. "And the finale!" Jaune tossed the food up into the air before grabbing the bowls and tossing them towards the table. The bowls caught the food before landing on the table. The sound of clapping drew his attention as he notice a hyuuga branch member standing near the entrance. "Hiashi-Sama has sent for me right?" The hyuuha member nodded, Jaune's shadow clone appeared from one of the rooms and handed him a large duffel bag and dispelled giving Jaune the knowledge needed. "Alright I'm ready." Jaune glanced at the branch member out the of the corner of his eye as he walked. "Pardon but i couldn't help but notice your um problem." The Hyuuga member looked away in shame trying to distract Jaune from the bandage over his right eye. "Yes it happened a very years ago, one of my eyes was stolen from me by a Kiri hunter-nin." Jaune sighed before putting his hand out in front of the Hyuuga branch member.

"Honestly, why didn't Hiashi-sama say something?" Jaune went through handsigns before grabbing the Hyuuga's face. "This will only take a minute." Exactly a minute later Jaune pulled away and pulled the bandage off and holding up an unsealed mirror. "What do you think same as the original? Hello?" Jaune waved his hand in the Hyuuga's face as he stared blank and unseeing at his newly regenerated eye. "B-but how?" Jaune pointed to the scar across his forehead that shot straight down over his left eye. "This isn't for decoration you know, you think i wouldn't have a way to fix this after something like this happened to me, if that was the case i wouldn't have an eye in this socket." Jaune shrugged. "I originally began as a medical ninja after an attack by Iwa in the second ninja war." The Hyuuga member was suddenly reminded of how old Jaune was. "I lost this eye and gained the scar i have now, but the reason i did it was because my mother was blinded by the same explosion." Jaune held up his hand to stop the man from talking. "I don't want to hear any words of sympathy, i just told why I'm capable of what i do, now we best not keep them waiting."

Jaune kept walking adjusting the duffel bag as he walked thinking of how it all fit together in his mind. "May i ask what you are carrying in there?" Jaune smiled at the attempted small talk. "A surprise for my student. I believe that everyone should be proficient in one form of armed combat in order to add versatility to any ninjas arsenal, the gentle fist is an amazing art so forgive me for saying this but its sterile, with the exception of a few techniques we've been working on i have the intricacies of the gentle fist figured out to an almost unreal level as well as understanding the limits and applications of the Byakugan. While i like to think I'm pretty sharp i wouldn't put it past other to figure it out also especially those with allot of combat experience, i know for a fact that Kumo is probably developing anti Hyuuga tactics as we speak." Jaune sighed feeling he was rambling. "Forgive me i fell like i'fe said to much." The Hyuuga nudged him. "No please continue."

Jaune sighed, stupid incubus abilities. "My point being is if you could know exactly what a person can do at any given time it makes them vulnerable, everybody knows a Hyuuga will try and get in close and shut them down and long range fighters don't need to get close to take them out, i once saw an archer, a civilian one no less, nearly kill a Hyuuga with a lucky shot, it may have been pure chance but you only need to be unlucky once to die." Jaune patted the bag. "That said remembering seeing that gave me some ideas i have a weapon perfect for any Hyuuga." The branch member raised an eyebrow. "And now you have peaked my interest." Jaune suddenly sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Im sorry but in all this talk i've been rude and haven't even asked you your name." He shrugged. "Ryuto Hyuuga." Jaune raised an eyebrow. "You know in some languages your name means brother of the dragon emperor." Jaune smiled. "Its still a good name." The walk ended to quickly for Jaune's taste he liked talking to people. "Now then onto business." He muttered under his breath as he walked to the open training feild. The elders were off to the side with their elegant robes and heads held high.

Jaune personally thought it made them look like a bunch of stiffer white dicks than the Washington monument. "Sorry im late i have a life and hobbies that i do in order to socialize with people so i dont seem like a prick." He looked right at them when he said that but the elders failed to register anything. "Now then lets get this over with." Jaune made a clone and handed him the duffel bag. "Make sure to assemble it perfectly." The clone nodded and stood back as Jaune stood next to his student. "Now then we all know why we are here so lets not waste anymore time, first taijutsu." An older Hyuuga boy stood up and walked to the sparring ring and Jaune noticed for the first time they had an audience. 'Not hard to figure out who's who.' the way the two groups were divided made it obvious who wasn't a branch member. "begin." Jaune didn't bother watching as he studied the crowd for their reaction. Hinata shot forward in the standard style before launching a two fingered jab that was deflected and the older Hyuuga shot out his own which Hinata ducked. He thought he was was going to win easily, if only he activated his Byakugan.

Then he would have seen the uppercut, Hinata's chakra pulsed through his head discombobulating his senses as Hinata powered up her twin lion palm and struck him right in the chest. 'whelp his ribs are broken.' The Jaune clone flinched as the older boy went flying, still really brutal. "Winner Hinata." The elders were about to riot but Hiashi held up his hand commanding silence. "Hinata what is that technique?" Jaune tapped his shoulder and gestured with his hand showing the same technique. "An improvised versoin of a charkra shroud a basic technique in our archives, since Hyuuga's have such powerful chakra i thought it only fitting that a Hyuuga learn it. Not to mention is Hinata's birthright." Neji would have sneered if not for Jaune's challenging glare. "The reason is that Azreal knew the first person to ever have the Byakugan, the brother of the sage of six paths, i believe his name was Hamura Ōtsutsuki. He was the one who began the basis of the gentle fist and many other of the techniques you now use, the Sharingan and legendary Rinnegan may be from the Sage of Six paths himself but his brother holds one record the sage was never able to obtain."

Jaune nearly fell over laughing at the anticipation in their eyes. "Hamura Ōtsutsuki is the only person to defeat Azreal." Speak of devil, Azreal dropped down in the yard right then before picking up a stone and hurling it at Jaune who blocked it with his arm. The stone poofed into smoke showing Naruko. "When did you get here?" Naruko hid behind Jaune as Azreal stood there glaring. "She drew on my face, and has been leading me all over town on a goose chase but then i remember Hinata's evaluation was today and i knew she wouldn't miss this for all the ramen in the world." Azreal pulled out a torn pare of kid panties then smiled evilly. "Wait for it." Naruko's eyes widened, her leg twitched, and she fell over holding her crotch as the Jaune clone stared. "Atomic wedgie, at full speed?" Azreal nodded before patting her head. "Now were even." Jaune smacked his forehead. "Anyway before we get of topic again, as the descendent of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and the heiress to the clan all the techniques are Hinata's for the taking, including the twin loin fist."

The Jaune clone dispelled after tossing the bow and quiver to the original who caught them. "Alright since you're here Azreal you want to help with target practice?" Azreal raised an eyebrow. "Do i have to let the arrows hit me?" Jaune shook his head negative. "Then lets do this." Jaune handed Hinata the bow and quiver. "I give all my student one present when we begin their training but for the longest time i couldnt figure out what to give you or how it would work, but then a few days ago Azreal and i were talking and i came up with these." Jaune set the quiver on her back and showed her how to nock the arrow. "Now pull back on the string, good good, aim down the sight and let it, go." Hinata did as ordered and the arrow shot off the bow faster than a bullet. Azreal caught it with his tail. "This is what makes it the perfect weapon. The bow and arrows possess several different sealing matrixes that make it a weapon perfect for a Hyuuga, one a kinetic redoubler that allows the tension of the bowstring to have a greater release of energy, like the seals name implys it doubles the power of the arrow when released increasing distance."

Azreal facepalmed. "Oh great Jaune's going into Nerd mode." Azreal stopped the Arrow aimed at his crotch with his tail. "anyway in addition the bow has a sight that shows you the Arrows exact point of impact amd with your Byakugan you can see farther than any other Archer in the elemental nations. The exact point of impact is further suplimemted by the anti gravity and wind seals on every individual arrow that make is flight path completely unaffected by climate, wind, rain, hail, etcetera so the arrows always fly in a straight line. Additionally they have a reverse summonig martix tied to the quiver so with a single pulse of chakra." The arrows in Azreal's tail vanished. "You can call them back to you. It also has one special feature i call **Adrenaline burst**. I noticed when you saw practicing the rope dart that your eyes followed my movements a little to well, so when we did your last check up i scanned your body for any abnormalities and found out you have a Chakra Mutation." Hiashi tapped Jaune on the shoulder concern on his face. "What is a chakra mutation." Jaune chuckled. "Don't worry its nothing fatal, a chakra mutation is a unique ability that is similar to an elemental affinity or a bloodline limit."

"It's not consistent and it doesn't show up in everyone but those who have it tend to develop a passive ability that while never obvious unless you look for them often allow for increased effectiveness in certain activities, Naruko's makes he a kinesthetic learner and increases her learning rate if she learns through experience. Lee's makes him an all around powerhouse when it comes to strength, dexterity, and speed at the expense of reducing his talent in the more theoretical skills like chakra theory, Hinata's dilates her perception of time allowing her to absorb and process information at speed a fully matured Sharingan would be jealous of however this speed is dependent on her heart rate the faster it beats to faster she reacts. Fortunately her chakra mutation makes her heart much stronger than a normal persons, we know we checked, she can do over four hundred beats per minute and with enough practice she'll be able to do this on a limb."

Jaune was happy he was whispering or else the elders would have a heart attack, which he wanted them to but it would be an inconvenience for the timeline at best. Jaune glanced and saw Neji smirk, the little shit could read lips, Jaune wanted to go and rip his eyes out but refrained. "Anyway with the Adrenaline burst the seals will sense fluctuations in your chakra and heartbeat in order to activate the over clock function on the Kinetic seal. Meaning while the world will appear in slow motion the arrow won't." Jaune winked before grabbing a pair of gloves. "This weapon has four parts the second pair being these gloves." Jaune channeled chakra through them creating thin blue strings that seemed to float in the air. "Not only are they to protect your hands but they work as the strings in a spiders web would providing little tiny inputs of data that you can use like a sonar to block any blindspots in your vision." An elder scoffed. "The Byakugan has no blindspot." Jaune, Azreal, Naruko, and Hinata deadpanned. "the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra where the cartilage connects to the cervical vertebra, roughly a diameter of three centimeters across at the point of contact slightly to the left side."

The elders nearly shat themselves, they knew. "But how?" Azreal stood by looking annoyed and stoic. "Lets see." He pointed to himself. "Fought the guy who first had the Byakugan, not to mention i have it." He pointed to Jaune. "Doctor, who has examined Hinata himself." Next Naruko. "Someone who spars with a Byakugan regularly." And then Hinata. "Someone else who has it." Hiashi admitted under those circumstances it would be pretty obvious, in fact if the Hyuuga sparred with other ninja more often they'd figure it out as well. "Wait what do you mean you have the Byakugan?!" Azreal shrugged before his eyes shifted appearance leaving his eyes the pale white of the Dojutsu. "That proof enough for you?" The elders were out raged someone outside their control had their sacred bloodline. "Before you blow a gasket allow him to explain himself." Hiashi was both unnerved and intrigued by this. "Like Jaune told you i've fought Hamura Ōtsutsuki myself, and I've been beaten by him, but I didn't make it easy, I made him bleed for it. With his blood comes his power, and i was created to obtain the power of those who fought me. In the fight he tried to blind me by swiping blood in my face so i bit him. Mow this bloodline is a part of me."

Azreal smiled thinking about it, good times. "None of my children have ever inherited the Byakugan though." Jaune shrugged. "Azreal's genetics are unstable when it comes to inheriting his powers, most have the basic power set enhances strength, speed, ectetera. However most don't inherit a power right away, but that power will show up in later descendants, its called interstellar transmigration, a trait that only shows back up several generations later. Only one so far has inherited his immortality and while Azreal can give them a power directly he does so at the cost of losing it himself." Naruko's head tilted. "Could you give us an example?" Azreal chuckled before a blast of energy shot out of his eyes and hit the ground causing an explosion that shook the ground. "If i made it so you could do that i wouldn't be able to do it anymore." Jaune went through hand signs and repaired the ground. "Next time pick an ability that doesn't involve explosions." Azreal and Naruko pouted and whined. "Aww but those are the best kinds!" Jaune face palmed. "What, i'm pushing into the millions when it comes to age long before you were born, i have to force myself to be easily amused or i'd have gone crazy by now."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "How old is Azreal exactly?" Jaune deadpanned. "He's older than everyone else alive plus the dirt under our feet combined, but that part of being invincible nothing can harm you not even time." Azreal posed manly. "But i've still managed to keep my sexy girlish figure."

**NEW SKILL: VENTRILOQUISM**

'wait what?' Azreal's tail smacked Jaune in the back of the head. "Stop doing that!" Jaune laughed as Azreal chesired. "Another thing i learned in my life." Hinata giggled. "Now then whats left to do?" Hiashi looked over to the Elders. "Well it seems we've spent more time talking than we have evaluating my daughters skill but it seems that what we have seen so far is satisfactory." The two Arcs bowed respectfully to Hiashi before grabbing Naruko and starting to walk away. "Hinata, you must also name your weapons to make them completely yours, see you tomorrow!" Azreal seemed lost in thought for a few seconds before swearing under his breath. "We forgot Lee!" Naruko's eyes widened in alarm before she sprinted off towards training ground three. "Oh this'll be fantastic." Jaune noted dryly as he followed.

* * *

LEE

* * *

He ducked behind the tree as the giant arachnid leg dug into the back beside his face. "This is bad." Of all the things he could be doing today this is not what he wanted, he woke up, had breakfast with Blake, helped Naruko hide from Azreal, laughed at Azreal's marked up face, helped him wash it off while Naruko fled, ran around after them to watch how it would all play out then ended up stuck in a boss dungeon with this weird half spider woman who's trying to impale him on her legs. Her breath was fast and hard like she couldn't breath and things had gone on like this for the past several minutes. Lee jumped out and slammed his staff into the section where woman met spider before she screeched and a bladed hand stabbed his arm Lee pushed through the pain before pushing a button on his weapon causing a blade to shoot out turning it into a Naginata and stabbed as hard as he could burying the blade in the woman's throat when she went in for the killing bite. Lee watched her begin to choke on her blood while thrashing around . Lee pulled the claw out his bicep wondering why he didn't feel any pain, it had been there before but the pain had faded as soon as he removed her claws.

"bushy brow!" Naruko jumped down in a nick of time grabbing Lee and jumping away landing on one of the higher tree branches. "What are you doing?" Jaune and Azreal landed on the same branch. "Hows your arm?" Lee looked at them puzzled. "It feels fine." Jaune scanned over him using Diagnosis and was shocked to see it was listing nothing wrong at all despite having five see through holes in his arm, that were closing. "Whatever, your okay but right now we need to take care of that." The spider or arachnea monster if it suited was climbing at an alarming rate despite its heavy breathing. "Seems like that human upper body is working in a frenzy to keep oxygen pumping." Lee pressed another button and his staff separated into four pieces. Lee put three of them away but twisted the fourth causing it to separate into two pieces connected by a chain, another press of a button made to small scythes popped out of each end finishing the transformation from simple rod into a double bladed Kusarigama, Azreal tilted his head in confusion. "How do you make something that intricate without using Nano-shifters?" Jaune shrugged. "Its easy once you know the secret to sealing."

Naruko raised an eyebrow. 'Something that needs further investigation.' _**'Focus!'**_ Kurama's voice forced her out of her thoughts as the Arachnea made it up to them. "Focus on it's human half, if we hurt the spider bottom it'll get better." Naruko looked at Lee confused. "Thats its boss mechanic, the spider half is easier to hit by a fair margin but it gets stronger if we do." Naruko and Lee jumped back as Azreal drew his swords and Jaune grabbed explosive notes. "Lets see how good you are." Azreal launched forward deflecting the spiders limbs out the way as the human half tried to skewer him Jaune, was his sweet ass time apparently **_ow!_** Jaune used his powers to break the fourth wall and punch the author in the face forcing me to take over as they carried the other guy away to get his nose fixed. "Jaune-sensei please stop breaking the fourth wall, we gotta keep ourselves contained." Jaune looked over to Lee apologetically. "Sorry but that guy kinda pissed me off." Jaune's creation was complete so he handed it to Lee. "Naruko distact it with **Royal Straight **and **Flush** Lee you get in close and put this on the human half when you get the chance." Lee used observe to look at the item wondering what it was.

**Sticky bomb (Craft-able item Upgrade able."**

**A special explosive note variant that can latch on the the target the same way a ninja latches onto a tree using chakra.**

**Detonation Time Three Seconds.**

Lee looked at the small ball shaped projectile in wonder thinking of what he could do with it. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" A dozen Narukos all started jumping around and pelting the arachnea with Kunai, Shuriken and Flush's blunted Kunai launcher. Lee used his Kusarigama like a grapple to get up higher as the Arachnea was pelted on all sides, Jaune and Azreal were keeping it in one place not allowing it to move from its now unstable footing as Jaune sliced at the branched under it while Azreal targeted it directly. 'This thing is a monster.'

**Arachnea Lv74**

**Hp 4564/5000**

**Str 300**

**Spd 35**

**Def 500**

**Stam 450**

**End 50**

**An ancient creature from crypts unknown this creature is a monstrous hybrid that devours wary men and animals alike, much like a centaur it has a human top half however its bottom half is a giant spider. Its often called the gasping death because of it heavy breathing which many attribute to the human half being responsible for supplying enough oxygen to the rest of the creatures body.**

Lee grimaced as he got into place, now he waited for his chance. Naruko cursed as Flush pulled her out of the way of the Arachnea's leap. 'Kurama help." The woman inside her tensed unsure if she should. '**_Alright but not to much.'_** The Bijuu's chakra flooded her system making her feel stronger and more aware her eyes turned red her pupils turned to slits and their chakra's mixed. **"This feels good."** Naruko landed on a higher up branch as the Arachnea jumped towards her, she tensed ready to dodge but her clones came to her rescue charging by running down the trees, the clones scored a few hits but were dispelled by the speed the Arachnea was ascending. Jauna and Azreal smashed into the boss like to bullets using their momentum and its to grind her face into the trees bark. Naruko leaped away crossing the length of the boss arena before her hands shot out towards the tree the Arachnea was trying to get loose from flush's grappling hook grazing the creatures head. "Take this!" The grapple retracted pulling her along as she pulled out two kunai throwing then at the creatures shoulder sockets. Naruko pulled the grapple loose and used her momentum to twist so she was sailing at it head first charging up her technique.

**"Double Rasengan Barrage!"** The spiraling spheres slammed into the monsters shoulders where the kunai had found purchase before the thrashing had dislodged them. They tore apart the socket joints causing and even bigger screech from the Arachnea. **"Itsubatchu Chop!"** Jaune and Azreal slashed the spider legs completely amputating them from the spider body. The spider threw back its head to scream but Naruko used its head as a platform to jump up and away from the now falling spider. "Now Lee!" Lee finally getting his chance flipped down so that the branch he was standing on was above and behind him twisting in the air so that his feet were facing up and kicked off the branch shooting down at the falling Arachnea going through the hands signs. "Shiroi Tora!" Lee slammed into the creatures top half punching with his right fist sending shockwaves through its body. "Jishin Ken!" Lee felt something in his arm break as he smashed the other fist down sending it flying towards the ground and used his one good hand to toss the sticky bomb at its skull. 'Right between the eyes.' Lee shot out his scythe blade and it sunk into the tree and Lee used it to bleed off his momentum as the creature impacted.

Jaune smiled before his chakra flared and an explosion shook the air, Azreal Naruko and Lee covered his ears as the shockwave hit before a massive burst of sound nearly deafening the three ninja.

VICTORY! 500,000 Exp awarded.

LEVEL UP!

Jaune 14-22 MVP AWARD STR Power Up

Azreal 9-18

Naruko 21-29

Lee 24-32

Jaune dropped down as Naruko felt her strength leave her. 'That was awesome.' Azreal grabbed her and jumped down his tail extending and shifting to the shape of a spring. "That is amazing sensei!" Lee smiled happily as his Kusarigama retracted its blades letting him hop the rest of the way down before putting his weapon back to normal and sticking it inside the holster in his pants leg. "Yes it is and when you grow your tail, i'll teach you how to use it." Lee looked confused. "You think i cant see your title Lee? I know you're going through a metamorphosis as we speak, you knew this would happen didn't you?" Lee flushed embarrassed he thought he could keep something this big a secret, he'd read the title and all it would entail if he chose to pursue it further, he knew if he went far enough he'd turn into a Faunus like Azreal. He was sure even without the title his teacher would have seen the signs already. "Hey look it dropped loot." Jaune was holding his reward a red disk thick as a hockey puck. On the ground where the body once laid there were three different things a large pile of playing card packs, a special leather harness, and a jutsu scroll. "Well who wants what i got this so i'm good." Lee took the scroll and Naruko took the playing cards.

"What am i gonna do with so many of these?" 'Observe'

Razor cards (Weapon)

Pick a card any card these are a cut above the rest with edges that put a scalpel to shame, use with caution. (Only available to those with the trickster title.)

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you've got a powerful new weapon but you need to do some work for it." The four put away their things as they decided they'd spent enough time here and left the area. "You know this was fun, we should do this more often just not against spiders." Everyone nodded as they walked enjoying the silence. "Isnt that the Nara clan heir?" They turned to where Lee was pointing to see him sprinting away from Raja as Blake rode on top of her father. "We know that's the faster i've ever seen a Nara move in my life." Jaune chuckled. "You know Naru-Chan, if you on help it you should get a Nara on your team." Naruko raised an eyebrow. "Why would i want such a lazy ass on my team?" Jaune snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "That's it that's exactly why Nara are lazy, but pragmatic, they win because losing is to much of a drag, and admitting defeat follows the same vein. I'm pretty sure over the years they've gotten lazier too. Soon the Nara will be immortal because dying will take to much effort." Naruko snickered and began laughing as Lee and Azreal joined in, that was pretty funny but Jaune needed to work on his delivery. **Ow!**

**QUEST COMPLETED**

* * *

SCENE

* * *

Things are going smooth so far and i like how its progressing. But next chapter might feature a time skip depending on how things work but next chapter Jaune moves then from an apartment to an actual compound.


	8. Chain quest

Jaune and Azreal go on their first leaf sanctioned mission and Danzo answers for his crimes. Meanwhile Naruko Lee and Hinata all go on different quest to aquire an extra prize.

* * *

The few weeks had been a small blur of activity Jaune told them the work on the house was done meaning the Arcwing clan had to move. Things were easy given they had three people who could spam shadow clones, Lee was a little dejected he didn't do as much as everyone else but he got over it after Azreal decided to test something out, the extent of Lee's aquired invincibility, it was a weird week. At first it started out simple a few kunai a sword slash or two but then he started mixing poisons in the kitchen which got him a tongue lashing from Jaune that ended in a fight that destroyed the kitchen totally defeating the purpose of his lecture about NOT damaging the kitchen. "And thats why we dont bring a bull into the bathroom, you should never eat while in the tub." Jaune sent a meaningful look towards Azreal and Lee who was picking up the tigers more animalistic habits. His hair was longer than usual he hadn't gotten a hair cut and it was a mane that begun to get in his eyes hiding the large black pupils that were showing signs of becoming slitted like a cats. His hair was out of its braid showing it curled up at the ends of it but Jaune was sure it would begin to look unsightly soon enough.

Brushing that aside there was also the fact that Lee had been personally registered for the Academy by the Hokage and Jiraiya was in town to discuss certain things and continue his research. However Jaune's most pressing concern was Naruko, there was nothing wrong with her but her state of her appearance was concerning. Along with Hinata Naruko was an early bloomer, she was as almost as tall as Lee despite Lee being average in height and a year older and had already begun developing the feminine traits that men found alluring. She was a B-cup at six, six! She was already obtaining a hourglass figure from both her diet and exercises. Now Jaune knew that was partly his fault the diet exercise and development were all made by him to maximize Naruko's body she was as healthy as a six year old could possibly be and was only getting better, but developing secondary sexual characteristics before she even hit puberty that was all her. Jaune bit his tongue thinking of the danger this could pose. With her arsenal as is and the game supplementing her from the beginning like Lee and Hinata she was at least twice as strong as she would have been at the same level without it but while she had Chunin level stats she was still a kid and there were still a few serious demon haters in Konoha.

This hadn't come out of nowhere either the Hokage was going to be sending them on missions, who went on what mission and when were public knowledge to the ninja community and Jaune wasn't so idealistic to think that there weren't ninja that would see this as an opportunity, Kakashi would look after her if he could but he was only human if his eternal rival Gai showed up to distract him that was all that needed to happen for things to go wrong. Naruko was in serious danger but she couldn't stay at the clan house the defenses weren't done, the Hyuga were out of the question because that would be imposing and several Hyuuga didn't like Naruko for one reason or another. Lee was going to academy meaning less time around Naruko and one less ally. 'Dammit.' So in the end he came up this the only thing necessary. "Naruko here." Jaune handed her a small device with a red button on it. "Its an Aura beacon, the first version. Press the button and i'll be there in an instant, please promise you'll be careful."

Naruko nodded before putting the device in her jacket pocket. "Alright we better go get ready, we'll meet you at the gate." Naruko nodded before Jaune stopped and made a shadow clone. "Get a brush." The shadow clone nodded before running of to a different part of the new house and coming back waiting for orders. In a way that could only be described as cold water being splashed on its brain the clone hoisted Naruko into its lap and started brushing her hair. "What are you doing?!" At first she was uncomfortable with it but she relaxed as the clone continued enjoying the brush gently gliding through her hair. "I used to do this for Penny and Nia when they were little, now they have Ethan to do it for them." Naruko raised an eyebrow confused. "They're sharing him?" Jaune chuckled. "Yeah Nia fell in love with him at first sight just like Penny did, they are sisters after all. For the longest time they acted like children when it came to his affection, they put him in tough spots where he always had to chose between the two of them even when they were doing the same thing like paint ball even though they could all just be on the same team." Jaune shrugged.

"Ethan's a nice kid to nice actually they had him by the balls sometimes literally. Ethan either couldn't say no because it was so important to them or never got the chance to refuse, while they never blamed him for anything like choosing one over the other over some of the most ridiculous thing like who he sat next to again when they all could have just sat together he still felt the pressure." Naruko sighed and leaned back feeling the warmth on Jaune's chest. "What happened?" Jaune put the brush down and used a comb he'd had the foresight to bring with him. "He broke under the pressure, the constant fighting just weighed to heavily on him. In this case it wasn't the straw that broke the camels back it was a dumbbell that's when it finally clicked in their heads." Jaune sighed happily. "They finally got what I've been trying to tell them since they started the whole thing that in order to make any relationship work its give and receive. Ethan put their happiness before his own which is good but they put their happiness before his and it was to much for him. After they learned their lesson they made up with Ethan and compromised."

"They'd both date him, odd as it was and as much work as it takes it was a very smooth and they never had problems that were any real trouble. A few years later they, of all things proposed to him, Crane got one heck of a kick out of it when he had to walk Ethan down the aisle." Jaune chuckled remembering how Ms. White raised hell when she couldn't be best man. "It was a weird wedding. Honestly though it was awesome. Except the thirty bean chili Altus couldn't flee fast enough." Naruko laughed happily. "So why are you telling me this?" Jaune smiled sadly. "It was that day as weird as it was i stopped being a parent, i knew i did a good job because they didn't need me anymore but i cant help but miss these moments. Even so they'll still always be my little girls, even as they tear death dealers into pieces with their bare hands." Jaune stopped and just help Naruko in his lap. "I know your fathers gone at least for now, but i got to say filling his shoes at least for now is fun." Naruko was confused. "What do you mean just for now?" Jaune sighed sadly. "Its news that would hurt you more than help you, if anything changes to make it better i will tell you but for now its better you don't know." Naruko looked away contemplating that.

**_'He's right, Jaune's not as blunt as Azreal but if anyone knows when to tell the truth as it is and when not to its him. Trust him, because he trust you.'_** Naruko snapped out of her funk, Kurama was right Jaune hadn't led her astray before so now wasnt the time to start doubting him. "Listen i think you should release the lethality sections on Flush." At first Naruko was alarmed but Kurama butted in. 'He's probably worried about your fan club.' Then it made sense to her, Jaune was afraid something whould happen while he was gone. 'Thanks Kurama' "Alright for now that's what i'll do but i want to go on a quest a real one all by myself." Jaune sighed before handing her two scrolls . "Fine here take this scroll, this'll help." Naruko looked at the scrolls before observing it.

**JUTSU SCROLL BEGINEER LEVEL.**

**A scroll meant for genin that contains basic C-Rank Jutsu, one of each element.**

**_Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique_**

**This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.**

**_Water Release: Gunshot_**

**The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed water ball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot.**

**_Wind Release: Gale Palm_**

**the user claps their hands together in order to release a burst of wind strong enough to knock over a grown man. The strength of this jutsu is reliant on the amount of chakra used and the skill of the user**

**_Lightning Release: Lightning Jolt_**

**a jutsu that releases an electric charge from the users body in order to stun attackers.**

**_Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones_**

**a jutsu that uses the rocks in the area surrounding the user to attack the target**

**JUTSU SCROLL B-RANK**

**_Earth Release: Earth Spear._**

**a defensive jutsu that turns the users skin as hard as diamond to protect from attacks. However because of its charka nature the user is still vulnerable to Lightning release.**

Naruko looked up at Jaune confused. "The b-rank one is in case you get cornered. You clones might be able to use it too but remember, if and or when you get attacked, don't fight, run, i know you can defend yourself but these people are looking for even the stupidest reason to hurt you, if you fight back you'll only convince them in their closed off stupid minds that they're the ones in the right defending themselves." Naruko nodded seriously before tapping the learn button causing both to go up in flames. "Well then better get to the gate and see us off, bye Naru-chan!" The clone dispelled and Naruko nodded before taking off and out the front door. She stopped briefly to enjoy the sun before activating a ShunShin and heading out the compound.

* * *

KONAHA WEST GATE.

* * *

Jaune perked up before taking a few tools out. "Sensei!" Lee jumped down and Jaune pulled out his sword. "Hold still for a second." Jaune's sword moved in a blur and he resheathed it right before hair fell from Lee's head leaving it much shorter closer to the length it was previously however Lee's hair was still longer in the back letting the bangs curl slightly upwards. "Perfect." Seemed to fail to register anything for a few seconds before snapping back to reality. "Thank you Jaune sensei!" Naruko appeared in a Shunshin picking her ear with her pinky. "Geez whats Bushy Brow yelling about?" Naruko looked him up and down as Lee did the same. "Nice hair." Both snorted in laughter as they said the same thing. "Alright Naru-Chan Lee-Kun behave please we should be back by tomorrow, and if something happens be sure to tell someone you trust, **_And we'll raze this village to the ground._**" Both gulped before they noticed something. "Sensei whats with the new clothes?" Jaune smiled glad they finally noticed, he was wearing the standard attire with dark blue Anbu pants and bandages wrapped around his shins however he wore blue boots that matched his pants and a holster on the hack his belt close to his left side.

The Konaha headband on his forehead with his bangs pushed back so make it visible, on his chest he wore a modified vest that allowed him to fit his swords into it with a blue undershirt a few shades lighter than his pants. Azreal wore the headband as well but it's cloth was black and white and his bangs obscured it so you couldnt see the metal plate much less the head band itself. Unlike Jaune he didnt wear a vest instead deciding to use a poncho that went to his knees his tail wrapped around it like a tail and his hair was done up so his human ears were visible but not his tiger ears. He wore the standard pants and sandals but had black bandages instead. "Well if were Konaha ninja we should look the part right?" Jaune patted Naruko's head and Azreal pressed his forehead to Lee's "Be safe." And like that the two were leaping away leaving the two at the gate.

**QUEST ALERT!**

Lee looked over to see Naruko had gotten the same screen. "Well lets see where this leads us."

**A NEW QUEST HAS BEEN UNLOCKED.**

**FOUR QUEST AVAILABLE **

**TIGERS CHILD**

**Quest starter: Might Guy**

**Continue your training to become a beast stronger than before, devour your enemies and make their strength yours.**

**TRICKSTER **

**Prove mischief is your moniker spread chaos among your enemies and get away with it, prove they are very foolish.**

**EAGLE EYES**

**Accuracy is a powerful tool show yours is greater than those who came before you.**

**FUINJUTSU LEGEND**

**Quest Starter: Jiraiya of the Sannin**

**Learn the secrets of Fuinjutsu and become the second coming of the Flash.**

Naruko stared at the quest, each had its intrigue but she wasn't sure what to do. "I'll take this one." She watched Lee press the Tigers child accept button and waited. "But whats a quest starter?"

**HELP DESK ACTIVATED.**

**Quest starter.- while not all quest have one most quest have a specific person you need to talk to in order to initiate it. In this case to start the first part of this quest, you must first find Might Guy.**

"Okay but how is Bushy brow supposed to find him?" An arrow appeared at Lee's feet and stretched out heading towards the village. "That is how." Lee followed the arrow after bidding Naruko goodbye. "Okay but what about me?" An arrow appeared and Naruko wondered why it lead to no where, then she remembered she hadn't picked a quest. 'Lets see, i want to know the secret of Sealing but i also want to gain that Trickster title, i guess i'll do both. Nothing to say i can't.' Naruko looked around and put her senses in including the one for danger on full blast, nothing no one who wish to or could bring her harm was around so she relaxed before using her favorite jutsu. 'Kage Bushin no Jutsu!' Several clones of Naruko appeared. '**_You know what he said about chakra was true but this is just ridiculous'_** Naruko giggled at Kurama's comment. 'True but like he said mind over matter like learning to use a tail.' "Alright you guys do the Trickster title quest and i'll talk to Ero ji-chan!" "Hai!" The clones chorussed as Naruko accepted the two quests. Two arrows shot out one to lead the clones the other for the original. "Ready Break!"

* * *

**HINATA**

* * *

Hinata breathed deeply as she held the bow at the ready and pulled back the string, she was trying to activate her Adrenaline burst but found she couldn't bring it to bare. 'What am i missing?' Hinata was stumped on how she could make it work, she'd been at it for an hour now but nothing seemed to work. 'I wish Naru-chan was here to encourage me.' Thinking about Naruko made her heart beat a little faster, then Hinata's eyes widened when her heart kept beating faster and faster. 'Is this what sensei meant?!' Hinata kept her focus trying to remember the feeling as her senses sped up and everything else slowed down, the leaves seemed to stop in midair frozen as she let the arrow fly. 'Wow' The arrow was almost a blur as it moved in fact it seemed to move faster than when she wasn't using it and hit the taget with a solid thunk. Hinata continued to stare as she lowered her bow. "Five seconds." Hinata turned to see Ryuto Hyuuga walking by. "I apologize if i'm interupting you Hinata-Sama but i noticed you practicing and thought you wouldn't mind." Hinata shyly looked away, some things never changed. "What did you mean?" Ryuto shrugged. "Whatever you did, it lasted roughly five seconds, i assume at least."

Ryuto bid Hinata a polite farewell as she looked at her target across the field, only so many seconds to make it count, things were harder than she thought.

**QUEST ALERT**

Hinata used her Byakugan to make sure no one else was around before she turned her attention to the board. 'It seems there's only one quest left. Lee-San and Naru-chan must have accepted the other ones.' Hinata gestured and selected the accept button on eagle eyes and saw the arrow leading outside the compound, surmising it would lead her to her objective she sealed her bow and quiver in her gloves and put them in her jacket pocket. She still hadn't picked a name for them yet but she couldn't come up with anything. "Maybe Lee-san and Naru-chan have an idea." Hinata walked away unaware she had an ease dropper. 'What is that failure up to?' Neji couldn't be bothered to care at least not to much, but Hinata was quickly becoming a thorn in his side, she defied logic his own twisted version of it anyway. 'Why would some one so powerful bother with her.' Neji was many things Arrogant, Narcissistic, and above all a hypocritical blowhard but he wasn't blind at least not completely he knew Azreal was powerful he sensed it on an instinctive level, but Jaune, Jaune was even stronger, yet they both seemed to care for her a total failure in the eyes of her clan.

'Maybe she's only an experiment.' Neji smirked his logic made him feel better, like Azreal said, he was old, maybe they were just trying a change of pace they'd have to have tried everything else. 'When they grow tired of her, they'll show her what a failure she really is, and she will accept fate.' Neji nodded to himself before going back inside the branch house. Hinata whom wasn't concerning herself with her cousins delusions of an abstract concept she was simply following the arrow, it didn't take long before she was outside typical Konaha borders but not past the gates just yet, if she had to guess she'd say she was in one of the forested areas inside the village gates but separate from from the hidden village itself.

**QUEST EAGLE EYES**

**Objectives: move to quest area. ✔️**

**Get to the highest point.**

**kill three of any animal.**

**take out the golden Warthog**

Hinata activated her Byakugan scanning the forest it seemed the highest tree was in the dead center of the forest it even had a title and a lv.

**The Tallest On Earth Stands Closest To The Sun.**

**Lv 14**

Hinata raised an eyebrow did that mean the other trees had titles? She tried Observing them but that yielded no results so she hurried to the tree.

* * *

**LEE**

* * *

Lee found Guy in the oddest of places at least to anyone who knew Might Guy, meditating under a waterfall. Guy for his part was actually meditating focusing on his inner chakra as he felt it course through his body laying under his skin just waiting for release, unlike Tsunade of the Sannin who was incredibly strong but chose instead to release that strength through rapid burst of chakra Guy focused more on increasing the physical power behind his muscles, its how he and Tsunade could uproot trees without having arms the sizes of there heads or rack as Tsunade's case would more likely be implied. Guy pushed his body to its physical limits and then meditated to focus his chakra on healing it to do it all again the next day, his enthusiasm fooled many but Guy hadn't become a force equal to Kakashi of the Sharingan with brute force alone. "Hello." Guy opened his eyes and spotted what honestly was a little unnerving, the kid looked just like him when he was that age, barring the hair cut. "hello." Lee tilted his head confused. "Are you Might Guy?" He nodded and Lee went through handsigns leaping towards him. "Shiroi Tora!" Guys instincts made him jump away as Lee's fist smashed apart the waterfall.

Guy marveled at the power behind this strange kids jutsu it shook the ground and split the waterfall before the whole thing crumbled like a house of cards. "Impressive, your youth burns brightly!" Guy's enthusiasm caused Lee to pause but he took it in stride and returned it two fold. "Yosh i have heard you are a most Youthful master and i wish to test my metal against you!" Lee didnt know it but in short order he'd soon do something that had only happened three times in all or eternity, he was going to give Azreal a heart attack.

**TIGERS CHILD: Objectives**

**Find Might Guy✔️**

**Fight Might Guy using the Tora Koko Release.✔️**

**Defeat Might guy with Byakko no Hoko**

* * *

**NARUCLONES**

* * *

Each clone had set out to a different destination but they still worked as a unit. Things had gone smooth so far they'd studied their targets pretty low tier genin and civilians, each Naruko henged into one of their prank victims and went about their task. The first clone was a civilian that was targeting a genin. "Hey what?!" The genin didn't have time to react before a cream pie was slammed in his face and he was kicked in the crotch, the civilian clone made sure he got a good look at her first. The clone ran off and around a corner making sure to Henge into someone else once the line of sight was broken. The genin rounded the corner but couldn't find his target but he did find a card. The card was the most integral part the person had to assume his attacker had dropped it which was easy to do, they'd picked their targets for how gullible they were. The Genin stuffed the card in his pocket and ran to where it said to go knowing he'd find his attacker there.

The Naruclones regrouped and watched the carnage unfold three genin three civilians shouting and then insults and finally a fight oh they wished they'd brought popcorn but as it started to get a little boring the sixth clone cut a wire that lit the whole place up with explosions. "Dont you think that was excessive?" The sixth clone smiled like an unrepentant little shit. "Noope" making the p of the sound pop. When the dust settled the clones nearly fell over seeing the fighting people covered in feathers, the last two people standing were the guys who had even turned on each other, now it was a real cock fight. "Come on lets go do something else a dick measuring contest is boring with nothing but a bunch of one inch wonders." The clones jumped away to prank others.

* * *

**NARUKO THE ORIGINAL**

* * *

The real Naruko had finally found Jiraiya at the hot springs, not spying? In fact he looked done. "Ero-Jiji!" Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the nickname but jumped down from his tree. "Naruko, just who i was coming to see, how are things with Jaune sorry for not visiting more." Naruko waved it off. "Its alright, but listen Jaune sensei said something about the secrets of sealing, you know them don't you?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, was it a quest? "Yes i do, why do you want to know?" Naruko stopped to contemplate how to word her answer and Jiraiya admitted it was cute, he could practically see the gears turning as her face scrunched up. "It was dads legacy, he was a Fuinjutsu master, i want to honor that legacy, even if it takes me a long time i want to be a master of a caliber that he'll look up from heaven and smile with pride." Jiraiya was pretty shocked, so this was about her family legacy was it? "Alright but you have to do certain things for me first." Naruko nodded determined. "First is could you get me garlic pickled with Japanese basin and karaage -fried chicken, i'm feeling a little famished. Second i want to see some of what Jaune has taught you so lets have a spar and third but most important, you need to introduce me to your Hyuuga girlfriend."

Naruko blushed bright red but shook her head to dispel the images before they could pop up. "You wanna watch?" Jiraiya stared confused for a second before it clicked and he turned pale green. "NO! Kami above kid i'm a pervert, but not a pedophile!" Jiraiya deposited his lunch into the nearest trashcan as Naruko laughed at him. "You did that on purpose!" Jiraiya had a tick mark on his head as he pointed at her dramatically. Naruko shrugged. "It was Kurama's idea."

* * *

**LEE**

* * *

"Kami kid what are you!" Guy usually kept his cool in a fight but Lee just kept coming Guy had gradually been ramping up the force he used in order to test his new protégée as he'd already decided Lee was going to be. Lee smiled as he pulled himself out of the rock Guy smashed him into, this was fun. "I am Rock Lee! Student of Azreal the Invincible, and you will not evade Me!" Lee pulled out his Kusarigama swiping it in a wide arc that nearly got Guy in the face. Lee knew he had to get close enough to use the White tiger's roar soon before he dropped, without his Invincibility he would have dropped a long time ago, Invincible doesn't mean unkillable after all. Lee pulled himself towards Guy trying to bring the fight into close combat and Guy was willing to oblige him Lee couldn't get close enough to hit him however it was time to bust out something new. Guy was surprised when his punch passed right through Lee and his back was slashed. "Thats more like it!" Lee admitted that this had back fired a little because Guy moved even faster than before. "Konaha Senpu!" Lee anchored himself using chakra before raising his forearm to block, he felt the bone shatter as another wave of exhaustion hit him.

Lee knew it was no or never so he weathered the attack and sucked in a breath in what Guy thought was pain, he'd felt the break in Lee's arm. "Rraaaaaagggggghhhh!" Guy heard it before he felt it, shockwaves rippling through his body like a tsunami through a stream. Guy was blown back as the blast of sonic energy gathered strength with distance blasting him farther and hitting him harder with every passing second, then it was over. Guy barely stood up after that, he felt his whole body shaking his teeth were rattling his head was throbbing and his heart was pumping like a piston. Lee limped over holding his broken arm before pulling it back and laying out Guy with one hit. "I win."

**QUEST COMPLETED.**

Lee didn't jump for joy he simply picked up Guy and started walking dragging his feet to Konoha hospital, they both needed a doctor.

* * *

**HINATA**

* * *

The climb up the tree was much more difficult than she originally surmised normal chakra was repelled by the tree in an odd way, first it repulsed it then dissipated it and finally absorbed the chakra around it, nature chakra was devoured much more slowly but she couldn't use her strings in order to climb either. So she ended up climbing with her hands, luckily she had her gloves on. 'Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down' She looked down despite how she told herself she shouldn't but it wasn't so bad the sea of green leaves was a happy distraction from the climb for a few seconds. Hinata resumed her climb up the tree until she got to the top and was amazed she felt a hatch on thin air. She turned it and it opened making her realize it wasnt thin air just camouflaged, this close she could see the distortions in whatever was keeping it hidden. Hinata pulled herself up into an odd treehouse, it was simple in design a bed a tall shelf a fridge for one reason or another but no toilet odd. It was circular and even had a balcony that went around the entire house. Hinata unsealed her bow and quiver and sat down activating her Byakugan she started scanning slowly at first deciding what animal to target and when she spotted a herd of deer off to her left.

'Three shots.' Hinata waited as they grazed three arrows notched glad Jaune had at least taught her how to do this. The trick was simple the three arrows were notched one after another next to each other in the string while being tilted and stacked so that the three tips made a triangle shape. Hinata focussed on Naruko and how she made her heart beat faster and felt it take effect. 'Five seconds' The world slowed down and Hinata drew the string back before letting go. Even with her Byakugan and enhanced perception Hinata almost didnt see it happen, a clean kill straight through the vertebra and the brain stem. She ignored the quest complete sign as she waited for the Gold Boar to show itself.

* * *

JAUNE

* * *

The two Arc's were in a bit of a pickle, then were currently several feet underground in a torture facility in Iwakagure trapped to a wall by their arms and had several ton gravity anklets attached to their legs, Iwa obviously had those in short supply given they hadn't seen many others wearing them. "So Iwa betrayed us." The Tsuchikage himself was there along side who was to be the interrogator. "Yeah i know big shocker right?" Jaune smirked cocking his head at Azreal. "Nice to know you finally nailed sarcasm." Azreal shrugged. "Considering how much of a smartass Davion is its hard for it to not eventually catch on." "Silence Konoha scum!" Jaune rolled his eyes. "Tsuchikage bastard, I mean _Sama_, couldn't you have picked one of your real interrogators to be here, do you see us as so little a threat you picked him of all people to handle us?" The interrogator sneered as a vein grew in his forehead. "Seriously, why did you bring him he looks like such a loser." The Iwa Jonin sneered grinding his teeth. "Enough." The Tsuchikage stepped forward trying the intimidate them with his glare, it wasn't working. " you will tell us what you know, the easy way or the hard way." Jaune stared at him blankly a faint smirk. "Do. Your. Worst." Onori smiled evilly. "I plan to." The Tsuchikage floated out as the door closed behind him. "So loser what fun games do you have planned?" The Interogator smirked picking up a knife from the table. "You'll see."

* * *

SCENE

* * *

And scene when making this chapter i had a bit of an epiphiny when it cme to the fact this is an alternate universe, things like Dnzo being taken down much earlier the tailed beast being all female and Jaune and Azreal themselves means i'm going to have to change around allot of things and technicalities in order to follow the Manga storyline the way i want to. One example is Kabuto, because Danzo has been taken down allot sooner Kabuto will be a genuine good guy. Kabuto ended up recruited by Orochomaru at what i would assume is when he was about fifteen, he definitely looks to old to any younger, since at this point in time we are five years back before the series started as far as Naruko's age is concerned (its one year before she joins the academy at eight.) this means that Kabuto right now is fourteen so even if i'm wrong and Kabuto is already a part of Root its irrelevant because Jaune has freed Root of all brainwashing that they have undergone which means the engineered confrontation between Kabuto and his mother would never happen so Orochimaru has no leverage that could compel Kabuto to act as a double agent.

Nono Yakushi Kabuto's adoptive mother is yet another reason why Kabuto as evil would be powerful but wouldn't work much in hindsight. While a confrontation between them would be fun to write it makes no sense that Kabuto's mother in all but blood wouldnt be able to stop him from going down this path when it was her death that made him this way in the first place, if shes alive it means that route doesnt exist. If Orochimaru could somehow manipulate Kabuto into joining him he'd have to kill her first and pin it on someone else the only person that would work to pin it on is Danzo himself blaming a ninja village would only make Kabuto hate that village and he couldn't blame it on Konoha Kabuto is to smart for that, he knows for a fact the Third Hokage is not ruthless enough and considering the large role Kabuto plays in part 2 Jaune and Azreal would have definitely made sure the plan would never come together which they have, as the first chapter points out they've been through this multiple times. Sorry now im rambling anyway food for thought.


	9. Quest completed and forging

A redwing is coming to Konoha.

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

Jiraiya munched on his snack as they walked towards a training ground. "You know this trickster quest of yours has one sick sense of humor." A man ran past then gripping his crotch while a woman holding her chest and crotch was running the opposite direction. They collided into each other and were splayed out on the ground groaning in pain, and thats how i met your mother. "Suit up!" Jiraiya grimaced trying to rub some stuff out of his ear. "Why are you shouting?" Naruko looked around confused before rushing over and clutching Jiraiya like a scared child. "I have no idea!" Jiraiya pried her off as one of Naruko's clones dispelled itself and she made three more. "You get back to work and you two go help out Brushy Brows." Jiraiya shrugged figuring it wasn't his business. "So what'd you put on their underwear anyway?" Naruko grinned and motioned for him to come closer. "Icy hot it called for itching powder but i decided to up the ante." Jiraiya paled and pulled away. "I take that back, you have a sick sense of humor." Naruko shrugged poking Jiraya's side. "Just be glad all my prank did was make you puke, right now i wouldnt be surprised if my clones were in the middle of gluing Yaoi fanart all over the inside of someones house."

* * *

HINATA

* * *

"Missed again." She sighed as the arrows poofed back into her quiver. The thing was fast to fast for her to handle sometimes, even with Adrenaline burst she was to far away. "Wait?" Maybe, no it was crazy but what if it worked, after all if it had a level maybe it could work. Hinata pulled out all the arrows she had and notched as many as she could on her bow turning back towards the herd of deer. "Im sorry." The arrows flew as her heartbeat surged from the guilt and struck true killing the whole herd in seconds.

**LEVEL UP!**

**The Tallest. 14-15 New features unlocked.**

Hinata smiled it worked. She scrolled through a menu that had popped up in front of her for something that would help. 'A zipline?' Hinata selected the option and grabbed it pulling herself up and attaching her self with chakra. "Lets hope this works." Hinata counted to three and she was off feeling the rush of wind through her hair. "Now." There eyes met for a few seconds as Hinata lined up her first and second shots, the warthog blitzed out of the way before the second arrow hit it right between the eyes.

QUEST COMPLETED.

Hinata let go and spun to land on her feet summoning her arrows back as the Warthog faded dropping loot. "Arrows?!" Hinata picked them up and examined them, they didnt have any of the seals her sensei had made but they were otherwise just like hers. "I guess the seals are a personal touch." On the ground were a bunch of special arrowheads that she didnt know what they did. "I guess i'll have to test them later.

* * *

JAUNE

* * *

After resetting his enemy's nose Jaune secured his bindings. "Now then lets get out of here, but lets take a few souvenirs first." Azreal grinned. "Are you suggesting we steal from the people who betrayed and tortured us, thats surprisingly tame." Jaune shrugged. "Im feeling merciful. Now if anything else we still have a mission to carry out so lets leave the scroll with him." Azreal opened the handcuffed persons mouth before stuffing the scroll meant for the Tsuchikage into it. "Now then to the gift shop!"

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

Finding a good field was easy, not normally though but everyone was dealing with the chaos Naruko's clones were unleasing nothing anarchist but definetely a major clean up job. "Alright lets do this JiJi!" Jiraiya dodged the blade that shot out of the gauntlet before junping back, Naruko released a bunch of fire balls that smashed up the ground missing Jiraiya completely as it tore up the ground around him. 'thats not right you can control their path with chakra how could she miss, oh no' He jumped back as the stones shot out at him. "Not bad but not good either." Naruko appeared behind him a Rasengan forming in both her hands before Jiraiya's foot slammed into the top of her head, or instead it passed right through. "Rasengan!" Jiraiya new she was to close even for him to dodge, he replaced himself instead. The log was shreaded before a fist hit Naruko while she was making kendling. "So whatever trick you used doesn't work while your attacking." Naruko pouted before Jiraiya was grabbed from behind and was amazed he couldn't immediately break free. 'Sheesh, mini Tsunade.' Jiraiya still broke through before throwing the clone over his shoulder into the original only for them both the phase through each other.

'Why is that suddenly getting really old?" He jumped as the two began working together before one vanished in white fire. "What?!" The clone that had become Jaune smashed his fist right into Jiraiya's face sending him flying before he dispelled and Naruko felt drained. 'I don't get it it felt like my clone could have stayed morphed forever' '**From what i can gather Morphing has a psychological portion to it, whatever it is that interfering with that ability is all in your head.' **Kurama was on the fence about this ability it was powerful but without an understanding of it was as dangerous as tennis with a hand grenade. Jiraiya took a few minutes to get up from the hit, Jaune was stronger than Tsunade by a long shot, that single hit boosted his **Lustful Endurance** stat Seven Levels! "Kami kid, that clone hits like its the real deal." Jiraiya was intently aware something was wrong when Naruko didnt answer back. "Naru-chan, you alright?" Naruko stood on shaky feet. "I dont know what it is, sensei could use that technique like it cost nothing, i even checked the chakra usage to make sure i could do it and even then i didn't use it on myself i had a clone do it but i'm still so tired, i wanted it to be a surprise during our next sparring match maybe defeat him."

Jiraiya raised an amused eyebrow. "You actually think you can beat him with a technique he invented and mastered?" Naruko slumped her head in defeat. "No but i thought it would surprise him at least." Jiraiya ruffled her hair before she pouted and pushed his hand away straightening her hair out muttering under her breath. "Tou san went to all that effort to fix it" Jiraiya smirked. "So its Tou-san now is it?" Naruko blushed before pouting and looking away. "Maybe it is so what Ero-Sennin!" The pervy sage face faulted. "Just like your mother." Naruko shrugged before stretching. "Whatever, making two clones is hard, now are we gonna keep sparring or are we done?" Jiraiya's eyes widened at the mention of two clones. "Grk!" The super pervert clutched his groin in pain as a clone Morphed as Azreal pulled himself out of the ground. "I-i wi-win." The clone dispelled as Naruko smiled before fainting where she stood. "Baka." Jiraiya weakly groaned as he caught her. "Alright kid, you win."

* * *

AZREAL

* * *

He tried not to but his grief was supreme, a small tear escaped as he was dragged away from his broken sword towards the village hidden in the clouds the trip was quick a few short Shunshins in fact before they were standing at the village gate the Leader looking down at them. "Raikage Sama we caught these two escaping Iwa territory." Jaune rolled his eyes before using his powers to seal away Azreal's blade. "Its okay brother, we'll get it fixed." Easier said than done unfortunately. A glared down at the two as they were tied down. "And who might you two be?" Jaune decided to speak. "I am Jaune Deus Arc of the Arcwing Clan of Konoha." A nodded. "And may I ask why you were in Iwa, we're you spies." Azreal snorted. "No we were betrayed attacked and captured by them when we were asked by the Hokage to deliver a scroll to them. Nothing important for what our research gathered but the TsuchiKage wanted it and paid to have it delivered and everything, next thing you know half their ninja force is barreling down on us. We escaped as soon as they thought they had us contained." A smirked. "Well you'll find that you wont escape our hospitality so easily as those rock heads."

Azreal grimaced as they were dragged away. "Wait." A raised an eyebrow. "What." Azreal glared. "Where is Hizashi's body?" A casually or smugly grinned. "Its in the research and development lab, to bad you'll never see it." As they were dragged through the village Azreal threw his voice to speak to Jaune. "Why are we pretending to be helpless a second time? We could obliterate the place with the weight of our power alone." Jaune grimaced. "I know but like you said we could humiliate them if given the chance, we found village secrets from them and now we have leverage over Iwa lets play it out and get this done." Azreal sighed sadly. "But what about **Atra Mors**?" Jaune grimaced. "Im sorry about your sword Azreal, we should have noticed it was on its last legs, you took great care of it though i said it before and i'll say it again, i will get it restored for you."

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

Finding yourself dunked in a bunch of cold water was never a fun way to wake up but low and behold thats what happened. "Nani!" Naruko shot out before floating on the water. "Impressive chakra control." Naruko glared crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Right here." Jaune tossed her a scroll. "The same deal with me, a scroll works better than just telling you." Naruko looked at him surprised. "Thats it?" Jiraiya smiled. "Jaune told me about Flush, you were smart about it, i trust you to use the same discretion when it comes to seals." Jiraiya was gone in a quick Shunshin and Naruko ignored the pop up screen. "Wow, this is heavy." It wasnt the physical weight she was talking about either. **"Open it, maybe we can use this to unlock your Bijuu mode like Jaune told us about"** Naruko listened consuming the scroll and her mind was instantly flooded with the knowledge needed. She made a clone before dispelling it laughing evilly. Kurama sweat-dropped as naruko's evil plans flooded her seal. 'The Pervert Sage was right she is sick, this'll be great!' Naruko dropped down into meditative state while her clones made her new seals and put them in place.

* * *

NARUKO'S MINDSCAPE

* * *

The sewer was still as gross as ever but Naruko ignored it as she made her way towards Kurama's gate all the while weaving the seal she needed. "Who would have thought it was so simple to form seals, the ink and paper versions are hard as they should be but i can just bypass that by using pure chakra to create the seal array." Naruko was giddy with anticipation she nearly skipped like a normal girl. "Kurama!" Naruko stepped through the gate as the seal key opened the door. The two hugged nicely for a few seconds. **_"I missed this."_** Naruko smiled as her chakra extended out of her and pulled Kurama's out. "This feels, nice." The two watched their chakra's mix and swirl Naruko lit up activating chakra mode in her mindscape.

**NEW POWER UNLOCKED**

**Kurama chakra mode.**

**The peace between you and your Bijuu has allowed you to combine your power making each of you stronger than you were apart. Release with caution.**

Naruko smiled feeling the power course through her. "Lets do this, but first lets see if we can fix this place up. The Mindscape began the shift and change mixing colors as it all swirled and mixed. "Much better." It looked like home.

* * *

LEE

* * *

As the Naruko's helped him carry the unconscious Might guy one henged to hide itself Lee couldn't help but be amazed at all the people running around like maniacs. "This quest is most unyouthful." The Naruko's felt a chill run up their spines but pushed it away. "Alright then, we're here. "The doors opened and the three dragged Guy to a nurse. "You can't be here this is for humans." Naruko slapped her hand away secretly putting a seal on her ad she did. "Lets go Naruko, we did what we came to do." Lee pulled Naruko away before she could start a fight with the woman. "Fine." The clones left as Lee felt exhaustion kicking in again. "Bushy Brows you alright?" Lee groggily nodded. "I'm sorry but my quest has left me tired." Naruko picked up Lee while the disguised clone bid them farewell pulsing its chakra. "Kkkkkyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa!" The clone smiled before dispelling.

* * *

HINATA

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga sat at the table looking at Hanabi as she played with her toys, the branch members were given their day of so he had his daughter all to himself. Hiashi allowed a faint smile to appear as he moved a finger along Hanabi's face. "Im home Tou-san." Hiashi reflexively straightened his posture and let the smile drop from his face as the door opened to his study but relaxed seeing it was only Hinata. "Hello daughter, how was your day?" Hinata smiled faintly. "It was fine, i found something i will visit later." Hiashi nodded. "Have you heard the chaos going on outside, someone is pranking people like there is no tomorrow, i swore i saw the Nara clan heir being chased by a white tiger." Hinata giggled and Hanabi laughed happily. "Alright, im sorry but i think i'll retire for the day i have to talk to my sensei when he gets back tomorrow." Hiashi nodded as Hinata left the room it was good to see her happy again it drove a spike of ice through his heart that he wasnt able to make her happy but he was glad she was anyway. It was no secret to the Hyuuga clan head that the Main branch hated Hinata because of her personality and only a few in the Branch family actually liked her, it was troubling to say the very least.

Azreal was a better father than he could be, he and Jaune taught her to fight how to have confidence in herself and another of other things that he knew he couldn't but that didn't bother him knowing he just didn't have the ability to truly do her any good so he accepted it. He smiled as Hanabi giggled and waved her hands around, maybe he could do better with her this time.

* * *

JAUNE

* * *

He grimaced as he dodged a lariat and returned it with a kick to the back of his attacker skull. "Yo yo yo, what you got to be so brutal fo." Jaune facepalmed so hard it echoed for miles. "Look its obvious you dont want to be here so why are you?" Killer B shrugged. "Because my bro said so and i gotta do it or its the iron claw for sure." Jaune raised an eyebrow as a Kumo Jonin flew over their heads Azreal was 'Coping' with the loss of his sword. "Never mind that here comes the eight tail, WRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY" Red chakra boiled from under his skin and Jaune's eye twitched. "So thats how it is." Killer B pulled out his swords while the tail behind his back condensed to form an eighth sword. "Who so its sword fight time." Jaune examined his opponents 'stance' noting its apparent but not actual weakness. B leaped forward as Jaune drew his family heirloom renamed Albus Mors. Bee struck with his left sided blades jumping all around Jaune with agility that was impressive but Jaune blocked all his attacks without moving from his ready stance. "You're good, I'm better."

B didn't know what hit him until he saw the blood. "H-How!" Jaune smiled as the Bijuu cloak disipated. "You're strong Killer B so strong i didnt take the risk and sliced you when you tried to grab me earlier, you just didn't feel it." Jaune flipped the Jinchuuriki onto his back before enveloping him in healing chakra. "Why are you doing this?" Jaune smiled both sadly and fondly. "Because your brother doesn't care enough to." B looked at him confused and a little angrily. "Please let me explain, i know you care for him but A doesnt feel the same way at least not fully. I'm sure he does in his own weird way but thats not good enough. I know the look in his eye when you both attacked us, A thinks of you as a Jinchuuriki first and a brother second." B stared at him for the longest time. "How would you know that?" Jaune's eyes clouded over for a second and B could see he wasn't speaking to some manipulator, he was speaking go the voice of experience. "I have a brother named Julius long story short he's like a tailed beast he's energy given a flesh and blood form but i love him anyway. You remind me of my brother in a weird way honestly."

Jaune sighed. "Honestly we served under a general of war and we both hated him, we weren't people to him we were means to an end, he didn't even refer to us as humans or people, we weren't good enough for that. He saw us only as tools of our homeland and its ruler and that we had no rights to think or make decisions for ourselves, A looks at you the same way. Tell me B has he ever let you go anywhere without his permission. Has he ever let you decide what you want to do what you want to eat, when you sleep what missions you take?" B seemed to search and search but he came up with nothing. "Never huh, damn thats cold." Jaune sighed again he'd been doing that allot lately. "If you ever get the chance come visit the Leaf village, the nine tails Jinchuuriki would love to meet someone like you." Jaune was starting to walk away but stopped when Killer B grabbed his leg. "Wait." B raised up his fist and Jaune smiled before bumping it. "Next time lets have a real match no sneak attacks to take me out immediately." Jaune smiled. "Gladly."

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

After leaving her mindscape she checked her second quest to see it was completed. "Well then, guess i should get back to BushyBrows." Naruko focussed on the seal in her house and sensed Lee through it. "This is gonna be great!" Naruko disappeared.

* * *

LEE

* * *

Lee spit out the water he was downing as Naruko appeared in front of him. "Gross." Lee sputtered. "I am sorry Naru-Chan it was so unyouthful of me!" Lee bent at the hip while Naruko shrugged. "Its okay, why are you talking like that?" Lee shrugged. "I do not know, i seem to have copied Gai-san's speech pattern." Naruko shrugged as she wiped her face off. "So how'd your quest go i thought you were tired." Lee shrugged before closing his eyes and reopening them showing Naruko blood red slit pupils contracting his black eyes.

"My new title has rejuvenated me after i equipped it. How did yours go?" Naruko smiled before disappearing and reappearing on the table. "Great i learned the secret of Sealing and now i copied my old mans Hiraishin technique!" Lee gaped. "H-how?!" Naruko smiled before appearing behind Lee. "Ero-Jiji taught me how to bypass the normal limits of Fuinjutsu by creating the seal only with my chakra then letting the function the chakra determine the sealing array. Basically i can create any seal by doing the normal process in reverse!" Lee stood there for several seconds before shrugging.

"Thats actually secretly brilliant, by inverting the way you form a seal you get the same result but with out needing to recreate it on a paper and ink paper, the Yondaime was said to be so skilled he could create all manner of seals with just his chakra, its not impossible but no ones every really thought that far outside the box before. Its just like chakra control!" Naruko looked at Lee impressed. "You're quite the bookworm." Lee smiled sheepishly. "Azreal has been coaching me for my entrance exam for the Academy." Naruko shrugged before pulling the razor cards out of her inventory. "Well now that i can use these i want to get good at them, so up for a spar?" Lee smiled like a feral. "Bring it."

* * *

JAUNE

* * *

Setting Azreal down on the bed was easy enough as Jaune left to make a call. "Yes?" Jne sighed. "Davion Atra Mors was broken." Davion bit back a storm of curses as pacing could be heard. "You can't use your powers to fix it thats the problem here right?" Jaune nodded holding the broken sword all the pieces inside the sheathe. "The White Grimm made it completely immune to his powers, and since ours are the same i can't alter it enough to repair its molecular integrity there are a few technical work arounds but that wont be enough, I may be able to fix it but completely repairing it without using something extra." Jaune sighed as he rolled him shoulders.

"That makes sense he was sure Azreal would never betray him, why not give him the one weapon that could kill him, he miscalculated making a being loyal to children because he himself was a child, but he never put any thought into what would happen when he grew up." Davion nodded to himself. "After thousands of years he wasn't a child anymore he was god." Jaune felt the hairs on the back off his neck stand up thinking about it. "Promethium." Jaune shrugged raising an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Davion smiled. "Remember what i said about him being a god, well Promethium is a metal named after the titan Prometheus. In my universe Promethium is a chemical in atomic batteries used to power guided missiles and space craft but Promethium in the DC universe its incredibly strong can absorb energy and is self regenerative, thats exactly the alloy you'll need to fix Atra Mors."

Jaune smiled thinking of what he could use to work with that any alloy he used his powers to create would be rejected by the sword but infusing Promethium into it was possible and could fix it easy. "Thats perfect. How soon can you get some?" Davion paused and Jaune heard button presses on the other line. "Six days on our end but thanks to inter dimensional fluctuations in the time stream and the time travel function on our portal makers. We can have it to you in a half day maybe. At the very latest you can have it delivered tomorrow mourning." Jaune smiled. "You gotta love express delivery sure it doubles the cost but having something so expensive the next day is just to convenient." Davion snorted and chuckled.

"I knew it was a good idea when i created you." Jaune mutter a goodbye before hanging up and going back to the room to get some sleep. "I always keep my promises."

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

Dinner was a regular affair though they both admited they missed Jaune's cooking. "Lee pulled the ace of spades of of his back and handed it back to Naruko. "I'll admit the part where you turned into Sensei and kicked me across the room was pretty unexpected." Naruko shrugged. "What can i say im a trickster, i cant wait for them to get back tomorrow." Lee shrugged as they separated. "Hey Bushy Brows." Lee turned around smiling. "Do you wanna sleep with me tonight? Dont get the wrong idea i dont want to do THAT at least not with you, none offense."

Lee snickered. "None taken."

Naruko grinned shyly. "But i miss when we slept in the same room back at the apartment. Honestly we've already seen each other naked, even as we get older i don't see why we have to make that a big deal." Lee shurugged. "Sure."

The next morning came to fast in Naruko's opinion but hey we all need to get up and do something soon. "Bushy brows wake up." It only took a few nudges before Lee got up and out the bed. "Come on we gotta get ready Jaune and Azreal are gonna be home sometime today." Jaune smiled glad to see they hadn't noticed him standing there the whole time. "Really now to late for that." The look on their faces was so hilarious Jaune paused time just long enough to take a picture. "Tou-san!"

Jaune took the pillow to the face laughing at their faces. "So you're calling me dad now huh, I like that." Naruko blushed realizing her slip up. "It's good you two are up you and Hinata are needed for something important." Jaune snapped his fingers and Hinata appeared in a flash of white light. "Come on."

The trio of students followed Jaune to the newest edition to the house. "This is the workshop, originally we were going to go with forge but we realized we were going to use this place for more that weapons work so ya."

NEW AREA!: Workshop.

Here you can bring items or ingredients to be mixed and fused to create all manner of items.

"Now then students we ate going to fix a very important sword that was destroyed in our last mission." Jaune showed them the swords remnants and Naruko used observe to svan it.

**ATRA MORS LEGENDARY ITEM : _SHATTERED_**

**The legendary black death responsible for the deaths of over 60% of all deaths in Remnant's history this is a sword that has seen billions of battles and ended trillions of lives, its history is dark but its user is valiant and pure. For every life this sword has taken it has saved a thousand more and it is with this sword that eternal peace was fostered.**

Naruko looked at the sword in shock. "How did it break?!" Jaune sighed sadly. "It was on its last legs this swords as old as Azreal and while he's done his absolute best to take care or it the sword still broke." Jaune sighed as his used his power to liquify the blade and pulled it into a call cup. "This sword and i have a complicated relationship the person who made it created it to be immune to powers similar to mine and so sometime even now my ability to alter it is finicky at best, enough to do something like this but i cant use my powers to restore it." Jaune pulled out the ingot of promethium if it could be called that. "Kami its huge!"

The chunk of metal was bigger than the three of them combined! "Lets get to work." The metal liquified and Jaune put it into the cup before pouring it out and morphing it into the right shape. "Sensei how are we going to forge something so dense?" Jaune handed Hinata a forging hammer to observe.

**ULTIMATE IRONWORKER**

**CRAFTING ITEM**

**Can be used to mold any metal like it was puddy.**

"As long as they stay in here they can be used to work with this." Jaune gave Naruko and Lee as the ingot floated into the forge. "Futon." Jaune blasted air until the flames became so bright his students had to shield their eyes. Jaune reached in and pulled the white hot metal out and put it on the anvil making a hammer for himself. "Lets get hammered, Monty Oum that joke sucked!"

The first step was hammering out the appropriate shape of the sword itself was hard at first but they soon had a rhythm worked out shaping the tang of the sword where the handle was attached first and then the rest of the blade. It was shaped like a gothic long sword where the metal near the tang was thinner than the rest of the blade like a wedge on top of a rectangle before the rest of the shape was formed to the standard shape. Jaune smiled at how well things were going so far.

Next was Annealing which took place after the final shape was brought to bear. Jaune stuck it back i to the forge and wrapping it in insulating material before setting it off the the side allowing the sword to slowly cool. Jaune set up a temporal displacement that sped up the cooling time form the regular twenty four hours to about five minutes while Jaune instructed them on how to mix the dyes he had ordered. "Make sure not to get any on you or that part will be pitch black for the rest of your life." Jaune waited before dispelling the temporal displacement and began carving the runes into the blade making careful and quick work. When the dye bath was done he put tiny amounts of clay into the carvings making sure they were evened out.

"Step back." Jaune moved over to the grind wheel and let the sparks fly making sure it was as sharp as possible before moving it over to the dye bath and dunking it in. "now then the next step." Jaune had Naruko carve the runes back to a silverish color after removing the clay which hadn't fully shielded it but so far so good. "Alright now for hardening."Jaune put it back in the forge setting it alight to even greater levels of heat before putting it in the quenching tank multiple times to make it harden greatly. "Now students tempering." Jaune made sure they watched him work and studied. "Hey i've been thinking." Jaune turned to Naruko and smirked. "And how badly did you hurt yourself?"

Naruko pouted glaring at him cutely. "As i was saying Tou-san, i'd like to learn KenJutsu, it what you and Azreal-Sensei use the most so why not?" Jaune smiled as he cleaned off the sword reattaching the hand guard handle and pommel. The hand gaurd was like Albus Mors' but angular and silver shaped like a crescent moon with a black woven handle that was very soft to the touch like it was silk cloth rather than leather. The pommel was silver as well with a small flat spike at the end. Jaune slid it back into its sheath smiling. "I'd love that but i think Azreal's style is more suited for Lee than mine and we don't know what style best suits Hinata or you so we'll have to check that out later."

Jaune shrugged. "We'll teach you to be the best period by the time you're in academy." Jaune analyzed his students going over what he knew about their builds and personalities. "Lee would be a perfect match for Azreal's one sword style. Naruko might be good at my style but she doesnt have many options for close range defense so a style that leans more towards defense might be better than one thats made to balance them all. Luke may have some ideas maybe teach her form five Djem So, though i'll have to see if she'll use the regular or Jar'Kai variant. Hinata's obviously a Fencer it will allow her to use the more linear strikes the Hyuuga Taijutsu style calls for but still maintain her flexibility."

"Come on we need to show Azreal his surprise." The left the workshop and left for the dinner table to see Azreal waiting absently. "What took you so long?" The three noticed a second person sitting at the table, he was of average build with bright red eyes and hair and light brown skin. He wore a simple long sleeved black shirt and blue jeans with regular tennis shoes. "Naruko, Lee, Hinata this is Redwing." Redwing nodded politely before finishing his cereal and floating his bowl over to the sink. "I hate to eat and run but my Wife and Daughter need me home soon, we're planing for Longswords birthday." Jaune nodded before pressing a button causing a while portal to appear. "Nice meeting you!" And like that he was gone. "Sensei we have a surprise for you!" Jaune pulled Atra Mors from behind his back and tossed it to Azreal living the shock on his face.

QUEST COMPLETED.

* * *

This was a pain to right not because i don't enjoy it but because we've been having serious technical problems at my house and i have allot less free time now that i've started college. But yah her it its.

REDWING ANGELOUS- another alternate counterpart of Davion Puryear Redwing hails from the Haven universe where Angels Demons and Humans call the same planet home, Redwing is one of the most powerful beings in all of creation ranking as a Quintuple S-Class creation destroyer and is one of the youngest to ever attain that rank.


	10. Academy

Hopefully you'll see this within the first month of the new year as i hope to get it done soon and well. Im also thinking of bumping up the rating if i have Hinata and Naruko take it to the next level hint hint never full on sex though.

* * *

Naruko shot out of bed gitty. Today was the day! Today she started her first day at academy sure it would be boring but this was her first real step to becoming Hokage! She forced it down, she had no disillusions about the teachers she knew they would try to be as unhelpful as possible or even try to sabatoge her but she didnt care. If only but things were great she got to see Hinata everyday now! "Bushy brows wake up!" Naruko banged on his door and Lee opened it looking at her weird. "Aren't you still sore?!" Naruko adopted an absolutely haunted look gazing unseeingly at a dark abyss.

Naruko slapped herself to snap out of her thoughts. "Sensei's training isn't that bad Lee but it is hardcore like you wouldn't believe." Lee knew what she meant Azreal made him learn the moves by doing them on him! "I should count myself lucky he has only taught me the nonlethal variants." Naruko smiled equipping her gear and clothes into place. Royal Straight and Flush were in their concealed state looking like nothing more than armbands while Lee seal JunFansKuroBo into his pants legs. "Race you!" Naruko jumped out her window while Lee sprinted down the hallway. Naruko sped through the village bumping into people and causing a comottion just for shits and giggles while Lee leaped across the roof tops.

Lee dropped down as the roofs got lower speeding side by side with Naruko before a black and white blur shot past them skidding to a halt in front of the entrance. "Raja!?" The large tiger groomed itself before barbling at them. "What do you mean what do i win?!" Raja mumbled and Lee face palmed. "Alright here." Lee pulled out a large fish before Raja gingerly bit down on it making sure it was secure in his teeth before Lee let go. "Why did you have that?" Lee chuckled nervously at Naruko's weirded out look. "It was going to be my lunch, i'm working on basic fire style training and i thought it would be good practice to try and cook it." Naruko shrugged smiling. "That makes allot of sense. But what are you gonna do for lunch now?" Lee shrugged. "I'll just have to make do with the lunch they make here."

Naruko sighed bitterly. "Knowing them they'll probably try and poison my food, if they give me any at all." Lee shivered uncomfortably before trying to lighten the mood. "Considering how bad the food is you'll wish they had." Naruko despite it all laughed. "Thanks Lee." Lee was happy she rarely called him by name. "No problem." The two watched Raja leave before separating and heading to their respective classes. Naruko realized she was early so she picked a spot and sat down before pulling out Royal Straight. She unsealed her first new sword.

**GALE FOLDING BLADE**

**Based off of Corvo's folding knife this blade this is a much more advanced model with a max length of 62 Cm. Unlike the previous model which releases the blade by spinning the handle like a butterfly knife this model has an advanced seal array that responds to the users chakra releasing the blade sharp end first. The handle is larger than a regular one to allow for the compacting feature and prevent the need to sacrifice the thickness of the blade.**

Naruko didn't fully understand the inner workings but the extra length housed the folding and unfolding mechanism of the blades while the actual Katana blade was hidden in the rest. Naruko resealed her blade into her bracer before it switched to its concealed form and put her head down on the desk and closed her eyes.

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

* * *

"Wake up!" Naruko's danger sense shot to life catching the fist headed for her skull. "Oww ow let go!" Naruko released the hand and glared at the offending party. The girl who'd tried to punch her had pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin. Naruko also noted she had a large forehead but she wasn't one to judge, after all she had whisker marks. "Why did you crush my hand Baka!" Naruko really wanted to punch her. "Why did you try to hit me." She retorted. A person cleared their throat making the two look down at the front of the class. He was a man of average height and build. He had black hair that he kept in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose wearing the standard shinobi gear.

"When i said to wake her up i didn't mean to hit her." The chunnin adopted a small reprimanding glare at the pink haired girl. "That was uncalled for Sakura." Sakura glared at Naruko before sitting down as the Kurama Jinchurriki rolled her eyes. 'Oh great an idiot.' Naruko knew what kind of person Sakura was, she was one of those people who would believe her own delusions. "Alright class welcome to the Konaha ninja academy my name is Iruka Umino. I will be your teacher for the next four years so lets all try to get along." Naruko noted he seemed nervous when he looked at her but she was happy noting to was the awkward kind of nervous rather than fearful.

Class was mostly boring Iruka calling attendance proved mildly interesting as many turned to look at her with blatant hatred that she returned glad Jaune had taught her to release killing intent. She nearly full over laughing at how Sakura needed to excuse herself. "Now then students we will be doing an evaluation of your current skill level to see what training first years have to do this year." Naruko waited till everyone else filed out before she got up moving down the stairs and out the door. "Hey." Hinata stood outside the door waiting for her and Naruko kissed her on the cheek before they started walking hand in hand. Their relationship start with an accidental kiss last year and now they were comfortable to walk hand and hand out of the eyes of the stupid villagers.

Hinata blushed at the kiss but gripped Naruko's hand happily as they followed the class. The class was lead out back to the training field and the pair reluctantly separated going to opposite sides. "Now then lets start with something simple Taijutsu." Ikura waited as his fellow chunnin filed out to help test the first years. "These teachers and myself will evaluate you during simple sparring matches to see your current skill level." Naruko and Hinata didn't miss the sneers on their faces when they saw Naruko but they ignored it. The sparing wasn't to special most of them couldn't fight but then the clan heirs started going and it was interesting.

The Nara heir named Shikamaru was pretty good probably from all that exercise of running from Raja. The Akimichi named Choji was doing pretty well until the Chunnin testing him tried to taunt him Choji's new ferocity caught him of guard. Ino was pretty good she had some decent form and was well rounded. The bug clan member Shino Naruko thought was pretty cool the bugs crawling around his body were really cool, it reminded her of Jaune's stories about Penny and her Nanobots. Sasuke was someone Naruko instantly disliked, he had a certain smugness to him that reminded her to much of the villagers, the Chunnin obviously went easier on him than the others but the girls including Ino of all people cheered him on. Naruko bitterly but not difficultly admitted he had some real skill.

Kiba was a feral just like Azreal and Lee but not in a good way, Lee and Azreal were like predators skillfully wearing down an enemy until the finisher was delivered but Kiba thrashed like a crack head. 'Then theirs the smell.' Naruko made a sour face as her nose bled, Kiba smelled like dog, rank dog but now that he was all sweaty it was worse. Naruko smiled watching Hinata beat, no beat wasn't good enough, what was that one word Jaune Sensei used that one time? 'Brutalize Naru-Chan.' Naruko smiled. 'Yeah Brutalize thats it thanks Kurama!' Naruko snickered as Hinata stuttered an apology to the twitching Chunnin on the ground.

The Chunnin did fairly well since he'd been doing this all day but Hinata's power, skill, and brutality. He also didnt expect that elbow to the knee or the follow up punch. Hinata quickly demolished him after he faltered and the man had to be dragged away. "S-sorry!" Hinata hid away from everyone behind a tree on the far side of the field. "Um Naruko, if you would." Naruko rolled her eyes as she went to the center of the her opponent sneered at her but Naruko cheekily grinned back. 'Observe.'

**Yutaka Fumi Lv 28**

**STR 78**

**SPD 95**

**INT 85**

**DEX 145**

**END 84**

**STA 56**

**DEF 135 **

**RFLX 145**

Naruko scanned her using the anatomy lessons Jaune had given her plus her stats told her that the Chunnin was primarily a chakra user since her physical skills were lacking in several aspects.** 'From what we know she's a sub-par Chunnin at best take her down Naru-Chan.'** Naruko nodded as her opponent smirked wanting a chance to beat the demon. 'Your little protector isn't here Demon, this is for my mother!' Iruka signaled for the match to start and Yutaka shot forward hoping to hurt Naruko but she didn't get far because Naruko launched herself at the Chunnin like a rocket shifting her center of gravity like Jaune did, in fact she'd copied this move from him. She shifted into a spin that sent her feet first into the teachers face and kicked off landing in a squat before dashing at her stunned opponent tackling her to the ground as she sank her fist deeper into her face. Naruko grabbed her legs before pulling swinging her above her head and smashing her down into the unforgiving ground.

Naruko stomped on her head one good time to make sure she stayed down. "Done." Iruka stared blankly before calling the medics whom pulled the downed teacher onto the stretcher and groaned. "Thats the third teacher today its like the second coming of Rock Lee." Iruka turned to Naruko a slight disapproving glare to it. "Please try not to be so brutal next time please, we needed her for flower arranging and now we need a substitute." Naruko chuckled awkwardly looking away embarrassed. Iruka smiled pleasantly this wasnt so bad after all. A loud crash kicked up a ton of dirt causing the class to sputter. "That came from the second year training field." Iruka and the other Chunnin ran at top speed while the class followed behind them. The field wasn't to far away so they got there quickly enough just as the dust was finally starting to settle. "Sensei?!" Naruko Lee and Hinata watched confused as Azreal sat on top of a large, beast would be the appropriate word for it holding Atra Mors and covered in blood.

"Hey my little cubs whats up?" The three twitched in irritation over what he'd called them Azreal had started calling them that when they'd begun sword training and it was an annoying reminder of their current skill level, relative to Azreal and Jaune of course. "Anyway Sensei what is this thing?!" Azreal jammed his sword into the head as the creature continued to twitch. "Dont know i was taking a nap outside in the lawn and next thing i know this things trying to eat my face." Azreal got tired of stabbing and just lopped its head off and the creatures body exploded into light shards. "Either way its dead now. Sorry for disrupting class." Azreal sheathed Atra Mors before handing Naruko Lee and Hinata the loot. "Either way you can have this, what i want right now is a shower." Each of them looked at the item in their hands confused before shrugging and putting it in their pockets.

"That was most unusual and where is Jaune Sensei he would not allow Azreal Sensei to fight alone it would be most unyouthful!" Hinata raised an eyebrow looking to Naruko for an answer. "Yeah i don't know." The three decided to leave it at that before separating to go back to class as everything got back to normal.

* * *

AZREAL

* * *

The tiger twitched in irritation as he kept walking towards the Konoha hotsprings. 'Of all times for Jaune to be away on recruiting for Omnicorp looking for other Guardians and inheritors like Davion and Chris.' Azreal cracked his neck shivering in disgust at the smell of blood rotting as it clung to his flesh and clothes. 'Why do all the things i cut with my sword bleed so much?!' The hot springs were soon in sight and Azreal headed inside it took some talking but he managed to get a private bath and for a pretty low price so after depositing his clothes and showering he was sitting in the large hot spring ear pressed against his head. "Room for more?" Azreal's wrist twitched and a bone spike shot out like a hidden knife. "Maybe depends on what your here for."

Anko smiled as she loosened her towel trying to entice him, it didnt work. "Just wanted so company." Azreal looked over to Kurenia and retracted the spike. "I remember asking to be alone." Anko smiled before easing into the bath as Kurenia followed clearly uncomfortable being this close to a naked man. "We have some questions about Pretty Boy." Azreal's ears twitched as his hearing sharpened. "So why are you so curious about Jaune?" Anko grinned lecherously. "All those sexy scars just make a girl tingle with excitement but i want to know about how he got them." Azreal gestured to his face motioning about the scar on Jaune's face. "He got that from his fourth wife." Anko chuckled as Kurenia sank deeper into the water.

"Oooooh go on." Azreal rolled his eyes before gesturing dismissively. "Jaune's story is dark at time and other times light hearted but everything all worked out for the better more or less. Honestly his adventures are cool but the funnier ones happen after that like the time he had to coach the guy who was going to screw his daughter." Anko burst out laughing as Kurenia's eyes widened and she blushed scandalized. "How did that happen?!" Azreal sighed bitterly. "How isnt the problem its why, Jaune knew Ethan for years knew how much Penny and he cared for each other and knew about the day they pledged to have their first time together. They were inexperienced Ethan had never been with a woman and Penny had never had sex with a person who waited for her consent." Kurenia shot out of the water showing Azreal a full frontal assault.

"She was-" Azreal's tail latched around her mouth gagging her. "Yes now no yelling." Azreal picked up a dry towel amd rubbed the top of his head wiping away the blood. Azreal smiled evilly as he pulled his tail away. "The first time it happened Jaune beat the pycho bastard so badly the unrepentant monster was broken into less of a shell of a man than he was before and the second time Jaune locked the dud in a clear coffin and buried him a few hundred miles underground the bastards still there struggling uselessly to get free but that'll never happen." Azreal twitched slightly before settling down. "Point is Jaune realized that unless Ethan knew what to do Penny's first real time would go just like his."

Azreal looked over to Kurenai wondering why she was still standing. "Not bad but a little more protein would help with your defenition." Kurenai shrieked before diving back underwater. "Anyway the point is Jaune didn't lose his virginity willingly and the girl forced to do it didnt exactly have a fun time either. Thats another story but the point it that Jaune knew if neither of them knew what they were doing that their first time would just like Jaune's was, sloppy, quick, embarrassing, and unsatisfying. So he taught Ethan what to do." Azreal shrugged. "Jaune's the kind of guy who doesn't like people to suffer he especially doesn't like it when people go through similar tragedies."

Azreal smiled as he leaned back. "Me i guess i just want world peace as stupid as it is in allot of ways, when you're older than everyone around you and you see people just dying left nd right you cant really just sit by. Im immortal and the only weapon that could kill me was destroyed years ago after my Daughter used it so i think i'd like to still have people around two of the thousand years down the line." Anko smiled thinking back to it all. "Why'd she stab you?" Azreal raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know she tried to use it on me?" Anko shrugged her game face faltered and Azreal knew it. "The look in your eyes, i know that look, that to look you get when the person you care about most betrays you."

Azreal sat up sighing. "She thought i killed her mom, she saw us arguing and while i had to run out to fight off an attack to the town we were in an impostor snuck in and murdered her in front of Blake." Azreal chestured angrily before visibly calming. "The whole thing was so brutal Blake refused to believe it wasnt me who did it and with no way of proving it other than to track down the guy who did it i left." Anko leaned forward captured by his story. "His name was Samael the emulator." Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "How does this work shouldn't that be a title rather than his name?" Azreal chuckled slightly. "No the way we were created is distinct in how our powers manifest and work. The name implies what our powers are and its the way we tell each other apart."

"Our name is the most powerful thing in our Arsenal and give our enemies clues on what our special power is and how we use it. The Emulator is one good example its very descriptive and explains how Samael uses his powers tell me what does emulation mean?" Anko raised her hand and Azreal gestured to her. "To copy or imitate in an effort to equal or surpass." Azreal nodded. "Exactly now what about my name The Invincible." Azreal was impressed Anko clearly sex on legs like he thought before though many would say he should know apperences were deciving he'd gotten good at telling what kind of person you were at a glance out the corner of his eye but he admitted people could still surprise him. "Well you're invincible thats it isnt it?"

Azreal smiled being catty. "But what makes me invincible my raw strength, my speed, my combat prowess, my ability to shrug off any injury?" Anko's eyes widened and she shook her head or at least tried to. "Good its finally set in." Azreal stood up placing his hands in the ram sign. "KAI!" Azreal sighed as he felt the fluctuations in his chakra cease. "I knew you were up to something this whole time. You think i wouldn't have detected your presence and know you were following me or been suspicious about why an interrogator and Genjutsu specialist would want to be so close to a person they were suspicious of, to get answers." Azreal facepalmed realizing they weren't even paying attention. "Hey!"

Azreal slapped both in the face, he didnt like hitting women but this was annoying the way he was being eyed like a piece of meat with a person attached. "Eyes up here not my crotch." The two at least had the dignity to be embarrassed. "What should i do with you two hm." Azreal's tail twitched and he smiled. "Humiliation with a mix of capital punishment. Yeah that could work." Azreal smiled evilly.

* * *

ACADEMY

* * *

Naruko struggled to stay awake as she listened to the lecture and decided things needed to either pick up or she'd go Bijuu on the place. **_'You know you can't do that here we can barely practice it without your Sensei's finding out and i think they already know somethings going on.'_** Naruko groaned loudly gaining a few odd looks and an annoyed one from Iruka. 'I know and its nice they don't want to pry but i didn't think things would escalate like this, how can it escalate and still be so boring. I hope Tou-san is having a better day.'

* * *

JAUNE

* * *

Jaune was not having a good day. 'what the hell?!' Jaune drew his sword decapitating the Death Bringer that charged him. "Grimm in Vale that just screams trouble." Jaune's aura flared and he was flying through the air on Aura wings. "A breach!" Jaune flew downs splashing Aura over the place and several flashes of white light filled his vision. 'That should get people to the shelters safely.' He realized he should have picked a better landing area as he was surrounded on all sides and the breach wasn't close enough Jaune winced as a Beowulf destroyed a clothing store. 'Wasn't that Coco's favorite?'

Jaune sighed as he drew his swords and slashed apart an Ursa that tried to strike him thinking one thing. 'I should have swapped cases with Victor.' Jaune punched the ground to get some breathing room as the more powerful Grimm braced through his shockwave. 'Great' Jaune sidestepped a scythe blade before grabbing it and crushing it in his hand while the blade in his left hand severed the Death Bringer's arms. Jaune teleported away from it using the light to distract an Ursa as he dismembered it and threw its corpse at another knocking it down.

Jaune's Aura wings surged blasting feathers everywhere like a nail bomb killing several more as Jaune ran forward slashing like a manic forgoing all defense to push though a sea of black, he was making head way but without his full strength recovered he wasn't fast enough. Jaune cursed as he felt claws rake against his armor before his cut off the offending limb. There! Jaune spotted the breach an old evacuation tunnel from the underground cavern of Mount Glenn. Jaune let his Aura explode outward forcing his enemies back as he decided to do something about it. 'Itsubatchu Renagin!' Jaune equipped Jaeger mode and slashed straight down as gore and Grimm parts exploded around him hacked into little pieces.

'Now's my chance.' Jaune sealed the breach as more Grimm tried to charge through. "Thats good." Dispatching the rest of the Grimm was easily done and Jaune took that moment to lay against the wall of Coco's favorite store. 'If she even exist here.' Jaune was aware of many things when it came to universal travel in some cases you had and alternate counterpart like Azreal to him and David Arcwing to Davion Puryear but in some cases you didn't or you didn't exist Jaune had seen many places where he was never born and different people lived at different times. Jaune had learned no equivalent to Ayame existed in Azreal's universe, that Penny was a robot with no relation to him in others and that he was a classical anti hero in the Canon universe.

"Jaune!" The Arc reached for his communicator and held it to his ear. "Im here Davion." A sigh of relief was heard and Jaune relaxed as more strength left his body. "Are you alright the power sensor in your comm says your dropping fast!" Jaune sighed as he caught his breath using his power to produce more Aura. "Yeah yeah just need some rest for now passing through the portals is rough you know. Should have worn the limiters." A smash was heard on the other side of the line. "Dammit you still haven't fully recovered from all the portal hopping you did weeks ago."

Jaune chuckled at that. He'd had eight years of relative time in Naruko's universe and he and Azreal were still weakened from that, and here he was hopping through another multiversal portal to a RWBY alternate one making him even weaker. "I know i didn't think i'd have to fight as soon as i stepped out but apparently their was a breach in Vale i had to handle." Davion snorted. "Don't explain your Chronic Hero Syndrome to me we all have it here otherwise we wouldn't be Omnicorp. Just be careful and recover Jaune I'm transmitting the Limiter now." A small black watch like object appeared on Jaune's wrist as he stood up feeling a little power come back.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRCCCCCCC" Jaune turned around only to be greeted with a fist to the face that he smoothly dodged. "What was that?" Jaune jumped back as Yang tried to grab him. "Davion this really isn't good." Jaune's danger sense acted catching the projectile aimed at his back before kicking Yang in the stomach and tossing it at her sending her flying into a wall. "Dammit i just fixed that store." Jaune face palmed as Yang's body crashed through it like a wrecking ball. 'And i've got no one to blame but myself.' Nora ran up attempting to smash his head in from behind but Jaune caught Magnhild by the handle as Nora struggled to press it forward. "Nora what are you doing?!" Jaune had never seen such pure hatred from the usually infallibly happy Valkyrie.

"Yoooouuuu you!" Nora pushed harder trying to overcome Jaune's strength but he held he back with one hand, he was mocking her! Jaune held up the communicator and put it on speaker so Davion could hear the chaos unfolding. "What Universe am I in Davion the Canon one?!" Rapid tapping was heard as Davion started to sweat. "No definitely not the Canon RWBY universe RedWing's there right now with Napoleon fighting Omega Dragon hang on i think i have a match its" then he heard Jaune "Oh no." Jaune grimaced as he pushed Nora back. "How bad is it ?" Jaune looked around seeing allot of familiar faces that did not look happy to see him. "Im surrounded but somethings off i don't see Ren, Ethan, Penny, Sun, Neptune, David, Julius, Glynda, Emerald, Mercury, Weiss, Velvet, or Coco."

Davion tensed so hard Jaune could feel it. "Thats because they're dead Jaune. And your counterparts the killer." Jaune tensed feeling the negative emotions drifting in the air if all the Grimm weren't dead and decomposed they'd be Zerg rushing the place. "I should have traded with Victor huh?" Davion nodded mumbling yes. "Shit."

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

The day was over and things couldn't be better class had gotten out and she was headed for the forest as fast as she could go. 'Time for some fun!' The run there wasnt hard and she even gained a speed stat point for her trouble Naruko made a tower of clones that she used her chakra to climb up to Hinata's tree house. Hinata was already there and Naruko couldn't wait to get to her. "Hina-chan!" Naruko dived smashing her lips against her girlfriends as she pinned her to the ground.

* * *

ANKO AND KURENAI

* * *

The two gingerly sat down across from Hana and Yuugao. "Well how'd it go?" Anko was burning red with anger and embarrassment plus allot of arousal but she'd never admit that." He spanked and shaved us then took our underwear!" Anko harshly whispered hoping no one heard her. Hana looked at her shocked and bitter. "What do you mean!?" Anko shoved Hana's head beneath the table to show her. "I mean he shaved us bare everywhere but our heads and then spanked us with a wooden paddle then made us leave going commando!" Hana blushed bright red and Yuugao's nose bled. "This is so humiliating he played us for chumps the whole time."

Kurenai had a dark look in her eye one that promised pain and suffering. "He'll pay for this. He'll pay for this." She kept repeating herself making the others step away cautiously. Azreal was in for it now.

**QUEST COMPLETED**

* * *

**SCENE**

* * *

A few things to understand here that need to be clarified.

ONE who is Victor? Victor like Davion and Redwing are Guardians with Inheritors and what inheritors are is for later.

TWO why do Jaune and Davion keep mentioning the canon universe well thats a little complicated. The most simple summary is Canon is the things that happen in a universe as true. Like in the case of Naruto the battle at the bridge with Haku and Zabuza is canon but things like the Ninja ostritch or the curry of life are not. In several cases things like the what if Marvel stories like DEADPOOL kills the Marvel Universe take place in an alternate timeline or universe and are considered none canon. In this case Omnicorp knows that multiple versions of a universe exist so to figure out how to find the canon one it follows the same formula of anything that is media in our universe is the canon such as how RWBY is a web animated show in the 'real' world that universe is the canon one. Jaune Deus Arc is an alternate version of the Canon Jaune Arc and therefore doesn't ever interact with the Canon Jaune. Jaune Deus Arc has a clue that the Canon universe exist but he doesn't know anything about it other than whats similar to his own

THREE Omega dragon is one of the multiversal constants and is responsible for forming and creating Galaxies where life will develop however ever act of creation is first an act of destruction meaning sometimes Omega Dragon actually destroys an inhabited Galaxy in order to create a new one with is bad because in universes like Star Wars thousand of different Species live in one Galaxy so Omega Dragon must regularly be fought off or even killed. Its not a malicious monster and its actions are as over us as we are over the likes of amebas and being a multiversal constant no matter how many times its injured or killed it will always show up again.

FOUR Limiters. These go hand and hand with the portals and are vital for security the use of travel between universes is much more difficult and straining than people realize media often portraying it as the result of freak accidents and rips in space or time however it often ignores how strenuous something like that would be to the person traveling the portals are designed to put enormous amounts of strain on the person using them but this is exactly the point.

Omnicorp exist in Omni event horizon a plane of existence in the absolute center of all of creation and traveling from there allows for instantaneous travel between dimensions but also functions as a prison for beings to powerful to be sealed anywhere else. The portals are designed to sap the current strength of the person leaving with only one ten thousandth of their over all current power. The limiters are designed to circumnavigate this by sealing away the vast majority of a beings power when they travel through the portal meaning only a small minute amount is taken away because of portal hopping. Jaune and Azreal didn't wear Limiters in chapter one or when Jaune left for this alternate universe so the vast majority of their strength has wained and yet to return.


	11. Home invasion

A few more explanations on things and the plot thickens, things unfold and this is a kind of interlude of sorts but everything is still plot relevant so keep reading.

* * *

Jaune looked between the gathered, people was the word for it, after all they were in only in name his friends and loved ones. Multiverses always got weird like that but he couldn't help but feel empathy for them all. "I see how it is no matter." Red lights began beeping all around him the number of defeated people looking at the lights with a sense of finality. "So this is your last gambit a suicide switch?!" Jaune really couldn't believe this sure even in his severely weakened state he'd managed to beat them with relative ease but were so many people willing to end it this way were they really that desperate to kill their version of Jaune a mass suicide was an acceptable tactic even as a last resort?! "You've killed hundreds Vale is the last stronghold of humanity and Faunus kind if this is what it takes so be it."

Jaune sighed sheathing his swords and pulled out Albus Mors tying them together and tossing them away. "Jaune don't do this you could survive anything they throw at you in your sleep!" Jaune chuckled bitterly. "Oh sorry Davion i didn't realize i forgot to hang up sorry i'll call you back later. "Jaune wait do-" Jaune tossed his communicator aside in the opposite direction before dropping to his knees holding his hands above his head which he hung low. "I surrender." The look of shock on their faces was almost comical. "You expect us to believe that after all this after all you've done this is what you do!" Yang grabbed him by his shirt and punched him shouting in frustration feeling the bones in her hand crack. "Why." Punch "wont" Punch "you." Punch "die!" Yang hit him one last time in the eye and Jaune didnt flinch even as she pulled her bloody hand. "Because i'm not that Jaune." Yang growled in frustration before letting go but Jaune grabbed her hand letting his Aura heal it. "All better."

Jaune sighed as they bound his hands behind his back and lead him away leaving the alternate versions of his friends staring in shock. "I don't get it whats his game why would he do all of this just to get captured?" The three felt eyes on them and looked to see Jaune staring at them out of the corner of his eye. Each followed his gaze towards the blinking lights. "Prisoneer secure sir." The general which Jaune noted wasnt IronWood nodded pressing the abort switch and the blinking stopped. They saw Jaune smile and sigh in relief as the door in the prison vehicule closed him in. "Thats not natural its like he's a totally different person." Nora shivered in disgust and worry. 'Because i'm not that Jaune' His words made Yang jump as she ran back into the battlefield where Jaune had beaten them. "Nora Pyrrha get over here!"

Yang began moving rubble out the way near a wall on the far side of the market place as the last two remanents of her friends helped her. "There it is, i almost thought i imagined it." A single spot of blood in Yang's mind had almost seemed imaginary but here it was. "What is that?" Yang ignored Nora and ripped off a piece of her shirt and dabbed it in the blood spot. "The ticket to some answers."

* * *

AZREAL

* * *

Awaking with a light grumble Azreal sat up popping the kinks in his back. "I feel good really good.' Azreal sighed happily as he rubbed his eyes with his tails. "Tails!" Azreal rubbed his eyes again this time with his hands and looked at it again sure enough he had two tails. "no way." A beeping signal alerted him and he picked up his communicator to see who it was. "Azreal Jaune's been captured." Azreal shot out of bed putting on his clothes at lightning speed. "Relax i know you're worried but you shouldnt be Davion activated the Evolution Engine with his power in order to give Jaune a boost in case things took a turn for the worst plus he's in a RWBY alternate universe so he should be able to recover allot faster than before." Azreal sighed in relief.

"Is that why i have two tails?" David nodded and Azreal was glad the phone gave him a level of awareness to what the other person was doing. "Exactly thought Evolutions as Davion defines them are tricky to make work the less physical changes you undergo the stronger the evolution can make you which makes sense because altering Phenotypes is redundant when the evolution is supposed to increase the overall power of your Genotype only." Azreal smiled. "That makes sense Phenotypes are showy in a manner of speaking so a technique meant to stealthily boost your power isn't meant for it." Azreal rolled his eyes casually wondering what he could do now. "How do i get get to just one tail?" David muttered trying to think. "Well you should have some of Jaune's abilities try fusing them together back into one." Azreal concentrated hard imagining two blocks of clay mixing together. "Alright, thanks for the info David." David nodded on the other side before hanging up. "Much better." Azreal looked down at his now one tail appreciatively.

Now to tell the kids, Azreal smiled and hummed as he made his way to the kitchen only to grumble when he detected the scent. "Just great." Azreal smashed his hand through the wall grabbing the person and pulling them through it glaring at the Anbu he held in his hand. "What is it before i kill you for breaking and entering." Several seconds passed as the poor Anbu pissed her pants underneath Azreal's glare as the others sat in silence. "You're cleaning that up by the way." One of the other Anbu jumped in fright. "He knows that we're here!" Neko face palmed as Azreal looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "New recruits?" She nodded and Azreal set the girl down gently and dusted her off. "Sorry for scaring you, let me guess you went into Anbu right after becoming a chunnin right?" The female recruit nodded fearfully and Azreal patted her head reassuringly. "Well then i'm sure in time you'll be an amazing ninja not many have the metal to even join Anbu right off the bat."

She seemed to take it well enough as Azreal gestured to the other one. "A bit slow on the draw this one huh?" Neko actually chuckled. "Only in extreme circumstances." Azreal rolled his eyes chuckling sheepishly. "I suppose ripping you through a wall and threatening to kill you is pretty far into that category." Neko rolled her eye through her mask and Azreal just stared. "Recruit go make yourself decent please and meet us at the Hokage Tower please." Azreal sighed taking out a pen and paper and writing a few things down before leaving the room and coming back "Okay lets go."

* * *

HOKAGE TOWER

* * *

The Shunshin was still unsettling for Azreal in a weird way, on one hand when he did it himself but someone else doing it made his queazy in a weird way. 'Maybe its a cat thing like with water.' Azreal mused that that might be the correct answer after all cats liked water only on their terms just like kids liked baths just not being forced to take them. "May i ask what this is about Hokage Sama? And why did you tell your Anbu it was okay to break into our house?" Neko was clearly embarrassed and testy. "We did not break in we procured a way inside." Azreal looked at her flatly. "Is that why you kicked in our door?" The male Anbu stiffened as Neko glared at him. " i'll pay you it?" Neko's face even if no one could see it said he'd do more than that. "You know i said i'd kill one of your new recruits after tugging her through a wall, it really reminded me that despite all my relationships over the years women dont seem to like me. Even when i'm not threatening to kill them."

Sarutobi coughed lightly to get his attention as Azreal groaned slumping over in exasperation. "Hello Tsume." The Inuzuka clanhead paid him a curt nod that was neither respectful or otherwise. "So is this about the hotspring because im sure i handled that like an adult." Sarutobi looked at him blankly. "According to this you shaved off every bit of hair but the ones on their heads, spanked their asses till they were so bright red the glowed in the dark and then made them leave the hotspring going commando." Azreal smiled. "Exactly that was adult considering they Genjutsu'd me and tried to extract information out of me after sneaking into my private bath." Tsume stiffened and Azreal's left ear twitched. "Guess Hana didn't tell you that part?"

Azreal snickered. "Yeah i'm winnin." Sarutobi face palmed. "You know ninja work is surpisingly low key usually its allot more cloak and dagger which is what im used to." Azreal shrugged before pausing staring into space for a second before shaking his head. "Listen Hokage Sama i need to head for Suna in about three hours for something can i go and get ready?" The Hokage nodded before Azreal leaped out the window. "Hokage Sama that was a little suspicious don't you think?" The Hokage leaned back in his chair activating the security seals in the room.

"What you just saw and what I'm about to tell you is to be kept secret. That was Azreal's future sight, like Jaune Asreal possesses premonitions of the future concerning the safety of children it was how he found Naruko the night she was attacked at the Academy." Tsume stared blankly in shock. "He can see the future?" Sarutobi nodded yes but only when it pertaines to his job as Guardian Of Children." Neko bristled even if it was situational the ability to see the future was powerful. "At first i thought it was a hoax mere spectical that couldnt possibly be true but Azreal actually shared one of his visions with me, no matter how i tried i couldnt disprove it as myth even as things began to happen, at first i assumed they had planned it all but Azreal told me about one of his old visions about a time when i myself had been in harms way as a child." Tsume was reminded Azreal was old very old. "Theres no way he could have possibly known that other than premonition."

Azreal's ears twitched as he listened to them talk even as he got farther and farther away. 'Hang on kid i'm coming.' Azreal pumped chakra into his legs speeding up as he noticed a green blur running as well. "Guy?" The Konoha green beast greeted the tiger with a smile as he kept running, on his hands. "How Azreal-San how are you today?!" The tiger winced as he held his ears. "Inside voice please Guy-San." Guy noted the twitching and now bleeding ears on Azreal's head. "I apologize i sometimes forget your sensitive hearing." Azreal nodded as his ears healed. "May i ask why you're out here?" Guy smiled good naturedly. "You just did." Azreal rolled his eyes. "Right with Jaune away on a mission you're taking up his role as Smartass." Guy rolled his shoulders shoulders as he flipped to his feet still running not breaking stride. "Well no one likes a dumbass so-" Azreal sighed chuckling wistfully.

"Let me guess extra training after my apprentice won your match?" Guy nodded as they kept running. "That jutsu the Byakko no Hoko, its power defeated me easily." Azreal patted his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up Guy that move was made by me to take down enemies tougher and larger than me. Its one of the techniques known as The Art of Slaying Goliath, wont bore you with details basically is a list of techniques made to allow the user to defeat enemies several times more powerful than them. That attack could fell a Bijuu the question isn't if it'll knock them on their ass its how long will they stay down." Guy nodded as Azreal peeled away. "See you leter Guy!" The two parted ways at high speed as Azreal headed straight for Suna. 'Be safe'

* * *

JAUNE

* * *

The sound of a ball hitting the wall agitated the guards as Jaune threw it at the cell wall. "I cant take this anymore!" The guard turned around gripping the cell bars. "How did this bastard even get a ball in here! The took every bit of gear off of him?!" The other guard sighed as she sent a look of hatred Jaune's way who stared back blankly while somehow managing to glare, the orange jumpsuit was an eyesore even in the darkness of the cell bed he was laying on slightly sat up with on leg up as his glowing blue eyes bore into them as he kept tossing the ball. "Enough!" The guard took out his gun and pulled the trigger shooting Jaune in the leg he had raised into a triangle the other guard winced watching blood begin to flow out the wound turning the orange cloth red and leaking even more onto the bed Jaune was laying on. "Did you like that you bastard huh after all you done I'm gonna enjoy watching you rot in here!" Jaune didn't flinch as he caught the ball staring at them the same blank look on his face. "What's your name?" The guard sneered.

"Like i'd give you the pleasure of-" Jaune plucked the bullet pieces out of his leg hollow point explosive round with fragmentation, nasty wound killer stopping power. The wound wasnt going to stop bleeding anytime soon Anti-Aura heavy grade orange dust propulsion for increased muzzle velocity to compensate for drag. "Not you the guard more I.Q. points than her age." She chuckled as the other guard growled under his breath. "Juniper Elise." Jaune smiled slightly in the dark. "Thats a beautiful name." She smiled back and turned around as Jaune went back to tossing the ball the same look on his face. "Will you stop already!" Jaune caught the ball and stared back at him unblinking as always eventually the guard turned around looking back it was quiet for a few moments before the orange ball passed through the bars ricocheted off the far wall bouncing all over the place before finally passing through the bars again and bouncing around Jaune's cell before he caught it.

"AEEEAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH I've had enough!" The Guard pulled out his gun and aimed at Jaune's head right, before he pulled the trigger a metal ball rammed itself into the inside of the barrel causing the whole gun to explode in his gloved hand. "AAAAAUUUUGGHHH!" The guard fell to his knees clutching his hand as the doors away from solitary opened and several people walked though the door. "Whats going on here?!" Jaune smiled even as tje blood from his leg started started drip onto the floor. "Hey general nice to see you i'd get up and salute but you know the leg." The general who's name Jaune still didn't know glared at the seeping wound. He angrily turned his glare to his guards as Juniper tried to help up the fallen man. "What happened?" Jaune shook his head making a tch tch tch noise. "Now now general no need to be upset at the pretty lady it all started with 'man' and i use the term very loosely with the cramping a little pay back for the new red duds." Jaune smiled watching the guard cover under the mans gaze.

"Cadet you are hereby stripped of your rank and are to be dishonorably discharged from the Atlas military immediately." The Guard looked there in shock before growling. "On what grounds!" The sounds of moving paper greeted them in silence as Jaune held up a book and a flashlight reading to himself before closing it giving everyone a good look at the books title, The Avenag treaties of War and Peace. "According to this you've broken at least three laws that even in times of peace could be taken as War Crimes that can get you a Court martial if your extremely lucky and executed on the spot if your superior officer decided to, a little extreme but given how Remnants suffered at the hands of so many things these four sets of laws while severe work greatly to prevent war among the four kingdoms."

Jaune smiled as the man started to sweat. "You crimes lye within the third set focusing on handle-ment and execution procedure for times of peace. Ahem. Military personnel are forbidden to show excessive aggression towards non military personnel or detained prisoners without justification. Shooting me in the leg and possibly crippling me over a bouncing ball no matter how annoying is pretty stupid which leads me to your second offense. Protocol 1 Article 35 bans the use of weapons that cause superfluous injury or unnecessary suffering. Which means specifically for you that using a gun that has a hollow point, fragments inside my body, explodes, flattens out inside the body or is made of Anti-Aura material is a big no-no considering you used a bullet that does three of those things your in deep shit. Finally we get to the last part the moment when you tried to shoot me again in the head. The execution of an unarmed surrendered man is cause for immediate detainment and execution at a later date." Jaune smiled a silence greeted him.

"If nothing else being discharged is a kindness, you could be killed on the spot for any of those things and yet the General is letting you walk away, seems like you should take his offer." The guard got up and numbly walked out white as a sheet as he left. "So sir what can i do for you?" The general moved aside as Yang came out Jaune had barely noticed her at first but he wasn't one to complain about seeing friends. "What are you?" Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?" Yang gripped the bars angrily turning them red hot as she bended the steel in her hands. "What the fuck are you? I had your blood analyzed and i don't get it you're a one hundred percent genetic match everything says you should be Jaune Arc but no it says your D.N.A is completely different too! According to the examination you're not even human!"

Yang actually started crying in frustration. "But theres no way you could make such a drastic alteration to your D.N.A with out it changing and you being turned into something completely different!" Jaune got up ignoring the red hot pain in his leg as he limped over pulling her burned hands away from the bars, this version wasn't safe from the her own effects it seems. Jaune held her hands through the bar letting his Aura wash over her and the wounds slowly disappeared. "My name is Jaune Deus Arc, i am Jaune but not the one you know, hard to believe but im from another universe one similar but very different from your own, i was sent here to recruit people for Omnicorp a multidimensional organization to protect all of creation from threats to not only our universes but dozens of others to also train heroes from any and everywhere to become stronger so that they could pass that strength down to others. I came because you needed me to and im here to undo all the destruction my counterpart has wrought."

Jaune sighed and he phased through the bars like they werent there hugging Yang. "I know its difficult to trust my face after all thats been said and done by him, he took your friends, your home, even your sister, but i'll make you the same promise i made my Ruby all those years ago. I will get you your sister back."

* * *

AZREAL

* * *

Suna was as busy as ever maybe more so as things continued to heat up. "Why do i even like this place?" The tiger grumbled as he kept moving, no one paid him a passing glance as his eyes scanned the place he was looking for. "There."

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

The Kunoichi in training groaned as she leaned back in her chair. **_'Sorry Naru-Chan but if it helps your mother went through the same thing.'_** Naruko sighed rubbing the blood off her hands as a wave of cramps hit her. Being a Jinchuuriki was never fun but now that she'd matured and her body developed she was starting to get her monthly gift from mother nature. She still felt the need to apologize to Mizuki sensei. 'I may not like the demon hating bastard but that doesn't mean i should make to many enemies.' Lee came in the kitchen a questioning gaze on his face. "Why is our door kicked in and what happened to the wall?" Naruko shrugged.

"I don't know it was like that when i woke up this morning." Naruko groaned again and Lee sat down next to her. "Cramps?" Naruko nodded and Lee's hands heated up. "Where?" Naruko motioned to her stomach and Lee moved her chair till she was facing him. "This will help." Lee pressed his hands onto her and Naruko sighed feeling her body relax. "This will earn you a ton of brownie points when you get a girlfriend." Lee blushed and Naruko got a sly smile on her face. "Or go you atready have someone special." Lee's silence confirmed it. "Soooo who is she?" Lee pressed his lips into a thin line as Naruko gazed at him like a predator. "Oh my bad who is HE." The look on Lee's face was classic no wonder Jaune sensei loved to take pictures of peoples faces like that.

"Its a girl!" Naruko chuckled oh progress. "So whats her name?" Lee stopped and Naruko sighed. "Thanks Bushy Brow seriously." Lee smiled nodding. "No problem and her name is TenTen Higurashi." Naruko knew she heard that from somewhere. "She's the daughter of the shop owner in the ninja district." Naruko nodded as realization hit her, how could she forget one of the few places that treated her fairly, Higurashi weapons always had the best stuff especially after Jaune and Azreal started selling to them. "Do you think they have anymore sticky bombs i ran out last week." Lee shrugged. "Probably they stock up at the end of the week and have a massive storage unit underneath the store where they make weapons and store extras."

Naruko stared at him blankly raised and eyebrow and lilting her head. "Uh huh and you know all this how?" Lee chuckled nervously. "TenTen-San told everyone about it in class." Naruko smiled. "Well sounds like she's perfect whats she like?" Lee smiled faintly reminiscing. "She's said she wants to be the best Kunoichi since Tsunade of the Sannin, she's a self styled weapons mistress, her hobby is fortune telling, her favorite phrase is one hundred shots one hundred bullseyes, she's the best weapons user in class besides me, she likes Sesame dumplings and Chinese food but hates pickled plums-" Naruko looked at Lee peculiarly. 'Kurama how does he know so much about her?' The nine tail shrugged inside Naruko's seal. **_'Well if shes willing to tell secrets about her fathers business maybe she told everyone this stuff as well, either that or Lee is a stalker.'_**

Naruko shook her head. "Lee spends most of his time training and hanging out with us so i doubt that, and even if Lee has Azreal's invincibility coursing through his veins Lee still needs to sleep.' Lee deflated slightly though. "She also has a crush on Neji Hyuuga." Naruko winced and Lee deflated again. "She always cheers him on when we spar against each other, even though he never gives her a second glance, she even once called me Centipede brows when i tried introducing myself." Naruko cringed as that sank in before she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Its okay Lee, sooner or later and i cant believe i'm saying this. I'm sure your youth will win her over, just be yourself and if she cant stand how awesome you are thats her problem."

Naruko grinned evily. "And tell her next time she calls you that you'll get your sister to beat her ass!" Lee laughed as Naruko smiled victoriously. "Now come on we need to fix that door unless we want a serious draft." The two decided that was a good idea before sensing danger and hearing foot steps the two hid themselves as the walking was unfamiliar to them and waited weapons drawn. A masked ninja snuck into the room attaching a note to the table before pulsing a minute amount of chakra to make it disappear. 'Thats suspicious.' Lee nodded as he gestured back to Naruko using sign language. 'Follow him?' Naruko thought about it for a second.

They had home field advantage but they werent able to Observe him long enough to actually catch anything. 'No create clones to spy, stay here and examine tag.' Naruko's clones appeared in a puff of smoke. 'Observe enemy!' The clones Henged into bugs before flying after the man while Naruko and Lee moved closer to the planted tag. 'Observe!'

**SEALING TAG Lv 5 (BUG CLASS)**

**A Seal Used To Listen In On Conversations And Acquire Information**.

Lee raised an eyebrow the game was pretty straight forward in description for something so complex. Naruko's eyes widened as her clones dispelled. 'Hide!' Both slid back to their previous spots as the intruder came back into the room. Naruko and Lee waited in silence as the man looked around the kitchen. Naruko's danger sense flared and she Hiraishin'd away right as a kunai stabbed her former hiding spot. She appeared next to Lee and teleported them both away using a hidden seal in her room. 'Sh!' Naruko held Lee close as she listened and sensed the person through her seal.

"He's gone." Both sighed as their danger senses subsided. "You okay?" Naruko nodded looking at her torn sleeve, he'd almost grazed her. "It was close but i'm okay, i'm sure the Kunai he was using had poison on it. "Is it safe to talk?" Naruko nodded. "Yes my clones deactivated the bugs before dispelling. Now lets fix that door and get to work." Naruko wrote something down on paper as Lee left to get the tools. "There." Naruko smiled as she set it down and left to help Lee.

* * *

JAUNE

* * *

Staring at the bloodied cloak on the ground curiously probably wasn't the best way to spend time but Jaune didn't care. "That should have worked, which means things just got complicated." Nora looked inquisitively at the ruined pile of dirt. "What was it supposed to do?" Jaune rubbed his scare in annoyance. "If Ruby was really dead it was supposed to bring her back as a golem with her soul implanted inside an earthen body then I use my powers to transmute her body back into a flesh and blood one bringing her back to life. The only way that wouldn't and didn't work is two possible ways either Ruby's not really dead or her soul hasn't left the mortal coil. Hang on for a sec." Jaune used his clairvoyance to look for an answer. "You've got to be shitting me."

Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay so this Jaune's semblance lets him steal souls like Shang Tsung and you never thought to tell me this when i asked for information on him!?" Nora cowered away as Jaune reigned in his anger. "Im sorry that was, that was to much." It was unnerving how much more emotionally vulnerable these versions were thn his counterparts. "No no your right that was a pretty big detail we should have mentioned." Jaune glared at Yang. "If you say it because you couldn't trust me i'm going to punch you in your beautiful face." Jaune face palmed and Yang blushed.

Jaune had been very 'descriptive' when he explained what his versions of them were like. "Look this has been fun and all but i have to go have a talk with myself so later." Jaune pushed open the window and leapt out. "Be back soon!" Like that he was off to wear he could sense 'himself' but something was off. 'Your waiting for me aren't you that what it is." Jaune sighed as his Aura wings clenched and he hovered. "Well time to take it further." Aura boiled beneath the surface as Jaune's dark scars slowly changed color going from darkened skin to bright white the color of his soul. "Lets do this."

* * *

AZREAL

* * *

He knelt down next to his student smiling sadly. "Sorry i had to ask this of you, but you know what'll happen right i've explained it properly?" His student nodded angrily. "I understand, so if i don't stop her my sister will walk in on my fathers murder and get killed herself." Azreal nodded. "Sorry its just we have to keep time travel and altering the future as simple as possible or else you know shit hits the fan in unbelievable ways. So we mostly go for stable time loops or self consistent time travel which is more lenient but harder to pull off right." His student nodded gratefully. "Thank you for telling me so far in advance, it gives me allot of time to figure out a way to do it without having to break character." Azreal smiled and sat up. "Have you told your other student about me?" Azreal smiled.

"A few things he knows you exist and that he'll see you at the Chunnin exams sooner or later but just like with you i've kept him mostly in the dark to not spoil the surprise." Azreal smirk faded as he looked at his student seriously. "Are you sure you're okay with this, he is your genetic donor." Azreal would never call that man his students father he certainly didn't act like one. "He stopped being my father a long time ago, but my sister and brother are still family, i will protect them!" Silently nodding Azreal smiled. "Good luck then." And he was gone.

**QUEST COMPLETED**

* * *

ALTERNATE COUNTERPART- A pretty simple concept in its own way but difficult to fully explain but everyone knows those alternate timelines and parallel universe stories so lets leave those at that.

The D.N.A test is there for a reason and it also plays into why certain counterparts are recruited and others aren't usually alternate counterparts are different species of each other or are different in specific ways that can be tested for. Jaune Deus Arc is an Incubus which means he has demon blood Azreal is a Hunter-Killer which means he technically has synthetic D.N.A and Jaune Napoleon Arc from the Arc Counduit universe is well a conduit which we know in the games can be tested for. However because all universal counterparts are technically the same person they all posses identical D.N.A meaning things like a blood test would come back positive for Jaune but since most computers can the difference between different D.N.A samples this means Jaune's blood has him listed as an entirely different thing even with a one hundred percent match.

It would kinda be like a dog and a tree having a one hundred percent match even though those are clearly different things ones an animal the other a plant.

EVOLUTION- kind of like a permanent super mode when a Person evolves so to speak it becomes their base form. Similar to Frieza's race. When his race chances form they are transforming but they do it backwards Frieza's first form is how they originally start out before eventually reaching the second and so on and so forth. The difference being that Frieza limits his power by transforming into these weaker forms to contain his power while his fourth and final form is his base one. In the case of evolutions they vastly increase the power of their user but at the cost of expending allot of energy their first use. After that the form becomes their base or natural form.

The process is painless though which is how Azreal slept though it. The power multiplication is also dependent on what an evolution is doing if its only increasing to powers and abilities already present than it can enhance them to otherwise impossible levels but for every new thing an evolution adds it decreases the overall power increase.

Say if you start with only five powers and underwent an evolution the power would increase ten fold but if say the evolution added three new powers, the over all power increase would only be five fold. The less visible and internal changes and evolution has to make to more powerful an evolution becomes.

STABLE TIME LOOP- as explained on tvtropes this is time travel that makes sure one thing happens so that others can do it without really effecting the timeline. Say your watching tv and a giant orb appears out of nowhere and smashes it, you decide to do something crazy like hop in your time machine and go back to prevent that orb from destroying your tv but then the orb opens right when your gone to reveal its future you and your time machine is what crushed the tv in the first place. Another one to make an overly long story short is like Ragna's weapon from BlazBlue why does he have it? Because he traveled back in time and gave to himself.

SELF CONSISTENT TIME TRAVEL- sometimes related to a stable time loop but not always this is how time travelers solve and avoid the grandfather paradox. Basically what a time traveler does has will always be a part of history. Basically things still have to happen the same way like the the Allies winning world war two but the way we reach that outcome is different. Say your friends arrive at camp at 3:00 on the dot covered in bites and stings and told you they took the east trail which had bees and mosquitoes then you traveled back in time and met them before they got on the trail. You then tell them not to take the east trail to camp because of the bugs and tell them to take the west trail which is longer but if they run they'll make it in time. Even if you change how they got to camp they still arrived at the camp at 3:00 and but this time they aren't bitten and stung. Same outcome better results.


	12. Phase 2

Things get serious and Jaune returns revealing a new technique that makes the stars shatter and turns galaxies to dust.

* * *

Azreal growled as he read the letter. "So your sure you got rid of the bugs?" Naruko nodded happily. "Are you two sure you're alright?" The two nodded as Azreal got a dark look in his eye. "Whoever did this is going to pay but for now i'm calling in a favor you two get in full gear." Azreal left the room to make a call while the others left to pack. A few minutes later holding a glowing orb was Azreal waited. "Sorry we took so long." Naruko and Lee appeared and Azreal smiled. "Thats okay now go get Hinata and meet me at Trainng ground 7 okay?" Lee raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a Dungeon?" Azreal looked at him suspiciously. "You ask allot of questions." He ducked out before they could question him. "What in the name of youth was that?" Naruko covered her mouth in shock. "OH NO YOU'VE CORRUTPED ME!" Lee tried to calm her down as she started to hyperventalate.

* * *

JAUNE

* * *

Staring down at your own dead body was not a fun time but Jaune didn't care. "I know i'm the strongest version of Jaune Arc in existence but that was laughably easy. You'd think he was as weak as the Canon version." Jaune rolled his eyes as he saw all the floating souls around him. "This is so cool!" Jaune pushed it down no need to nerd out about this, he could do that later. "Lets go." A flash of light later there he was standing in front of Yang and the others. "Sup!" The three stood up astonished. "Was it really that easy!?" Jaune smiled coyly. "You thought he was a match for me i'm honestly insulted." Jaune made earth rise up out of the ground and envelop the souls quickly shaping into bodies. Next came clothes and then flesh everything was how it should be. "Here." Jaune tossed them Quantum Aura Beacons. "If you ever want to meet the other you or just hang out or something press the button."

A portal opened and Jaune equipped his limiter and stepped through. "And to think he didn't even drop loot." And like that he was gone. "Sis!?" Yang stood there with tears in her eyes before hugging her sister. "Whats going on don't tell me you're dead!" Yang smiled as she squeezed harder. "No no were not dead! He kept his promise!" Ren sat up as Nora's grip nearly killed him a second time. "Who kept their promise?!" Pyrrha sighed sitting down on her bed. "Its a long story but since you have all the time in the world so we'll tell you. Ever heard of multiverse theory?"

* * *

AZREAL

* * *

He was expecting to see many things from his student, fear, anticipation, determination, curiosity maybe even dread but Lee carrying Naruko while she breathed through a paper bag and Hinata patted her back was not one of them. "Do i even want to know?" Lee shook his head as a portal appeared and Jaune stepped out. He took one look at them and looked at Azreal. "Seriously what did i miss?" Naruko leaped off of Lee's back and nearly shunshin'd over to him. "Tou-San!" Jaune patted her back and smiled. "Hey miss me?" Naruko nodded before Azreal handed Jaune the orb. "Phase two? I thought we agreed to hold off on that until they all graduated from the Academy?" Azreal gave Jaune a brief rundown of what had happened while he was gone making Jaune edgy. "Alright i get it that was to close a call." Jaune looked over to their students. "You sure they can handle it i know they've done better than we could expect but this is a four year leap in intensity we're talking about."

Azreal smiled. "I believe they're ready and of they aren't then they have to get ready because we need to kick it up a notch." Jaune resisted the need to point out this would be kicking it up four but he nodded before taking the orb and powering it with his Aura. "Three two one!" A burst of light accompanied a shift in sound as Naruko, Lee, and, Hinata watched.

**PHASE TWO ACTIVATED LEVEL RESET AUTHORIZED **

**Naruko 32-1**

**Lee 34-1**

**Hinata 31-1**

Each was relieved to see their stats and items were still there but why reset their levels? "Okay phase two is the serious training very serious this allows full immersion." Azreal picked up where Jaune left off. "You did well with Phase one but that was just a warm up meant to make sure your body could handle the way the training sim warped reality around you before full emersion happened. So lets hope you can handle it." Jaune smiled whipping out a dry board. "Nothing much has changed accept for two things. One is quest and Dungeons have no cool down time you can go out then go right back in. And Stat grinding is no longer limited to points per level but at the cost of higher prerequisites." Jaune smiled as they listened. "Everything you have with you and have used up until now is still in effect but any new thing will now be harder to get."

Naruko nodded as she drew a seal in the air. "Cool it worked!" Naruko watched as a Hiraishin Kunia appeared. "So all our abilities and Jutsu still work thats great!" Naruko tossed it and appeared in front of it catching the kunai. "When did she learn that?" Lee smiled. "Remember when we got those quest and you found your tree house? Then." Hinata nodded she was the daughter of the Yellow Flash its no wonder she could do it, it was her birth right. "Anyway put these on." He tossed them three pairs of ankle and wrist bands so they put them on without hesitation. "Good. Fuin." None of them expected to be pulled to the ground like they were being flattened. "These weights are a combination of Gravity and resistance seals same as the one on Naruko's swords but inverted to anyone but you they feel like air." **(1)**

Azreal smiled as they struggled to get up. "The gravity seal is calibrated so that it only increases Gravity enough to be a challenge but not enough to stunt your growth. Gravity seals usually work better but as i already said using them at your age would stunt your growth if they were turned up to high. Resistance seal on the other hand are better over all but they aren't as helpful when it comes to improving your strength level." Jaune pushed a little chakra into all of them to pump their muscles up. "That should let you get to your feet." Each stood up sluggishly. "Now the effect will slowly wane as time goes on so without my chakra the weights will slowly feel heavier. The gravity Seals obviously increase localized gravity on your body but the resistance seals are a little tricky they increase the density of the air around your bodies as you try to move but don't worry it wont affect the air you breath in or out."

"The seals are keyed to your Biometrics so they can in a manner of speaking react to your progress and adjust themselves accordingly. They never feel like they get any lighter you always feel as heavy as they did when you first put them on." Jaune smiled as Azreal finished talking. "Alright how about we break them in."

**QUEST ALERT: F**king Run! Exp 15**

**Time Remaining 3:59:00:56 hours remaining.**

The quest had a very low yield but looking at the new experience bar told them that it would be enough to get them two thirds of the way to a level up. "Five seconds." Each looked over to Jaune before freezing in horror Azreal looked like some-... thing they couldn't recognize that seemed to distort and shifting front of them it hurt to look directly at him and their vision lost color becoming gray scale as they did. It was what Jaune was holding in his hands that made them truly terrified. "C-C-Cre-Cream puffs!" Jaune had told them about his mother and the things she could do with those and how he'd learned to do the same. "Four seconds." Each bolted like the devil was chasing them as Azreal looked down at Jaune. "So i turn into a Mother Fucking Dahaka Eldritch Abomination and all i get are stares but you whip out cream puffs and they run like that, thats almost Chunnin level speed!"

Jaune smiled as he closed his eyes. "Its probably best for your sanity if i don't tell you why that is." Azreal just stared non existent mouth agape in shock. "We've battled creatures that destroyed universes only to recreate them anew, defeated monsters as strong as gods of legend including the Biblical Beast of Revelations itself, wiped out creatures the sizes of galaxies with one swing of our swords. Fought in the 666 crusades to push back the forces of Hell itself 50 times over **(2)**, and fought to a draw a being whose plans and manipulations nearly killed Davion the strongest Guardian in existence **(3)**, and this information is what you decide is bad for my mental health!" Jaune nodded as he ran after there students. "What the hell kind of monster is your mom!" Azreal ran off after him.

* * *

UNKNOWN LOCATION

* * *

The woman sneezed as she finished downing her liquor as the bartender watched her. "Mam are you okay?" She smiled at the young man as he refilled her cup. "Im fine dear i may not look it but I'm old enough to be your grandmothers grandmother i can hold my liquor just fine." The bartender chuckled. "Well let me be the first to say you look good for your age." She chuckled before downing her drink in one gulp. "Thanks." The young man leaned over the counter filling it up again. "So where you headed?" She smiled. "To visit my son he's settled down again and i'd like to see what he makes of it this time." The bartender smiled. "That sounds great." The woman looked at her glass happily. "Yeah yeah it is. (Gulp)"

* * *

NARUKO LEE HINATA

* * *

All three collapsed in exhaustion as the timer finally hit zero. "That was horrible!" Naruko held her girl friend close as the two shivered. "Good work you three!" The sighed in relief seeing Jaune didn't have cream puffs and Azreal was back to normal. "Anyway you guys should get some rest you have academy tomorrow and I need to report to the hokage." Jaune waved goodbye and Azreal picked up his three stooges- students. "Lets get you home." The first was Hinata because she lived apart and after being dropped off she immediately stripped off her clothing took a bath and laid down to sleep if only it were that simple. "Hinata." Her fathers voice made her tiredly turn her head to him. "Hello Tou-San." She tiredly pulled herself up as her father sat down.

"i take it training was, eventful?" Hinata resisted the attempt to face palm, Hiashi Hyuuga was a man of many talents small talk was not one of them. "Training was fun in an odd way, with these weights on i feel the strain on my body i feel like I am wading through mud and i feel like i'm twice as heavy as i should be but at the same time my power has increased drastically. Now then father i wish to rest for i have a busy day tomorrow." Hiashi's lips twitched slightly or at least the corners. "Of course." Hiashi rose and bid his daughter good night.

* * *

NARUKO AND LEE

* * *

Azreal was sitting next to one of the listening seals as he looked at the ceiling he almost looked asleep but he wasn't he was focusing his hearing carefully on the seal the intrudor had implanted. Naruko was smart enough to create a connecting channel to the reciever seal and had made it two way channel that let them know what was going on over there while all they got were false positives. Azreal's ears twitched as he heard a door open on the other side four people female but none matched the scent of the intruder. Naruko and Lee had though it was a male but it was a woman as scent identified. "So we find anything out about them?" Azreal detected air movement and surmised that one of them shook there head. "No were still no closer to figuring out if their spies or not."

Azreal instantly recognized them now. "So thats how they want to play huh, this'll be fun." Azreal weaved a genjutsu into the sounds they were hearing through the seals, Naruko was gonna love this.

Speaking of Naruko she was in her room looking at the scroll she'd gained from Azreal's 'encounter' with what ever the hell that attacked him was.

**MAKISHIMA NO ARASHI (Maxima tempest.) BEG**

**The wind is your ally this style is about close combat, disabling, and breaking your opponent and advocates brutal efficiency to do so allows for the use of wind based ranged attacks to compensate for long range opponents.**

**Increased wind affinity**

**Increases damage of wind jutsu by 15% **

**decreases vulnerability to wind release attacks.**

**Requires STR 190, SPD 170, INT 200, DEX 150, STA 250, and RFLX 200**

**WIND RELEASE Lv 20**

Naruko wanted to learn this style but thanks to phase two the prerequizites had gone up to far for her. Even using all her points had left her wanting. "Status"

**NARUKO UZUMAKI Lv 1**

**TITLE: Trickster**

**In All But Name**

**RP:20,000**

**CHAKRA: 47,000**

**STR: 187**

**SPD: 163**

**INT: 134**

**DEX: 156**

**END: 134**

**STA: 235**

**DEF: 167**

**RFLX: 189**

**Available stat points 0**

Naruko didn't curse out loud but she did nearly rip her hair out in frustration. "The style is so powerful and perfect for me but i cant do it!" Dexterity was the only one above the requirements and if not for the game doubling her stats she wouldn't be anywhere near as close as she was. She also knew that she wouldn't even know this style existed without it. Naruko knew the game supplemented reality so even if the style could be learned outside the game which gave her hard accurate numerical value by a standardized analyzation to calculate things as close to perfect as absolutely possible and ugh. "Kami above." Naruko held her head in pain listening to Jaune talk like that was hard sometimes but now that she was saying it it just hurt her brain.

Naruko summed up her thoughts to be simple so she wouldn't get a headache, well a worse one, if learning it in the game has hard then learning it outside of the game would be flat out impossible. "Naruko Lee get in here!" Azreal yelling usually meant trouble but if they were in trouble, why did he sound happy? Naruko and Lee looked at each other through their open doors before shrugging. "Lets see what it is." Both exited their rooms and hurried to see Azreal, and four women standing in their living room? "Whats going on?" Azreal smiled. "I found our home invaders they hired some one to tag our house i put them in a hypnotic state through genjutsu and they should answer our questions." Lee ran over to Azreal. "I'll find out!" Lee walked up and pulled Kurenai's face level to his and smacked her. "Who did you hire?" He smacked her again. "Lee you're supposed to wait for them to answer if they don't then you smack them again."

Lee looked at her waiting for an answer as Naruko leaned over near Azreal. "He's more aggressive than usual." Azreal leaned in whispering back. "I think he's mad about how however they set up tried to skewer you." The sound of wood shattering made them look over to Lee, he'd broken a chair over Yugao's head. "Lee hurting the others to get them to talk won't work while they're hypnotized." Lee looked away feeling stupid. "Oh" Azreal laughed. "We have to take this slow there's a process to this Genjutsu may influence the mind but i'd never strip a being completely of their free will even if it was only for a short while and i don't know that speak the truth jutsu Jaune uses so we have to slowly pry answers from them." Azreal paced wondering how they'd do this. "Maybe to get them to talk by retracing their steps?" Azreal looked over to Naruko. "That could work." It took a while and by while they mean less than five seconds to figure it out. "I want you to know you're pretty smart Naruko.

**INT increased by 3**

Naruko dismissed the window as Azreal smiled evilly. "Before i go hunt down that woman you guys want to mess with them a little?" The two nodded as Jaune opened the door having come back from giving his report. "Sooo, whatcha dooin?" Azreal gave his another plot summury and Jaune groaned. "Well we can do anything to extreme so lets pick something tame at least." Jaune decided to split them up to decide what each would do Lee got Hana, Naruko got Kurenai, Azreal got Anko, and Jaune took Yugao mostly to pick the splinters out her skull, he didnt ask why she had them though. "Ha no wait thats not a good one." Naruko looked over to Lee wondering what he was gonna think up before turning to Kurenai, she wasn't sure what to do honestly on one hand she knew Kurenai didn't like her both because of Kurama and because of her relationship with Hinata but she also knew she and Hinata were close so doing something that could cause a major incident wouldn't be something she approved of.

'hmmmm, i got it!' Naruko smiled evilly. "Everytime someone lights a fire no matter how small or large you will cluck like a chicken three times." Naruko patted herself on the back that was a pretty good idea. Lee made Hana leave smiling. "What'd you make her do?" Lee smiled evilly just like Azreal. "I gave her the command to go rub herself in cat nip and them rub her scent all over the Inuzuka compound." Naruko gaped at him before smiling jokingly. "Bushy brows, you're just evil, isn't that unyouthful?" A thud was heard and Azreal and Jaune were on the ground gripping their chest. "H-he corrupted them both!" Naruko and Lee sweat dropped watching their guardians brought down so easily. "Don't you dare ever do that again!" Jaune sighed as Yugao left and Anko followed. "So what did you two do?" Azreal smiled. "Every time Anko eats Dango she'll get am itch that gets worse every time she scratches it."

Naruko clicked her tongue. "Isnt an itch a physical thing how is hypnosis going to make that happen?" Azreal smiled. "Because hypnosis is complex the only way it works is if the person getting hypnotized actually subconsciously wants it to happen even if they don't know it." Azreal smiled stretching out some kinks. "Though there work arounds to this, the reason my Genjutsu was able to hypnotize them is because they wanted to hear it, the sounds we were making the information we passed around etcetera."

**INT increased by 3**

Jaune smiled, it was good solid advice, if only Hinata was here to, well, hear it. "Tou-san" Jaune turned to look at Naruko. "Can i speak to you about something?" Jaune nodded as Naruko lead him away. "Alright what is it?" Naruko tossed him the scroll she'd had and Jaune observed it. "I see, its because of Phase 2 huh?" Naruko nodded. "Well going dungeon crawling is out of the question, the monsters are allot stronger now i don't think you have enough time to clear a dungeon now that Academy is tomorrow and most of your weekdays." Naruko nodded before looking sad. "How do i get smarter? Its the only stat i have trouble improving and i only got it that high because i increased it with my points." Jaune smiled. "Naruko INT isn't about pure I.Q points if that were true Azreal's stat or mine for that matter would be that high, an I.Q no matter how high is a limit even me one of the smartest beings in all of creation isn't the one with the highest INT points."

Naruko looked at him shocked. "You're not?!" Jaune shook his head no. "Davion is, he's not the smartest but he is well rounded in every way like an ultimate Jack of all stats, he's not the fastest but he can keep up with those faster than him, he's not the strongest but his strength is up there so on and so forth. What makes him the strongest Guardian is that he has the sheer experience of it all." Jaune picked her up and hugged her close. "Its why the new generations usually, eventually, surpass the old. If taught right and led well a person with experience can make anyone great. Thats why Davion is the ultimate teacher to many. He's older than humanities current universe he's fought and he's learned." Jaune held Naruko out at arms reach looking her dead in the eye.

"Just like with the INT stat its not one thing that decides how high or low it is its a combination of things that determines how high or low it is just like how its a number of things that make Davion the strongest Guardian in all of creation. **(4)** Jaune set her down. "With the INT stat is about your mental facilities in their entirety, how smart you are plays a part but also how many subjects you know about, how extensive your knowledge of these subjects are, how creative you are, how imaginative, how good is your memory." Jaune set her down as she seemed to take his words to heart. "Trust me you dont need help with this, you'll be fine besides i have something planned for next weekend i think you'll like."

Naruko smiled faintly as Jauje handed her back the scroll and sent her off to bed. "Got all that Lee?" His student nodded before going of to bed as well. "Now then lets repay the favor the person who broke in."

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

Naruko was awoken by a loud noise that made her shoot out of bed. "What the hell!"

**QUEST ALERT**

**DONT BE LATE 10Exp.**

**5:56 Min remaining**

Naruko looked at the clock and shouted. "Shit Academy starts in six minutes!" Naruko rushed to get ready and from the sound across the hall Lee was too. "Alright thats everything!" Naruko looked and panicked four minutes left. Naruko ran to the kitchen sealing away as much food as she could before bolting closing the new door behind her. "They grow up so fast." Jaune nodded before getting up to take a shower, he had things to do.

Naruko ignored the disgruntled assholes of the leaf as she sped past them shoving a cinnamon bun in her mouth as she ran, she ignored the pop ups telling her of stat increases she was pushing herself to hard to worry about that, sue felt the burn but ignored that too. "Gang way!" She jumped over the fence around the Academy and slammed through the doors almost literally as she ran towards Iruka Sensei's class. She noticed two girls wedged in the door way trying to get in first but Naruko had no time for them and smashed past them both into the class and kicking up a cliche dust cloud. Naruko groaned as she pulled herself out from the wall and dusted her jacket off. It was a basic modified version of her male counterparts orange jumpsuit but with shorter sleeves that barely went past her elbows and without pants three inch short shorts replacing them, she took it off to inspect her back and saw the navy blue shirt was undamaged underneath.

"Quite an entrance Naruko and with only a few seconds to spare." Naruko turned her head to look at Iruka as she put her jacket back on. "Sorry Sensei but i slept in and didnt want to miss Academy." Iruka smiled softly as Naruko sat next to Hinata holding her hand under the desk. "Now then class class for today we'll have a lecture on chakra theory." The groaning was ignored as Naruko held Hinata's hand peacefully.

* * *

AZREAL

* * *

Azreal stared blankly at the woman at the door even if she was a little taller than him. "Jaune's in the shower just so you know." Azreal let her in as he sighed. "If he asks tell him i took Raja and Blake to play in the hotsprings." Azreal closed the door as she stretched out the kinks in her back. Time to enjoy one of his favorite passtimes, rob the bigot! Many would never suspect Azreal of being a pickpocket but the idea of screwing poeple like the Leaf village citizens over was just fun. Azreal took off at full speed moving so fast everyone looked to be standing still as he reached in and plucked what he wanted. "Having a bio electric Aura is so cool." Of course no one could hear him but that didnt matter as he releived people of they're belongings.

'you know i should feel bad about this then i remember what cruel uncaring assholes that will quickly point fingers, discriminate, and dehumanize people for being different.' Azreal dumped the wallets before blasting them into oblivion and making it to the forest. "2.72 million Ryo not bad" Azreal smiled before stepping in.

* * *

NARUKO AND HINATA

* * *

Lee was feeling odd, i mean here he was watching Naruko and Hinata kiss constantly and he didn't know why it made him feel that way. It wasn't a bad feeling he knew he felt aroused by the action of it and they didn't mind him watching so guilt wasn't part of it but he still felt weird like he was intruding on something. Lee didn't no couldn't find it in him to turn away from the show he was getting, jealousy wasn't a foreign emotion to Lee so that wasn't the case either, he knew the feeling well seeing other kids get adopted while he stayed in the orphanage. 'I think what i'm feeling is longing.' Lee was correct, he wasn't jealous but he wished he had what they had, despite being only eight which should have made the situation weird considering they were little girls but by ninja standards they'd be adults in only a few years.

Lee felt okay seeing how things had progressed between the two knowing they were going at their own pace and nothing was wrong with that. "I'll be right back." Lee got up to get some feeling back in his legs and walked around, it felt good to move despite the seals on them making it hard Lee got used to the feeling fast ignoring it as an itch at worst. Was this what Azreal sensei felt all the time he wondered, speaking of Azreal he wondered why he never thought of him as anything else, Naruko called Jaune Tou-san and in many ways that seemed to be the case but he'd never called Azreal that even with all the time they spent together. 'Maybe i should call him that next time i see him I am the Tigers child maybe i should act like it.' "Lee-san." Lee turned and strted sweating. "Te-TenTen san."

Tenten meekly nodded tooking at her feet. "Sorry for calling you creepy yesterday, i overreacted." Lee smile lightly. "That is okay." Lee smiled before walking away bidding her farewell. 'Prehaps i should get more fish.' Lee shrugged before going to sit back next to Naruko and Hinata. "You're smiling bushy brows." Lee shrugged. "Yeah"

* * *

JAUNE

* * *

After cleaning off his hair washing off the shampoo he heard a noise, danger sense flaring Jaune caught the hand holding the knife as another pulled back the curtain. "Really?" The woman shrugged. "Cant really blame me for trying can you?" Jaune slammed her against the door making his clothes appear, he smiled sadistically his strength overpowering hers in straight up brawn. He forced his body against hers but they both knew this wasnt an intimate embrace this was him trying to crush her between a rock and a hard place. He whispered in her ear. "Yes i can." He head butted her hard enough to make her drop the knife before dragging her by her shirt and tossing her over his shoulder at the shower wall two pairs of dark blue eyes met as the wall was obliterated by the impact.

* * *

Whew SCENE

This chapter was hard to finish because of many things but here it is.

1 Jaune makes a reference to Naruko's Gale folding blades that she keeps sealed in Royal Straight and Flush, what he means is Naruko's swords are HEAVY really heavy this is to make up for the fact a sword with a collapsable blade would be made of very thin metal to make that work so the entire thing is unbelievably dense one falling from five feet high would easily make a twenty foot crater in the ground. The seals Jaune put on the blade make it so the sword feel as heavy as a normal one to her when she uses or carries it but the people she uses them against feel the full weight of the swords. This is also there for another reason, a two handed sword style has a logical weakness, you only use one arm for each sword, unless your several times stronger than your opponent a two handed sword blow can easily disarm and overpower you since a two handed sword swing is obviously more powerful than using a single.

2 Azreal mentions the 666 crusades because they are relevant to whats happened since the end of The Lost Arc every while or so the prisoners of hell manage to start a massive break out that can very easily spill into multiple universes causing widespread destruction. Through the use of time travel Jaune and Azreal have been present every time this has happened which is fifty times, its in a way an ultra important version of hold the line. However its fated to happen 616 more times in the history of the Omniverse.

3 This is a reference to what actually started the story in the first place Omnicorp is full on heroes unlimited that has recruited people from just about every universe you could think of Marvel, DC, Devil May Cry, Bleach, Dragon ball Z, and beyond however Omnicorp took a big hit two hundred years ago in the form of the Navid wars. Do to losing so many people a recruitment drive formed which is why Jaune and Azreal are even in Naruko's universe in the first place after helping her solve her problems in her world they're hoping to train and recruit her.

4 this is important because of Jaune himself, in only three hundred years time his power is on a whole nother level to in The Lost Arc and there he was nearly completely invincible. It really does come down to experience and Jaune has allot of it in a short time being a part of Omnicorp makes him very experienced he's fought just about anything you've seem or could think up, in a short time he has more experience than people several times his age which is why he and Azreal are such good teachers for Naruko Lee and Hinata even without the game to help, Jaune knows what to do to help and he plans to.


	13. In All But Name

This is mostly filler but thats alright i just dont want the story to start on the first line.

* * *

After class Naruko and Lee were headed to the actual training grounds as they could go, Hinata trailing behind them at a more subdued pace. "Someone stole my Ryo!" Most other ramblings of the same were ingnored as they ran. "Hey little cubs!" Azreal dropped down to greet them. "Come on we need to get ready!" Lee raised a hand even though he didnt need to. "Tou san ready for what?" Azreal paused before cracking small smile. "Its been along time since someone called me that. Anyway we're going to a costume party! Come on everyone we know, and some we dont like, are gonna be there!"

**NEW MISSION!**

**COSTUME PARTY! 20 Exp**

**Bonus Quest 15 Exp**

**?**

Each shrugged before going on their way to their destination Azreal tailing behind to steal more stuff. "Whats that noise?" A loud crash that kicked up dust as their second teacher got out of a crater. "Hey kids." He ran back into the forest he was thrown from as Azreal caught up. "Whats with Sensei?" Azreal shrugged as a woman was sent flying through the trees so fast the impacts reduced the wood to sawdust. "Huh so its one of those family reunions." Azreal's ears twitched as three soft impacts were heard. "Hokage-Sama! Ero-sennin Inu!" Jiraiya face faulted as the three giggled. "We came because we thought Jaune was under attack but since you're just standing there i assume the situation is handled?" Azreal shrugged as he caught a rock the size of his head and threw it back before pointing behind him.

"Oh that Jaune's just getting reacquainted with family, i'll say high and everything when they're done." Jaune flew out of the trees sliding to a stop about ten feet away. "Hey guys." A shadow appeared above him and Jaune looked up in time to see Joanne's hands inches from his face. 'Well shit.' A huge dust cloud was kicked up and was immediately with a swipe of Azreal's tail a trail in the ground showed Jaune had lid out from under her legs just before her hands hit the ground. "Torrent Rasengan!" Jaune slammed the technique into Joanne's side shooting a massive spinning burst of water like a liquid Tsuga and sent her flying away with a loud crash. Naruko smirked. "You did that on purpose." Jaune shrugged creating a shirt before putting it on. "I don't know what you mean." Joanne appeared next to him angrily pouting.

"Before you start i should warn you Jiraiya she will rip your balls off." The toad sage paled before deciding to keep his mouth shut. "Everyone this is Joanne Offe Arc, my mother." Naruko blushed bright red. "She has nice tits." Azreal Kakashi and Jiraiya snorted snickering while Jaune turned a little green. Hinata shook her head finally managing to avert her gaze from Joanne, even if she agreed she'd never say it. Lee and the Hokage just face palmed. Joanne smiled. "And their real too!" Jaune made a bucket appear before losing his breakfast into its dark depths. "If you were anyone but my son i'd be insulted, i fed you with these you know." Jaune knew he had nothing left in the tank so he put the bucket down and didn't dare dignify that with a response.

Joanne handed Jaune a scroll. "Ichigo heard you were recruiting from one of the big three animeverses and told me to give this to you. " Jaune observed the scroll and was happy for the gift, already altered to fit chakra users instead of reiryoku "Perfect." Jaune made copies of the scroll enough for everyone before tossing them into their hands. "Since it wasn't here when we initiated Phase Two it should work." Lee pondered for a moment before examining the name on the scroll. "Hierro."

**HIERRO (Passive) Lv 1 Exp 0%**

**By focussing excess charkra into ones skin the body gains a flexible shell of armor that can't be pierced by all but the mightiest of blows.**

**Reduces blunt and piercing damage by .5%**

Lee looked at Jaune for an answer. "Why is it so weak?" Jaune smiled before consuming his version of the scroll. "Watch this." Azreal pulled out a sword, not Atra Mors and slashed Jaune's chest making sparks fly and the sound of metal grinding metal fill the air. "And that was only level one, remember for damage to apply you have to be pierced by a weapon." Jaune waited as Hinata and Naruko consumed their versions. "Drink this." Jaune handed them a vial each and they downed it after him.

**Status Buff: Chakra overclock**

**30 Min**

Jaune smiled. "Normally it takes excess chakra to fill the Exp bar but in this case knowing the secret of chakra you can actively funnel chakra into them, passive skills are always active and take little to no chakra to work so the drain is negligible, Active skills are more powerful but they have no Ontological Inertia." Naruko looked at him confused. "No octo-what?" Azreal patted her shoulder. "Ontological Inertia Naru-chan basically its the known fact stuff will continue to be stuff even when your not looking at them or aware of there existence." Jaune nodded. "Think of a rock in the middle of the desert, you don't know where it is what color it is how big it is etcetera, but its still a rock it's still in the dessert and some poor idiot just stubbed his toe on it."

Azreal chuckled. "Once you stop feeding the skill chakra it'll vanish while this seems like a disadvantage given the fact that normally a fireball is still a fire ball after the fact, several times people have used the staying power of a technique against its user. Like in the canon timeline where the flames allowed Manda longer time to get into position to attack Gamabunta." Jiraiya nodded thinking about how the alternate version of him nearly lost his chief summon if not for Tsunade. "Passive abilities arent as powerful at first but they are never ending meaning even after you stop feeding chakra into it your skin will still be tough as iron." The implication of what would happen if you ran out of chakra was ignored.

"Anyway the status effect is based around supercharging your chakra production, and it only last half an hour so get to it." Naruko Lee and Hinata all sat down feeling their chakra increasing by the minute. "Channel it into your skin and circulate it, that should feed it the Exp." Jaune smiled as they worked.

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see she was home. "Well look who's up." Naruko turned to see Joanne sitting on the couch smiling. "For the alternate counterpart of a hyperactive knucklehead you're pretty focussed when you want to be." Naruko rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Thanks, Tousan taught me how to focus past all the energy i build up, with Kurama whole its allot more power but i have allot of stability." Joanne looked down sadly before sighing. "How long was i out?" Joanne looked at her. "About five hours, once you started we couldn't snap you out of it so Jaune carried you home while Azreal left to take Hinata home and train with Lee."

Naruko sat next to Joanne curiously sensing her sadness. "What's wrong?" Joanne sighed before wiping away tears before they could form. "I'm a terrible mother, i went and got myself killed because i wasn't careful and only came back because so insane creature my son was forced to create tried to use me as a weapon against him. In the time i was dead i missed so much of his life the next time i saw my baby he was a man all his own, i never got the chance to see him grow up!" Naruko sat in her lap with a plop staring her right in the face. "That's not true Baa-chan, Tou-san talks about you all the time! Wether for good or bad he said it was you that made him the person he was, you taught him to accept others the way they were even if doing so went against everything he believed in!"

Naruko pointed in her face. "You're the person who made Jaune the kind loving person he is, if you hadn't, he might not have taken me in like he did, he's taught me allot of things, he's spent more time with me than anyone else except Bushy Brows! He's like, no he is the father i never had and i have him and Azreal Sensei to thank for so much, if i know nothing else he's proud to be your son and i'm grateful i met you!" Naruko stepped off her lap and her metaphorical soapbox panting lightly from her yelling. Joanne smiled wiping away more tears. "Thanks kid." Joanne rubbed her hair and stood up. "Come on we're gonna mess with your Tou-san." Naruko smiled and grabbed her hands making Joanne smile. "Lead the way!"

Joanne led her to Jaune's room which was pretty scarce but one wall was lined with pictures. "Who are they?!" Joanne smiled looking at them all and how carefully they were arranged. "These are all of Jaune's precious people, everyone he knows and loves. This one's new." Joanne pulled a picture off the wall and handed it to Naruko. It was of the five of them Naruko in the center on her left Lee and her right Hinata, she had her arms around them both and a big smile on her face. Jaune and Azreal were above them holding each other in loose headlocks giving the camera a peace sign. "This was of my eighth birthday." Sure enough Naruko recognized Inu and Jiraiya in the background on the ground not moving and covered in frosting. "Boy that escalated quickly." Joanne snorted into her hand. Naruko raised an eyebrow. "What?" Joanne waved her hand. "Nothing nothing."

* * *

JAUNE

* * *

Jaune shivered as a feeling of dread overcame him. "Something wrong?" Jaune shook his head as Kakashi turned another page in his book. "Maybe, i have a bad feeling but more like moms about to prank me bad feeling rather than a we're about to get attacked feeling." Kakashi nodded as he kept reading. "She's an interesting woman, but she's a little-" Jaune rolled his eyes. "Unhinged?" Kakashi chuckled eye smiling at him. "I was going to say eccentric but that works too." Jaune smiled. "Yeah honestly i think its a coping mechanism, like reading porn in public!" Kakashi tucked his book away getting Jaune's warning. "I dont mind if you do it in private but dont read that stuff outside think of the children."

Kakashi sighed as the looked down at the people passing by on the street. "Have we ever had this conversation before? You know all the other times you've done this?" Jaune shrugged. "Not particularly but then again this is the time we were the most involved without altering the timeline, i did once tell you about Bloody Mary the Ragna.(1)" Jaune sat up and Kakashi looked over to him. "Honestly though this is the most lax conversation we've ever had, the most heated though was Rin's stupid sacrifice.(2)" Kakashi twitched but said nothing sighing and stretching. "I hate to say it but you're right Rin died in vain." Jaune patted him on the back. "Its okay, that was harsh of me to call it stupid-" Kakashi silenced him. "No no you were right, there were other ways other things that could have been done but Rin just didn't see it that way."

Jaune helped him up. "And now i feel like a dick, to think all that has been sown is because of her, thats troubling. Come on!" Jaune began dragging the Copy Ninja behind him. "We're going to get you laid!" Kakashi's eyes widened and he turned to look at him. "What?!" Jaune rolled his eyes. "Oh come on you cant tell me you've never been with a woman before!" Kakashi's silence made Jaune stop cold. "Seriously?!" Kakashi nodded. "Thats it forget getting laid I'm getting you a threeway no way is this going to be anything short of amazing!" Jaune scanned the streets before spotting a pair of twins. "Perfect"

* * *

AZREAL

* * *

Lee grunted as he was forced back again. "Come on little cup you can do better than that!" Lee ran forward with a punch that was blocked as blood started flowing from Azreal's hand. He pressed further with a clawed hand raking it across his teachers arm making another deep cut before tearing his hands away and spinning into kick that nearly gutted the white tiger, Azreal returned the favor by grabbing Lee by his shirt and slamming him into a tree turning it into sawdust before letting go and uppercutting him causing blood to fly upward. "Feel tired yet?" Lee shook his head as he shakily got to his feet breathing slowly. "Not as much as before i feel ready to go." Azreal smiled. "Good, you're getting better." Azreal's ears twitched and he made a shushing sound before grabbing Lee and hiding in a tree.

"Looks like someone else wanted to train here." Anko and Kurenai walked into the field as Lee looked at Azreal. "I don't think so i erased the idea from their heads so they aren't here to spy, but we need them to leave." Azreal cleared his throat as Lee watched him. "Wow Anko's ass is so firm and delicious i just want to eat it for the rest of my life!" Azreal said in KURENAI'S voice! Anko turned around and stared at her friend shocked. "W-What?!" Kurenai turned around and ran her face red with mortification. "You cant catch me gay thoughts!" Anko ran after her friend "What the hell do you mean by that!?" Lee and Azreal stared slack jawed as they turned to each other. "Did you?" Azreal shook his head. "Not at all that never happened to anyone else all the othertimes i used ventriloquism."

Azreal dropped down from the tree snpensing them get further away from the training ground. "Lets go back to fighting." Lee growled before jumping Chakra being collected in his hands.

* * *

JAUNE

* * *

The Incubus smiled listening to the sounds of a copy ninja at work. "Go Kakashi." Jaune chuckled as he left. 'I knew he had it in him.' The twins were easy to convince, Jaune's lady killing skills were just that good by now and so he decided to go home for the day. The instant he opened the door though he felt something wrong. "Oh great." He didnt need any of his powers of skills to know something was up as he walked in, as soon as he shut the door he felt it happen.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

When Joanne woke up the next morning she expected many things a pie to her face a fist even Jaune standing there sharpening a knife but none of that happened and she was scared, well scared was a bit of an extreme apprehensive was a better word for it. "Oh wait right." Joanne grabbed the small item from her pocket and got out of bed. Changing clothes was easy and soon she was sitting at the table eating with everyone else. "Azreal, here." She tossed him a large pocket watch and for a second he looked confused before his skin turned paler and he just stared straight ahead. "Its an apology present for the one i gave you last year." Jaune looked at her confused. "She misunderstood what i meant when i said i wanna watch." Jaune turned pale and green before running to the bathroom. Naruko wiped the blood away from her nose as Kurama cooed pervert in the back of her mind.

"It was actually pretty awesome until she started using the chainsaw." Lee who'd bitten through his spoon in shock inhaled accidentally swallowing the piece of metal. "Great thats not coming out the right way." Azreal snapped out of it before patting Lee on the back. "Dont worry you can eat practically anything now." Jaune came back wiping his face. "I could have lived my whole live without knowing that and now it'll never leave my mind."

* * *

ACADEMY

* * *

It was friday and Naruko was worried one because Jaune didn't tell her what he had planned but on another level she was scared of his retribution. 'You should have thought of that before you coated his room in sneezing powder.' Naruko made a face as Kurama spoke. 'Out of everything you think thats the worst of it?' Naruko felt Kurama roll her eyes inside her seal. "Trust me if the power of the Juubi was an atom of power Jaune is a universe in his own right. Remember he's a member of the most powerful beings in all of creation, something like one out of control sneeze could easily destroy the village if not the world.' Naruko sweat dropped as true as the statement was it was still pretty ridiculous. Jaune kicked down the door and stepped into the class smiling. "You need stronger hinges." Iruka's scowl and sweat drop was nearly audible. "That was a sliding door." Jaune looked at him like he was stupid. "What made you think i was talking about that door?" Iruka twitched before sighing. "May i ask why you're here?"

Jaune just grabbed Naruko from her seat by the back of her shirt and handed Iruka a note. "She's due for an appointment and i'm excusing her from class, by the way don't go the the second story bathrooms." And with that Jaune left leaving a confused class behind. "Now for today you have only one task to do." Jaune set her down. "Take one of these from me!" Jaune held out three balls each of different design, one as orange and clear with four small red stars in a square shape. The next was a small golden ball that sprouted wings for a second and flapped them like a dragonfly before they retracted. The next was a pink looking pearl that glowed eerily and the last one was a small blueish purple orb surrounded by what appeared to be an octagonal 3D glass sphere. "If you get any of these from me by the end of the day i'll help you unlock that scroll, if not well we'll just have to keep at it wont we."

**Quest Alert **

**Snatch the pebble!**

**15 Exp**

**Win condition: receive an orb from Jaune!**

Jaune held them all in place view for her and even began juggling them. Naruko jumped at him only for Jaune to disappear in an instant reappearing behind her and kiccking forward dispelling the clone. "Did you really think i wouldn't notice that?" Naruko shrugged as a poof turned a rock back into a nine year old. "It was worth a shot." Naruko smiled as Flush's grapping hook shot at him.

* * *

JOANNE

* * *

The Arc Matriarch giggle watching Naruko try to catch Jaune. "How do you think this is gonna go down?" Jiraiya shrugged as he reached into the popcorn bag. "Who knows Jaune is an effective but odd mentor, something he picked up from you correct?" Joanne nodded chewing on a Dango stick. "This is just like what i taught Jaune all those years ago but the four balls thing is new, i guess he decided to put his own spin on it." Jiraiya shrugged as Naruko made more clones. "Now its getting good." Joanne nodded as she watched.

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

Creating three clones she had them all take different stances, one drew her swords another deployed Royal Straight and Flush pulling the small lever that set it to full lethal while the last took her taijutsu stance and Naruko adopted the gentle fist stance. "Copying your girlfriends style, alright." Jaune stopped juggling and put them in the side pockets of his pants before putting his hands in the front pockets. "This should be good." Sword Naruko ran forward slashing and stabbing full speed and Jaune admitted she'd made progress as he dodged and countered. Jaune blocked with his Hierro and countered with kicks to fast for Naruko to see, she couldn't copy it otherwise. "Now!" Sword naruko jumped back just as the Flush counterpart shot Flush at his blind spot.

Jaune cringed as he felt it leave a small cut in his shoulder. 'Why did i make it so damn sharp?' Jaune briefly mused that question before focusing back on as he took to calling her. She rushed him firing Flush's kunai darts so fast they all sounded like one shot as Jaune dodged them by doing a back flip letting them sail past his back as it was parallel to the ground. "I make things to damn sharp." Jaune groaned as he felt a Jyuuken strike to his kidney. 'Naruko had set up a ploy similar to the one her counterpart used against Zabuza hiding as one of her projectiles while distracting Jaune with her sword clone. "Not bad."

Jaune smiled before poofing into smoke making them twitch, how did he do that?! A whistle made them turn as Jaune smiled at them taunting them. "You can do better than that!" And like a bullet he was off the four Naruko's in hot pursuit. Jaune twisted in the air releasing a burst of wind chakra from his feet and changing direction mid air as if jumping off an invisible platform.

**NEW SKILL GAINED!**

**Blast Step Lv 1.**

Naruko ignored the prompt as she used it to match her sensei's moves. 'She hasn't even noticed.' Jaune smiled as his hand whipped out smacking away before she got within striking range. 'She didn't dispel?' Jaune studied Naruko's clone as it smacked into the side of a building and fell down onto a food stand crushing it and getting up ignoring the angry civilian as she reinitiated the chase. 'Hierro must make her clones tougher, i need to teach Hinata and Lee to do that.' Jaune smiled as Naruko matched his moves, even with her ability to copy him she still managed to compensate for the air her other clones and her much smaller mass. "So glad i taught you math."

Jaune dropped down into the training ground happy that she still hadn't noticed he'd been increasing the level on her seal. "No prompts yet." Naruko was confused by what he meant but ignored it as Jaune pulled the orbs out of his pockets and resumed juggling. "So what now?" Naruko ran through handsigns as her clones charged at Jaune. "Katon: Phoenix sage flower jutsu!" Jaune was suspicious about her shouting it out loud but focussed on dodging as her clones attacked slashed at him abandoning all semblance of defense and attacking as took position in a tree near Jaune and rushed in. Jaune aimed a kick at 's unprotected side but blocked it while aimed a slash at Jaune's out stretched leg.

Jaune stepped back as he allowed himself to be pushed back, he was a little antsy that Naruko's Jutsu hadn't done anything just yet and yet he felt the heat rising as more and more fireballs were spewed out. "Got you!" The three Naruko clones converged all at once and Jaune smirked as they each tried going for a different ball. 'Useless' Jaune flexed his chakra blasting all three back before they twisted in the air and used blast step to jump back putting their hands together. "Futon!" Jaune looked around surprised as he finally noticed he was surrounded on all sides by hundreds of floating blue colored fire balls. "Gale palm!" The fireballs all converged on him sped up by the force of the three gale force currents. "Clever girl"

Naruko dropped to her knees as she felt her chakra reserves drop from using so much chakra, she'd used allot of it to increase the potency of her fire balls turning the blue from the intense heat. "You know." Naruko sighed knowing her sensei was fine but watched fascinated by the glowing creature surrounding his body like a Susanoo it unraveled revealing a Chinese dragon. "That was pretty good. But not fantastic." The charka dispelled and Naruko sighed feeling her energy drain out of her. "Looks like we have to start again huh?" Jaune rolled his eyes as he stood in front of her Naruko's clones circling in a triangle formation. "How am i supposed to take it from you, you're on whole nother level not even that Kaguya lady stood a chance against you."

Jaune smiled as he looked at her. "I said you had to get one of the orbs from me not take it have you tried asking for it?" Naruko sighed before looking at him. "May i have one of the orbs Tou-san?" Jaune smiled pulling out the Shikon Jewel and opening Naruko's hand and placing it there. "Sure."

**QUEST COMPLETED**

**LEVEL UP**

**2-3**

Naruko stared blankly at Jaune for several moments before shooting up momentarily forgetting her exhaustion. "What?!" Jaune laughed as he patted her head. "This is the same thing my mother taught me when i started my training to be a Hunter, that life can be difficult and complicated but some times things can be deceptively simple. Like when you're faced with a doomsday weapon pointing at Mistral, you think the solution would be to to defuse it but instead we just made it point in a different direction. As a Ninja you're expected to look underneath the underneath but sometimes people fail to realize that sometimes thing are just that simple."

**STR+5**

**SPD+6**

**INT+7**

**DEX+4**

**DEF+2**

**END+6**

**STA+4**

**RFLX+8**

Jaune smiled as Naruko's level up reenergized her. "Feel better?" Naruko nodded checking her stats, her stat points were just enough to clear it. "Well go ahead." Naruko seemed to hesitate for a second. "But i thought my intelligence wasnt high enough now its just enough for the scroll?" Jaune patted her head and touched their foreheads together. "Because you fought smart and you got wise, and the game realized that, you're smarted than you think Naruko and i know you'll go far. You're an Uzumaki, you're my daughter, and you're and Arc in all but name."

**NEW TITLE!**

**In All But Name!**

**Being acknowledged by the strongest Arc has gained you this title! Wear it with pride!**

**Allows for team buffs**

**Family Outing**

**Hunters Revenge**

**The Family That Slays Together**

Naruko sniffled before learning the scroll and sighing as she felt the knowledge fill her mind.

**NEW TAIJUTSU STYLE LEARNED. **

**Maxima Tempest (Beg) lv 1**

Jaune smiled taking a fighting stance. "Lets test out your new skill Naru-Chan!" Naruko looked at her stats smiling at her new title.

**NARUKO UZUMAKI Lv 3**

**TITLE: Trickster**

**In All But Name**

**RP:20,000**

**CHAKRA: 47,000**

**STR: 192**

**SPD: 170**

**INT: 200**

**DEX: 152**

**END: 134**

**STA: 250**

**DEF: 171**

**RFLX: 200**

**Available stat points 7**

Naruko jumped at him feeling wind chakra swirl around her fist as she brought it back. "Bring it Tou-San!"

* * *

JOANNE

* * *

"Well, looks like its time for me to go." Joanne stood up as a portal opened behind them. "Jiraiya, for an old perv you're not so bad, tell Naru-chan i had allot of fun playing with her." Jiraiya nodded as Joanne stepped through the portal closing behind her. "She's pretty nice makes me wonder why i wasted my life on Tsunade." Jiraiy grumbled as he watched Naruko nd Jaune spar. "Oohh." Jiraiya resisted the urge to grab his crotch. "So thats why one of his main rules is always wear a cup." Watching Jaune shrug it of Jiraiya knew what his next priority was. "I need to go buy a cup."

* * *

HOKAGES OFFICE

* * *

Hiruzen sat in his seat wondering about what would happen in the next few years. The invasion the capturing of Jinchuuriki and the fourth shinobi war. 'At least things wont be boring.' Sarutobi for once didn't light his pipe instead narrowing his eyes in deep thought. 'This time i'll finish what i should have long ago.' Sarutobi made a few shadow clones before discretely leaving the office, he had training to do.

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

Naruko gritted her teeth as Albus Mors and one of Jaunes other swords made screeching sounds as they dragged against her chest. "Give up!" "Never!" Naruko jumped back feeling the wind reenergize itself as she stepped back, the cost of such a powerful style was allot of chakra fortunately she had that in spades. Naruko felt her chakra focus into her palms. 'Kurama? What are you doing?' The kitsune smirked. "Oh Naru-chan you're gonna love this.' Following her Bijuu's instructions and thrusted her hand forward like a palm strike and a fire ball shot out amplified by the wind aura. "Cool." Jaune just stood there letting the fire wash over him. "Did you think that would actually work?" Naruko sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "For a second yes."

* * *

Okay last pre canon chapter before we get into the story just wanted to say that.

1 Bloody Mary the Ragna is a fusion character the same way the Arc conduit universe is a fusion universe, she's a mix of Lady from pre remake Devil May Cry and Ragna the bloodedge from Blazblue. "What makes her note able is that she doesn't exist in a fusion universe of Blazblue and DMC in fact she lives in a Fairy Tail universe and is friends with Navid Noir and Naga Dragneel.

2 Honestly before one of you flames me i have nothing against Rin as a character but the set up for her death is pretty stupid, i mean used as a Trojan horse for the three tails which will be released when she gets back to the village, its so simple, DONT GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE JUST YET! Honestly Kakashi wanted to find another way to handle it and it would have been better if he did but Rin just up and kills herself, considering the consequences of this stupid sacrifice that was the dumbest thing thing Rin could have possibly done especially with how much of an impact it has on the plot.


	14. Graduation

Finally we get to canon, at first i thought this was very rushed because we're skipping ahead almost four years and allot of characterization that would only help the story but i felt if i didn't skip ahead the story would begin to drag on and never get there so here it is.

* * *

Naruko cracked her neck as Iruka kept his lecture going she tried to look remotely interested although she couldn't really be bothered to do that. 'Mizuki Teme, Uchiha Teme, Mutt Teme.' Naruko tried hard not to glare at the three people who pissed her off most Mizuki 'sensei' was an ass who pretended to be nice but Naruko knew he'd been trying to sabotage her from the get go, Sasuke was a fucking annoying brat with a superiority complex who's ego demanded no one dare be better than him. He once broke Ino's arm in sparring because she got a higher score in shuriken than him even though she did it to impress him. Luckily Jaune was 'nearby' to help because Naruko used the Aura Beacon.

After fixing her arm and tearing the Uchiha a new one that allowed the class to learn several new words their parents told them to never repeat Naruko had managed to make peace and friends with her. "Naru-chan" Naruko turned raising an eyebrow at Ino.

**INO YAMANAKA Lv 34**

**Real Kunoichi**

Naruko smiled bringing her in on the 'game' was a good idea. "Yes?" Ino looked at her analyzing her. "What do you have planned to take out Mizuki, are you going to do the same as your alternate counterpart?" Naruko shrugged. "That might be a good idea but i don't know if things will work out the same." Ino patted her back. "Don't worry you'll think of something, hey can i come over to your house?" Ino wiggled her eyebrow and Naruko groaned. "You just want to see Tou-san without his shirt on again." Naruko shot her an accusitory glare which Ino tried to brush off, Naruko heard Hinata giggling behind her. "N-No i just, i'm not a pervert, I just think he looks good without clothes on." Naruko snorted rolling her eyes. "Of course you're not."

Naruko scanned the levels of everyone one last time making sure everything was in order.

**Shino Aburame Lv 23**

**Kiba Inuzuka Lv 22**

**Shikamaru Nara Lv 27**

**Sakura Haruno Lv 17**

**Choji Akimichi Lv 26**

**Sasuke Uchiha Lv 30**

"Ino as far as i can tell you're to highest level member of our class, even Teme's four levels short." Ino fist pumped. 'Take that forehead!' Ino became sad for a moment thinking of Sakura, after her crisis with Sasuke she sat down to talk to her father and reevaluated her career as a ninja and was told of Jaune's offer to train her if she wanted. Ino was giddy and accepted before being forced through the ringer of training, even though she declined the chance to join the 'game' so to speak she'd worked hard and slowly got stronger, her she was three years later the highest level member of her class and the third strongest Ninja in her class by a fair margin but at the same time she felt as if things were lacking.

"Ino-san." Ino turned noticing Hinata was the only one left in class. "Um what?" Hinata sighed. "Everyone left to go to the practice field already, you were zoned out for several minutes." Ino nodded before getting up and following Hinata outside where Taijutsu sparring was currently going, it was Sasuke versus Kiba and Ino was impressed how well he was holding his own. "Do you think he can win?" Naruko shook her head seeing how their stats related to each other. "Kiba's got a few things over Sasuke but Teme's a more balanced fighter, Dog Breath'll mess up and then its all over." True to her words Kiba over extended a punch that allowed Sasuke to grab him and toss him out the circle giving him the win.

Naruko practically dozed standing up as the matches proceeded only really showing any energy when it was Ino and Hinata's turn. She didn't root for either because she couldn't decide who to but she watched impressed as Ino managed to keep up with Hinata for several minutes before Hinata's Hierro secured her the win. Ino fell back tired but Hinata wasn't to bad off but she looked ruffled and a little tired. "Winner Hinata!" Naruko noted the level up icon floating over her head getting her experience for her victory but ignored it in favor of helping Ino to her feet. "That was a good match Ino." Ino tiredly nodded. "Thanks." Naruko raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" Ino nodded as she started walking out the line. "Yeah, yeah i just feel tired." Naruko was sure it was more than that but she let it slide until Ino was ready to talk about it.

"Choji your turn." Naruko watched as the Akimichi took center stage, Naruko liked Choji, never once had he taken a potshot at her when everyone else had, in Naruko's book he was pretty high up there along with Shino for the same reason. Naruko was aware of his low confidence, much like Hinata had before her talk with Azreal, so she decided to help him with his little problem. "Begin!" Choji stood there nervously as Naruko crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. This continued as Naruko feinted disinterest while talking to Kurama. 'How should i handle this?' The Bijuu shrugged inside her mind.** 'Didn't you once say Choji's clan was sensitive about their weight?'** Naruko came up with an idea but schooled her expression into one of annoyance.

'Thanks Kurama.' Naruko developed a tick mark by focussing on her acting skills Jaune could do it so why not her? "Hurry up fatso i don't have all day!" Choji froze his face turning red. "What did you call me?!" Naruko rolled her eyes it was almost to easy. "I called you fat, you know lard ass, wide load, two ton tunic, fat ass!" Naruko was calm as Choji rushed forward a hand pulled back. "I'm not fat i'm big boned!" Naruko didn't flinch when Choji's fist hit her square in her nose, she rolled her eyes in bordem as Choji's attack didn't even bend her nose. "Huh." Naruko grabbed his fist and squeezed making a popping sound as Choji gritted his teeth in pain Naruko looking down at her left leg. "You made me take a step back, there's hope for you yet fat ass." Choji looked at her undamaged face chuckling nervously. "Heh heh what the fuck?" Naruko twist his arm bending it behind his back as she held him above her head.

"Say it." Choji groaned in pain before Naruko tossed him out of the ring and onto his back. "Looks like you lost." Naruko leaned down smiling at him. "You did good Choji, no ones ever managed to actually budge me in a fight, no one our age at least not even the Uchiha the fangirls worship. You're the first, so chin up you're pretty strong all you need is confidence." Naruko stood up and started to walk away looking over her shoulder and pointing upward. "Remember that word, it'll make things alright." Naruko kept walking ignoring Sasuke seething in the corner as his fangirls kissed the ground he walked on.

* * *

HOKAGES OFFICE

* * *

Sarutobi sweat dropped as Azreal face palmed. "You're telling me you forgot about the scroll?" Azreal shook his head. "I know sir i'm sorry its just with Atra Mors being destroyed i didn't have much else on my mind." The hokage took a drag of his pipe before motioning to Azreal. "Best finish the job i told you to." Azreal bowed focussing his chakra. "Hai Hokage-Sama."

* * *

ACADEMY

* * *

Naruko sighed as she listened to Iruka talk about the graduation exam that was happening in a week. **'You could be bothered to look interested you know.**' Naruko rolled her eyes. 'I know but i wonder whats going on with Ino.' Kurama wiggled an eyebrow. **"Thinking of having a three-way tongue war?"** Naruko clamped her nose to keep it from bleeding glaring at nothing as she blushed bright red! 'Perverted Baka Kitsune!' Kurama laughed up a storm and Naruko grumbled about stupid foxes while Iruka dismissed them. Naruko stretched out her kinks as she headed for one of the dungeons. "Might as well practice before bed." Naruko made it to the entrance before groaning. "What do you want Teme?" Naruko turned to look at Sasuke as he glared at her. "Fight me." Naruko twitched before a vein expanded in her forehead. "What?" Sasuke got into a fighting stance before saying it again. "I said fight me!" He charged forward ready to punch only for Naruko's fist to hit him full blast.

"Baka teme wasting my time with his stupid dick measuring ego, sadecgrdvrrdbtrdbtddvrcv!" Naruko's speech deteriorated into incomprehensible gibberish as Sasuke was knocked clean out standing up. Kurama sweat dropped as Naruko stepped into the dungeon. **_'Why is she so angry about this?'_** Naruko ranted in her head about Baka Temes for several minutes tearing through the first floor no problem. **"Are you going to talk about it?"** Naruko sighed as she snapped the neck of a slime skeleton. "Its just, this version of Sasuke is so annoying, the canon version was an asshole at least at first but he bonded with my counterpart at least a little, they became close enough that my counterpart at least thought they were friends, but my version of Sasuke is a pain in the ass on an ego trip that lashes out at those who dare to be better than him i mean look at Ino." Kurama sighed. **"You're wishing that this version was more like the canon Sasuke before he began going down the slippery slope."** Naruko nodded. "I can't help but make the comparison even if it only exist in my head."

Kurama sadly nodded as Naruko shrugged. "Maybe Tou-san shouldn't have told me about it. I honestly don't know."

* * *

INO

* * *

Today was the day, she was going to make Sasuke hers. 'I've practiced this for weeks!' Ino threw her shuriken just right and almost squealed in delight. "Perfect!" Ino was in such a daze and fantasy over her victory she didn't see Sasuke giving her the evil eye boiling anger and vemon in his gaze. Ino was happy when she got called to fight even if it was Sasuke-kun she'd show him what she could do. "Begin!" Ino didn't know what happened next but she did know her arm hurt. She sat up in bed and groaned she rubbed her face only to gasp in pain now aware of the busted lip, swollen eye, and bruised cheek she had. "Princess!" Ino looked through her good eye to see her father sitting next to the bed. "Where am i dad?" Inochi stood up and limped over to the curtains and drew them and Ino recognized her window, why was the room so dark to begin with?

"Naruko's father is here, he'd like to talk to you if you're feeling up to it." Ino looked at her father wondering why he was so injured. "Tou-san what happened to you?" Her mother chuckled and Ino realized for the first time she was also in the room. "Your father shot his mouth off while Jaune was trying to calm him down and well the sexy doctor didn't take to kindly to his choice of words." Ino's mother started laughing harder. "My favorite part was when he pulled out the rubber chicken and made your father his prison bi-" Inochi covered his wife's mouth to keep her from talking. "Just do talk to him honey." Inochi tried to glare a his wife angrily but his busted up body made it hard to do. "Sexy doctor?" Ino's mother blushed looking away. "If you could do to me half the things he did to you with that chicken we'd never leave our bed." Inochi turned blue in the face before collapsing into Ino's bed.

Ino in the meantime realized her arm was in a sling and cast and she had bandages on the rest of her body. "So, do i really want to know?" Ino decided what was her parents business was not hers and so she abandoned that thought to die alone in the back of her mind. Jaune was aitting on the couch slumped over like he was asleep when she came down the stairs but shot awake fully aware of everything when she came down. "Good you're up how do you feel?" Ino bit back a curse as she sat down. "Well that answers that question."

* * *

Ino woke up at that point sighing remembering her dream. "To think all this started because of a psycho's ego." Ino was completely over Sasuke after all this time helped by the fact she'd once seen her sensei in only a towel. 'All that smooth supple muscle, just begging to be touched the way it coils and relaxes' Ino quickly pushed that thought aside for now feeling a nose bleed starting. 'Why think about that right now?' Ino shrugged thinking it was nerves about the exam tomorrow but relaxed assured she'd be fine, the most fanatic version of her had managed so why not her?

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

As she took her goggles off she was surprised to see the quest alert.

**QUEST:Forbidden scroll. Exp: 200**

Even with some stat grinding she was still level three and wondered what this would do for her? Reading through the requirements she looked distastefully at the requirement she keep this quest a secret till after the fact and she had to intentionally fail her graduation test. "On the other hand." The bonus things like being able to expose Mizuki as a traitor was good. The ability to openly use the shadow clone jutsu in public with the alibi of the forbidden scroll was even better. "Gain the Sona-Ha jutsu for saving a dolphin? What the fuc-"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

"You Fail!" Naruko schooled her expression well focussing on that as they talked back and forth. When she existed she saw Jaune there and he winked at her aware of what she was doing but silent all the same. Many people were giving the demons protector a wide berth with suited them fine as they walked. "So going all out for this one, you want me on standby just in case?" Naruko nodded as they went home but shook her head at the second question. "No thanks i want to do this on my own, thanks anyway." Naruko saw Jaune nod before he pointed to a small crate in the living room. "For you." Naruko went through the crate noting it was a number of things. A surprise was the Tri-pronged kunai that she found not unlike her fathers but the prongs were double edged and straight rather than rounded and lacked a silver edge to the blade.

While not identical they looked similar enough that many ninja would pause for a split second to take a second look but wouldn't single her out to make the connection. 'Clever' the next was the standard stuff kunai bombs of different kinds from the usual smoke bombs and explosive notes to a sticky variation that Lee used in the fight with the Arachne, ammo for flush plus spar parts which she could easily assemble into a second bracer and something new. 'Observe'

**Chakra bombs Lv1**

**A rune structure within allows the user to push chakra into the sphere to produce an attack based on elemental affinity.**

**Bombs currently available.**

**FIRE**

**WIND**

**EARTH**

**LIGHTNING**

**WATER**

**ICE**

Naruko was surprised Hyoton was an option but guessed that it would be harder to use. 'I haven't really seen anyone use Hyoton before except Haku and i don't even know if i can copy it. My photokenetic reflexes are as good as a sharingan but even more dangerous.' Naruko shivered thinking of the many messy ways her copying power could kill her. 'Enough of that please.' Naruko snapped out of it before leaving the house she had a scroll to steal.

* * *

Getting in was so easy especially when she could just teleport into the room. After learning to create the Hirashin Naruko had he clones plant them all over the place from her home to the clan houses to the repurposed root network system that the hokage had told very few of. She still hadn't mastered it to the level of her father but she was easily his second coming. Finding the scroll was easy it was in exactly the place Mizuki said it would be. Naruko briefly wondered how long it took him to find out before picking it up and tying it to her back she was about teleport away when her senses told her Sarutobi was going to open the door. "Naruko what are you doing in here?" The hokage looked surprised to see the safe for the forbidden scroll was open. "Sorry JiJi I promise i'll explain everything once this is over but right now i can't let you stop me."

Naruko transformed into a naked Joanne and the Hokage was instantly blown back by the nose bleed. "Ew." Naruko dropped the transformation and was disgusted, not by the fact that the hokage had a libido no everyone had one but by how effective it was. "I know Joanne is a goddess of a woman but that was way to effective." 'Plus i feel bad about her form like that.' Naruko jumped out the window in a hurry to the meet up point in the forest near the east gate. 'Lets hope this works.'

* * *

It had been about an hour now and Naruko was getting bored, and bored plus Naruko equalled disaster. Naruko had formed every possible variation of her rasengan she could even the thrown variants and she couldn't help but hope Mizuki would show his face soon. She's lined the area with Hirashin Kunai and seals plus hidden clones and wire traps, sink holes, and even created mines with her chakra bombs. "There you are!" Naruko turned to stare at Iruka nervous he'd step on one of her traps but a quick replacement with a clone solved that. Iruka paused momentarily confused but pushed it aside. "What do you think you're doing?!" Naruko decided to play along with what Mizuki said and hoped Iruka would catch on.

"So this means i pass right Sensei?" "Um what?" Naruko turned around showing his the scroll. "Mizuki sensei said if i got the scroll and learned a technique from it i pass, which i have." Iruka looked shocked as Naruko turned around. "Mizuki put you up to this?!" Naruko nodded. "Yep he was the one who told me about the test and where to find the scroll and even told me to meet him here." As Iruka put it together Naruko's danger sense flared. "There you are little Naru-Chan, you did good now give me the scroll." Naruko glared at him making him pause. "Don't do it Naruko Mizuki tricked you!" A hail of Kunai hit Iruka as he pushed Naruko out the way. "What the hell Sensei i could've dodged that just fine!" Not to mention she didn't need to with her Hierro but that was irrelevant. Mizuki pulled his large shuriken off his back.

"Do you know why the village hates you Naru-chan?" Mizuki's sickly sweet voice made her pause which he took as confusion but really Naruko was tuning him out. 'Oh god this is where he goes on a tangent about you.' Naruko zoned out until he threw the shuriken and stood ready. What she wasn't ready for was Iruka to jump in front of her and take the shiruken in the back. Naeuko actually felt tears form in her eyes as Iruka leaned on her. "Dammit sensei stop helping me!" Iruka went on talking about how he didn't believe that was true and so on and Naruko felt her resolve harden. "Sensei dont worry i'll finish this quickly." Iruka had the wind knocked out of him by a punch to the gut that made him pass out. "Mizuki teme, get down here." Mizuki smirked at the demons arrogance. "As if you could beat me but since you're going to die i'll indulge you." Mizuki jumped down just a little in front of a trap she'd set. "Maybe i'll even make you a real woman before i kill you."

* * *

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

* * *

Everyone was sweating under the killing intent straining to release from Jaune's body as he ground his teeth together. "When i'm done with him there won't be enough left to fit in a jar." It was barely a whisper but everyone had heard him loud and clear, Jaune eased up and everyone breathed easier as they watched Mizuki's betrayal through the crystal ball.

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

She smiled wickedly as she watched him and smirked. "Good luck." The ground under Mizuki exploded in a blast of electric force that made him spasm as Naruko rushed him. Mizuki managed to recover and threw his second shuriken only for Naruko to catch it and toss it back cutting edge enhanced by her Maxima Tempest. Muzuki jumped high into the air before Naruko smirked and threw a tri-pronged kunai making his eyes widen as he tilted his head to dodge. He heard it thunk into the tree behind him and he landed on the branch only to feel cold steel shoot through his lower back and out his stomach. "W-what?"

* * *

HOKAGE OFFICE

* * *

Everyone stared as Naruko pulled her swords out of Mizuki. "Was that the-" Jaune's loud laugh got everyones attention. "Fuck no, Naruko threw the Kunai to distract Mizuki before Shunshin'ing to it and stabbing him. Its not the real deal but its just as effective." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at just how good Jaune was at lying.

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

Naruko smiled as Mizuki tried to get away. "What are you?!" Naruko shrugged. "An Arc, in everything but name." Naruko took the kunai on the tree before holding to her face and slashing out her right eye. She smiled at Mizuki's WTF Face before stabbing herself a few more times, her weapons were incredibly sharp so piercing her Hierro if only a little was a piece of cake. "What are you doing?!" Naruko smiled as she carved a line across her arm. "Sorry but i can't have people thinking i beat you without a scratch no matter how pathetically weak a Chunnin you are, can't have people ranting about the seal breaking and the demon getting loose." Naruko's arm started shining bright blue as electricity. "This is a little something our teachers taught Bushy Brows. Usually theres a speech but i don't think you're worth the effort. SHINING FINGER!"

Naruko grabbed Mizuki's face shocking him thoroughly and burning the part of his head her fingers touched. She let go feeling the Inner Art fade and finally feeling the searing pain in her arm. "Oh yeah that'll work." She observed Mizuki making sure he wasn't dead at least not yet.

**MIZUKI MIKI Lv 28**

**The Snake In The Tree**

**Hp 100/2000**

**Chakra 3000/3000**

Naruko didn't bother with his stats but made sure to wrap him up to make sure he didn't bleed out before they could question him tying him up and making her clones come out she jumped down to splash Iruka in the face with a low power water bullet. "Huh what? Naruko?!" Her sensei was surprised to see her in such a state but she shrugged. "Don't worry sensei i'll be good as new in no time, theres a certain thing having a medic for a father comes with and they're called perks." The walk back with a captive Mizuki was short and amicable with Iruka giving her his headband and saying she passed before leaving to get his back checked. Naruko kicked open the door to the office her two shadow clones dropping Mizuki like a ton of bricks before handing the Forbidden Scroll to the Hokage completing her quest before saluting and disappearing followed by two poofs of smoke.

"Well i guess that's handled so goodnight." Jaune got up and leapt out the window. The Hokage groaned. "Whatever."

The next day saw Naruko sitting in her desk waiting for team assignments with her arm fully wrapped in bandages, she had healed nicely but the flesh was still tender. Even her eye was wrapped up to make sure it healed nicely, good news was she could take it off soon. "What are you doing here?" Naruko looked at Kiba distastefully. "Because i pass nitwit or do you not see the Headband on my shoulder?" Naruko had kept the ruined jacket sleeve but had her headband sewn into it rather than put it on her head. Iruka thankfully came in minutes later and Naruko knowing how this would go decided to sleep.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Sakura screeched for the third time this time waking Naruko up. "Oi oi shut up you flat chested howler monkey!" Sakura looked ready to hit her and Naruko put on her goggles ready to pound Sakura into a bloody pulp when Kakashi opened the door. "My first impression is, you three are boring." Naruko snapped at him throwing the desk at him. She ignored the crashing sound it made to glare at him. "And my first impression is that you're an asshole who can bother so show up on time unless someone lights your balls on fire!" Kakashi sweat dropped. 'Oi oi Sakura-San brings out the worst in her.' "Meet on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke and Sasuke scoffed. "Some ninja losing your cool like that."

Sasuke looked over to see Naruko gone, he was shocked before he silently seethed in anger at how that loser had managed to one up him again!

* * *

Kakashi sighed leaning on the rail waiting for his students to arrive, he knew this was going to be an uphill struggle even with Naruko by his side, if he ended up failing them theres no way he'd sent Naruko back to academy, she was to good for it, when he'd visited her in the orphanage even before the game he'd seen for himself the sheer intelligence and potential that was just waiting inside her mind and body. He moaned as he heard a yelp. That was one point down in his book if they fell for that so easily. As if he wouldn't take a page out of Jaune's book and trap the route up. He reached for his favorite book but found it missing again. "Real page turner this one Ero-Sennin really stepped up his game." Kakashi looked surprised at Naruko. "But how, and why you people keep stealing my book?" Naruko chuckled reading a line again and again.

"Because our senseis trained us well and your danger sense only reacts to danger while we've been trained to have a sense that borders on precognition." Kakashi threw a kunai clean over her head to fast to react and Naruko caught it so soon it was like he'd thrown it into her hand. "See what i mean, it wasn't easy either. Even with the game going Sensei made us sit and feel his KI while he moved slowly lessening it until his KI and body seemed to disappear. Its took three years to get it this good and thats with shadow clones." Naruko looked over to him sheepishly. "Sorry about the desk sensei i just wanted to screw with the Uchiha, i knew he'd try something like a snide remark so i pulled a disappearing act on him."

Naruko tossed him his book back and she sat on the steps waiting for the others. Sasuke and Sakura joined them several two minutes later so they sat on the steps. "Alright lets start with introductions. My name is Kakashi Hatake i have many likes and dislikes, and my dream is none of your business." Naruko fought hard to keep from laughing at their incredulous expressions. 'All he told them was his name!' Kurama chuckled though more subdued than her container. "Alright Whiskers you go first." Kakashi felt like he'd stepped on a land mine when Naruko's face changed so fast to annoyed, then went to sickly sweet so fast if he could move as fast that he'd be the second coming of the yellow flash. "My name is Naruko Uzumaki Arc, my likes are my girlfriend, my brother, my two senseis, ramen, explosions, and prank, lots and lots of pranks." Naruko smiled evilly.

Sakura pointed at her accussingly. "You're a lesbian? No wonder you didn't like Sasuke! You'd have to be gay not to like him!" Naruko shrugged. "True but there's also the fact that he's a complete failure at acting like anything resembling a decent human being." Kakashi winced and everyone stared at her. 'Harsh' Naruko shrugged. "Its a little tidbit but an important one." Naruko smiled before going stern faced. "My dislikes are assholes, Rapist, homophobes and close minded simpletons. My dream is, actually i don't know, it used to be Hokage but who'd want to be the Hokage to a village like this?" Kakashi nodded sombering quickly. Even though it was only for a few months the time she'd spent on the streets were nothing short of sadistic abuse, without Kurama he wasn't sure there'd be enough of Naruko left to fit in a jar. The other introductions went the same as Kakashi was told they would and he told them about there real genin test and to not eat breakfast.

Kakashi Shunshinned away opening his book to get some more reading done before it exploded into a cloud of paint soaking him to the bone. "I need more training."

QUEST COMPLETED

* * *

And Scene i ended up including a little bit of what happened to ino into the story anyway so next you know how it goes a few new features included and the wave arc!


	15. Road to Wave

Now the bell test and at least some metion of the wave arc.

* * *

Naruko was at the field bright and early setting up her game plan, she knew she couldn't take Kakashi in a straight up fight but she didn't have to, she knew he'd be expecting traps but not ones like this. So with everything set up she sat down focussing her chakra into her Hierro, one could never level it to high. She took a potion out to replenish her chakra when she sensed Sakura enter the field but she paid her no mind. Sasuke got here a few minutes later but she ignored him too. After several minutes it was clear to her that Kakashi was going to pull a fast one so she busied herself fine tuning her weapons as the others watched her. Sakura tried to speak but Naruko glared at her clearly saying she didn't want to hear it. It took about twenty minutes for her to finish her work on Royal Straight so she moved to flush making sure to turn on the safety and rechecking to make sure it was locked a couple of times, Hierro or not she definitely didn't want to get hit with a Kunai Bullet.

After a little work and freaking out Sakura she managed to change the mussle around and muffle the sound. Her in game data told her this would reduce the stopping power of her shots. She noted it was an acceptable loss for now and Jaune had made a special latch that could switch the two easily. It still made her wonder how, without seals, her Tou-san had managed to make something so compact it could fit on her forearm so well and yet wasn't so big she couldn't hide it under the sleeves of her jacket. Then again he once said he made a giant robot bigger than Kurama that could do things that something like that just shouldn't do, but maybe this was the same thing on a much smaller scale. 'Tech so advanced it might as well be magic.' That's what he said wasn't it? Naruko shrugged before setting everything back into place and equipping everything. About twenty minutes later Kakashi showed. "Yo" Sakura pointed and Naruko covered her ears. "YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi shrugged rubbing a hand behind his head. "Sorry i was thinking up a test for you so i stayed up a little later than usual then my morning exercises took a little longer than usual, but on my way here an old lady fell so i helped her up before a black cat crossed my path so i circled around before realizing i forgot the clock for your test at home so i had to go back and get it." Naruko sweat dropped, it was overly elaborate but hey it was at least plausible, if a little cookoo. "LIAR!" Naruko resisted the urge to bitch slap Sakura remembering what Azreal had told her once. 'Violence can be a powerful problem solver, if it hasn't solved the problem you're not using enough of it but remember there's a time and place for it just like diplomacy.' Naruko tuned out everthing else as the bell test started, it didn't take her best to know that the two bells thing was bullshit. So she simply focussed on taking Kakashi down.

**'Isn't the point of this exercise teamwork?'** Naruko mentally shook her head. 'Yes it is but we both know that'll never work, Sakura's to weak to be useful unless we give her something to do and we both know she'll botch it and unless we get Sasuke to work with us which he won't, because of his ego, Sakura's a no go.' Kurama did her best impression of a face palm, of course. The three scattered hiding in the brushes to come up with a plan but Naruko was already on the move. "At least they know basic stealth." Kakashi said it more to himself than anyone else but smiled behind his mask as he sensed a flicker of warning. He jumped up over a barrage of Kunai before a hissing sound caught him. He replaced himself with a log before scanning everywhere for Naruko as an explosion went off a ways away. Seeing she wasn't around he tried sensing for her but came up with nothing, she was every good at hiding her presence. 'I guess i'll start with the other two.'

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

In an alleyway on the other side of the village Naruko emerged from a manhole cover that seemed to go nowhere. "Phase two, fast travel." She'd stumbled on this during her trap preparations and a quick observe told her all she needed to know about it.

**FAST TRAVEL**

**Using a set of sealed tunnels the gamer can travel to anyplace they've unlocked. The only way to use a fast travel point is to find one or create one.**

Naruko quickly saw the whole of Konoha was unlocked and she decided to use that to her advantage. "Now where was that store again?"

* * *

SAKURA

* * *

She hid in the brush careful not to make a sound as she headed towards where she saw Sasuke. She was sure if they worked together they could beat kakashi and get Naruko-Baka sent back to academy. Kakashi appeared in front of her shocking her. "Test one Genjutsu." Kakashi shimmered away before the world became dark. "S-sakura." She turned to see Sasuke impaled by kunai blood pouring out everywhere. "He-help me." She screamed.

* * *

SASUKE

* * *

He flinched when he heard a shrill scream tear though the air and paused for several seconds trying to rid himself of the ringing sound. Kakashi stepped out into the open and Sasuke pulled a wire and several kunai and shuriken launched out stabbing Kakashi. Je vanished in a puff of smoke revealing a log as Sasuke leapt out of the brush his cover blown. "You know thats pretty dumb to try fighting me yourself." Sasuke smirked arrogantly. "I'm different from those other two." He charged Kakashi who sidestepped before Sasuke up for a round house kick that he caught along with the fist when Sasuke twisted around to try hitting him. Kakashi threw him away causing him to land harshly on the ground. "You're right you are different you're worse."

Sasuke got up before running through handsigns. A massive fireball shot out seemingly engulfing Kakashi before it subsided and charred earth was all that was left. Hands reached out the ground and dragged Sasuke down until only his head was sticking out. "Easy."

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

She smiled as she appeared out of the manhole cover, it was odd to think one was in the middle of the forest but only people in the 'game' could find it anyway so it was negligible. She sensed around her keeping her presence hidden as she looked around for Kakashi Sensei. 'Not the ideal place but it'll do' Naruko let some of Kurama's chakra mix with her own as she teleported to Kakashi. She almost caught him by surprise but he was a ninja and his training served him well as he turned and blocked her kunai with his own. Naruko jumped away launching water bullets at him as he weaved not noticing the water soak into the ground and move beneath it. Naruko was glad she had Kurama or else she wouldn't have the mental control to do this next part.

Naruko used her hellzone grenade to make Kakashi take a step back going for a very weak one to not exhaust herself, a loud boom sounded as he covered his eyes Flush's grappling hook zooming past just far away enough to not set off his danger sense as Naruko shot past him throwing down a lightning charka bomb which electrified the ground. Kakashi yelped very in a very unmanly way as Naruko smiled behind him before throwing down metal flake smoke bombs. She electrified herself allowing the current to run out around her body as she detonated another one shock Kakashi further. He huffed as it all died down it stung but not much else and he made sure he still had the bells while Naruko smirked. Kakashi waggled his finger as a ringing sound was heard. "Times up."

* * *

Sakura grumbled as she struggled against her bindings. "Why an i tied up?!" Naruko was so glad she also picked up ear plugs and copious amounts of them. "Because Naruko's father would torture me, kill me, bring me back, and kill me again if he heard i did anything to her involving ropes and a shaft of hard wood." Naruko snorted that was ridiculous but it sounded kinky, she new what she wanted to try with hinata later. "Also you were by far the worst Sasuke actually managed to graze me at least and Naruko got several good hits in." Kakashi turned to her curiously. "How did you make it so i couldn't replace myself?" Naruko shrugged smiling cheekily. "Trade secret, i'll tell you later Sensei." Kakashi shrugged as he turned back to his students. "I see that none of you have a bell therefore you all fail, i'll have to send you back to academy." Everyone but Naruko, though he said that part in his head.

"But sensei they have bells." Naruko tossed Sasuke a bell and pulled out a different one a large cow bell, which she put in Sakura's mouth just because she could. "See two bells, they pass." Sasuke scoffed ignoring Sakura. "And what about you dope you don't have one." Naruko held one up. "Pllleeeease teme i always come prepared, not that i needed it, i'm to ninja to fail." Naruko smiled they were identical to the bells Kakashi had no way he'd be able to tell they weren't his bells as long as she played this right. "Naruko those aren't the bells i told you to get." Naruko shrugged cheekily. "You didn't say we had to get a bell from you and if you did i see that as only that as a suggestion after all you said we had to get a bell and we all have one, beside how do you know i didn't switch your bells with fakes, i managed to do it to your porn yesterday. Why would i make myself obvious by attacking you when i could just steal what i wanted with no risk?"

Kakashi wanted to curse and praise her at the same time, it was briliant and she had a good poker face to boot. He didn't know if what she said was correct or not and he had no way of telling otherwise, she'd laid out the facts and he had to believe she was pragmatic so he sighed. "Very well you pass. Meet me here at seven am tomorrow to begin your training, congrats team seven." Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving Naruko to smile as she equiped her blades and slashed Sakura free. "You're welcome." She was gone before Sakura could even spit the bell out.

The next few weeks were blurring alongside as Naruko kept training to increase her stats by a few points. Sasuke and Sakura were tolerable most of the time but Kakashi sensei made it more pleasant with his presence so it wasn't to bad. Naruko had gone to a few training dungeons to keep things fresh and found out something cool.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

As she dodged past an angry swipe she launched flush's kunai finally killing the giant boar.

**GANON Lv 35**

**Hp 0/30,000**

Jaune had said it was there because he felt like it but Naruko wasn't so sure about that for some reason, looking at the scroll left though she found something odd about it, it had her male counterparts name on it. "Legacy of the rasengan." Naruko was surprised she could learn the skill within but did and stood there shocked at the description. The basic break down was that while not a jutsu scroll in and of itself it allowed for custom jutsu to be created. Naruko learned the scroll and instantly her mind was flooded with ideas on how to tweak and change her jutsu around.

* * *

FLASHBACK OVER

* * *

Making new Jutsu was a boon as she needed something to counter tougher opponents but the inital cost was killing her. When first created the initial cost was insane in all the right ways one use of her newly created **Maxima Furaito **which she could use to hover several feet of the ground by compressing her Tempest aura to just under her to create lift could only last a few seconds at a time and left her tired and vulnerable. She knew the ease of its use would increase immensly as she trained it but to figuring out how to freakin fly only for it to be fucking useless was such a kick in the teeth! She hadn't seen bushy brows much because of missions but she knew he was doing well by his level.

**The Tigers Heir.**

**Rock Lee Lv 23**

Lee had mentioned a few surprises awaited her when she got her first mission but didn't elaborate and changed the subject instead to teammates. It was nice to know he got on a team with TenTen, but it sucked that team included Neji, Naruko wanted to claw out her eyes or his after hearing Lee complain about his constant ramblings of fate, and Bushy brows had the divine mercy to abridge it for her for that she could nearly kiss him. She was getting off topic with her thoughts so she focussed back to the mission at hand. "Do you have the target in sight?" Naruko touched her radio as her goggles changed to infrared vision. "This is foxtrot i have the target in sight, i'm going in." Naruko moved quickly appearing behind Tora and putting a clamp on the loose skin of her neck making her freeze. "Easy." Naruko picked up the cat who stayed still on instinct and began walking back to Kakashi's location. Her 'teammates' met her there Sasuke sporting a few scratches and Sakura looking at the cat in fear. "Excellent work Naruko but why won't Tora move?"

Naruko briefly looked at the brown cat in her hands.

**Bane of Genin**

**Tora Lv 45**

"She won't move as long as that clamps there, whenever Raja picks up Blake he does it by the skin of her neck. Cats don't move when you do that because its how their parents carried them when they were children, or kittens." Naruko took the clamp off before scratching under Tora's chin making her relax in her grip, the fact she smelled like cat only helping. Naruko quickly took off towards the Hokage's tower to turn her in and before long they were standing in front of an impressed Iruka. "F-Five minutes! Thats three minutes under the record!" Naruko tapped her foot lightly trying to recall something about the previous record. 'Wasn't that record from Bushy Brows team?'

**ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED ONE UP**

**Do better in a timed quest than a previous gamer.**

**3 stat points awarded.**

Naruko stared blankly ahead at the screen. **_'Well that answers that.'_** Naruko nearly jumped out her Hierro enhanced skin. 'Kurama you nearly made me piss myself don't just talk out of no where and why haven't you been talking lately?!' Kurama shrugged. **_"I found something in your chakra that i found odd, its similar to your mothers chakra chains but it seems to lack some of her raw power, i've been funneling some of our shared chakra into it to see if i cant unlock and strengthen it but its ocuppied most of my attention."_** Naruko stood shocked, could she really have her mothers powers? She focussed back as Tora was taken out her hands. "Oh my sweet Tora!" Naruko snatched the cat out of the womans arms as fast as she could. "Are you crazy lady?! You dont squeeze a cat like that you'd suffocate her!" Madam Shijimi looked at the girl shocked. "You dont squeeze a cat you're suppossed to hold them like this and pet them softly like this."

Naruko showed the woman the right way to handle her cat before handing it back to her. Madam Shijimi slowly pet Tora happy she wasn't running away.

**ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED**

**Loyalty Reward!**

**Helping the wife of the fire Daimyo has stopped the creation of Tora capture missions as they are.**

** 50,000,000 Ryo awarded.**

Naruko was surprised when the woman shoved a big stack of Ryo into her hands before leaving petting Tora all the way. "Okay then." Naruko put the money away in her inventory knowing she'd need it later. Her team arrived literally seconds later after which she stood there waiting for the hokage to show up. It was only a few minutes later and the hokage had a mission request in hand as he walked through the door. "Seeing the exemplary record of missions i've decided to grant Team 7 a C-Rank mission." A quest alert popped up in front of her and Kakshi but she ignored it as Iruka Sensei protested. "Hokage sama they barely been out of academy two months, they're not ready!" The Hokage silenced him with a raised hand. "Now now Iruka its fine, i have faith in their abilities as should you but i also have no doubt they can handle something as simple as this."

**NEW QUEST**

**A C-Rank Yeah Right!**

**20,000 EXP**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Bonus objectives**

**?**

**?**

Oh those sexy numbers oh the chance she now had. "Team 7 your mission is escort a bridge builder back to his country and protect him as he completes his bridge." The Hokage signaled for him to come in and Naruko braced for the smell of alcohol which was thick and musty on Tazuna as he walked in a bottle of Sake in his hands. "What the hell is this!? I ask for real ninja and i get three kids and a scarecrow?!" Tazuna raised his sake bottle up to take a drink but tasted nothing but air. Naruko smirked as she poured the sake onto the floor. "Sorry old man but thats enough for you your liver probably cant take much more, we wont get paid if you keel over before we even make it five feet out the gates." Tazuna grumbled about disrespectful kids and Naruko's face soured. "Respect is earned not given you old fuck, don't expect me to treat you like a decent person when you come in here smelling like cheap booze and insult me and my sensei."

Kakashi adopted an inquisitive look. "She is right, we do have the option to decline missions from clientele who are to, incompetent." Naruko tuned out the rest until Kakashi said when to meet up. "Got it, and Sensei, make sure not to stand on the lake." Naruko Shunshined away back to her house Jaune wasn't home but somthing smelled. "Azreal sensei!?" Naruko was surprised to see her adoptive uncle limping with several claw marks on his back. "What happened to you?!" Azreal shook himself back to coherency before straightening himself out as best he could. "You remember how we stole all that stuff from Kumo on an infiltration mission for the Hokage and gave it all to the Hyuuga? Well they decided to show their gratitude, with every unattached woman over eighteen." Naruko drooled at the thought of so many regal beauties sultrily repaying her before she focussed.

"That's where you've been?" Azreal nodded. "Honestly they're insatiable it took a long time to finish them all off they were trying to keep me there forever but i managed, they don't call me The Invincible for nothing and i got that name long before i got that power." Naruko nodded before closing the door and heading for her room but Azreal passed her something with his tail. "Take this skill book, i hear your first mission tomorrow and this'll help." Naruko looked at it it definitely wasn't a scroll but that hardly stopped it from being usefull.

**Intergrarion Of Instruments through sealing and mechanics. By Jaune Deus Arc. (Beg)**

Naruko looked at Azreal confused. "While we can't bring allot of new technology into this universe with us without setting things on a spiral we can create improvents and new techniques from current ones this is one such thing." Naruko nodded before going to her room and shutting the door. She decided to read the book for once instead of just absorbing it and actually found it wasn't so bad. Wasn't a page turner by any means but i kept her interest through out giving her the bare basics of what she needed to know to make it work. Already she had ideas of how to modify and upgrade her weapon and she hadn't even fully immersed herself yet. She made a clone and told it to get to work as she streched before stripping and getting into bed.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

Naruko looked in surprise as the world turned greyscale and everyone froze. "So this is the surprise, Bushy Brows you baka." A screen appeared listing three options with one crossed out something that surprised her before she even began to read it.

**GAMER STYLE**

**As this is your first real mission the time has come to choose your style of play. Will you be an Allrounder, Passive Master, or Active Seeker.**

Naruko noted she couldn't select Allrounder so that must be the option Lee chose as his style of play but Naruko could still see the description of it.

**ALLROUNDER**

**Master of none but lacking in neither the allrounder has very few skills but the ones they do posses Active or Passive are powerful,mesh well to boost they're power, and are most often capable of stacking.**

Naruko looked confused at the term. "Stacking?" A prompt appeared to explain to her.

**STACKING**

**Gamer term.**

**When a skill stacks it means that a skill build of the combined power of all skills. Example. If you posses 100 points in strength and have a skill that boost strength by fifty percent that means you can hit, lift, and move as if you have 150 points in strength. When another skill stacks it boost by the amount of an already aquired skill meaning if you gained another that boosted strength by fifty percent instead of increasing by fifty percent of 100 it increases with fifty percent of 150 giving you 225 instead of 200.**

Naruko nodded, it made sense active skills weren't always jutsu so this suited Lee well he could make his own inner arts to boost himself while the Allrounder perk supplied him with abilities that made him a machine. Naruko wasn't a fool she knew now Lee eclipsed her not by much but he was definitely stronger than her despite her effort to keep the level gap between them as small as possible. She looked as her status screen wondering what route to take.

**NARUKO UZUMAKI Lv 22**

**TITLE: Trickster**

**In All But Name**

**RP:20,000**

**CHAKRA: 65,000**

**STR: 200***

**SPD: 180***

**INT: 200**

**DEX: 155**

**END: 155***

**STA: 250***

**DEF: 200***

**RFLX: 225***

**Available stat points 13**

**ABILITIES**

**Kenjutsu Lv 78 Djem So Jar'Kai variant**

**Taijutsu Lv 89 Style (Maxima Tempest)**

**Wind Release lv 45**

**Water Release lv 15**

**Fire Release lv 15**

**Bojutsu lv 5**

**Danger sense lv 87**

**Shun Goku Satsu lv 8**

**Santoryu Lv 23**

**PASSIVE SKILLS**

**Hierro Lv 30**

**Stealth Lv 75**

**Blast Step Lv 56**

**ACTIVE SKILLS**

**None**

**Kekkei Genkai**

**?**

**JUTSU**

**Shunshin Lv 95**

**Rasengan Lv 7**

**Substitution Lv 19**

**True Henge Lv 19**

**Kage bushin Lv 19**

**Bushin shunshin Lv 87**

**Earth Release: Earth Spear Lv 15**

**Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones Lv 15**

**Water Release: Gunshot Lv 15**

**Wind Release: Gale Palm Lv 20**

**Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Lv 10**

**Lightning Release: Lightning Jolt. Lv 13**

**Maxima furaito Lv1**

**Hirashin Lv 25**

The years in the game had done her well she was about mid chuunin in stats alone but she was worried how her physical stats hadn't increased she supposed that was because of Jaune's limiter. It didn't bother her to badly but she knew by now her physical stats should be through the roof. However her mental skills like intellegence, reflexes, and dexterity were in her opinion horrible. She knew relfexes was a conposite stat relying on not only how fast her mind could react but also her body so it would be higher when she took the limiter off but it was still low chunnin at best and her danger sense was good but not all powerful. Stealth was high because of the sharing experience of shadow clones and was danger sense itself but they still worried her.

As far as physicality went she knew she was well off but her mental abilities worried her greatly. From what Jaune explained Passive skills could enhance physical power but most went towards mental abilities which was perfect for her. So she selected Passive master and read the description.

**PASSIVE MASTER**

**Power over the mind and chakra Passive master focusses more towards passive abilities to empower the user at all times, low chance of active skills but high chance of getting skills that mesh well with the user specifically beware skills only have a moderate chance of stacking.**

That was okay with her for now it was just what she needed if not she could just do a quest for her senseis to get something else. Perk selected the world filled with color again and everyone resumed walking as if nothing had happened. Naruko walked behind her teacher and patted him on the back writing a seal at the same time. Kakashi didn't react which was odd considering it should have hurt like a branding iron as she infused into his skin but she guessed it was because of his training. Naruko nodded before realizing she had a skill book in her hand something that surprised her greatly. 'How'd i not notice this?!' She obseved the book that looked like and actual book rather than a scroll and found it was a present from selecting her perk

**INTIMATE UNDERSTANDING By Jaune Deus Arc.**

Naruko absorbed the book not really understanding how it was a skill book before her eyes widened and her smirk leveled out greatly. "Tou-san you wonderful man you." Naruko created several clones away from the eyes of everyone as they all scattered throughout the forest and several left for more intimate training. Since nothing happened except for the demon brothers this was the perfect time for this. The crew walked for a while before coming across a puddle Naruko not payying it more than a passing glance while Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna not even noticing. Out of nowhere the demon brothers sprang up from the puddle wrapping a chain connected to their gauntlets around Kakashi. "One down." They pulled on the chain seemingly ripping Kakashi to shreds before two soft thumps were heard and each looked down to see two kunai darts in their chest not deep but definitely hampering.

Naruko flared her tempest aura before she shunshin'd slamming Gozu in the face with her knee sending him flying back taking his brother off balance by the force. As he fell Meizu caught himself barely stopping from falling on his face but Naruko grabbed him before slamming his face directly into his metal gauntlet. She did it two more times to make sure her was out before jumping up and thrushing her feet down on Gozu's stomach making him nearly puke as he blacked out. Naruko wasn't sure what caused the needless brutality but seeing Kakashi sensei in danger, even danger he could handle was something that lit a fire in her. She felt an odd pulse in her back like something trying to break loose, didn't really hurt but she knew it was weird. Then Kakashi came out from the tree he was hiding in and calmly brushing off the leaves on his flak jacket such a split second substitution netted him.

"Something you want to tell us Tazuna-san?" The next few minutes were a baxk and forth between the two of then where Tazuna accussed him of making leaps in logic to try and swindle him but Naruko quickly backed him up pointing out how two Chunin level missing nin wouldn't attack a jonin, especially one as infamous as Kakashi for his bounty alone, Kakashi then pointed out how they tried to kill him first rather than just capture Tazuna to use as leverage so this wasn't an attent at robbery. The only reason they'd go after Kakashi is if he was a threat that got in the way of something and since his three genin had never been out of Konoha it not like they were targets. Thus they both concluded that the target was Tazuna himself. After that he finally broke down admitting to being to poor to afford a higher ranked mission because for the business tyrant Gato draining his country dry and the bridge he was making would break his strangle hold on them.

Kakashi tried to play the same angle as before talking about how he needed to call it quits because of the mission rank but Naruko caught on pointing out things like this could happen on a real mission but for different reason so it's not like this wasn't inevitable. Kakashi pointed out more often than not ninja crossed and had conflicting interest by coincidence and this time they would have direct résistance. Naruko pointed out he was fucking Kakashi Hatake and could handle any 'Direct Resistance', short of a kage, that his student couldn't handle themselves. In the end Kakashi decided to continue the mission and the group was off leaving the demon brothers in the hands of a few Naruko clones but only after Naruko decided to 'relieve' them of their valueables. Naruko sat at the camp they'd set up for tonight with several clone sentries as she eye'd the demon brothers weapons. The Shuriken chain was intresting on its own so she got to work combining it into Royal Straight. The poison claws coundn't break her skin so she added those too, after cleaning of poison.

**NEW TITLE**

**Smooth talker Lv 1**

**The right words are a powerful thing, the right use of them even more so. With this title you have a chance of turning others to your side the chance of which is based on your luck and metal. Luckily the chance to make some one join your side is never zero.**

It was weird that it was a title but she guessed that despite its description it wasn't just for recruiting people so she'd let that oddity slide. She let loose a yawn before climbing into her tent amd going to sleep, tou-san's training non withstanding she still nedded to sleep at least once in a while no matter how little.

* * *

SCENE

* * *

I worked on this for a while when i could so im glad its finished.


	16. Dungeon Fail

I try to do these whenever i get the chance but sometimes i just have no idea where to go with the story on one hand i want to follow certain things in canon like Hinata losing to Neji and Naruko bonding with Haku over a shared past circumstances but i still feel like putting a twist on it in my own way anyway lets get started.

* * *

Naruko smiled as they made it the the edge of wave country, things had been good the past few days. On one hand intimate understanding helped allot with leveling up skills especially with the shadow clone jutsu's experience system to help further compound her cheating. She'd even ranked up Stealth turning it into a whole new skill.

**Vanishing Lv 7**

**Stealth is to hide or obscure ones presence, Vanishing is make ones presence lessen to hide oneself in plain sight and, vanish. **

She had a few clones test it and it really was odd. Stealth controlled her bodies instincts, made her just know where to place her foot to make the least noise or where to be so no one could see her. She knew how to limit how much of her scent was on an object. It just gave her knowlegde to know what to do to limit her chances of being caught it didn't warp reality to make her undetectable. Unless she used chakra foot prints were still made if she stepped on mud or a dirt path. If she stepped on a leaf it still crunched and if she knocked something over it still made a sound when it fell and hit the ground. Vanishing was odd in the sense that it didn't do that either.

When she used it her foot prints didn't sink as far as they should they were shallower and didn't hold very well being slightly warped and sized wrong, either they were smaller than her feet or to big to be made by her. Sounds she made and things she did were to hard to make out like when she whispered in Sakura's ear, Sakura heard her but couldn't make out what she said or tell that it was her who said it. She even went so far as to throw a kunai at Sasuke's face from beside him and he noticed but again he only said something nearly hit him in the face unable to tell where it came from or where it went. The kunai also made less noise than it should have when it hit the tree. Vanishing not only changed how she interacted with the world but how things she touched and interacted with did. She'd pulled out a book she'd gotten from beating the demon brothers to read knowing it was a skill book.

She simply explained it's presense as 'the spoils of kicking ass' when Sasuke asked about it. Sakura had made some petty excuse to punch for 'trying to act smarter than Sasuke-Kun' but Naruko put and end to that by kicking her in the crotch shouting she needed to share the male pain. Was it petty and stupid, yes, did she care? Pfft, fuck no! Tazuna made the funniest face when Sakura went down a flash of phantom pain seemed to ghost at the edge of his mind. Kakashi sensei seemed to walk a little funny for a few minutes after seeing that. SasUKE didn't seem to care, Naruko was beginning to think he was asexual. Codec as the skill was called was pretty cool it allowed for two way communication between her and someone else that was one hundred percent instant and silent almost like telepathy, kinda like how two people fighting together could seem to know what the other was thinking.

The one snag is that she couldn't use it to communicate with all of her clones at the same time. Given she could talk to one and then dispell it to tell the others was okay and all but she wanted this hive mind thing going one that would help each other and stratigize on the fly. She was surprised though when Intimate Understandings kicked in and told her what she needed to do to level it up that and it was good against chakra sensors, Naruko wouldn't have thought of that on her own. With Codec she could give a clone orders then tell it to dispel instead of having to create one then dispel it giving away her position to the ninja. Intamite understandings was odd in a way, it was basically a gamers guide that let her know what actions needed to be taken and how to progress. It also leveled up just by the virtue of having it which meant she'd get better at grinding the longer she did it. Naruko snapped out of her thoughts before walking off to the side and slamming her hands on the ground leaving a fast travel point in her wake. It was out in the open but that was okay only people who knew about and were apart of the game could interact with them.

That taken care of she hopped in the boat creating a few clones underwater that True Henged into fish and began scoping the water. It took only a short time before they were rowing along and Naruko admitted to being impressed, the bridge Tazuna was making. One thing that surprised her was how Gato couldn't just plant bombs and destroy it, or if he could just skim profits from all the ports hardly fair but workable. In fact in the long run Gato could easily make more and save more if he stopped trying so hard to bleed the area dry. Why hire Zabuza when he could make do with a few well placed thugs here and there?

**Thinking intently and clearly about a difficult subject had bore fruit through logical thinking and common sense.**

**+3 INT**

Naruko wondered if the game was unfair or just trolling her now, her tou-san had convinced her she was smarter than she gave herself credit for but that was kinda sad. Then again she figured Gato was the cliche epitome of corrupt business men so deconstructing his flaws was hardly difficult from a logical stand point.

**+2 INT**

She suddenly had the need to punch something. The walk was hardly tranqual with the thick fog only Kakashi and herself knowing what it meant. Naruko detected movement and flung a Kunai at it using Vanishing right before she did and heard a soft grunt and she smiled knowing she'd managed to hit Zabuza before he could substitute himself. However she still heard the sword coming up behind them. It was that moment Kakashi's danger sense flared. "GET DOWN!" While everyone else ducked Naruko spun and stood in the path of the blade as it apun forward waiting. When it got in arms reach Naruko caught it by the blade using her body to alter its course and litting it spin in her hands by the flat before angling it bown by the spine and driving it into the ground at a fifty degree angle.

**NEW SKILL**

**IBH (In Battle Healing) Lv34 [Passive]**

**The Uzumaki were known for their stong vitality able to shrug off wounds that would kill lesser men in mere minutes.**

**Restores 3% chakra every minute**

**Heals all minor wounds in 2-3 minutes**

**Heals most major wound within 6-7 hours.**

Naruko wondered what created this skill before realizing her she couldn't feel her left hand. She looked down and grimaced as the pain hit her at the sight of her injury. Her hand was cut down to the bone and she couldn't move it. However she could see muscle and connective tissue stiching itself back together painfully slow. She grimaced before applying a seal to The executioners blade waiting to give Zabuza a nasty surprise. "Hm, that was a stupid tactic brat." Naruko looked at him squarely. "Shut the fuck up you no brows freak!" Kakashi had to take off his mask for a second to stop from choking on it at how sharply he gasped at her.

"Brats should learn to respect their betters." Naruko snorted sticking her tongue out at Zabuza. "I do respect my betters, to bad they're not here." She sent an apologetic look towards her sensei before turning to see Zabuza snorting with a vein trobbing in his forehead. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Naruko smirked as Kakashi and Zabuza did some obligitory dick measuring before the fight started to thick of the fog as team seven took defensive positions around Tazuna. Naruko could feel a Zabuza clone moving towards them and turned quickly using Royal Straight to block a swing of the clones sword. If the clone had the sword then the original had picked it up during the fight. Naruko shot a Kunai bullet at the things foot, that killed it with ease, before she activeated the seal. Zabuza let out a yelp as he was shocked but Naruko's senses told her two people were shocked. Her eyes widened in her head, she forgot they were standing on a lake!

Naruko could sense her Sensei stagger as Zabuza shrugged it off faster. 'He uses water Style, he's probably built up a resistance to lightning style!' Naruko disappeared appearing behind yanking the stunned Jonin back with her right hand and turned aiming to toss him away. However Zabuza's blade was farther out and Naruko felt pain and sheer agony rip through her stomach. Her training prevented her from screaming and she just felt numb as the pain passed. She looked down to see the executioner's blade three fourths of the way through her body. 'So that's why i can't feel my legs.' Naruko looked at her sensei and even with his mask she could see the shock on his face before the blade was removed and she blacked out and felt herself sinking.

* * *

When she woke up she nearly doubled over as the pain hit her. 'Kurama what happened?' The tailed beast in her sniffled slightly. **"Nothing much, after you blacked out your clones fished you out the lake pretty quickly while Kakashi went Balistic on Zabuza, this time you might have more time to train to face him because he'll be down longer." **Naruko slowly sat up and examined her wound, it was mostly healed with some angry red flesh underneath the bandages wrapped around her stomach it looked like they nedded to be changed soon. 'I'm sorry Kurama.' The tailed beast snorted. **"You have nothing to apoligize for, you had a plan and it was a good one, it only backfired by chance, besides you saved your sensei's life."** Naruko glummly nodded. 'But it was my fault it needed saving.' Kurama was about to say something when Kakashi came in a fresh rool of bandages in hand.

"oh good your awake." Kakashi eye smiled as Naruko lifted the covers to expose her upper body. Kakshi sat my the bed and undid the bloodied bandages and cleaned the wound with a warm rag as she waited for him to finish. "Sensei I-" Kakashi silenced her by raising him hand and shaking his head. "Don't say it, I'm sure Kurama-san has already given you one talking to and i don't feel like giving you another. Hust promise me the next time you save my life, you won't get hurt doing it." Naruko nodded resolving to do better this time. "I promise Kakashi Sensei i'll get so strong it'll never come to that again! Dattebayo!" Kakashi eye smiled before Naruko's stomach growled and the moment between sensei and student was broken. "There's food down stair-s" Kakashi sweatdropped as Naruko was gone before he even finished his sentence. 'That girl is pretty energetic for someone who almost died.'

Kakashi felt his ears bleed as he made his way down the stairs from Tsumani's scream of surprise as Naruko wolfed down the food at the table everyone staring in shock as she ate. "What?!" Kakashi sweatdropped. "Moh, Naru-chan the others are surprised to see you up and at it, it only happened yesterday." Naruko shrugged before she kept eating. "Your table manners are no better." Naruko gave Kakashi a flat look. "I was almost cut in half, in case you didn't know healing from near death burns up allot of calories." Naruko reached behind her back pulling out a health potion and downed it in one gulp. "Hoe boy that's strong!" Naruko shook her head before finishing her food, making sure to thank Tsumani-san for the great spread before she disappeared up the stairs. She came down in full ninja gear while unwrapping the bandages showing only an ugly scar for her injuries. "Those things are great you take one and you're as good as new."

Naruko stretched before heading for the door. "Don't worry i won't push myself to hard, but i need to train harder for what's coming." Naruko closed the door behind her leaving shocked and confused faces behing her as she heard a codec signal.

**_[Codec Clone] Snake! I mean Ota-con! Damnit! Boss, we found a dungeon its lv 15, could be useful for picking up some new skills._**

**_[Naruko] Thank's, how is the second objective going?_**

**_[Codec Clone] No luck yet, however we've received conformation there is in fact a base here to find and we have narrowed the area down._**

**_[Naruko] got it keep me posted. Updates and reports on schedule three_**

**_[Codec Clone] Will do._**

Naruko smiled following her clone's instructions to the sea shore. 'Now then where's that rock, ah ha!' Naruko went over to the rock before reaching under it digging out the sand slightly to reveal a lever she stopped to check on something before she started. 'Huh a few abilities leveled up.' Naruko crouched down (she had no idea why) and rung her codec.

**_[Codec Clone] You call Snake?_**

**_[Naruko] why have so many of my skills and Passives leveled up?_**

**_[Codec Clone] Well while you were out we got to talking and we used a special seal to up our skill grinding so that your jutsu and abilities were stronger when you woke up however many of our clones didn't survive for more then an hour at the rate we went luckly we had reserves just in case. As for the Passive one i can only guess its due to your injuries needing so much chakra to heal._**

**_[Naruko] Thanks Ota-Clone keep me updated._**

Naruko ended the call and was surprised to see for a split second everything remained frozen but just like that it was over.

**Level Up!**

**Codec Lv2-Lv3**

**Codec now allows for threeway communication.**

Naruko smiled and almost jumped for joy still not the hive mind she wanted but i was progress and she could work with that. She wondered how the clones managed it but paused as she thought it over. 'They must have used a chakra conversion seal to filter Nature charka into themselves and convert into ordinary chakra that they used to make more with plenty of reserves to use jutsu, but since it was still more potent than regular chakra they must have burned out in a short time.' Naruko's eyes widened before she looked around to make sure no one was there. "**Kami Dammit**, i could have used that to feed Hierro experience without losing chakra!" Naruko facepalmed before running her hands through her hair and keeping them there. **_"So this is what Jaune means when he says hindsight's 20/20."_** Naruko nodded weaving a seal in the air before applying it to her back.

It stung a little but not as much as she thought and her **IBH** took care of the sting a few seconds later. Making sure she had everything ready she stabbed the rock with a Hiraishin Kunai before pulling the lever. The ground groaned and opened up undernaeth her making her think of an old stone gate before she flared her tempest aura to slow her descent enough to break her fall. Naruko looked up to see she'd fallen maybe thirty feet. The floor underneath her was solid stone seemingly carved out the rock underneath the beach. "Well no where else to go." Naruko started walking down the only path ahead of her which was a dark corridor. "Better get these out then." Naruko equipped her goggles before tapping the top rim turning on the night vision.

* * *

She first came to a door and it was simple yet divine in its craftmenship she almost felt bad for what she was about to do, almost. "Anyone home?" Naruko shouted as she kicked the door in. To her surprise she found a single monk or at least she assumed it was one based on his style of dress kneeling in a meditative stance his head bowed and his eyes closed. "So you have come to challenge the Black Iron Monks have you?" Naruko tilted her head in confusion. "Excuse me but who?" The monk opened his eyes to stare at her. "The Black Iron Monks are dedicated to harnessing our inner power to better our bodies and minds, the ultimate expression of this is out black iron staff which we used to carve the very rooms of our temples out of this rock as those before us did."

The monk got up before to rock pillars came out the ground and he grabbed them. Naruko watched as they turned solid black before he tossed her one.

**New Skills Gained!**

**Transmutation Lv 1**

**The ability to alter matter on a physical level, the most powerful could use their chakra to alter matter around them into other forms.**

**Increases Int by 7**

**Black Iron Staff Lv 1**

**The monks simplest weapon and most powerful took this staff is made of rock forged with the inner power of the monk's to become a weapon harder than most others**

Naruko shrugged as she got into a ready position, it was hardly as good as Lee's but it was more than adequate for this fight, even so she observed her opponent very carefully.

**Black Iron Disciple Lv 10**

**Hp: 500**

**CHAKRA: 225/260**

**STR: 124**

**SPD: 95**

**INT:121**

**DEX:124**

**END:134**

**STA:114**

**DEF:145**

**RFLX:90**

So that meant the style was aggressive but costly focussing more on offense than anything else and lacking in defensive maneuvers. That didn't mean it was a weakness per say as anyone constantly getting knocked around by an iron staff would have to be tough as hell to go through that in terms of physical ability he was high genin-low chunnin. She could afford to take a few hits no problem but she decided she'd rather dodge and get a feel for his style first. It might help her in her next spar with Bushy Brows. The monk was also observing her and seemed mildly impressed by her but dropped into the ready stance. The sound of a pin dropping is what made them move the monk spinning his staff around to gain momentum before going for an overhead strike that was blocked.

He went for a thrust to Naruko's gut but she deflected it and hit him in his leg which he shrugged off before going for a sweep which she avoided by jumping. The monk whipped around in a burst of speed aiming a palm strike at her head but she hit it aside going for a blow to the head that was blocked. Naruko stepped back to see his health had dropped 15 points but it was a light strike so that was expected. The flow of the fight continued with Naruko studying the monks maneuvers and attacks before exploting the holes in them like how he over extended during a wide swing or how he slammed to hard on the downward blow and slightly rattled his hands. "You were indeed a worthy opponent." Naruko lifted the staff from where it was buried in the monk's chest and bowed to her opponent.

"Thank you, i've learned much from this fight." The monk nodded before dissolving into smoke leaving behind a jutsu scroll and a long chain of beads. "Hm" Naruko picked up the beads and Jutsu scroll as the staff broke apart in her hands.

**Beads of reflection. Rarity (Uncommon)**

**Beads used by the Black Iron Monks as a vessel for focussing and tempering their inner power.**

**X2 Exp gain for all passive skills.**

Naruko immediately equipped they sat wrapped around her pants like a belt. She examined the Jutsu Scroll, she smiled as she looked at it feeling like Passive Master was the right choice.

**Tekkai (Passive) Lv 1**

**The iron body is the cumulation of hardwork and dedication to the craft, to break your body again and again, to shatter bone tear muscle and rip skin only to heal and be reforged into an Iron Body.**

**Increase DEF by 5%**

**Increase STR by 3%**

Naruko immediately tweaked her seal in order to star feeding the passive skill chakra as well before learning it. Naruko smiled as she walked but just then time semed to freeze.

**Next part Stealth.**

**Objectives.**

**[1] assassinate ten disciples without being spotted.**

**[2] kill three masters without you having the use of jutsu once area is entered.**

**[3] Face the grand Master in weapon to weapon combat for 5:00 **

**Bonus Objectives.**

**[1] kill five people with only your hands.**

**[2] Kill a monk by sabotaging something.**

Naruko nodded before stepping back to make sure she was out of the zone before creating several clones. "You know what to do so get to it." The clones all ran off henging into bugs as they entered the zones. So she was right Clones could still use jutsu even when she herself couldn't.

**Finding a loophole through clever reasoning had led to a greater chance of success.**

**Int+3 **

Naruko dissmissed the pop up before heading down the corridor her goggles providing her with a map of the area. The first area to clear was the dojo, if her logic was right it meant that the monks had just finished morning training and were meditating. naruko used Vanishing to slid open the doors and close them behind her. One of her clones landed on the rafters above. Naruko snuck up on the Master with his back turned to her and scanned him, he was the real deal. She quickly grabbed his head and twisted, a quiet snap all the sound that escaped as the master died. Naruko scanned again and was ahgust at how low his stats were barely above that of a disciple. His skill with the staff was much higher though so maybe that was the differentiating factor. Naruko heard someone walking toward the dojo so she let the Master drop jumping up to the ceiling.

"master Zoren?" Two disciples walked into the room hasilty shutting the sliding door behind them before Naruko Codec'd her clone causing it to transform back. Naruko's clone waited as they examined him getting ready for the signal. "Let us go get help quickly we have an intruder!" That was the signal. The clone jumped on the disciple closest to the door slamming him into the ground while Naruko pulled the second into a sleeper hold. The clone quickly shot the disciple in the temple before punching the disciple Naruko was holding in the stomach making him gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. Naruko kept her grip up feeling the life slip out of the man before she broke his neck to be sure.

Naruko nodded to her clone before leaving the room to look for the other targets. The clones seemed to have taken care a a few but a master and three disciples remained, what's worse they were all in a group so this would be harder than the others who were only a paranoid as monks with a hideout could get. Naruko was actually surprised by their location, an indoor garden that almost looked real, like she was outside again. **_"This might be the time to use it."_** Naruko stopped as she signalled clones to get in position. 'Use what?' Kurama smirked and whipered making Naruko strain to hear. **_"Your bloodline of course."_** Naruko blinked in shock and awe. 'Its unlocked? How?' Kurama shrugged. **_"Well usually bloodlines unlock because of near death experiences, i think getting cut in half qualifies. I would have told you sooner but you were to busy moping."_** Naruko shrugged feeling the ability and activating it.

**Kekkie GenKai Lv 1 (Active/Passive)**

**Adamite Sealing chains.**

**Originally a fuinjutsu, something had changed causing the ability to use the chains to be intergraded into the your body. Now these chains are a Kekkie Genkai in their own right. While these chains are not as powerful as their fuin Jutsu counterpart they are just as, if not more versatile.**

**Number of chains: 3**

**Elements: None**

She smiled as she felt them form this was nice, it was odd but she swear she could almost feel the chains as they moved around snaking through the underbrush and plants. She smirked evilly as the chains wrapped around the ankles of the disciples. With one pull they were all yanked away from each other and flung into three seperate places in the garden as Naruko made her was to the Master. He was a ways away but Naruko only needed a second to line up the shot before firing thrice. Two in the heart and one in the head the grouping tight enough to be made by a master. Master taken care of she took care of the disciples by garroting them with her chains. She made her way out of the garden and to the final corridor. "Okay last one."

Naruko nervously walked down it her foot steps getting heavier as she trudged to the end.

You are now exiting the stealth zone all restrictions on jutsu have been removed and the bonuses have been added to you end dungeon loot.

That made her smile as all her clones met up, she Codec'd one before they all nodded and dispelled. Naruko was happy to see vanicshing had went up two levels despite her not even needing the skill to hide from the monks. Naruko opened the door and was surprised to see no one there. Her danger sense told her that he was here but she couldn't pin point him oddly enough. Then as she walked further in the ground opened up and a platform slowly rose out. "So that's where you were hiding." The grand master was an old bald man with a beard that reached past his feet, his robe doing little to hide his buff physique. The man rose looking at her with a fire in his eyes as he took a step forward, before tripping on his beard falling to the ground and snapping his neck, he died instantly. Naruko just stared as his body turned to smoke gaping in shock, Naruko didn't realize she'd been pulled into a codec seconds later.

**[Codec Clone] Boss we-**

**[Naruko] MOTHER FUCKING COCK HIPPO! WHY THE FLYING ELEPHANT VAGINA DID THAT FUCKING SHIT HAPPENED I FEEL LIKE I JUST GOT CHEATED AFTER ALL THAT BUILD UP THE DJDJDICIRJDK JUST DIES! KKFRKCKSMRMOGOBYKUMNKCJWNZJAJSKFLR!**

**[Codec Clone] ...is...is this a bad time?**

**[Naruko] huh oh no, why do you ask?**

**[Codec Clone] nevermind, anyway we saw Gato, he was on his way somewhere, we didn't know where but we tailed him and while it wasn't his base we found a certain no brows.**

**[Naruko] really now?**

**[Codec Clone] Yes, we have a team still following him but it lookeps like Gato left with a broken arm, we'll keep following him back to his base.**

**[Naruko] Okay, when you find it tell everyone to get ready for second objective, until then i think ill pay the demon of bedrest a visit.**

Naruko ended the call picking up her winnings and leaving the dungeon through her kunai feeling more disappointed than anything else.

* * *

I know this one has no real fighting in it but the next one will as Naruko makes a deal with the demon and learns even more new abilities. Also the way the grand master dies is a reference to an australian man who owned the record for worlds longest beard and died the same way. I promise the next chapter will be better.


	17. Orgy Lillies

Time for ball busting. Just so you know Haku is female because i said so, im tired to death over bishonen characters with overly feminine traits, honestly i think the only reason girls like them is because they might be gay and no before you flame me for being a homophobe no thats not what i meant, i'm just saying if you like a guy who's pretty like a girl is pretty it might be because you like girls.

* * *

Naruko studied the scroll feeling dirty, how easily this had come to her. Naruko shrugged before a ping told her Tekkai had leveled up and she felt her muscles oddly enough shrink before they expanded again. "What was that?" Kurama examined their body curiously. **"It seems your muscles compacted and then regenerated the mass it used to do so through your chakra."** Naruko felt odd but natural like she hadn't gotten any stronger. 'So my muscles compacted their density before making new muscle tissue that was just as dense, awesome.' Naruko checked her seal to make sure it was working before funneling more power into her skills. "Alright lets go pay a demon a visit."

* * *

Zabuza grunted in discontent as he tried to get some sleep, Gato was an arrogant little shit who expected to get his way as if money was an omnipotent force. Its to bad Haku intervened he would have loved to slit the greedy midgets throat himself. He couldn't though, Zabuza needed his money to free his village, he needed money to stop the bloodline massacres, so he'd grit his teeth and bear it. Zabuza felt a change in the air as it seemed to displace creating a brief breeze. He pulled the Kunai stretching his senses to the limit trying to find whoever managed to get past Haku. Golden chains burst out of the bed wrapping around his limbs and neck. "Hello again No Brows." Naruko smiled as she pulled the cover off of him so she could place he foot on her chest. Zabuza's eyes widened looking at the girl and the ugly scar across her body.

"By the way-" Naruko moved her chains before stomping on Zabuza's crotch and grinding her foot against his balls,as,hard as she could. Zabuza's eyes popped out releasing a high pitched whine as she smirked. "I may just give you a kiss for showing a girl a good time." Naruko pulled her foot away before jumping up and plopping herself on Zabuza's chest knocking the wind out of you. "All ball busting aside i like you no brows, i'd like to buy your services." Zabuza huffed as he glared at her. "As if you got the money for that." Naruko reaching into her inventory and slapped him across the face with the big bag of money she had. "Is fifty million Ryo enough for your so called services?" Zabuza looked her up and down. "How'd you get that kind of money?"

Naruko rolled her eyes. "None of your business but if you must know i plan on getting more soon." Naruko glared at him studying him. "So deal or no deal, keep in mind if you say no i will kill you and take your cute little apprentice home with me, maybe have some fun with her." Zabuza twitched at how Naruko casually pointed out Haku was a girl, no one was suppossed to know. "Fine deal." Naruko smiled before patting him on the head. "Now you take this and i promise if you go back on your word i will end you myself." Naruko's eyes turned red to show she meant business. "Now why don't you call your little apprentice in her so we can talk." Naruko actually spied her title out of the corner of her eye, it was increasing steadily as things went her way. "HAKU!" The girl rushed in before seeing Naruko and dropping into a fighting stance. "Easy Haku, we've been offered a more beneficial deal." Naruko's bar kept rising so she was assured things were going her way.

"So you're a Hunter Nin. Your pretty cute." Haku blushed unknowingly as Naruko released Zabuza from her chains. "You're a bloonline user?" Naruko smiled. "Of course i am, nice to meet you Haku of the Yuki clan." Naruko smiled as her bar started rising faster. "How do you know that?" Naruko smiled as she looked at Haku. "How about we play the game my brother and i played when we were kids, i'll show you mine if you show me yours." Haku looked over to Zabuza who slightly nodded his head causing Naruko to slightly smirk, Haku gathered chakra in her hands before cold vapor appeared making Naruko smile as ice formed over her hand. "That is so cool!" Naruko was so glad her father wasn't here to watch her geek out over that. Naruko smiled before gold colored chains erupted from her back the tips pointed in front of her. "Pretty cool right!?" Haku nodded blankly before Naruko patted her on the back.

"Say when this is all over why don't you come back to Konoha with me? I bet if i got Hokage-Jiji to hear your story he'd be happy to lend you a hand, secretly of course, we are ninja after all." Haku nodded thinking it over while Zabuza grunted rubbing his crotch in pain. "Oh stop crying you baby that didn't nearly hurt as much as what you did to me." With her piece said Naruko left telling them how she planned to comeback to talk to a pretty girl later. As she jumped through the trees she suddenly saw everything begin to slow down around her. 'Kurama could you find some way to replicate this, it feels like Hinata's adrinaline burst.' Kurama shrugged as Naruko was pulled into a Codec call.

**[Codec Clone] Snake we found the base.**

**[Naruko] Good work Ota-Clone, study everything you can, i need you to signal a clone to get some new supplies i have an idea.**

**[Codec Clone] Understood what do you need?**

**[Naruko] Slingshots and powerful ones at that.**

**[Codec Clone] Got it, well have a clone Hiraishin back and henge up to get them.**

**[Naruko] Thanks Ota-Clone i'll be there in a hurry.**

The call dropped and Naruko watched the world around her slowly begin to move again as gravity and momentum re asserted themselves. **_"Why don't you just Hiraishin there?"_** Naruko rolled her eyes. 'Because we can go around using our best moves willy nilly, call me paranoid but i think we should keep our best moves secret for as long as possible when its safe to trail we'll abuse the crap out of it but for now lets not leave it to chance.' Naruko kept up jumping as she let her chains play around inside her body, it was odd but they felt stored inside of her body like they were hidden limbs rather than just dissappearing when she stopped using them. It felt odd like she had retractable limbs but it didn't matter soon she was where she wanted. Her clones appeared unhenging from the leaves they were disguised as when Naruko appeared in the tree canopy they were using as cover. "Okay thats pretty cool." The clones all nodded chuckling slightly.

Naduko began laying out her plan and assigning her clones different jobs. "So now we wait till nightfall to attack. Group one you'll be sieging the front gate diguised as bandits, that means no jutsu or use of chakra we have to make it look right. Group two you'll attack the backdoor *Snicker*, stick to the trees and slingshot chakra bombs in order to spread chaos and if necessary to back up group one, i doubt they have any weapons that could pierce our Hierro but lets not take any chances. Group three is with me, we're gonna raid Gato's base for any valuables and steal them from right under his nose. Group for is prisoner detail, your going to capture anyone who looks like a high ranking member of Gato's, posey or whatever, to see if we can find the location of any other bases near wave." The clones all nodded leaving to set up for their jobs.

* * *

NIGHTFALL

* * *

Gato leaned back in his cush chair looking aroubd his private office, je's finished writing down all the information for his accounts and assets, having moved them like he did every few weeks or so in order to limit the chance of them getting stolen. Once he had all the information memorized he'd burn the papers just like he always did, Gato fancied himself a rich powerful man, how could he not after all that he had accomplished? Gato came form a humble background with a hard working family and an honest father who broke his back daily in order to provide for his family, Gato hated his father. He always spoke of hard work and being rich in spirit, why would anyone want to be rich in spirit when they could be rich for real, Gato had only one policy, get as much money as quickly as possible and if that meant he had to do a few thing of the unsavory variety he was okay with that.

He still remember fondly setting his house on fire with his drugged parents inside, then using the insurance money he'd made to start his own company, as the saying goes 'spend money to make money' Gato was proud of himself and if only people could see what he saw, money was the answer to everything, all he had to do was pay someone and it would happen, and if it didn't happen fast enough he used a little bit of money to speed up the process. "Ah life is good." Just then an explosion was heard as he fell from his seat. "What the fuck was that!?" Gato ran outside to see his supplies on fire and his men trying to fight off a hoard of bandits. "How the fuck did they find this place?!" Gato never noticed a shadow pass right in front of his face as several others followed and Naruko and the clones began raiding his base as Gato barked orders to fight off the invasion. Naruko smiled as she found Gato's safe using her sonar jutsu she'd all but forgotten.

**Sona-Ha Jutsu Lv 1 (Active)**

**A special variant of the chakra sonar used by medics to see the inside of their patients this jutsu allows for a three hundred and sixty degree sphere of awareness in all directions as long as it's in use.**

**Range: 5m**

While danger sense allowed for something similar it didn't allow her to find hidden ogjects like this one did. Naruko could even see the inner workings of the safe which allowed her to easily crack the combination. She pulled all the papers out before closing the safe and making her way out. Naruko stopped from jumping down as she looked at Gato, what was stopping her from killing him right here and now? After all he'd done why wouldn't she, then an idea stuck her and she smirked evilly. Gato thought money was power, then she would show him just how 'powerful' money really was. She smiled as she leapt away her clones causing chaos to cover her escape. By the time she stopped the sounds of chaos had grown quiet and her ill gotten loot was stored away in her inventory. Naruko stopped at the meeting spot surprised to see she'd leveled up from all thag but she guessed that the dungeon mixed with Gato's thugs must have been enough.

"So who are you?" Naruko smiled cheekily at the woman tied up on the ground she obviously had to be a high ranking member of Gato's organization, or else the men would have gotten more than a little familiar with her. The woman sneered stuggling to escape her chains. "None of your business brat." Naruko sighed before cracking her neck. "Well then if you don't want to talk it just means we gotta break you." Naruko had the woman flipped over and sat on her prying her eyes open. Naruko smirked before jamming her thumbs into her sockets making the woman scream. "Shining finger."

* * *

TAZUNA'S HOUSE

* * *

Naruko walked in the next morning tired and wiping blood off of her swords. "So good news, bad news, and more good news." Kakashi set his book down to listen to her. "Good news i raided one of Gato's bases and got a shit ton of valuables and access to all his funds illegal or otherwise, i already sent clones to retrieve it all. Bad news i only raided, **one** of Gato's bases, he has another, more good news, i know where it is."

**NEW QUEST ADDED**

**END OF TYRANNY Exp 50,000**

**Destroy Gato's last base to break the strangle hold on Wave.**

**Optional objective warning (.5 Exp gain)**

**Convince Zabuza and Haku to help.**

Naruko and Kakashi wondered what with the objective prompt but then it explained.

**Normally optional objectives are hidden but this one is a little different. If you accept the optional objective the reward for quest completion goes down by fifty percent but loot drops and individual Exp for defeating enemies goes up.**

That answered that. "So anyway i convinced Zabuza to give up on killing Tazuna so he's no threat but i still think we should leave a couple clones to guard Tazuna and his family just in case." Kakashi nodded before getting up. "You'd make a good leader one day Naruko, prehaps you should reconsider about not being hokage." Naruko's nose wrinkled as if she'd smelled something foul. "No thanks, i'm not as forgiving as my canon counterpart, i won't forgive and i won't forget all thats happened to me. When the time comes i think i'll take Tou-San up on his offer to join Omnicorp, i'll leave this world behind, not for good but i just can't stand having to live here in a world like this." Kakashi sighed feeling sad Naruko felt that way, most likely when all this was swept under the rug and done with he'd see very little of her. "Come on sensei we should go get them, i don't really need to raise my level right now but i could use more skills."

Kakashi nodded.

* * *

GATO'S SECOND BASE

* * *

Naruko and Haku spied the base from the trees as they crept around it from the trees. Gato's camp was a last resort in case he died of the bridge was completed, the mercenaries would be given the okay to raze Wave country to the ground, Gato was even smart enough to include a contingency if they didn't here from him for more than three days that was the okay to go through with it anyway. The camp was large with several men and woman walking about it, tents and cots everywhere to function as sleeping places. The majority of them were in the center in the mess hall tent eating breakfast. Naruko and Haku nodded to each other before dissappearing in a shunshin planning to attack at night. Zabuza tapped his foot impatiently waiting for them to get back when Naruko and Haku appeared. "Well?" Naruko rolled her eyes before pointing to Haku. "She'll tell you everything, I'm taking a nap, if you try anything no brows i promise ill do worse to you than crushing your balls."

Naruko smiled cheekily before kissing Haku on the lips. "Goodnight, my beautiful ice flower." Naruko inwardly giggled as Haku blushed and she teleported away.

It was nightfall as Naruko and Zabuza landed in the trees just past the clearing. "Okay Kakashi Sensei and Haku-Chan are getting in position i'll take the first hit and then in the chaos i want you to run in swinging, my clones'll watch your back." Naruko moved to het in position when Zabuza grabbed her. "What are your intentions towards Haku?" Maruko twitched slightly feeling his hands on her arm but she turned and faced him none the less. "Nothing yet but i think i'm growing to really like her, i have a girlfriend back home but i can't help but feel an attraction to Haku, she's kind she loves plants like i do and she understands my personal pain better then Hinata can not that she doesn't try to. I think i'm starting to love her." Naruko couldn't believe she was saying all this but something just made the emotion come out, maybe it was Zabuza's tone the tone of a caring if grouchy father.

Naruko suddenly realized she missed her father too, Jaune had been more absent than usual in the past couple months, she still saw him but far less than she saw uncle Azreal or Bushy brows. It suddenly occured to her she had showed the feeling into the back of her mind and heart while she was so focussed on everything else. Would he be dissappointed that she was so careless would she see that look in his eye that made her feel ashamed of herself. She knew this was all stupid, that Jaune wasn't that kind of person but, suddenly it was all hitting her. Why her why now? Naruko's eyes widened when Kurama disrupted their chakra making her grind her teeth. "No brows i think theirs a Genjutsu here!" Naruko whispered harshly making Zabuza curse and release it. "Your right their must be ninja in the camp!"

**New Skill Detect Genjustu Lv 1 (Passive)**

**The ability to instinctivly detect and automatically dispell genjutsu. Greater exposure to genjustu increases chances of detection.**

**50% chance of detecting D-Rank Genjutsu**

**10% chance of detecting C-Rank Genjutsu**

**5% chance of detecting B-Rank Genjutsu**

**2% chance of detecting A-Rank Genjutsu**

**1% chance of detecting S-Rank Genjutsu**

**New Jutsu Shadow of Hesitation Lv 1 (C-Rank Genjutsu)**

**This genjutsu is simple in it's premise and sublty, it influnces people by just the slightest degree allowing doubts and insecurities to worm their way into the minds of everyone it's used on, for in a battle between ninja a single split second of doubt of hesitation will get you killed.**

Naruko wondered how her chakra mutation copied a genjutsu but she resolved to find out later as she signalled Kakashi and Haku with the signs they'd made to cordinate themselves earlier. Naruko received signals back as Haku threw a senbon ending the Geljutsu users life. Like that the whole camp sprang into chaos, Zabuza rushed out cleaving through everything in his path as a squadron of clones backed him up Naruko rushing in with bipoth her Gale blades and slashing away at people caught unaware Haku was making quick work on her side with her ice needles while Kakashi implaled several at a time with his Raikiri blade. Eventually their sheer numbers forced all of them back into the woods where they regrouped. "These guys are no joke, we picked off the weak ones but a few with some ninja training, how are we gonna get to them?" Kakashi looked over to Naruko. "Can you do something similar to that thing you did at the bell test to stop me from using substitution?"

Naruko nodded. "I have an idea but i need you three to raise hell while i do it." The three nodded before Naruko spewed a bunch of water from her mouth at the camp drenching it as the three others leapt into action. **"Suton: Water dragon Jutsu!" "Raiton: Surging quake!" "Hyoton: thousand needles of death!"** The three attacks converged just as Naruko's water soaked into the ground and she clapped her hands together in the Ram seal. **"Sealing restriction 4!"** A vague haze overtook the area before suddenly everyone but Naruko's group felt their chakra sealed away. "Go it'll only last five minutes!" The four ninja surged slicing way and firing jutsu like there was no tomorrow creating the chaos that the ninja was supposed to thrive in as they came in slaughtered and ducked back out into the trees. Five minutes later and the sheer numbers they had were no more as the stagglers were mopped up by Naru clones as Zabuza sat on the ground leaning against his sword like a wall. Kakashi was slouching as his hair drooped soaked in the blood and gore of every one that got in his way.

Haku had taken some superficial damage and nicks small and inconsequential wounds all over her body, her masked crack to show one of her eyes and her forehead while her clothes were shredded by tons of close calls that left her clothes a wrapping of threads at the most generous level. Her ruined outfit did so little to persevere her modestly she might as well use three pieces of crackers and dental floss for they would have allowed greater coverage. Naruko was the only one with a single injury a missing eye, but she got that woman back by snapping her neck like a twig. "Hahahahahaha you all look like shit!" Kakashi snorted as he wobbled slightly. "Go eat a dyke Cyclops." Naruko snorted. "At least i know what good pussy taste unlike you anemic scarecrow." Zabuza snorted laughing at Kakashi's expense. "She's got you there." Kakashi stared blankly at him. "You really think so no brows?" Zabuza twitched. "Wait then what does that make me?" Naruko looked her up and down. "Blank face exibitionist."

Slowly but surely they all laughed at each others expense. "What the fuck happened?!" The laughter stopped as they turned to see a small man with a came and an arm cast. "You guys want some petty even revenge?" Despite their faces being covered Zabuza and Haku smirked evilly as they looked at Gato.

* * *

A loud sound like a metallic screech filled the air as villagers covered their ears gasping in surprise. They were further surprised when a group of girls who all looked alike began urging them to head towards the center of the village. Inmagine their surprise to see Gato there tied to a stake with his face wrecked and a thirteen year old girl motioning for everyone to gather round as three other people stood around the clearing. "People of wave I stand before you to offer you the chance to take your chunk of this bastards flesh." Naruko could see her bar rising ubsurdly fast as of the sheer quantity of people she had wrapped around her finger. "This shit stain you all have the displeasure of knowing is called Gato, and he hired Zabuza here to kill Tazuna." The crowd glared at the man before Naruko whistled loudly to get their attention. "Now now don't blame Zabuza, he's just a man trying to do the right thing and yes thats confusing so allow me to explain."

Naruko motioned to the beautiful girl standing next to Zabuza as she smiled and waved. "Do you see her, do you see the kind gentle soul she has, now imgine being raped, beaten, starved, tortured and murdered. These are only a few of the atrocities taking place right now. As we speak the village hidden in the mist Zabuza's village, is being torn apart by civil war, the Mizukage trying to create genocide on people like Haku who did nothing to deserve it. Can you imagine watching your families and friends killed, fathers, sons and brothers, butchered and gored. Mother sisters and daughters raped, broken and left to wish they'd been killed. That is what is happening to Zabuza's home right now. He's just like Tazuna, he's fighting to save his home and he's desperate to do so just like Tazuna."

Naruko glared heatedly at Gato smiling inwardly at how she had their attention completely. "Did Zabuza make a bad choice to target an innocent man, maybe but at the end of the day what real choice did he have? The rebels need money and resources or else they will lose and Gato promised him this, Gato gave Zabuza a way to save his country and to him that was worth the price of one mans life." Naruko put her hand in the air. "Are you going to stand for what Gato did to Zabuza? For what he's doing to you right now!?" Several people shouted in anger as Naruko riled them up. "Them buckle down right here right now, he's right there SO MAKE HIM PAY!" The villagers surged towards Gato each looking for their pound of flesh. Naruko and the others smiled as Gato's begging and crying for mercy was ignored. "Come on Kakashi Sensei we should get back." Naruko motioned something to Haku making her blush while Zabuza's nonexistent eyebrow twitched and soon the two were off.

* * *

TAZUNA'S HOUSE

* * *

It became obvious that everyone had ignored the sounds as they were all eating lunch as Naruko and Kakashi sat at the table. Student and sensei were making curt but amicable conversation as Inari as Naruko had known him for all of five minutes just spent time glaring at them. "So Naruko, what's poor Hinata going to think when she sees you bring home another girl?" Tsunami blushed as they openly discussed Naruko's love life, Tsunami was both surprised and a little jealous of how Naruko was open about her sexuality despite being homosexual talking lovingly and reverently of whoever this Hinata-Chan was. Tsunami may have had a child but she always kept the part of her that was attracted to the fairer sex secret for fear of discrimination.

Yet here this girl maybe half her age, though considered a legal adult in the eyes of her village, was ready confidently and readily able to talk about it, Tsunami also admitted to having a faint interest in the girl which had become a few, interesting dreams. She snapped out of her stupor when Inari had slammed his hands down on the table. "Why do you even bother!" Naruko looked at him confused. "Because i love her and she's worth it." Inari scoffed. "Why are you trying to help Gato's to strong, you'll just end up dead." Naruko rolled her eyes. "You mean like Kaiza did." Inari looked over at Kakashi as he pulled out his smut book. "Kid you need to grow up, if they wanted to they could have stopped it, the village could have ganged up on Gato and his men when they tried. Sure a few people would have died but they could have saved him and stopped Gato all in one day." Kakashi read a verse from his book for the thirteenth time, he didn't see it anymore.

"Gato wasn't strong he was weak, the problem isn't Gato's strength it's that you're weaker than him." Inari snarled. "What do you ninja know about that?! You all come from that fancy swanky village where you take money from people. I bet you've never suffered a day in your lives!" Naruko snarled at him before getting up and punching Inari across the face sending the small boy flying back into the way. "Inari!" Kakashi grabbed Tsunami's hand to stop her from getting up. "He overstepped his bounds now he has to pay the price." Naruko glared eyes red with anger as she picked Inari up. "What would you know you ungrateful little shit, you still have your biological family. My parents are dead murdered the day i was born, sure i wasn't alone i had people who'd come and visit me to make sure i was alright but they couldn't be there all the time. Your mother keeps you fed while others have to cry and beg for scraps and kicked in the face for it. You have a house over your head while others were thrown out on the street left to starve with barely any clothes on her back."

Naruko's chains pulsed beneath her skin ready to come out and skewer him. "You never been beaten and tortured forced to curl up in a ball as adults attacked you punching, kicking, stomping and stabbing you as hard as they could. You were never held down as people started ripping off your clothes and touching you in horrible places." Naruko slammed him inot the wall making the picture frames fall. "You never had your brother framed for murder and your whole family massacred. You've never had your mind torn apart and ravaged by a monster who slit your parents throats. You've never grown up to see you out live all your closest friends and family." Naruko smashed a fist inot the wall causing massive cracks to appear all over it. "There are three people here three ninja who have suffered more in a few years than you have your entire life! So you know what you can do next time you open your pretentious mouth? YOU CAN EAT SHIT AND DIE!"

Naruko dropped him before leaving the house ripping the door off its henges and throwing it into the air releasing a scream of rage as she shunshin'd away. The room was deadly quiet even after the door had hit the ground again a few seconds. "Sensei is what Naruko said true? Was she almost-" Kakashi closed his book angrily. "Yes very nearly, but Azreal showed up and utterly evicerated the people who tried it. Naruko's been through allow in a very short time and even though its been six years she's still not over it." Kakashi glared at Inari who suddenly felt a whole lot smaller. "I never thought a child would disgust me so much hiding away acting like he was the only one who ever knew pain. Grow up and maybe you'd stop being so miserable." Kakashi left going upstairs as a villager came in. "Did you guys hear the news four ninja took down Gato! Wave is free!" Everyone looked sirprised at him before their gazes drifted to the place where Naruko and Kakashi once sat.

* * *

HAKU

* * *

As the ice user mixed the ingredients in the bowl she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the girl that was capturing her heart. Naruko was an oddity to her, she was loud and snide with her remarks her tongue sharp and curt when she wanted it to be. She would blatantly flirt with her despite telling her she had a girlfriend and she was disrespectful at the oddest of times. However Naruko was kind and sincere took her training seriously and constantly looked out for her. It was odd to think Naruko was so many things in such a short time, they'd only known each other for three days now. Haku looked outside to see it was getting dark and decided she'd turn in soon, she reached for the herbs she needed for seasoning she realized they were out. "I better go find some more." Haku grabbed a basket and made her way to where the herbs normally grew hoping to get back before sunset. The she tensed hearing noises before she turned towards the source focussing chakra to her ears.

The sound of a battle became apparent as she tensed her legs before hopping in the trees to get there faster. She stopped just short of a wrecked clearing as she watched a Naru clone slammed into a tree before the real one landed on it sliting its throat with one of her kunai and dispelling it. Naruko stabbed the kunai into the ground before disappearing and reappearing behind another clone and kicking her in the back. She dodged another clones attack before her chains ripped out of her back and lashed out like snakes knocking them away. Naruko looked like she'd been in the most brutal fight of her life with slashes all over her body that were slowly healing, a few bruised areas doing the same but others still a dark ugly purple her right eye was swollen shut and a few teeth were missing but the anger pain and hatred in her epremaining eye seemed to sustain her as she charged the last of the clones.

Naruko roared flaring her temtest aura to full strength as she charged the last three clones. Flush's grappling hook shot out and the clones scattered only her Naruko's chains to grab one and drag it towards her as she pulled out her blades and launched herself at it. The blades extended as she hit the clone which impaled it, however the clone didn't take that standing down punching Naruko in the stomach so hard she coughed up blood from the force behind it even as the clone dispelled. Naruko nearly cried out as dozens of fireballs bombarded her and the flowers and plants around her scorching the orgy lilys on the ground and making them release their pollen. Naruko charged her way through the scorching flames before she shot Flush's kunia launcher and managed to hit both her clones in the eye. Naruko huffed before collapsing on her back breathing in the orgy lily's scent as Haku took this moment to approach her.

"Naru-san are you okay?" Naruko huffed, she'd know Haku was there ever since killing the tree clone but she hadn't said anything. "No, just needed to work off some anger." Haku looked around at all the broken trees charred ground and flattened grass. "Clearly, would you like to talk about it?" Normally Naruko would say no to this particular subject but something in the air was making her hot and bothered and right now she wanted to keep Haku around, haku was feeling it too and slowly but surely both were becoming very horny. See Orgy Lilys were called so because when they were burned, like by a fire jutsu they released a chemical that was in fact a powerfull aphrodisiac to humans and with enough it could easily cause an orgy hence its name. Thanks to Naruko and her clone the flowers chemicals had been scattered all over the two of them, something else unknown is that it was slowly and incredibly **_poisonous_** in such massive quantities.

Right now however all it did was make two kunoichi very, **VERY** wet. "Some brat kid said somethings and it made me remember my life, before my Tou-San adopted me." Haku sat down resting the girls head on her lap as she continued to talk. "When i was in the orphanage, people treated me like shit, kids hit me and stole my food teachers punished me, and i was locked in a cold dark room filled with rust broken pipes and rats. My three closest people visited me all the time treatening my caretakers, teaching me stuff the teachers wouldn't, they brought me clothes and toys for my birthday, they did everything they could." Haku looked down sadly as her nipples became erect and her clit hardened. "But it wasn't enough was it?" Naruko sighed inhaling the scent of Haku's arousal. "It never was, they tried so hard but they were all high ranking members of the village, they couldn't be there all the time."

Naruko rolled her shoulders causing Haku to flush red. "However they did do everything in their power to kill off all my abusers, they missed one though." Haku was actually shocked out of her lust haze hearing that. "It was a little while after i got kicked out the orphanage, she cornered me in the alley and hit me over the head, next thing i know she's toying with my body in all sorts of sick ways, but then she made the mistake of getting to close, her throat was so close and unprotected. I was thinking about how everyone treated how it was unfair and i saw red. I bit down on that womans neck and ripped out her jugular with my teeth." Naruko sighed. "I never told anyone about that encounter and never let my father find out, knowing him he'd find someway to resurrect her so he could kill her with his own two hands, but i just want her to stay buried." Naruko shuttered as a wave of pleasure and a tightness in her chest both released making her think confessing was turning her on.

"Then why are you telling me this?" Naruko suddenly lunged pinning Haku beneath her as her hands pulled her face closer to hers. "Because i love you Haku-Chan." Naruko pressed her lips into Haku's causing her to gasp before her tongue was inserted to mingle with ipthe ice users. The two Kunoichi continueed to makipe aout as they grew hornier and lustfully began feeling each other. "Please right here right now." Naruko kissed her neck making Haku flinch slightly but making her sigh in content. "Gladly."

* * *

SCENE

* * *

i don't really know if i want this to go all the way through and what i mean is i plan on going through all of part one but i don't know if i should do a Kunoichi Gamer Shippuden edition, on another note i'd like to think i've fully constructed Naruko's personality and motivations and no she doesn't want to be hokage. However that doesn't mean that she doesn't see the reason to covet the position.

As always please review and have a nice day


	18. Asura

Yes orgy lilies is kinda dumb but i like the idea of something like a burnt flower causing problems for people. Also i plan to add a few people to the player roster in order to implement the part fuction beyond just teams.

* * *

Lee smiled as he slashed another tree to ribbons he was so close he could feel it. Lee paised to look at his skills.

**Claws of the White Tiger Lv 98 (Active)**

**Roar of the White Tiger Lv 97 (Active)**

**Shining Finger Lv 67 (Active)**

**Burning Finger Lv 23 (Active)**

Lee snorted at the last two despite being inner arts he never could get them to level as fast as he wanted always having to practice on non-living targets rather than use them in outright combat like he wanted to. He didn't want to kill anyone and it quickly got messy, he didn't have the ability to spam clones like his Nee-Chan or the potent chakra of Hinata-Chan. Plus without using it in an actual fight it didn't level up nearly as fast not to mention all the time he spent training with Gai-Sensei and his team, well training with TenTen, Neji always left to so his own thing after a while leaving the two alone. Not that Lee was complaining about that. So the youthful genin threw himself back into it using all his skills to accelerate himself even as his limiters held him back. Lee slashed apart a tree before shunshining to another and shorching it with burning finger.

He roared which leveled the ground around him before kicking at one of the falling wood pieces turning it into saw dust as he moved. Lee was a frenzy of motion tearing apart everything he so much as glanced at as he slashed, roared, and grabbed. Finally his chakra ran out and he collapsed in a heap waiting for it to come back, Lee opened his skills to see one of his passives had leveled up.

**SAGE'S CHAKRA LV 56 (Passive)**

**Like a sage your connection to nature is strong allowing you to draw from it in order in order to increase and restore your power.**

**Increases chakra restoration rate by 50%**

**Increases reverves by 25%**

**(Capable of stacking.)**

Lee sighed as he looked at his status screen to see how much energy he had.

**ROCK LEE Lv 30**

**Tiger's heir**

**RP: 860**

**CHAKRA: 500/4000**

Thanks to Azreal sensei's blood in his veins he could recover fast but his reserves were pathetic he barely had a fifth of what they should be at his level but here he was, it really said something about him with high leveled the skill was. He knew that was partially his fault what with underdeveloped chakra coils but he digressed. Jaune sensei said he could do a jutsu to help but unless he increased his pain threshold it would most likely kill him. Even if his sensei could easily bring him back dying wasn't exactly at the top of his to do list. Lee sighed, he'd been laying here for a few minutes now and finally felt topped off. "Ah my youthful pupil i see you are hard at work!" Lee chucled as Gai appeared before sighing slightly, which his sensei caught.

"Lee-Kun my boy, what has so greatly damppened your flames of youth?" Lee sighed feeling the need to confess to Gai, his sensei had become an active part of his life now that he was a full time ninja he hardly got to see Jaune and Azreal as much as he'd like to, Naruko and Hinata got to see them even less. "I just found a road block in my training and while i know I'll eventually overcome it, it's hit me hard to have come across it in the first place." Gai's gaze hardened looking at his pupil, while he spoke of the flames of youth in reverence and shouted like he did Guy knew how his student felt so, he decided to do something about it. "Lee." Lee paused looking at Guy the sheer seriousness in his voice hitting him into a stupor.

"What i want to teach you may be the hardest thing you will ever learn, it'll break you mind body and soul and it'll regorge you anew, if you can handle it." Lee slowly tensed his eyes narrowing and his resolve tempering. "Yosh i am the son of Azreal the Invincible, i can handle anything you throw at me, bring it on Guy sensei!"

**RANK UP!**

**By leveling Claws of the White tiger to 99 the has evolved to become Claws of Azreal.**

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

As the haze finally cleared up Naruko was surprised to see a clearing full of naked female bodies of all shapes and sizes groaning awake. "Who are all of you!?" The woman all looked at each other vefore smirking and dispelling and Naruko felt a rush of memory as she realized they were henged clones. "Did i really deflower Haku?!" She looked down to see something she usually didn't have, a throbbing hard on with blood and cum on it. "Oh sweet Kami i did!" Naruko dispelled the transformation and looked on the ground to see Haku next to her eyes glazed over and unseeing. "Haku-Chan, Haku-Chan, wake up!" Haku shot awake a dull ache in her thighs as she looked down at their destroyed clothes.

"Oh my. Did we?" Naruko nodded before looking away guiltily. "I-I'm sorry Haku-Chan i didn't mean to go that far i like you i really do but i don't, i didn't, i don't know why we did that!" Haku suddenly went still before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. Naruko caught her before her head hit the ground. "Haku! Haku!" A flash alerted her to a status screen that had popped up making her eyes widen as she felt her consciousness fading. She hastily reached for the Aura Beacon Jaune had given her before she fell angling her body just enough to push the button before everything went black.

**Status Effect: Poisoned**

* * *

Naruko's eyes groggily opened as she looked around, she was in her room? She slowly sat up as the person by her bed smiled at her. "That was close Naru-Chan a little later and you'd have been out for allot longer." Naruko turned her head happily hearing the voice. "Tou-San!" Jaune smiled as she pulled him into a hug making him slowly return it. "Your clones ended up burning a bunch of flowers know as orgy lillies, you got it all over you, and that stuffs poisonous in such massive quantities." Naruko's eyes widened before she let go and stared at him alarm and fear in her eyes. "Don't worry Haku's fine and i explained that what happened was neither of your faults. I even talked to Hinata for you and explained what happened, her team had to leave for their first C-Rank a little while later but she told me to tell you she's glad your okay, even more so she'd love to meet Haku soon." Naruko sighed knowing she'd have to have a serious talk with the two of them.

"Come on, an events starting soon and i don't want to miss it." Naruko got out of bed already feeling as good as new. "Where is Haku?" Jaune smiled a goofy grin of pride. "She's resting her brutal mistress wore her out, the whip marks were so surprising, i didn't think my little Naru-Chan would teach her first to love the pain." Naruko turned so red Jaune quickly whipped out a camera and took a picture. "Such a Kodac moment." Naruko would have said something but Jaune picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride. "Hm." Naruko stopped to look at him as they walked through the village people glaring at the demon and her guardian. "Tou-San?" Jaune shifted her slightly as they walked. "Even now i can tell you've changed you've gotten stronger and you have learned. But most importantly, you've gotten heavier." Naruko felt a vein burst in her skull that was quickly healed even as she smacked Jaune in the head repeatedly pulling on his face and hair, her face red with anger and embarrassment. "TOU-SAN YOU JERK!" Jaune kept laughing as people stared at them.

* * *

SARUTOBI

* * *

"TOU-SAN YOU JERK!" Sarutobi and Kakashi sweat dropped as Naruko's yell ripped through the air. "I guess she's fine now." Kakashi nodded as Zabuza chuckled. "So you've heard my story, will you help me?" Sarutobi nodded pressing his hand into a seal under his desk. Twin poofs occured and shadow clone of Jaune and Azreal. "I have a mission of you both i want you here yesterday." The clones nodded and poofed and a split second later Azreal appeared in the place the clone had left. It took a little longer but Jaune appeared too. "You split yourself again?" Jaune nodded rubbing his temples. "Still hurts a little but yes, i did, you want me to do the same to you?" Azreal nodded and Jaune ran through some handsigns before putting his hand on his shoulder and engulfing him in white fire. It grew then split the flame turning into to Azreal's that floated away from each other. Jaune tossed both a blood packet that they sank their teeth into.

"W-What?!" Jaune smiled and stuck his hand out to Zabuza as everything around them slowed to a crawl. "My name is Kami but you may call me Jaune mortal. I know for a fact you were only a child when you made your first ever kill it was a rabbit, you lost your virginity to a Suna Wind Mistress when you were twenty two and you see Haku as your daughter because of how long you've raised her, you almost fainted from embarrassment when you had to give her the talk." Zabuza stared blankly as Jaune convinced him of his godhood. "Now then lets go." Time resumed as Jaune grabbed him and shook his hand. "So Hokage-Sama what's the mission?"

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

The training field finally came into sight and Jaune smiled ad Azreal appeared next to them. "Thanks for that." Jaune nodded no problem lets grab Lee." Jaune set Naruko down as she ran to go see Bushy brows, she teleported to his location and was surprised to see his face red as a green sheen of chakra appeared around him as his power increased. "Who Bushy Brows, Observe.

**Eight Gates Active!**

**1:Gate of Opening Lv 10 (Active)**

**This gate unlockes the restraint the brain imposes on the mucsles limiting them to a fifth of a persons full potential strength, opening this gate allows for the full 100% strength of the muscles allowing for an immense boost in power.**

**Increases STR 5x**

**Decreases DEF by 25%**

**(Capable of Stacking)**

**2:Gate of Healing Lv 7**

**This gate is like a super rush of adrinaline increasing the users strength and temporality reenergizes the body.**

**Increases STR by 2x**

**Increases SPD by 3x**

**Decreases STA by 30%**

**Increases Exp Gain of lower gates by 5%**

**(Capable of Stacking)**

**3:Gate of Life Lv 6**

**Located in the spine this allows a person to use the front Lotus by increasing blood flow.**

**Increases STR by 2x**

**Increases SPD by 5x**

**Increases Exp gain of lower gates by 15%**

**(Capable of Stacking)**

**4:Gate of Pain Lv 4**

**Also located in the Spine increases the users speed and power but can run serious risk of muscle tissue tearing.**

**Increases STR by 50%**

**Increases SPD by 3x**

**Increases Exp gain of lower gates by 25%**

**(Capable of Stacking)**

Naruko felt uncomfortable watching this as Lee seemed to reach his limit and started to close the gates one by one. Soon the aura faded then his skin returned to normal and his hair finally stopped shooting up and he relaxed. Naruko noted he didn't drop the gate of Opening but brushed it aside. "Nee-Chan your back!" Lee hugged her and spun her around and Naruko was impressed by how much stronger he felt. "Hey Bigger Bushy Brows, you think you could teach me that?" Guy seemed to appear out of nowhere excitment blaring on his face. "I would be honored Naruko-San the thought of passing on my techniques, even to the student of my eternal rival, makes my fires of Youth Burn bright!" Naruko chuckled awkwardly as Guy began to instruct her on how to release the first gate. Jaune watched off to the side wondering if they were gonna be late.

* * *

After learning it and promising to come back later for more Naruko was surprised how little chakra it took to keep the gate opened at all times, she supposed she should feel stronger but her weights had adjusted as soon as she did it. Well it would have been awkward if siddenly her coordination was severly messed up, so she simply tweaked her seal, put one on Lee, and they moved on. "Nee-Chan." Naruko turned to look at Lee while they walked. "Would you like to copy some of my moves in, exchange for learning a few things from you?" Naruko thought about that for a little while, copying Shining finger had been an accident, Lee had shown her it while she'd been focussing on pooling chakra to her hand to prep for the use of a rasengan when by instinct she copied his move but learning others sounded good. "Okay but i don't think we have allot to teach each other."

Lee smiled like the cat that ate the Canary and Naruko was reminded Lee was becoming more cat like and animalistic as he grew to be more like Azreal, she briefly wondered if she was becoming like Jaune. "I refuse to believe that." Lee's hands lit up with chakra that seemed invisible but seemed to flutter into existence when his fingers twitched. As he held his hand out to her perfectly still she could see a barely visible outline of sharp dangerous claws that seemed to get sharper with every second, because they were! Naruko's eyes widened as the claws seemed to slice through the air growing sharper by the second.

**Learned Claws of Azreal!**

**Claws of Azreal Lv1 (Active)**

**The natural weapons of the invincible guardian are no mere claws, they are weapons that have slain a thousand foes before breaking, being reformed, and slaying a thousand more. Soon enough the claws became so great they grew sharper with every swing their master made.**

**Increases STR by 5%**

**Increases DEX by 15%**

Naruko looked at her hands before sending chakra to them and looking in shock as she watched her chakra pool and gather. It seemed different from Lee's who covered his entire hand while Naruko's were more like bladed nails. Naruko brought her hands together and watched as sparks like to crossed swords flew off it as they touched and grinded together. Naruko poured more chakra into them as a screeching sound so faint she had to strain herself to hear it seemed to emanate from her hands. "We're here." Naruko looked up letting the claws drop before looking up at the gate. It was odd a being with three faces sat in meditation with multiple arms sticking out three on each side holding a different handsign. "This the gate of Ashura." Something abouth that stuck a cord in Naruko like a faint memory or a past life. 'Be strong young one' Naruko looked around _knowing_ Kurama hadn't said that.

"Come one lets go in." Jaune pushed the gate and soon they filed in.

**Welcome to the Asura of Enlightenment event.**

**Here you may find sensory skill books and passive abilities that will aid you on your path to enlighttenment.**

**Enemies: **

**The Enlightened Seer**

**The Sound of Silence.**

**The Feeling of Wind**

**The Taste of Battle**

**The Scent of Prey**

Naruko raised an eyebrow. "I think it means what kind of obstacle we'll encounter on our treck." Naruko turned to look at Lee as he got a notification. "Eh works for me." So they split in different directions as they decided to tackle a different challenge each. Naruko went of the find the Seer, Jaune went of to find the Scent, Azreal looked for the Taste, and Lee went to find the Feeling. It was decided to leave sound for last as it would literally hear them coming. Naruko walked before coming to see a monkey, now that would be weird in and of itself but this monkey was humaniod and mediating under a waterfall the water rushing down but it seemed to glide over his fur leaving his body somehow dry. "Come young one sit with me." Sensing no ill intent Naruko sat down in the water in front of the Monkey and Observed him.

**Sun Wukong Lv ?**

**The Great Sage Equalling Heaven.**

Naruko was shocked for a second before getting in a meditative stance and focussing. "Aren't you my enemy?" The monkey king chuckled. "I am only your enemy, young Ashura in the fact that i oppose you in your path to move forward." Naruko nodded dumbly and a little flustered. "So my i ask what brings you to see me?" Naruko suddenly felt really awkward. "Um to defeat you?" Sun laughed heartily and Naruko managed a nervous chuckle. "I see little one you seek the path to enlightenment by besting those who came before you. No a bad way to go about it but how about we battle a different way." Naruko raised an eyebrow before holding out her fist and grinning cheekily. "Oh are you an Asura or a monkey?" Naruko snorted before he put his hand out. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Naruko laid down rock while the Monkey king laid down paper. "Dang it!" He chuckled good naturedly. "Shall we try again?"

* * *

LEE

* * *

Lee stumbled through the thick trees that blocked his way as he made his way towards the Feeling, ironically he had a vague sense of direction which told him where to go but never how to get there. Soon he came across a small cave and felt the need to venture forward. So he did, Lee lit his hand alight with burning finger to light his path as he continued his treck, he didn't know for how long he walked but he soon found a man waiting for him. "Hello Rock Lee." The boy gulped nervously. "Come and sit we have much to speak of." Lee hastily sat down as he stared at him. "Observe."

**Matt Murdock Lv 87**

**The Man Without Fear**

"i felt your approach through the distortions in the air, now that you have come this far, you will learn to so the same." Lee gulped before his teacher stood and began walking around as the light from burning finger faded out. "Try to find me."

* * *

AZREAL

* * *

Even though it was the taste Azreal didn't let his other senses fail him as everything was on high alert, even his tongue was flicking through the air like a snake, then he tasted it. "You." It was barely a whisper but Azreal surged to his full power as a tiger Faunus came out the brush. "Hello Brother."

**'Samiel' Lv 99**

**The emulator**

Azreal raised an eyebrow, the name was in parenthesis that wasn't right, unless. Azreal hissed angrily as Samiel drew closer before the taste on his tongue made his stop. "Very funny." The form shifted before a beautiful woman stood before his licking her lips. "You saw through my disception, you are no ordinary man." Azreal snorted observing her for real this time.

**Elizabeth Bathory Lv 99**

**The Blood Countess**

"Your blood shall give me eternal youth and power!" Azreal snorted as she threw herself at him.

* * *

JAUNE

* * *

Jaune sniffed the air as he followed the sweet scent, he was surprised to come to a clearing where one giant tree stood at the other side of it large like Hinata's tree. Jaune approached it slowly no real sense of urgency or conflict before he touched its bark. "Take a little to sate your hunger." Jaune let his aura flow into it as the tree blossomed into an array of beautiful colors as the tree's bark rippled like water and two small feminine hands came out to grip his. A dryad smiled warmly as she felt Jaune's energy ripple through her and her tree, this was power more than enough to keep her going forever and long ever after. "Thank you." Jaune smiled pressing his hand against her cheek and stroking it warmly. "No problem." She handed him a scroll and winked to him before retreating into the tree, Jaune smiled knowing he was gonna come back later.

**You have Gained the skill Dryad's affection. (Passive)**

**Increases sage abilities by 5%**

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Sweet."

* * *

NARUKO

* * *

"Scissors!" Naruko smiled as the monkey king held out two fingers and she held out a fist. "Ha one out of two hundred" As soon as she said that her head drooped and a dark cloud hung over her head. The monkey king laughed long and hard as she stood up. "Either way a win is a win young Ashura so you'd best be on you way." Naruko looked at her hand as it started glowing and in her hand she held three golden scrolls. She looked up in surprise only to see the monkey king gone and the mirror still water in his place. Naruko was shocked to see her reflection, she saw her sitting her legs crossed a Hiraishin Kunai in her mouth and a staff across her lap as an avatar of energy floated behind her, a beautiful woman with three faces and six arms the top most ones stretched out towards the heavens her Gale folding blades in its hands. The ones in the middle were clapped together in in prayer, she could see what looked like modified Royal Straight, and Flush on her forearms. The hands on the bottom were the most surprising looking more like claws than anything else. The woman was wearing a long kimono and horns came out of her head.

Her eyes on her center head began to open and Naruko was surprised to see not her eyes but light purple scelerae and irides with a ripple pattern. The other two heads kept their eyes closed but Naruko could feel an odd power behind those eyes. Naruko blinked and the woman was gone the flowing waterfall in her place. **_"It may be a sign, of what you may one day become."_** Naruko was shocked as she turned to see Jaune and hear Kurama. He smiled kindly before motioning for her to follow her and she swallowed the image of that woman burned into her mind with such clarity she could never forget it.

* * *

LEE

* * *

He focussed hard trying to sense where this feeling was coming from, but he couldn't he could feel faint displacements in the air but never enough to know what was going on. There was no sound or smell, it was to damn dark to see anything what did that matter. He needed to think he needed to- "What are you doing Lee?" He flinched hearing Azreal's voice i was calm but came through like a rock concert inside his ears. "You can do this, your not human not anymore don't rely on sight or sound, you have ways of sensing no human could comprehend, use them!" Lee focussed and strained blocking out as mich as he could, then he felt it he could see the way they moved the subtle distortions in air and ground. He focussed the feeling just beyond his senses but still reachable before suddenly he lunged pinning someone beneath him.

"Well done." Lee opened his eyes at the wrong time and a bright flash greeted him. As his vision adjusted and he cast Burning Finger he was greeted by two scrolls lying on the ground, he hastily picked them up and followed his new sense out of the cave. Azreal was waiting for him covered in blood. "The Taste was a bitch." Lee shrugged and looked to see he had a new skill.

**Proprioception (Passive &amp; Active) Lv 3**

**The often forgotten Sixth sense human possess, proprioception is the ability to understand the position of the body at all times, in laymans terms its what allows you to tell your relative position relative to everything around you. However the senses of a Hunter-Killer are a little beyond that operating to tell you how you are relative to your environment and everything around you.**

"A radar sense, it needs work but I'm sure it'll supliment your danger sense well." Lee nodded before moving as they joined up with Jaune and Naruko. Her head held down in thought. 'Could i really become something like that?' Jaune smiled as they walked and tapped Lee on the shoulder twice before winking to him as a new skill window opened. "Who knows, it was a reflection but your body was there, it could be your soul." Naruko shrugged looking at the scrolls still in her hands. "You know between the scrolls from Wave, the ones for the dungeon and these you have in your hand, you have allot to sort through." Naruko perked up remembering that. 'You're right there could be dozens more to sort through!' Jaune tapped her shoulder and made a shushing motion. Naruko looked to see an animal, a large armadillo.

It was easily taller than Jaune even while laying on the ground and it had several sharp looking bands where its folds were. What struck her as the most odd was the massive ears on its head seemingly bigger than the rest of its body. "Weren't all the others people or at least close enough." Naruko shrugged as Jaune and Azreal nodded to their students. Lee and Naruko had the same idea and activated their claws. Jaune put his hand up in a countdown as Azreal stalked around it to get in position. 'Three, Two, One!' Azreal roared making the amadillo bolt awake and start rolling straight at Naruko and Lee. They tensed before grabbing it with their hands sparks flying as they were pushed back by the large creature. Jaune created an ordinary sword as the armadillo kept spinning being held in place and pressed the tip into the side.

A horrible grinding noise was made as the sword was fed into the shell until only the handle was left. "Damn." Naruko started to panic as she felt her claws begin to be pushed back slightly the grinding getting closer to her hands. Unlike Lee's her hands weren't protected and she could tell her Hierro wouldn't hold up under that. 'Oh no.' The Armadillo seemed to speed up and Naruko was pushed back slightly and her hands were left bare so she consintrated and did the only thing she could think of. A grinding sound emitted from her hands as sparks like metal on a grinder were heard as Naruko's hands turned black and she sighed in relief. "You know we would have stopped it to protect you right?" Naruko turned her head to look at Azreal out the corner of her eye, his leg raised and in motion to kick the Armadillo away stopping only a millimeter from the shell.

"I-I panicked." Jaune chuckled as the grinding sound started to wain. "We though this would be a good chance to grind this skill for you, so we were gonna wait. You know, the game always feels like cheating." Naruko would have asked what he meant but the transmutation started to sread up her arms until it covered everything below her elbows. "Oh don't worry about that i'll look at it in a second." The Armadillo finally started to slow down and Naruko and Lee pushed it away causing it to uncurl and get stuck on its side. They dove at it digging their claws into it stabbing and slashing as frantically as they could as the things small limbs tried to claw at them. Soon it started to weaken and its thrashing slowed, Lee raked his claws across the things throat cutting through everything and finally ending it.

"Ruthless but efficent, I'm proud of you." Lee chuckled as the Armadillo's disappeared into smoke and three golden scrolls appeared in his hands. "Come one lets get home."

* * *

Naruko sat in her room tossing one of the scrolls up and down absently. "What do you think he meant, about the game being cheating?" Kurama shrugged before stopping to think about it. "If it suppliments reality then it must circumnavigate ti to a certain degree, for you mother the chakra chains were a technique combining sealing and raw power to create them, for you however they're a bloodline as real and a part of you as your own two hands." Naruko's chains burst outward coiling and snaking with nary a thought or a motion almost like they had a mind of their own, they reacted faster than she could command them to do something but they always did precisely what she wanted. It was odd to think about. Speaking of hands she looked down at her own now flesh and blood again wondering about it. "Tou-San i stopped it before it could complete whatever it was but i think i would have gotten a skill out of it if i let it run full circle."

Naruko got up and created a seal on her room tweaking it to work like a three dimensional projection. Her, was it her soul, stood in front of her the same vivid way she saw it before. Taking a second look one not strained by shock, surprise, or awe yeilded something. 'It's incomplete, like something is waiting to be rediscovered again or uncovered for the first time.' Naruko didn't know what it was a tingling a stray sensation but her mind was drawn to the scroll she'd been tossing, the one from the monkey king.

Sage's Rest Lv1 (Passive &amp; Active)

The Monkey king once sealed himself away, in silence, in darkness, in numbness, it only the flow of the worlds power and the light of the soul to keep him company. With this he discovered so many of the worlds secrets and learned how to add its power and glory to his own.

(Active) Increases chakra reserves by .5% for every one hour of use.

(Active) Increases chakra recovery by 4%

(Active) Increases healing speed by 15%

(Active) Removes need for sleep in exchange for chakra.

(Passive) Increases INT by 5%

(Passive) Increases reserves by .002% every hour.

(Passive) Increases all mental based skills by 20%

Naruko whistled in appreciation that was a very powerful skill, not needing to sleep?! Awesome! Though it would take a little bit of her power at all times, Naruko yawned and realized she'd been up later than she thought before a devious smirk crossed her face and the scroll disappeared. 'We're gonna get allot of mileage out of this."

* * *

GUY

* * *

Konoha's sublime green beast was having a pretty good bay, he got up did his morning thirty laps around Konaha on his hands then did his five thousand kicks and punches, vefore doing his ten thousand pelvic thrust, had to work the core after all. Afterwards he met up with his pupil and helped rekindle his fires of youth, got to teach Naruko-San the wonders of the eight gates and got to greet his eternal rival as his team come home from their mission though not necessarily in that order. He was about to turn in for bed when he accidentally knocked over a glass and was about to catch it when it froze in mid air. Guy paused looking at it before pulsing his chakra multiple times, so it wasn't genjutsu. Guy may have been a taijutsu monster but that wasn't ebough to become an elite jonnin, he was also greatly educated in the finer points of other ninja arts.

"Not even Kurenai could make something like this happen and even if she could their are better targets to test such a thing on." A light clapping made him turn to see Jaune sitting in the chair in front of his table a casual but cryptic smirk on his face. "Very good Guy." Jaune stood up and walked closer before moving in front of Guy reversing the glass until it was back on the counter. "This is so much more than a mere Genjutsu. I have a present for you, or maybe you shouldn't call it a present. Call it a thank you for being a true comrade. Might Guy. Would you like to join my party?"

* * *

SCENE

* * *

This was meant to show difference as far as chapters go, how Lee is different than his canon counterpart and how he's moving to be more like Azreal in regards to just what he is. Naruko and Lee are moving in odd but similiar directions each is becoming nore like their teacher but in a different way. Naruko is creating and expanding to become more like a reality warper able to alter laws or impose new ones in an area near where her chakra has soaked the ground. While also becoming more demonic but a sort of holy demon like Jaune himself is. Lee is a hunter killer with Azreal's basic abilities but also those of Guy and a few all his own that Azreal would not copy but will teach to his second student. By the way who do you think Lee's rival is?

Okay for the final creature being an armadillo thats actually a fun story, you see it's a reference to an old tall tale called armadillo tattle tale where they explain why the armadillo had small ears long story short an alligator bit them off. It's like a crime thriller that someone tried to spoil, it you only have the beginning and the end ot really makes no sense, i implore you to go read the story yourself i think you might really like it.


	19. It was self defense!

Me thinks a slight time skip is in order but first were gonna have a little bit of talking and probably a little foreshadowing.

this is purely a transitional chapter so its a little short by a few hundred words but its the set up for future story elements that will come to fruition soon

"With the wrath of a tiger!"

* * *

Naruko grinned sheepishly at the jonin who had her arms folded under her chest a softly disapproving glare on her face. The civilian between the two was bent over backwards silently crying in to much pain to even scream, on the plus side he'd never be constipated again. "Explain to me again, why did you fold this poor man in half backwards and shove his hands firmly up his own ass?" Naruko shrugged. "He tried to solicit me like a prostitute, and when i said no he attacked me, so of course i had to defend myself." The jonin looked down again tilting her head and raising an eyebrow. "Im very good at defending myself." The jonin snorted then shrugged her shoulders. "Right well then, just don't be so extreme in your 'defensive measures' next time alright?" Naruko nodded and the jonin was off a faint smirk on her face as Naruko Observed her.

**Ayame Kametama Lv 67**

That made sense, Naruko suddenly realized she hadn't really observed allot of people, oh well. She sat back into her meditative pose and focussed blocking everything else as she used her chakra to reconnect with the worlds flow of power. All across Konoha you'd find other clones doing the same all connected and reaching into the world in different poses and ways. Some were on buildings surfaces some on roofs, some on the side, some even hanging off them by their various limbs. Others were balancing on clothes lines and on top of powerlines others were on the poles themselves and each was in a deep state of isolation as they sensed and interacted with the invisible world around them. As for the real Naruko she was in the forest like she'd been for the past three days stone still and unmoving there had been bugs, birds, and even small animals that had crawled over her thinking she was a statue or plant but she still didn't move, she'd connected deeply with the flow of the world.

* * *

MINDSCAPE

* * *

Kurama was back to her full nine tails glory as she sat in a meditative state Naruko resting on her head as their chakra mixed and mingled. It fluttered for the lack of a better term around them as they merged it and unmerged it at random. It was slow going but they felt they were on the edge of something, an almost final step to deepen their connection and figure out how to proceed from there. They'd tried several times but hadn't really figured out how to mix their chakra's correctly, the ratio was off sometimes others the balance of power was off, it felt like it all just went down the drain, wait. The two acted as one feeling their chakra pour into a tub, a visual appeared in the mindscape not completely necassary but it helped.

Two liquids were poured in one blue with hints of white and the other a mix of orange, red, yellow, and white as well. The two liquids churned and began spinning and mixing like a whirlpool, then they pulled the plug. The liquids sank down deeper as they mixed and then just went it looked like it worked, it just didn't. Something just didn't click or fall into place or something, it just wouldn't work. Naruko sighed as she got of her friends head. "We were so close that time but something didn't mix right." Kurama shrugged her voice rumbling and deep because of her size. **_"But now we're close, closer than we've ever been, but when we cross this gap, i feel an even bigger one must be crossed."_** Naruko frowned slightly thinking it all over.

"So even after we cross this bridge a bigger one waiting for us?" Kurama shook her head. **_"You misunderstand, i don't mean bigger as in more difficult, this gap would be laughably easy, I mean bigger as in more significant. When we cross the gap we are at we can still go back, reverse and seperate if we so choose."_**

Naruko looked down unsure of how she felt about that, even in her darkest moments before she'd met her family Kurama was always there on the otherside of the seal and numb. Naruko couldn't feel her but knowing she'd been there just made things better, then the seal came down and they felt even closer, the way it felt when they merged chakra if only for a little while was so right to her, the idea of going badk becoming disconnected again was simply alien and wrong. **_"But when we cross that final gap that will be the point of no return, we can never go back to what we were before."_** Naruko looked at her honestly confused and a little scared. "Do you want to?" Kurama felt a stab in her chest and a painful twist.

**_"No, i've never been closer to another being, not even my other siblings, and here you are trying to deepen our bond further, this is more than i've ever wanted or hoped for to go back would be horrible."_**

The way Naruko's face fulled with relief was more alarming than comforting. "Thank you." The two felt a ping and Jaune entered smiling but annoyed. "I feel as if I'm interrupting so i'll have to apoligize for that later but i think i know what the problem is." The two tilted their heads at him and he nearly snorted, they were here talking about their relationship and yet they were so connected they unconsciously acted as one. "Jaune Arc, that is to say one of my counterparts, had the same problem with the creature he bonded with a Hunter-Killer named Mordred, they were merged in a way similar to you two but there were those who tried to seperate them." Naruko sat down and slightly leaned forward Kurama doing the same.

"In time though their refusal to part deepened and connected them in such a way they became closer than two beings physically could. Mordred didn't become a part of Jaune's soul, he became Jaune's soul making them one in the same and yet two beings, you only have your body, you are your soul, so they are one but many."

Jaune looked at the two seriously. "What you two need is a catalist something to bring you two closer than is physically possible to do alone or voluntarily then you'll be able to truly deepen your bond." Naruko raised an eyebrow before asking a question. "How many Jaune Arc's do you know?" Jaune smiled. "There are six of us, each with his real name being Jaune, but since we have different middle names when we're together we usually refer to each other by those." Jaune made different images appear and stood beside them. "We go by Deus, Arthur, Azreal, Goodwith, Napoleon, and Ozpin." Jaune pointed to the one with an eye patch.

"This is Arthur." Naruko nodded memorizing their different looks. "Enough of that though i have a few questions, Jiraiya stopped by earlier, he said sorry for not visiting, but since he was busy with, something, he didn't stay long, he did mention you copied my morphing though it wasn't very practical." Jaune snapped his fingers and Naruko ignored the quest complete screen as it said her mission from wave was done, she'd forgotten all about it and now it was of no lingering concern. "Anyway, it's no surprise really, you may be able to copy powers but there no guarantee they'll work right, after all that ability was made for me by me, it won't be usable to someone else unless they get it from me, it doesn't suit you however so i decided to do something about that." Jaune carefully wove an array in front of her and Naruko felt all her strength disappear.

It was humbling how Jaune could instantly depower her till she was barely stong enough to make herself stand but she had faith and trust in him so she wasn't scared. Then a screen came up.

**Due to unknown circumstances the Skill Morphing has mutated into the skill Persona**

**Persona Lv1 **

**Everything has a role to play, and with this you can decide your role in the world, what you will become and what you can accomplish in this role you take, now craft your role and set forth.**

**Persona Crafted: 0**

**Max number of Persona: 1**

Naruko looked at Jaune confused until another screen popped up.

**Naruko Uzumaki P1**

**Hp 300/300**

**Mp 1,000/1,000**

**Str: 1**

**Dex: 1**

**Vit: 1**

**Int: 1**

**Wis: 1**

**Luck: 1**

**Charisma: 1**

**Stat points 1,596**

Naruko looked at him as he smiled. "This ability will allow you to play things as if you were a video game character much more closely than the original, its a little complicated but lets settle it in laymans terms.

**Health Points**

**How much damage you can take before your Persona expires. All damage to the body is calculated as Hp damage, don't let it hit zero**

**Mana Points**

**how much Mana you have and how much energy you can bring to bare, all skills and abilities barring passives use mana.**

**Strength**

**How strong you are, this stat represents raw physical might.**

**Dexterity**

**Speed. Be it movement speed, reaction speed, or attack speed.**

**Vitality**

**How hard you are to kill the higher your vitality the less damage you take and the more health you have.**

**Intelligence**

**closely tied to Wisdom determines how smart you are and how fast you regain Mp and the effectiveness of Mp related skills.**

**Wisdom**

**Closely tied to Intelligence wisdom is less about how smart you are and more about how well you use your smarts. Determines how much Mp one posesses and how fast Mp skills can gain Exp based on usage.**

**Luck**

**How lucky you are, determines critical strikes, rare drops, and frequency of them, but be warned Luck is completely unreliable and works both ways meaning for every time good luck comes, bad luck will most likely follow.**

**Charisma**

**Charisma determines how likable you are and what impressions you leave on people be they good or bad, while charisma helps don't think its an end all be all when it comes to relations, it doesn't automatically make you someones favorite person and if someone is dead set on hating you even for the most petty or stupid reasons then all the charisma in the world is less than useless.**

Naruko sat there looking at the screen for a while before Jaune handed her a katana and smiled. "She'll help you craft the first one, her first partner was a cruel thing that deluded himself a god but i can tell you'll do well with her." Jaune disappeared and Naruko was left to look at the sword in her hand, it was beautiful like a flower in the mirror, or a moon reflected in water. Though untouchable they were no less real or imagined and she felt good knowing these things she could somehow feel the presense within the sword reaching out to her bonding with her like Kurama had but their new connection would take time to deepen, yet Naruko couldn't help but be excited.

If Jaune was right this would mean another constant companion and friend, the sword hummed and Naruko felt happier as her power resonated with the swords. They were coming closer together. **_"Hello young one."_** Her eyes widened hearing the sword speak. **_"I feel in you great potential, far more than that man ever had and i will enjoy the time we spend together, my name is-"_**

* * *

OUTSIDE

* * *

Slowly a few minutes later Naruko opened her eyes smiling as Jaune waited for her to finish her conversation. "Lets go i hear Hinata's back from her mission."Naruko was gone so fast Jaune would nearly swear she Hirashin'd. Naruko was moving through the village at top speed only to feel her limiters increase in response to how had she was pushing herself, but it hardly mattered Naruko just kept moving and even when she felt her boby scream in protest she pushed herself counting on Kurama to heal her up. She made it to the gates in recorf time just as Kurenai dismissed her students and disappeared probably to report to the Hokage. "Hinata!" Naruko landed gitty to see her girlfriend, then collapsed onto her face drained of all her strength.

**New Skill!**

**Overdue Lv1 (Active)**

**Through force of will one is able to push past their bodies limits the reach levels beyond their mortal flesh.**

**Warning has chance of inflicting Crippled Status effect.**

**Status Effect: Crippled.**

Naruko groaned as Kiba laughed at her, stupid mutt. Jaune appeared hand already glowing and he pressed down on her back, slightly glaring at Kiba, it was brief but seeing dog boy nearly lose his bladder was pretty great. Healing this time was odd, instead of simple outward healing it seemed Jaune was instead guiding and controling her biology teaching and ingraining the natural instict to grew and restructure itself only to come back stonger.

**Due to special actions a new skill has been created**

**Zenkai Lv:1 (Passive &amp; Active)**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger and the closer it comes to it the stronger you become. When active healing speed is increased at the cost of chakra**

**Passive: Exp increase by 10% when at normal state.**

**Passive: Increase stat earning by 5% when in normal state**

**Active: Increases Stat gain by 15%**

**Active: Increases Exp gain by 35%**

**Aditional bonuses revealed with leveling**

**WARNING!: Zenkai does not work if wound is self inflicted!**

Naruko stood up feeling much stronger but also just as heavy, it seems her limiters had finally balanced out. She turned to her girlfriend who was waiting for whatever she was doing to end. She sighed feeling bad like she had to explain herself. "Listen Hinata about that thing with Haku, i didn't-" hinata cut her off by tenderly kissing her. "I know it was an accident." She glared lightly poking her in her forehead. "You think after six years of kissing, spending time together, watching the sunset, hunting in the forest, and training together i wouldn't know what kind of person my girlfriend is?!" Jaune rolled his eyes as Naruko was browbeat but her girlfriend, it was odd how with all he taught her avoiding a woman's wrath was still lost to her. "Obviously she where's the pants while you where the botty shorts, honestly I'm not sold on that look."

Naruko glared at Jaune but understood his gripe she was already better endowed than girls twice her age and it was no source of comfort with how beautiful she would become, Jaune prophesied it the second coming of Joanne and in a village that would love nothing more than to have their way with her it was a curse more than anything. Still back to Hinata she still felt she didn't have the right to be so calm about this and Naruko still felt somewhat guilty over what had transpired, she didn't regret it she loved every minute of taking Haku like a lover and that only made her feel more guilty. "Hit me." Hinata raised an eyebrow. "What?" Naruko glared at her determined. "Hit me as hard as you can!" Hinata looked over to Jaune who shrugged and nodded. Hinata mirrored his gesture before pulling back as far as she could and wordlessly channeling her twin lion fist.

As it came closer Naruko suddenly had the urge to observe it and what she found shocked her.

**Fortuitous Lion palm Lv 34. (Active)**

**A variation of the ranked up twin lion palm this version like the twin lion palm itself is based on the chinese guardians lions of older times. This variation is for fortune and luck favoring those who channel its power**

**Increases chance of critical hits by 15%**

**Increases damage of twin lion palm by 25%**

**Increases Dexterity by 10%**

Naruko sighed in her head as the hit came closer, this was gonna hurt.

* * *

LEE

* * *

Azreal and Lee winced as a blast of gentle air passed them. "What was that?" Azreal sniffed the air and listened before chuckling sardonically. "That was the sound of a demon getting punched by a lion." Lee raised an eyebrow as they waited for Guy to show up. "May i see your swords?" Azreal's top ears twitched as TenTen's voice squeaked excitedly he used his tail to take them off and hand them to her which she excitedly started to examine as Lee looked at her. "You really like her huh" Lee looked frantically to make sure TenTen didn't hear that but luckily she was off in her own little world. "Yes yes i do." Azreal nudged him with his tail and Lee swatted it away. "Will i grow one too?" Azreal shrugged. "Maybe, but will it help you in your fight against him?" Lee looked seriously at the ground shrugging. "I get you want it to be a surprise but how will i know when he does appear?"

The tiger growled and Lee felt a rumbling in his chest as his blood boiled inside his skin. "When you see him, and he sees you, your blood will resonate with his and that feeling you get now will double, sharpen your claws Lee, for flesh shall rend flesh anew." Lee gulped but couldn't help but feel excited, then it all died when Guy appeared not in his green jumpsuit, but in the most eye searingly 80's outfit either of them had ever seen. Lee was suddenly cursing one of his new skills as he felt his brain cells commit suicide one at a time unwilling to process or take memory of the image in front of him. Azreal had seen many things but this was new. Guy stood in front of him in a bright neon green jumpsuit that was to small like a man trying to wear leather pants made for his girlfriend.

Flatteringly the jumpsuit had tiger stripes that were suspiciously similar to the ones Azreal had on his body but they themselves were neon pink. To top the look, and Guy's head, was his headband, which was bright orange. Azreal felt his optic nerve flay like someone peeling the protective covering off a wire as he hastily covered TenTen and Lee's eyes. A thump was heard as Azreal turned to look at Neji face down on the ground foaming at the mouth, it seemed he'd arrived a few seconds ago and had caught a glimpes of Guy before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted, lucky bastard, on the other hand Azreal now knew whay he'd use to defend his mind against telepaths, and lobotimize them at the same time.

* * *

NARUKO, JAUNE, AND HINATA

* * *

Jaune whistled as Naruko got up off the ground her skin already losing its purple sheen and knitting back into place. Her face looked better than before if only because the softer skin hadn't hardened into hierro yet. "23 Meters, not Tsunade level but definitely pretty strong jutsu or no jutsu, i'm proud of you." Naruko popped the crick out her neck and smiled. "Thanks." As they walked to take a rest, and get Hinata home, Naruko observed Hinata and was surprised by what she saw.

**HINATA HYUUGA Lv26**

**Titles**

**Silk hiding steel**

**Hope of the clan**

**Hiashi's pride**

**Rp: 2,300**

**Chakra: 10,000**

**STR: 189**

**SPD: 267**

**INT: 245**

**DEX: 300**

**STA: 216**

**END: 245**

**DEF: 223**

**RFLX: 234**

**Available stat points: 42**

**ABILITIES**

**Gentle Fist Lv97**

**Gentle Steps Lv 54**

**Bushin Shunshin Lv 34**

**Kenjutsu (Rapier variant) Lv 45**

**Danger sense Lv 76**

**Mauy Tai Lv 78**

**Vanishing Strike Lv 24**

**Adrenaline burst (chakra mutation)**

**Archery Lv 97**

**Kekkie Genkai**

**Byakugan Lv 98**

**Passive skills.**

**Inner zen Lv 34**

**Gentle heart Lv 65**

**Hierro Lv 34**

**ACTIVE SKILLS**

**Burst drive Lv 12**

**No mercy Lv 4**

**Second chance Lv 5**

**Once more Lv 3**

**JUTSU**

**Twin roaring lion palm Lv12**

**Vacuum palm Lv 45**

**Rotation Lv 34**

**8 Trigrams 32 palms Lv 23**

**8 Trigrams 64 Palms Lv 15**

In pure physicality Hinata didn't seem to posses the sheer raw power or deadly force she and Lee could bring to bare but as a close range fighter who was more about forcing the enemy to get close and then making them pay for it. However she was squishy and lack allot of defensive power. So far she was good but at the same time Naruko couldn't help but worry, Hinata had meager defense and if she got hit her constitution was good but hardly on their level, she'd go down fast and hard at the worst time. **_"Abandon your fear." _**Like a tsunami crashing on an ant hill Naruko felt her worry and fear slip away and her mind clearer. **_"Believe in her strength but do not forget the strength of her enemies, you will get stronger, so as to fight by her side when the time comes."_**

Naruko nodded to herself as they walked and Jaune talked to Hinata before making a shadow clone, the clone grabbed Naruko and motioned for her to follow as they walked taking a slight detour as the real one and Hinata talked. "I assume your relationship with Neji hasn't gotten any better." She looked away sadly not willing to meet his gaze. "No Neji-niisan is the same just like you said he'd be." Jaune's expression softened slightly but he pressed harder. "Hinata, when the time comes, don't trust Neji, there are just something's you can't change what you make of them afterwards is something but this is one of those things."

Jaune hated it but he needed to at least try to nib this in the bud. Hinata pouted saddened but determined to prove him wrong. Jaune sighed as the clone lead Naruko back to them before dispelling and Jaune snorted. "Very good at defending yourself, i'll have to remember that one for later." Jaune nodded to himself as they walked to the Hyuuga clan, he was already thinking of ways to make the Hokage's blood pressure go up.

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER

* * *

"Alright i think that's enough for today." Naruko sighed slowing to a halt and slipping of the harness as the boulder she was dragging behind her skidded slightly from left over momentum. Several bones in her spine popped as she straightened herself out and Lee finally caught up stopping a few seconds later and straining not to be dragged off by his cargo. Raja let go before heading off towards the Nara compound where he seemed to spend most of his time when Azreal wasn't making him hassle Lee. Blake had left for somewhere a while ago having finally grown big enough to be on her own but no one was really sad she was gone, she could take care of herself now. Naruko waved her sensei's and brother off before heading for her team meeting hoping Kakashi was only a few minutes late this time.

As she waited on the the bridge she took a moment to practice transmutation, she held up her hand idly and focussed chakra there. The air around her seemed to be sucked into her palm as little black bits were appearing and grouping together as she concentrated on everything and nothing. Her meditation skill had increased to the point she could do it while preforming one or two other task if they weren't to complicated and with transmutation all she had to do was imagine what she was making and pour chakra her radar jutsu alerted her to Kakashi's arrival right before her eyes caught his movement. He was watching intently as she worked and soon she was finished.

She'd made a simple Hirashin Kunai and applied the seal formula before stashing it away. "Good news my cute little Genin after 'careful' consideration i decided to enter you in the Chunnin exams." Kakashi handed them the papers. "Have these signed and turned in within the week and report to room 303 of the academy a week from today at 8am and you can take the first test." Naruko nodded before leaving and getting home. Jaune was there setting up a chart while Hinata and Haku made small hushed conversation, they'd gotten along well in the months since then and Naruko was happy no tension existed between them.

Jaune tapped Haku making her pass out, he gently set her head down using her arms as a pillow. "Sorry but we really need to talk to you three and no it can't wait." Jaune motioned for her to sit so she did, Lee looked worried about something. "Listen as you know the invasion is going to happen during the chunin exams." Naruko nodded. "Of course we do but why is this any different? You told us about other events we had to let happen like the Cloud Embassary, and the fight with Zabuza." Naruko tackfully kept the death of Hinata's mother out of that example. "True, we already explained how this universe seems to outright resist our attempts to change certain things. However while we can't stop the invasion from happening we can change the outcome for the better." Azreal nodded.

"What me mean is we can do allot more, with allot less backlass in this case, and theres one other serious event we've already taken precausions to prevent." They all knew what he was talking about. "Now then, since we've already changed how the exams will go down we can come up with countermeasures. We did so by making sure Kumo, Iwa, and Kuri will also be involved in the chunnin exams." The three's eyes widened and the two Arc's huffed. 'So glad we already had this discussion with the others.' Jaune took a deep breath. "We've given the rock and cloud villages a reason to want revenge so Orochimaru will definitely recruit them, plus in ending the Kiri civil war and helping them get back on they're feet they will easily have enough eligble ninja to send to attend." Azreal nudged him with his tail.

"Jaune used his dick to persuade the Mizukage to help us out, not that we needed it. The hokage has all able bodied chunnin and Jonin up their training and preparing for war, new root is helping create shelters and we've already taken counter measures to make sure the instant he launches it Orochi-chan's plans will go to shit." Azreal grolwed angrily. "That said even with all that we'll be out numbered twelve to one at least with four diverse groups and we can only do so much to migrate damage. We've gotten some of our strength back but we can't solo the force of four villages without help. That's why we've been sending an idea back and forth. We want to teach you time related jutsu."

Jaune held up a hand to stop them from saying anything. "Problem is you aren't compatable with it to the degree we want. Julius got Napoleon to teach his students some time magic but they use mana and had to spend five straight weeks increasing their reserves before they could even use one spell. With mana it's not as easy to control but it does have a bigger safety net when it comes to expenditure. With mana you have a hit or miss use, you either successfully use a skill or it doesn't work and your no worse off for wear. With chakra you can very easily use a jutsu your not ready for and die." Azreal shrugged. "In terms of internal energy users Chakra is odd but we'll see about it and create as bid a safety net as we can." The thre nodded before the discussion resumed. They went over simple things like battle plans simple involvement assisting other ninja and evacuation. "Now then get some sleep, and i mean some actual sleep Naruko just this once skill or no skill." She nodded as she yawned. "Good night tou-sans."

* * *

SAND VILLAGE

* * *

He sat silently feeling his fatigue slowly leave him as he sat. "Its almost time, then things can be better then things won't be so lonely." A knock on the door made him turn looking at the door with no hidden distaste or contempt. "Enter." His sister came in slowly jumping at shadows as he sat there staring, glaring at he. "What is it?" Curt and to the point his usually stoic face just facilitated a glare. "Father says to be ready we leave at dawn." "Very well." The door was slammed shut by the sand from his gourd as he huffed angrily. "Soon, i'll be there, father wait for me."

* * *

SCENE

* * *

I dont think you need a neon sign to tell you who the mystery student is but i will tell you something of a hint. Love.


End file.
